Death's Academy
by silentshadow01
Summary: The student's of Beacon are getting a new teacher but not one who will support them but one who will show no mercy in training them, lets see how they handle 'Death's Training'; M rating to be safe, slight continuation from my previous story Light in a darkened heart, Massive Multi Crossovers; Chapter 1 has been revamped for viewing pleasure
1. Welcoming Death in open arms(ament)

**So how's it going everyone and welcome to my new story, so before we begin I have three things to say**

**Okay so first off, this takes place after my first story Light In a Darkened Heart So to catch up. Adam is part of the group, he defected from the White Fang is in a loving relationship with Blake. Three other Members of the White Fang also defected and are currently part of his team called F.A.D.E, essentially that's all there is, also Blake and Adam are engaged. . . My story my ideas**

**Second this crossover will have titles from many different franchises and when I mean many I mean MANY, so things may get a little hectic when I suddenly add new characters from series you may or may not heard of. So I apologize for that in advance**

**Finally the characters will be slightly to fully OoC and I apologize for that, so now that's done**

**I don't own anything, all rights belong to their rightful owners, the only thing I own is the story**

**AN: Edited 5/21/15**

**Now that's over with Lets begin our story**

* * *

><p>"Ozpin, is it really wise to have <em>him<em> teach of all things" Goodwitch said with a worried tone as she place the dossier down on Ozpin's desk before continuing with an even more worried tone "How can we be sure he won't kill them, remember that village he was sent to help when the Grim began to infest the surrounding forest. He nearly killed everyone there because and I quote _'They got in my way'. _Remember" Goodwitch said with utmost seriousness

Ozpin sighed leaning back in his chair resting his head on his hand as he tried to give her a reassuring look but failed to do so "As much as I despise his methods and his principles, he is the only true hunter that can make anyone if he wanted to into something great, especially now when he finally accepted to teach after countless years of denying the position" Ozpin said as he sighed heavily before he continued when he saw Goodwitch was still unsure of his decision

"I may be able to lead and guide them to become hunters and huntresses they always dream of becoming, but he's the only one to make them learn that it's not all fun and games. The life we live is dangerous one, we don't know when our last breath is going to be. But with his training methods may give them chance to live out their lives longer than most could possibly wish for" Ozpin said proudly

"But sir to be honest _'him_'" Goodwitch said once again worried in his decision as Ozpin opened up the dossier again of the new professor that accepted to teach here

"Glynda, let us just pray for the students that they can handle _'Deaths teachings' _for that's all we could possibly give them now"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys, did you hear we're going to have a new professor coming to teach us" Pyrrha announced sitting down with her team next to team RWBY and FADE<p>

"OO, OO I wonder what he'll teach us, I hope he teaches us how to wrestle Ursa" Nora exclaimed a little too excitably as everyone chuckled weakly while Ren sighed at her usual energetic antics

"Nora, please sit down and eat your food" Ren said as everyone soon noticed Nora had one foot on the table before plopping back down

"Okay~" Nora said happily as she started eating her food again or slurping to some who seen how Nora eats

"Where's Blake and Adam?" Ruby asked noticing the two weren't here with them as this elicited a giggle from the girls in the group

"Don't worry about it Ruby let them have their privacy" Yang said with a grin waving it off as the rest began chuckle leaving Ruby slightly confused

Before Ruby could say anything a loud shriek resonated through the cafeteria "What was that!" Jaune exclaimed standing up along with the others as they all saw the other students were gathered around the windows. The ten of them went over to see what was going on

"What's going on!?" Ruby asked squeezing through the crowd till she got to the window and gasped along with the others when they saw what was outside

An entire flock of Nevermores were circling beacon screeching out every so often "Holy!, there's at least ten of them!" Yang exclaimed wide eyed watching the Nevermores circle around Beacon

"Hm~ Strange why would these Nevermore be here?" Daniel asked no one and thought about it for a bit before snapping his fingers in realization "They're in the middle of migrating and they're using Beacon as perch to rest and get an easy lunch out of us" Daniel explained quickly

After hearing this Franz began walking toward the exit "H-Hey where are you going" Elisa asked watching the bear faunas walk away from them

"This is a place to learn how to fight against Grimm, What do you think I'm going to do" Franz said nonchalantly as he headed out to change into his regular clothing

". . . . Well he has a point" Yang said as the others looked amongst themselves before rushing to catch up with the bear faunus

"This has got to be the most reckless thing we're going to do" Weiss said angrily as the group made it to the locker room, changed and grabbed their weapons before heading to the academy's entrance

As they made their way to the entrance Blake and Adam joined up with them "We got here as we quick as we can, what's going on" Blake asked as Yang let out a snort

"I'll say you got here _Quick_-y, must've been a fast time for you to finish" Yang said playfully playfully earning a blush from the two

"Now's not the time Yang" Blake said quickly earning a loud Ha from Yang as Adam grumbled something about a dumb blonde

As they exited the school they saw prof. Ozpin standing right outside leaning on his cane while sipping from his mug of coffee "Professor!" Ruby exclaimed as Ozpin turned to them

"Good afternoon students, I'm guessing your out here because of them" Ozpin said pointing with his cane at the flock of Nevermores

"Yes, why aren't any of the professors doing anything about this" Weiss demanded infuriated the professors aren't doing anything to get rid of the Grimm

"Well you see we would get rid of these Nevermores by the end of the day if all the professors got out here to fight, but I'm guessing you heard about the new professor coming here today" Ozpin said as they all nodded in acknowledgment "Well" Ozpin just said as he pointed out in the distance which they could make out was an airship coming to Beacon "There he is" Ozpin said simply before sipping his coffee

"So we're just going to stand here while he's going to get eviscerated. Great plan" Yang stated dryly as the Nevermores began circling below the airship

"Takes a lot more than Nevermores to take him down. Trust me I know" Ozpin replied coldly which the teams shivered from

"But he's just one man" Pyrrha spoke up as Ozpin turned to her with a dry look

"Tell me. Do any one of you know who in all of Remnant is considered the deadliest man alive" Ozpin asked as the team looked at each other not knowing

"That- That would be the Crimson Demon Alucard" Weiss said shaking a little at just the mention of the man's name

"Who?" Yang asked

"He is a man who could take an entire kingdom's army by himself and not break a sweat while doing so" Ozpin stated as the teams jaws dropped hearing that statement "Tell me Ms. Schnee how do you know about him" Ozpin asked curiously as he looked at the fidgeting heiress

"I- I met him during a meeting between my family and the Hellsing family" Weiss said choking slightly on her words

"Wait Hellsing as in the Hellsing corporation, the people who make the most deadliest weapons in Atlas and rents out personal guards to the most wealthiest companies" Franz spoke up knowing about the Hellsing family business as the White Fang fought these men before and suffered heavy casualties from the conflict

"That is correct Mr. Kuma, Alucard is actually the personal guard to Integra Hellsing the head of the Hellsing family" Ozpin stated not taking his eyes off the approaching airship

"What happened when you met him" Ruby asked slightly worried for Weiss as she had a look of complete fear in her eyes

"We, my family and theirs, were having dinner together when assassins came out of nowhere. They killed our guards before trying to kill us but only stopped when that man-" Weiss said choking up a bit before continuing "That man started to laugh, madly. He stood up to them and when he didn't obey to their demands to get on the ground the assassins shot him but he didn't fall down" Weiss said as she became slightly paler than usual as the others listened intently to her story "They kept shooting him to the point that he had giant bloody holes on his entire body that would've killed someone ten times over and yet" Weiss gulped as she continued "That man kept laughing maniacally louder and louder before he. Before he killed them all. with his teeth" Weiss said grimly shaking visibly now remembering the event that gave her nightmares for months of a man with a bloody grin ripping a man throat out with his teeth while laughing madly through the night. Weiss turned to see the others looked appalled and slightly terrified

Weiss turned back to Ozpin wide eyed when she realized something "Wait please tell that he's not" Weiss said pointing at the airship scared of the possibility that he's going to teach them

"No he is not" Ozpin said simply as Weiss let out a breath of relief "No this is a man who can actually match blow for blow with him" Ozpin stated as they turn to the airship wide eye that was now overhead the academy as Nevermores flew in circles below it

"Um shouldn't we do something" Ruby asked nervously as the Nevermores flew closer as they noticed the door in airship and saw what they could guess was a man in purple shroud covering his entire body

They watch as the man removed the shroud and tossed it aside flowing down in the air before pulling out two weapons "Are are those scythes" Ruby said as she noticed the shape of the weapons as they all gasp as the man just fell out of the airship

* * *

><p>"Hmm, Nevermores, I guess I could use a good warm up" the man said dully as he went to the door of the airship and opened it<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the man turned to see the pilot yelling at him

"This is my stop you may go now" the man just said ignoring the pilot outburst as he stared back out of the airship. He removed his purple shroud and tossed aside as he pulled out his weapons "Now then Harvester it's time to reap what these Grim sow" he said before he simply leaned out the airship as he began to fall through the sky

A single Nevermore flew straight at him it's beak wide open as he moved aside and brought down his scythes into the side of its face. He then dragged his scythe through the Nevermore's body up to its wings before with a great tug he severed the Nevermore's wing. The Nevermore began spasm out of control as it fell to its death as another Nevermore caught the him in its beak. he responded to the action by bringing down one of his scythes into the Nevermore's eye causing it to let go of him as he pulled on his scythe as he hoist himself up onto its neck. He then brought down his other scythe into the base of its skull and began to repeatedly stabbed it until its twitching body went limp

The man jumped off the Nevermore's head as he went straight down. As he was falling he connected his scythes together as it formed a two handed large jagged blade scythe. The man raised his scythe up and brought it down into the nearest Nevermore's head. He then ran off the Nevermore's head with his scythe still embedded into its skull as he pulled the Nevermore's dead carcass with him. He then pulled his scythe upward with the Nevermore still attached as it went overhead and was thrown into another Nevermore, hard enough to break a wing as it fell to its death with the already decaying carcass of its companion.

As he finished admiring his handiwork his hand glowed an ominous purple with aura. He aimed his hand at an overhead Nevermore and shot out a purple aura gauntlet which grabbed onto the Nevermores talons. He halted in midair as the aura acted like a reel in line as he was pulled towards the Grimm like a rocket. He wound the scythe behind his back as he swung and cut into the Nevermore's midsection. The force he was going when he hit the Nevermore didn't stop as he kept on going as his scythe soon split the Nevermore in two.

As the dead Nevermore fell to the earth he was still shooting in the air before landing onto another Nevermore's back with a thud. He stabbed his scythe into the Nevermore's back and began running off of the Nevermore while dragging his embedded scythe, causing it to rip the Nevermore's spine in half. He jumped off the Nevermore as its back split open as it soon went limp and fell to its death

As he was falling he shot another aura gauntlet at another Nevermore by the fringe of its head. Just like before he was shot forward as he wound his scythe before swinging as it made a connection to the Nevermore's neck. His scythe went through its neck in an instant as it was decapitated. He then grappled his way onto another Nevermore as he planted his feet on its beak and pulled out his gun Redemption. He jammed his gun into its eye socket before firing multiple rounds as it went straight out the back of its head before he jumped off the dead Grimm.

As he was falling downward another Nevermore screeched out as he moved out of the way of its trajectory. He brought his scythe down into it's open mouth and continued falling his scythe went through the Nevermore's mouth and sliced the top part of the Nevermore's head off

The man grappled towards another Nevermore thrusting his scythe upward, making a large cut on the Nevermore's chest. Two large purple aura gauntlets formed above him and grasped the cut on the Nevermore's chest. With a quick jerk the two gauntlet hands ripped the Nevermore's chest open as the man simply brought down his scythe into the Nevermores visible beating heart

The man looked up to see the rest of the flock flying away in fear of the man which he scoffed at as he simply stood on the falling carcass of the Nevermore he just killed

* * *

><p>"Damn" Yang said in awe as the others nodded in agreement at the carnage they just saw "So he's going to teach us" Yang asked turning to Ozpin who was staring directly ahead<p>

"Yes, Pray you have him when he's in a good mood" Ozpin said bluntly taking a sip from his mug as a chill went down their spines at what he meant

"Umm guys what's going on" Jaune asked as everyone noticed a large shadow was looming over them causing them to look up and take a step back in shock at what they saw. It was Nevermore that was three times the size of an alpha. The Nevermore's entire body was covered in white armor with red markings, leather wings instead of the usual feathers ones and its beak sharp and jagged with rows of sharp teeth outlining the inner edge of it's mouth

"Is that" Ruby asked trembling slightly

"An Omega Nevermore, named the god Grimm of the skies because it has rarely been seen in centuries and the times it has been seen caused those who have seen it soon find themselves its prey" Ozpin answered calmly

The Omega Nevermore let out an ear shattering screech that caused all the windows of Beacon to crack then blast inward "Well there goes some of our budget" Ozpin said dryly looking at the destroyed windows of his academy

"I think you can worry about that after we somehow survive" Daniel said gulping looking directly at the Omega who was flying closer to the academy

"No we don't really have to worry 'he' can deal with it by himself" Ozpin said coldly as the others were going to say if he was crazy before feeling a wave of immense aura pouring down onto them as if they were drowning. They all turned back to see the man glowing a ominous purple and dark purple smoke forming around him

"What" was all Ruby could say before they were all pushed to the ground with the exception of Ozpin from a blast of energy the man gave as he jumped up high into the sky, higher than the Omega was flying

* * *

><p>The man was chuckling to him self as he saw the Omega approaching "And here I thought I was going to be bored" the man said as he let out his power slightly causing the Omega to lose it balance in flight for a split second<p>

"Now then how about I take your title as God Grimm from you" the man said darkly as his aura covered him as purple smoke began to precipitate around him as he poured aura into his legs and shot through the air higher above the Omega. Holding Harvester up high as he shot downward toward the Omega slicing the side of it's neck on his descent before turning around quickly and grappled onto the fringe of its head. He shot through air and sliced the back of it's neck as the Omega let out a screech in pain as it shot forward with it's beak wide open clamping down on the man trying to eat him but couldn't as the man's aura gauntlets caught the beak and held the Omega in place as the man impaled Harvester into it's eye causing it to screech in pain as the Omega flung the man into the air again

"This is getting repetitive, Time to end this" the man said as he tossed Harvester into the air spinning as it glowed as wave of purple aura covering it for a second before dispersing to reveal a scythe twice the original with it's side ornamented with with skulls and its bladed edge much more sharp and jagged. He then summoned an aura arm to grab the giant scythe as he grappled the Omega by it's neck and pulled himself toward the Omega. He landed on its chest with a thud and then summoned another arm to grip the scythe as it held the scythe up high in the air. The aura arms swung the scythe into the uninjured side of its neck embedding it halfway through it's neck "I commend you, I truly do" The man said as the Omega was choking on blood as its eyes were going pale "You were truly a good waste of time" the man said with a tug on his scythe as it severed the Omegas head from it's body

* * *

><p>"Did he just" Ruby asked quietly as she stared wide eyed at what happened<p>

"Yep" Ozpin replied monotonously

"But that's impossible" Blake added in shocked as she couldn't believe what she just saw

"Yep" Ozpin said once again even more monotone

"H-How is this even possible" Weiss said voice slightly wavering

"He was always one to make his point to show he is not one to be messed with" Ozpin said dryly

"I THINK HE MADE HIS POINT BY KILLING A GODDAMN OMEGA NEVERMORE THE DAMN GOD OF THE SKIES FOR FUCKS SAKE, BY HIS DAMN SELF WHEN IT TAKES AN ARMY OF S CLASS HUNTERS TO KILL THE DAMN THING!" Yang screamed out watching the decapitated head of the god of the skies fall apart from it's body where the man was standing on before jumping off the body falling from the great height onto the ground with a resonating thud with dust flying everywhere

"I-Is he okay" Jaune asked nervously as a fall like that should hurt someone normally

"I wish he was hurt from that" Ozpin stated coldly shocking the others at how cold he is towards the unnamed man. As the dust dissipated it revealed the man, unharmed, standing in a crater before walking out of the crater where they got a good glimpse of him

The man was deathly palish in complexion, he is incredibly tall with muscles that seem to bulge out of his skin, Raven shoulder length hair, skeletal like fingers, a scar on his right shoulder that was formed a strange symbol, the man wore purplish black armor ornate with bones with skulls in center that covered his body from his midsection down and his gauntlet but the most distinguishable feature on this person was his bone mask that covered his entire face with only his piercing red orange eyes that glowed ominously in dark insides of the mask.

The man outstretched his arm and opened his hand as the shroud he was wearing on the airship fell softly towards him. It gently landed into his hands as he put it on in a quick motion covering his entire upper body in the shroud

The man then split his scythe in two and place it on his sides before walking up to their group "You were always a showoff when it comes to power" Ozpin stated dryly staring coldly at the man before them

"Yes and you were always addicted to caffeine, how's that working out" the man said sarcastically which Ozpin just grumbled in annoyance

Before the man said anything a caw was heard and everyone looked up to see a crow glowing slightly green descend down onto the mans shoulder "Of course you come out after the battle is over, you useless bird" the man said as the crow cawed at him angrily

"Is that" Ren asked his voice wavering slightly at the sight of the slightly glowing bird

"An Ethereal, yes it is" Ozpin answered watching the man ignoring them as he argued with the crow

"Um a what" Ruby asked as she never heard of an Ethereal before

"An Ethereal is a rare type of Grimm that actually has consciousness of its own actions and to see one is considered incredibly lucky seeing as they hide from people and never show themselves during the day" Daniel answered staring at the crow with great interest

"Wait that thing is smart" Yang asked surprised while pointing at the crow which heard what she said and took great offense at that. The crow flew from the man's shoulder and hovered in front of Yang's face causing her to back up when it started cawing angrily at her

"Now now Dust, just because we don't think your smart doesn't give you the right to attack people for no reason" the man said mockingly as the newly name crow flew back to his shoulder and pecked at his master's mask vigorously in anger

"Hypocritical from the man with more dead bodies under his belt than the amount he helped if I don't say" Ozpin said dryly as the man stared dryly back at him

"Says the man who sends children out to die for a living" the man retorted as the two began glaring at each other

"It looks cute" Ruby said unexpectedly breaking the twos gaze to look at her as Dust cawed happily as it flew to her and landed on her outstretch arm "Aw your just misunderstood aren't you" Ruby said sweetly petting the top of Dust's head which it crooned to while the others just stared at the scene unsure what to say about their friend petting the crow of the very deadly man

"Huh, Dust would never let anyone pet it like that except for only one other person" the man said scratching his chin for a bit before shrugging "Now then, come along Dust we have things to do, Lives to ruin" the man said as Dust flew from Ruby's arm back to his shoulder

"Would you want someone to take you to your class you'll be teaching in" Ozpin said slightly bitter as the man shook his head slightly

"I'll find my way around this place. Dust make yourself useful for once" the man said as Dust cawed flying up in the air toward the school entrance glowing brighter while leaving a trail of green feathers behind

"Hmph, I see the Ethereal is more than just to show off" Ozpin said dully looking at the dissipating feathers on the ground Dust left behind

"That wasn't showing off, Excuse me for a sec" the man said as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers as everyone heard as a silence went over everyone. After a moment they all heard a whinnie as a horse appeared from the ground in green flames before standing on its hind legs and gave out another loud whinnie as it dropped back down as it went up to the man

"That. Was showing off" the man said smirking under his mask at their jaw dropped expression looking at the horse. The horse had green flames for it's mane and around it's feet as well as it's piercing green eyes staring ahead of it, It's skin is a sickly pale with some skin looking as if its decaying, on it's back was a skeletal saddle which the man hefted himself on in single smooth motion

"An Ethereal horse. How" Ozpin said slowly under his breath and could tell the man was smirking under his mask

"Now then I'll be seeing you students in class. We're going to have a good time together" the man said as he gave out a low chuckle that sent chills up their spines as he clicked his tongue and motion his horse to move. The horse complied as it trotted toward the academy's entrance leaving behind the stunned students and headmaster as they watched him ride toward the schools entrance leaving green flaming hoof marks in his wake

"I'm sorta scared to have him as a professor now" Yang said shaking a bit as the others nodded slowly in agreement

"I just noticed something" Elisa said as she broke the uneasy tension surrounding them

"What is it" Franz asked with little to no emotion in his voice

"What's his name" Elisa asked as everyone realized they never learned his name as they turned to Ozpin who solemnly sipped his coffee before walking toward the academy's entrance

"Professor?" Ruby said slightly worried as Ozpin stopped "Professor what's the matter" Ruby asked worriedly as Ozpin turned toward them with his expression grim as the next thing he told them sent chills down their very souls

"His name is Death"

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't that a decent beginning if I may say so, Now then please leave a review, comment, PM, or list any mistakes I made and I'll see you all later, Have a great day<strong>


	2. Death's Judgement

**Well Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of the series you were waiting for, This chapter was such a damn pain to make so I hope you enjoy it  
><strong>

**Now then I don't own anything all properties belong to their rightful owners**

**Now that's out of the way, without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

><p>"Is it wrong to say your afraid of going to class" Ruby said walking down the halls of Beacon with Jaune's, Adam's, and her team towards Death's classroom, the name alone just gives them chills as the hallway seemed to grow colder the closer they get to his classroom "No it's not, I know that for sure" Jaune said shaking a little as they all were nervous about their new teacher "Well at least we'll die together" Yang said over dramatically which earned her glares from the others<p>

"Let's just stay together and nothing bad will happen alright" Adam said trying to reassure the others as they walk up to the door to Death's class "So. who wants to go first" Yang said nervously as the door slammed open revealing Death staring at them coldly "Are you going to stay out there in the hallway or am I going to have to toss you inside" He said dryly with a serious undertone as they rushed pass him into the room "That's what I thought"

The classroom was the same size as most classrooms but the desks were removed except the teachers desks which was slightly in the corner making the room more spacious, on the other corner was a dried up tree with Dust watching on top of it, As they were looking at their surroundings they saw they were the only ones here at the moment

"Um~ where are the other students" Ruby asked hesitantly "Either in the infirmary or running away like cowards" was Deaths only reply "Why" Ruby asked regretting it as soon as it left her mouth "It seems one of them decided to make fun of the way I look. I decided to make fun of the way his legs broke" Death said coldly as they stared at him in fear

"Now then seeing that guy is not coming back any time soon with his team as well as the rest of those ingrates who ran away in fear, we may as well start class" Death said as he raised his hands and snapped his fingers which the doors leading to hallways slammed shut and let out an audible click

The three teams gulped slightly as they return their gaze to Death who was simply staring at them as they stood up straight when they met his gaze "I'll be testing you abilities one on one to see if you have the potential to be hunters or just worthless maggots feeding off the kills of others" Death said coldly as he cracked his knuckles making them jump from the action

"Now then I'll be picking your teams in alphabetical order and you'll decide which member to kill o- I mean try their luck" Death said chuckling darkly as they gulped "Now then it seems team FADE is up first" He said as he went to his desk and pulled out their roster filled with their folders and placed it on the table "Have fun picking"

Three quarters of FADE just stood there for a second before looking at their leader who noticed their gaze "So~ have fun Adam" Elisa said quickly as she gave him a pat on his back "What?" Adam said confused "It's been real nice knowing you" Daniel said as Franz grunted in agreement "I hate you all" Adam said harshly

"Adam" he turned to see Blake look up at him worried "Don't worry I'll be fine Blake" he said trying to reassure her as he gave her quick kiss before walking toward Death who began reading his file

"Let's see here Adam Taurus, No parents, siblings, no next of kin, currently engaged to Blake Belladonna and was a former co-leader of the White Fang" Death said uncaringly before shaking his head at Adam "Now then, come try and land a hit the first one's free" Death said casually tossing the folder aside

Adam gripped Blush's handle and shot forward slashing at Death who just sidestepped out of the way "Like I said I'm going to let you have the first hit so go ahead" Death said mockingly as Adam kept on slashing Blush at him while he just dodged, sidestepped, and ducked from his attacks "Seems you don't want to accept my offer than I may as well go ahead and attack you" Death said as he landed a solid jab to Adam's midsection causing him to stagger back "Come on, show me what you can do" Death said clearly bored

Adam then after-imaged behind Death and slash horizontally which Death responded by leaning backwards quickly and looking straight up at Adam "You have the skill and the prowess but-" Death as he flipped backward bringing his foot down on Adam's heads making him fall to his knees, Adam got up only for Death to give him a quick jab to his face then kicked his feet from under him and grabbed him by his leg mid fall and slammed him overhead into the ground then he threw him into the wall hard with a resonating thud

"ADAM!" Blake screamed running toward him as Adam fell out of the crevice he imprinted into the wall from Death's throw "-You lack the determination to actually back it up greatly. Next" Death said walking back to his desk as Elisa noticed the rest of her team looking at her, she was about to say something but didn't and grumbled as she pulled out Emerald Doku and Walked towards Death who began reading her file

"Elisa Hebi. . . . Hebi really" Death looked at her blankly as she shuffled in embarrassment "Not my fault I'm a snake faunas and my last name means snake" Elisa said pout as Death shook his head and continued reading her file "No parent's, siblings, next of kin and was a co-leader of the White Fang. Another one?" Death said looking up at her

"The four of us are the former leaders of the White Fang actually" Franz informed as Death looked at them for a second but dropped it as he placed her folder on his desk "Alright, come at me"

Elisa walked slowly around him not taking her eyes off him, Elisa then charged straight forward and jumped over him and landed behind him slashing downward which Death sidestepped out of the way and kicked her making her skid across the floor before getting up again and gripped both handles and twisted causing purplish black liquid drip from the blades and fall to the ground sizzling

"Oo~, Acid blades its been awhile since I met someone who uses those" Death said as he beckoned her to attack, Elisa shot forward her body to ground as she flicked her blades making the acid fling towards Death as step back from it as she pulled out a packet of mini explosives and began throwing them at him which he responded by moving out of the way of each one that exploded "I see you have an knack for explosive projectiles and acidic material but the thing is" Death said as he appeared in front of her kneeing her in the gut making her lose her breath and fell onto her knees on the floor "You lack the attitude to actually fight with your own skill, what would happen if you run out of those things and only have your weapon, Hmm" Death said as he began walking away

Elisa spat out some saliva mixed with droplet of blood before reaching to her eye "She actually put explosives there didn't she" Daniel muttered deterred of her actions as they saw her put her fingers into her eye socket and flicked of a wrist tossed something toward Death and turned around to see something hit his chest before exploding with a massive boom

They all covered their eyes from the explosion and when it settled they gasp, Death was just standing there the only thing that was wrong was the shroud he was wearing burned off his body to the ground "Hmm, Well at least you have the attitude to win at whatever the cost" Death said as he appeared in front of Elisa and round housed her into the wall next to Adam and Blake

Everyone looked at him shocked "Next" was Death's only response to their looks of disbelief as he went back to his desk, Franz gripped Protector's Resolve and walked forward to Death "Lets see Franz Kuma. . . What's with you people and having surnames of your traits" Death said blandly shaking his head "No family, siblings blah blah blah co-leader blah blah blah, alright come at me" Death said clearly bored tossing his folder onto the desk

Franz turned Resolve into his Heavy machine gun and started firing at Death who started running from the bullets and when Death lunged forward Franz moved back keeping his distance away from him but Death got up close and jumped up bringing his knee to Franz' chin making stagger back before shaking it off and turning Resolve back into it's Buster sword form and swung at Death who jumped up and landed on the flat of the blade in a crouching position

"You learned from the others mistakes and tried to keep me away, Smart. most people would just attack me head on" Death said as he run up the blade and kicked Franz on the side of his face and Franz stumbled back slightly gripping the side of his face in pain "You have experience in dealing with enemies tougher than you and react coordinately giving you the advantage most of the time but the thing is" Death said jumping above Franz and gripped his shoulders bringing him overhead and threw him into the wall next to the others with a resonating crash "You movements are too slow and because of that you have a disadvantage in fighting me and many other faster opponents" Death said simply as he walked to his desk getting the last folder of Team FADE

"Daniel Nocturne lets see, Family, has a legal guardian and two younger siblings and was co-leader of the White Fang" Death said as he quickly placed the folder back down "Now then, come" Death said as Daniel looked at him analyzing every motion and the layout of the room and began planning

Daniel shot towards the wall and turned whipping off Talon shot from his belt and fired at Death who moved out of the way of each shot, Daniel ran to the other wall shooting at Death repeatedly who was dodging all the shots, Daniel then ran to wall where the rest of his team were still recovering and not missing a beat from firing ran up to Elisa and went into her pocket getting her explosives and placed them on his bow covering them in aura and fired at Death who ducked from the explosive but was taken back from the explosion behind him he didn't notice that Daniel fired five more explosives covered in aura around him exploding simultaneously

Daniel kept his hands on his bow ready to fire as the smoke dissipated revealing Death standing there not even fazed from the explosives and he started chuckling "Very smart, you took in the surroundings and went to your down teammate and used her arsenal for your own and I admit that was a pretty good idea, But-" Death said as he shot his aura hand at Daniel and it gripped his waist and pulled him towards Death punched Daniel in his midsection making him lose his breath "You will face enemies who will not back down from being blown up and will get up close and personal to the point-" Death said as Daniel was gasping for air while still on Death's fist who raised it up in the air above him with Daniel still wedged into his fist "Where you can't do a damn thing" Death said dropping his fist from his gut letting him fall for a second before punching back up with great force as he was sent flying upward before falling down as Death kicked him mid fall and was tossing into the wall where the rest of his unconscious team was with a resonating crash

Death casually walked back to his desk as the remaining conscious members gulped as team JNPR was sweating bullets as he stared at them "Whenever your ready, and when I mean ready I mean hurry up already" Death said bluntly JNPR look among themselves in worry "I'll go" Pyrrha said but stopped when Jaune put his hand on her shoulder

"No I'll go" Jaune said determined "Are you sure" Pyrrha asked worried "Don't worry a leader should take things head on instead of sending their friends to do it, that and I rather get this over with then having to watch you guys get hurt before me" Jaune said nervously as he made his way toward Death

Death took out JNPR roster folders and looked at Jaune's folder "Lets see here Jaune Arc, huh the Arc family I didn't think they're still alive" Death said scratching his head as he continued "Parents Julius and Juniper Arc, no siblings or next of kin, Well lets see if the Arc family current heir is as good as the legends of old" Death said slapping the folder down on the table as he walked forward to Jaune

Jaune readied Crocea Mors his sword and shield as Death lunged forward punching Jaune's shield and forced him to stagger back before slashing horizontally at Death who dodged it easily and kicked Jaune in his side sending him a couple of feet skidding across the ground before getting up and preparing to attack but was kicked again sending him skidding once again on his back "Hmph seems there really isn't anything special about the Arc family after all" Death said bluntly which ticked Jaune off as his white aura began to envelop his entire body and healed his wounds

"Well at least your able to do something" Death said dully as Jaune charge at him swinging his shield at Death who ducked as he caught Jaune's kicked that he hid from his view which Death grabbed and kneed him causing Jaune to stumble back in the pain before his aura healed him again as his sword began to be covered in aura and brought it down onto Death who caught the blade open palm "You lack skill and practice but you make up for it with determination and an immense amount aura" Death said as he flicked his wrists disarming Jaune before bringing his hand around his neck and gave it a tight squeeze choking the air out of Jaune

"But there are things in this world where you need more than determination to ever accomplish something" Death said as he kept squeezing as Jaune thrashed around in his grip until he passed out and went limp in Death's grip

Death just just shook his head sadly before throwing the unconscious blonde to his team who grabbed him before he hit the ground as he walked back to his desk and waited for the next one to come up

Pyrrha looked up from her unconscious leader and glared at Death and walked over with Miló and Akoúo drawn and got into a fighting stance

Death just gave her a bored glance before looking down at her folder "Pyrrha Nikos, parents Akakios and Gaia Nikos, no siblings or any kin and winner of the Minstral Regional tournament four years in a row. . . . meh not that important" Death said bluntly shocking Pyrrha slightly as he put the folder down which Pyrrha tensed in the action and readied herself

She turn her blade into its rifle form and started firing upon Death with great accuracy but couldn't do anything as Death moved faster than her shots and rushed forward to her, Pyrrha turn her rifle into its spear form and held it up high and kept her shield close to her as she shifted to the side Death lunged forward with a left hook which Pyrrha blocked with her shield and jabbed her spear at him which he sidestep from and Pyrrha anticipated this and with a twist of her wrist her spear turned to its sword form and she spun on the soles of her feet to face Death and swung her sword at him, Death ducked from the blade but Pyrrha swung her shield and hit the side of his face

Death stood his ground and slowly looked back at Pyrrha who had fire in her eyes and he chuckled darkly seeing this she rushed forward swinging her blade and sheild in harmony as Death dodged her attacks before punching her straight in face faster than anyone could see

Pyrrha skid to a stop lying on her back as she looked up to see Death looming directly over her "You have skill and discipline which you use for the want to protect the ones you care for and would risk your life for to save that person and I respect that but" Death said as he stomped on her stomach making cracks in ground below which Pyrrha responded with a silent yell of pain "Even if you risk your life for others it's pointless when the cost of your own life leaves the team your on without the member they need to finish said mission" he removed his foot from her stomach and placed it under her lifted her up into the air with a quick jerk of his foot and while she was in the air Death slammed his fist down onto her face sending her skidding across the floor to the rest of her team unconscious

"Next" Death said lazily walking back and picked up the next folder already knowing who was coming up and turn to see pink eyes stare directly to his eyes "Lie Ren, seems I missed a few" Death said as Ren looked at him confused "What do you mean missed a few" Ren said not knowing what he meant

"Well you are part of the Poison Lotus guild of assassin's aren't you" Death said tilting his head slightly at Ren "Wh-What are you talking about" Ren said taking a small step back "Oh don't play coy with me boy" Death said slightly irritated "I know everything about that clan of yours"

Ren stayed quiet looking down for a bit before looking back up sternly "Yes my mother and I _'__Was' _part of that clan, But we aren't anymore since the day when my mother and I came back to our clan's home to find it destroyed and the rest of my family murdered, including my father" Ren said sadly as he looked at Team RWBY who looked at him with pity and then he looked at Nora who looked back sad seeing as she was the only who knew before them

"Well I guess that's natural you stray away from that path because of what I did" Death said casually as Ren stiffened and looked back at Death slowly "What" Ren said softly just above a whisper

"I said it's natural not to be an assassin seeing as I killed them all" Death said bluntly as Ren looked at him with a mix of shock, grief, and anger "You" Ren said as his voice rose with anger

"Oh don't give me that look they had it coming especially that father of yours, not so high and mighty when he was screaming for help now was he now" Death said mockingly as Ren glared at him and gritted his teeth

Death chuckled as he looked at Ren more seriously "Those eyes, I never seen those in a long time" Death said staring at Ren's Eyes that was devoid of all emotion and light only thing remaining was anger as aura began to wisp around him slowly as he walked forward to Death

"What are you mad I killed your father or are you mad for the fact I let you live knowing the killer is standing in front of you and you can't do a damn thing" Death said as Ren stopped just a few feet from Death

Ren's aura began to concentrate on his hands as he quickly brought his hands up and clapped them causing a shock wave of aura to ripple through the air making Death stumble slightly as well as the others as Ren flicked his wrist in an instant bringing out Stormflowers and pointed at Death and fired point blank

Death swiped his hands against Ren's knocking his aim off as Ren windmill kicked his shoulder staggering Death but responded by grabbing his foot and bringing him closer as he punched him in the face dragging him into the ground with it

That didn't stop Ren as got up into a crouching position and spun on the palm of his hand as brought his foot up for a roundhouse kick at Death who blocked the strike with his forearm and grabbed his foot again but Ren pulled himself up from his grip and kicked with his other leg against Death's head

that didn't deter death who responded by slamming Ren's body into the ground on his front then brought him back up and slammed him back down on his back "I must admit that was the first time I was ever caught off guard in years, you may actually have a future as hunter" Death said as Ren spat blood at him which Death responded kindly to by bringing him back up and slamming him into ground again

Ren groaned slightly in pain "Well it seems you can actually take the pain, most would pass out from it, so I commend you for not being most people" Death said still holding on to his leg and lifted him off ground and let go giving Ren a strong kick in his side sending him into the walll with a loud thud unconscious

Death walked back to his desk but before he get there he noticed something in the corner of his eyes and jumped back when the pink loving girl smashed Magnhild into the ground embedding it into the ground where he stood as she glared at him with her eyes filled with anger

"I didn't even get to read your file, how sad" Death said feigning sadness as he moved out of the way when Nora jumped up and brought down her hammer with a blast of pink explosives growling at him

"Are you mad I hurt him is that it" Death said bored not caring for her reason of attacking when he ducked when she swung her at him and moved when she brought it back down again with an explosive crack

"Really now is that it, I remember someone who got really anger when she saw her friends being hurt that she actually hurt herself by ripping her tendons when she killed the bastard who hurt them" Death said chuckling quietly at the fond memory before bringing his fist up and colliding with Nora's hammer with enough force to knock it out of her hands

"Tsk Tsk really now is that the best you could do" Death said shaking his head as Nora got up and started swinging punches at Death who caught her fist in his hands and kneed her directly, he grabbed her shoulder and brought her head down on his knee staggering her, Death then grabbed her again by the shoulders and headbutted her full force onto his mask knocking her unconscious

Death tossed Nora's body idly off to the side getting to his desk and pulled out RWBY's folders "seems your all that's left, try to be somewhat good" Death said turning to them with bored expression behind his mask

Blake walked up to Death before he even had a chance to say pick who go's first "Blake Belladonna was it" Death asked as she nodded slowly, Death got her folder out and began reading

"Let's see parents, Alphonse and Lily Belladonna, one sibling, no next of kin and is currently engaged to the bull over there" Death said jerking his thumb at the unconscious body of Adam "Poor choice really" Death said shaking his head

Blake took this as an insult and hissed at him "Now now if your mad. Try and attack me" Death said coldly as Blake took out Gambol shroud in its gun and ribbon form

"Hmm never seen a weapon like that before" Death muttered as Blake tossed the gun at him which he moved out of the way, Blake with a quick tug on the ribbon caused the gun to shoot sending it back at Death who moved out of the way

Blake kept tossing Gambol Shroud moving acrobatically and after imaging around him as she kept attacking faster and faster, But it didn't stop Death as he started moving with Gambol's movements dodging its attacks and shots

"I must admit your technique is near flawless to the point no normal hunter could follow it" Death said as he reached out and gripped the ribbon in mid swing "But I'm not not a normal hunter" Death said darkly as he started wrapping the ribbon around his hand pulling on it as Blake's grip on it was weakening

Death then jerked back pulling hard on the ribbon sending Blake flying toward him, Blake seeing what was happening let go of the ribbon and pulled out Gambol's sheathe and swung while midair which death moved aside and grabbed her leg and slammed her down onto the ground

Death then lifted her up high so he could look directly at her "You have potential to be much better, to be able to kill enemies with an attack that they can't follow but you lack the want to kill, even when you attack me because you were mad I hurt your fiance you didn't have the look you wanted to kill me no you wanted to hurt me and feared of actually killing me, And because of that fear it led to your downfall" Death said coldly before bringing her up and slamming Blake down once more and threw her into the wall next to where Adam was unconscious

"Next" Death said already at his desk waiting for them to pick as Ruby, Weiss and Yang looked at each other for a moment before Ruby and Yang's gaze turned to Weiss who gulped knowing why they were looking at her like that ". . .Fine" Weiss said hesitantly as she readied Myrtenaster and walked forward

"Let's see Weiss Schnee parents Tōketsu and Yuki Schnee, no sibling or next of kin, Current heir to Schnee company" Death lazily closed the folder down and stared directly into Weiss' eyes and chuckled darkly "I've always wanted to hurt a damn Schnee, your family always thinking their so high and mighty *Chuckles* Well at least your not like that damn Phantomhive brat" Death mumbled the last part as Weiss eyes rose up hearing that name "Though I can't say I don't want to see you beg for mercy" Death said maliciously as aura wrapped around him sinisterly

"I forfeit" Weiss quickly said fear as Death stumbled a bit from her announcement "What" Death asked incredulously "Your trying to teach us what our weaknesses are and what makes us true hunters and what doesn't, I know mine it's the fact I don't have enough prowess to handle tougher foes without the assistance of my team or dust which without I'm defenseless, So I have to learn how to carry my own weight and the weight of my team without the use of dust" Weiss said sweating slightly as Death just stared at her

"I. but. you. . . .Well played" Death said laughing slightly as he clapped his hands as Weiss let out a long breath "But that doesn't mean your not staying conscious" Death said quickly and before Weiss could react Death already had an aura gauntlet gripping her face before tossing her into the well next to rest of the others with a loud smack

"So. who's next" Death said with a grin under his mask as Ruby and Yang gulped knowing they can't back out "I'll go" Yang said walking up unfolding Ember Celica and got into a boxing pose "Lets see Yang Xiao L-. . . ." Death slowly looked up from the folder tearing it slightly and glared at her harshly which she flinched from

Death took a deep breath and glared even more harshly than before as shadows covered his mask making his orange red eyes glow menacingly in the dark "I'm not going to look at your folder I'm just going to guess your father is Zhao Xiao Long" Death asked dryly

yang looked at death surprised "Yea that's my dad's name how do you even-" Yang began to asked looking at him "I knew your father and when I mean I knew, I actually mean I hated him and the fact your related to him means my hatred to him passes onto you" Death said simply cackling slightly as his aura rolled of his shoulders menacingly

Before Yang could ask what or why he hated her father an aura gauntlet appeared in front of her smacking her into the wall with a loud thud as

"Okay. What the fuck was that for" Yang while prying herself out of the wall "Too be blunt, I hate your family, your family is always too peppy, not to mention the damn puns your family makes at every chance they get" Death said slightly annoyed "What, Puns are our family's forte, I mean it's in embedded in my genes to make puns so much that you may as well call me Yang Pun Long" Yang said with a cheeky grin as Ruby groaned and Death gave her a blatant dry look "I'm going to hurt you now, I don't know when I'm going to stop but I know you'll be in a wheelchair when I'm done"

Yang cocked her gauntlets and shot explosive blasts at him which he dodged one by one as he was getting closer and closer to her as he got into her reach and punched her straight in the face making her stagger, Yang spun back to him and gave him a right hook which blocked with his forearm which exploded with the explosive blast but didn't do anything to him

Yang brought back her fist and began throwing hooks right and left continuously explosive blasts rolling off him as if it were nothing as he kept blocking her attacks before he grabbed her arm and pulled forward kneeing her in the gut and then stood back and round housed her which she tried to block but didn't have enough time to stop

Yang skidded against the ground slightly before landing in a crouching position before charging at Death her body covered in fire and her red eyes glaring at him "Yup, your a Xiao Long alright" Death said mildly watching yang close the distance as he just held is hand out open palm catching her strike as blast of fire surrounded him in a giant blaze, Yang punched with her free arm only for it to be caught in Deaths other hand as the fire blazed around him as Yang struggled to get her hands out of his grip as she raised her foot up and kicked him in the gut

Yang just winced as she felt like she was kicking against a concrete wall with her bare feet and wailed silently "Oh how I waited to hurt a Xiao Long, even if your not your father" Death said as he headbutted her making her stagger back but Death held her tight as he kneed her again and again

No matter what Yang did he kept kneeing her until her vision was going blurry from the pain "*Tsk* And here I thought you'd last longer than others, Oh well" Death said shaking his head as he kneed her once more before letting her go as she barely kept her self up as Death jumped up and kicked her square in the face sending her unconscious with the others

"Seems you're all that's left little red" Death said as he chuckled looking at her Ruby's fearful face before shaking it off and extended Crescent Rose to its scythe form and walked forward

"Well well well a fellow scythe user how unexpected" Death said eyeing her scythe before picking up her folder "Lets see Ruby Ro-. . . What" Death said dryly looking at her skeptically "Girl may I ask you who taught you how to wield a scythe" Death said his voice wavering slightly

Ruby looked at him confused for second "Uh~ my uncle Qrow" Ruby said confused ". . .Qrow. . as in Qrow Rose brother to Summer Rose" Death said his voice wavering even more slightly "Yes and how do you know my mothers name" Ruby asked wondering how does he even know her "Did you just say. mother" Death said his voice devoid of emotion "Yes. Why?" Ruby asked questionably lowering Crescent Rose slightly as she stared at him confused

". . . . .Please tell me Ozpin let you in at least four years early" Death said as Ruby could tell he was actually beginning to sweat "No he let me in two years early" Ruby asked clearly confused at what's going on "Pray tell me where's your mother right now" Death asked hesitantly

"My mother is dead" Ruby said solemnly "Dead. . when did she, why the hell was I never informed of this" Death asked furious "You knew my mom" Ruby asked surprised

"Why the hell was I never informed" Death muttered ignoring Ruby "She used to send me letters to check up on me but stopped sending them, I just assumed she was busy or forgot about me but to know she's dead and had a child, Why was I never informed about this and who the hell would not inform m- . . . **OZPIN!**" Death shouted furiously as his aura wisp around him violently which woke up all the unconscious members in the room with a startle from the immense aura release as Dust was cawing violently

"PRAY TO WHATEVER GOD YOU HAVE THAT YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON TO NOT TELL ME THIS BEFORE I RIP OUT YOUR SPINE. OZPIN!" Death yelled out before running out the room breaking the door down as he ran to Ozpin's office

". . . . Well that was a thing" Yang said weakly as she hefted herself up using the wall next to her as leverage as did the rest "Oh god, I think some of my ribs are cracked" Jaune said weakly as he was using Pyrrha as support "I think we all have broken bones, thank dust for faunas' incredible healing factor, Oh sorry I forgot you don't have healing factors" Elisa said chuckling weakly before going into a coughing fit "Oh god it hurts to laugh"

"I think we all deserve a reward for just going through that don't you think" Daniel muttered limping towards them as they all muttered 'yes' "What I want to know is why is he acting like that" Yang said gesturing to the broken door "What exactly did you do little sis" Yang asked turning to Ruby who was looking aimlessly at the broken door

"All I did was tell him who my mother was and he acted like the whole world shattered when I told him she was dead" Ruby said thinking about what just happened "He knew your mother?" Blake asked using Adam as support as he used Wilt and Blush as a cane "He acted like he knew her very well but he muttered that he never knew about her death or me being alive, I heard him mutter saying who would not inform him of this, then _'that' _happened" Ruby gesturing to the broken door

"Do you think Ozpin will be alright" Pyrrha asked looking out the windows of Death's classroom and stared at Ozpin's tower where they saw Ozpin talking to Death who was yelling at him "I'm sure he won't kill him. . . Right?" Elisa muttered worried before everyone heard a crash as everyone turned back to Ozpin's tower to see part of the wall was missing and two figures falling down the side of the tower

"You just had to jinx it didn't you" Yang said dryly

* * *

><p><strong>Ah cliffhangers don't you just love them<strong>

**Anyway the next chapter will not be uploaded for some time because I'll be working on the other story I've been putting off so sorry about that in advance and the next update for this will be probably in two-three weeks or more so consider me on Hiatus for this story**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter leave a review, comment, PM's, point out mistakes and I hope you all have a great day**


	3. Deathly Revelations

**Ugh this chapter took a lot out of me for some reason and I personally think this chapter isn't my best work I've done, I don't know why it just feels off for some reason and kinda forced out. . oh well~**

**Now then characters will be slightly to full OoC. sorry about that**

**And again thank you Tails Anhidec for helping me out with small things**

**Disclaimer: All properties are belonged to their rightful owners and the only thing I own is this story**

**Now then without further Adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

><p>Heads will roll, Oh Heads will roll is what's going through Death's head as he ran through the halls of Beacon towards Ozpin's office pushing through crowds of students getting out of their class<p>

_'Does he think I'm just going to not stand for this. Well he has another thing coming'_ Death thought angrily as he rounded another_ 'I can understand not telling me about Ruby, But to not tell me about Summer's Death. Ozpin you piece of shit your hiding something from me and that alone is a fucking mistake' _Death thought as he rounded another corner and went out of the building to Ozpin's office tower which he broke the door to

"**OZPIN!**" Death let out another yell of anger as his aura blasted through the surrounding area making students in hall bunch up against the walls as he ran past them until he finally reached Ozpin's large door to his office and let a manifestation of aura form above him.

* * *

><p>~Five minutes earlier~<p>

"Headmaster, Did you feel that" Goodwitch said with a worried expression on her face as they both felt an tremendous amount of aura surging through the academy. Ozpin nodded and took a sip of his coffee "Yes I did Glynda and it seems the inevitable has just happened" Ozpin said dryly with a sigh

"Headmaster if you knew this was going to happened then why let him teach here?" Goodwitch asked "It's because you can't run from your demons forever, the only way to face your demons is to accept them no matter how much of a pain to deal with this" Ozpin said with another sigh "And besides I was lucky that he never found out about this sooner" Ozpin said with a weak grin which didn't alleviate Goodwitch's mood

After a few moments of silence and the prescence of aura coming closer Ozpin let out a sigh before turning Goodwitch "Goodwitch would you please leave now" Ozpin said quietly as Goodwitch stared at him "I am not letting you do this alone and get yourself killed Ozpin" Goodwitch said glaring at him slightly for even asking her to leave

"I am sorry Glynda but. Please leave I don't want anything to happen to you especially if I do get hurt you'll be needed to keep the peace while I'm gone" Ozpin said as Goodwitch looked stricken with grief "Don't worry it won't end like that so don't worry I'll be fine" Ozpin said looking up at Goodwitch giving her a kind smile as her hardened expression softened and sighed heavily before turning away and walked to the door "Don't do something that'll get yourself killed because if you do. I'll bring you back to kill you myself" Goodwitch said dryly with a sad smile as she made her way out of his office

"**OZPIN!**" A voice roared out throughout Beacon just as Goodwitch closed the door behind her "Seems my time is up" Ozpin said dryly as a large purple aura gauntlet came crashing through his door shattering it into millions of splinters

* * *

><p>Death came rushing through the busted door and slammed his hands down onto Ozpin's desk glaring darkly at the headmaster "Was there any reason you destroyed my door Death" Ozpin said with a dry smile<p>

"Enough of the bullshit Ozpin, Do you take me for an idiot" Death said with his voiced laced heavily with malice "Do you want me to answer that" Ozpin retorted only for Death to slam his fist down onto the table

"Enough games Ozpin, Do you really take me for an idiot who wouldn't learn about Summer's kid _OR_ how about the fact she told me she is**_ DEAD_**" Death said viciously as he leaned in his mask just inches from Ozpin's face "_OR _maybe the fact that she was born a just a year after Summer _'Retired'_. So tell me Ozpin" Death began as aura began covering his body giving him a menacing look as it rolled off his body "**Why. The Hell. Was I Never Told.**" Death said venomously at Ozpin with an immense amount of hate and malice

Ozpin dropped his carefree attitude and put up a serious one "The reason. I guess you already know, it's because she's_ Your_ daughter" Ozpin said sternly glaring at Death who smashed his fist down onto Ozpin's table cracking under his force "I FIGURED THAT OUT ALREADY. WHAT I WANT KNOW IS WHY THE HELL I WAS NEVER INFORMED" Death yelled out at Ozpin

"You want to know" Ozpin said growling a bit as his voice rose "IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S _YOUR_ DAUGHTER" Ozpin said yelling at Death "And what the _HELL_ is that supposed to mean" Death asked not dropping his menace in his voice

"Do you really think, people won't try and come after her. to try and use her as leverage over you or how about the fact of all the power she has within her" Ozpin said sternly "Power. The hell are you talking about, I didn't sense any-. . What seal did you use on her" Death asked quietly

"Does it matter" Ozpin said dryly before Death reached out and grabbed him by his scarf and pulled him over his desk "YES IT MATTERS" Death yelled at Ozpin who looked at him hesitantly before answering "The Vitam Sigillator"

Death stared at him slightly taken back "How long has it been on her" he asked his voice wavering with anger as his eyes was burning with anger "The seal was put on her when she was six" Ozpin said dryly

Death let go of Ozpin's scarf for a second before gripping it again and threw Ozpin into the wall with a thud and gripped his neck choking him against the wall "ARE YOU MAD, DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT THAT SEAL DOES" Death yelled out pressing harder against Ozpin's neck "It's. . The only. . Way. .People. . . Wouldn't. . .Find her" Ozpin choked out against Death's grip as Death let him go making him fall down to his knee's gasping for air

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT WAS THE ONLY SEAL YOU COULD'VE USED**.** DON'T YOU KNOW FOR AS MANY YEARS THAT SEAL IS ON THE PERSON IT TAKES AWAY AN EQUIVALENT AMOUNTS YEARS OF THEIR OWN DAMN LIFE" Death yelled at Ozpin who got up using the wall as leverage

"Do you really expect other seals to be strong enough to keep her power down. I mean, she _IS_ your kid after all" Ozpin said weakly massaging his neck "And that gives you the right to do what you want" Death said glaring harshly at Ozpin "She has to much power for her own good. The power she has is equivalent to a group of S class hunters and because of that we needed to seal her power" Ozpin said sternly

"But does that give you the right to put the Vitam Sigillator seal on her. To kill a person slowly year by year" Death spat at him clenching his fists as Ozpin walked around him back to his desk "How do you think Summer died" Ozpin said harshly

"What?" Death said unclenching his fists as he stared at Ozpin confused "It's because just like I said, People came looking for her because of her power, they wanted to control that power and the only way to get that was to kill Summer" Ozpin said glaring at Ozpin as he spat out those words

Death fell down onto the open seat next to Ozpin's desk and laid his head into his hands thinking about what Ozpin just said "How did it happened" Death said as he looked up to Ozpin who took a sip of his coffee

"It happened when Ruby was just five, she was out playing by herself in her front yard when Summer went to get something from her house. when that was happening a group of people from some organization came and waited until Summer went inside to try and take Ruby" Ozpin said pausing to let Death take in the info before continuing

"Summer came running out of the house wielding her twin swords and ran in between the group and Ruby, She began fighting them while telling Ruby to run and hide which she did, but sadly one of the assailants saw Ruby trying to run away and tried to stop her the only way most of them know how. They tried to shoot her even when she was the target" Ozpin said solemnly as Death kept his head in hand thinking solemnly of how he could've stop this if he was there

"Summer saw this and did the only logical thing a mother should do. She took the bullet for her" Ozpin said sadly as he saw Death's eyes were glazed over with sadness

"When that happened apparently Qrow was coming to visit and saw her get shot and took off attacking them but the assailants saw him coming at them in rage and ran away. He would've went after them if Summer was hurt so he took Summer to the hospital but sadly-" Ozpin said with a sad sigh "The doctors said that the assailants hit some vital organs and couldn't do anything but give her sedatives as the last of her life slowly fades away" Ozpin said as he looked up at the ceiling thinking back to when he visited her in the hospital plugged into life-support with various of wires attached to her

"And you know something" Ozpin said looking back down at Death "Even when she was dying she kept saying she wanted you to be here, she kept asking me to look for you to take care of Ruby" Ozpin said as Death's sadness was replaced by anger "If that's the case then _Why_ the Hell wasn't _I_ informed" Death said gritting his teeth behind his mask glaring viciously at Ozpin

"Because you would probably ruin that poor girls life if you took care of her" Ozpin spat at Death "No I wouldn't" Death said in an ominous quiet voice

"And how should I know you wouldn't" Ozpin said unconvinced as he stared sternly at Death "If you would've informed me sooner you would've learned that parents would love their child no matter what. If you don't believe me then ask an acquaintance of mine who would come back from the gates of hell for his daughter" Death said with determination in his eyes

"And I'm supposed to believe that" Ozpin said unconvinced "That analogy I said wan't made up, That idiot really did come back from the gates of hell to be with his daughter" Death said nonchalantly as Ozpin stared at him wide eyes

"Now then I'll ask once more. Why the hell did you think you have authority to put that seal on my daughter" Death said slowly each word laced with spine tingling menace

"I did what I thought was right" Ozpin said not backing down from the glare Death was giving him now "And your definition of right is wrong" Death said not leveling his glare at Ozpin

"And what was I supposed to do with the girl when she had so much power pouring out of her and not to mention because of that power her mother is dead. How the hell do you think I was supposed to tell her that it was her fault that her mother died" Ozpin said sternly as Death shoulders were shaking in anger "Maybe. You should have let me. TELL HER WHY THIS HAD HAPPENED INSTEAD OF DAMNING HER LIFE AND STEALING A FEW YEARS OF HER OWN LIFE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU THINK IS RIGHT. GUESS WHAT OZPIN NOT EVERYTHING YOU DO IS THE BEST FOR OTHERS" Death shouted standing straight up and slamming his hands down on the desk making it crack even more under pressure

"What I did was to protect the people and-" Ozpin began as Death interrupted him "BULLSHIT. You did this because you knew in the future she would become a huntress and live up to her mothers expectations and you wanted her to be under your thumb because when others find out they want her power just like you and because of that you did this for you own damn goals for when she becomes proficient and a remarkable huntress" Death spat at Ozpin venomously

"That is not true! What I do is to benefit mankind's survival against the Grimm like we all should" Ozpin said standing up and slamming his owns down onto the desk glaring at Death "Is that right. So it's just a coincidence that Ruby somehow took a liking to fighting with scythes, which are incredibly hard to wield that only Qrow and I know how, And Qrow only learned because he wouldn't stop asking me to teach him the basics, and not to mention You put Ruby here earlier than most would allow or even consider" Death said as he walked around Ozpin's desk and began approaching Ozpin who began backing away gradually

"So. Ozpin I've been thinking for a while and I started to wonder about something" Death in a low ominous voice "W-What" Ozpin said nervously as he began to sweat a little "How exactly do you know what happened. It's not like you were there or something. Or were you" Death said ominously

"N-No I just read the reports from witnesses that's all" Ozpin said nervously as Death looked down on him "Do you take me for a fool. Summer prefers living in the forest away from civilization, and lets not forget how smart she was so she probably knew people would come for her so she probably hid deeper in the forests to hide Ruby. So because of that the only people that would know are the people that are good acquaintances to her and Ruby" Death said as Ozpin hit the wall and looked and saw Death had made him walk back into a corner

"So tell me Ozpin. How exactly did these people find her because if I know her well as I did she would've hid in the most densest part of the forest, And because of that I can tell it has to be someone who occasionally comes to visit her to point them in the right direction but it wouldn't be Qrow he wouldn't do that to his sister, Zhao and as much as I hate him, he would never do that same goes to Goodwitch, Oobleck and Port. But that leaves you. Ozpin" Death said his voice wavering with anger

"Ozpin" Death said slowly as he was holding back the anger in his voice "Who exactly attacked her" Death said as his aura was rolling off his shoulders maliciously as Ozpin stern look wavered "The people who attacked her were huntsmen" Ozpin said quietly as Death's aura flared "Now. _Who_ sent them"

Ozpin began sweating a bit before answering ". . . I did" and as he said that Death charged at him breaking through the wall Ozpin was cornered in falling down the side of the tower with Ozpin

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER" Death shouted as he began punching Ozpin in their decent "People like Ruby are not supposed to have that much power and the men I sent weren't suppose to attack Summer, they were only supposed to get Ruby" Ozpin let out in grunts of pain from being hit

"AND THAT'S SUPPOSED TO MAKE FEEL BETTER. YOU KILLED AN INNOCENT WOMAN FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES" Death roared out as he kept punching Ozpin harder and harder until they landed in a resonating thud with Ozpin lying on his back in pain and Death standing above him his knuckles bloody with Ozpin's blood from repeatedly punching him

Death picked Ozpin up by the scuffs of his suit and dragged him out of the crater and tossed him against the statue they landed near "How could you do this to her, Summer and to Ruby" Death asked slowly "Like I said people like Ruby aren't supposed to wield that much power" Ozpin said coughing up blood as he used the statue as leverage

"And that gives you the right to ruin a child's life. to destroy happiness she had because of what _YOU_ did think is right" Death said viciously as he unholstered Harvester and put it in it's combined form

"What is this going to accomplish Death, killing me isn't going to do you any good. What's done is done" Ozpin said coughing up some more blood "No. I'm not going to kill you Ozpin" Death said devoid of all emotion as Ozpin looked up only to see Death standing in front of him and something piercing his chest. Ozpin looked down to see the bladed end of Death's scythe piercing his chest

"This is a warning that I want you to engrave into your mind. Never mess with the ones I care" Death said as he jerked the shaft slightly making Ozpin groan in pain as Death leaned in closely "Because if you do. I will make you suffer through pain that is physically impossible for the rest of your life until the day you die" Death whispered coldly before before pulling bladed end of the scythe's shaft out Ozpin's chest making him fall to the ground bleeding

As Death turned around he saw Goodwitch accompanied by many faculty doctors and nurses running past him to Ozpin and picked him up carefully onto the stroller and as they were doing that he turned around again and saw Team RWBY JNPR and FADE watching with wide eyes

* * *

><p>"Come on" Ruby yelled back at the teams behind her "Hold it sis, It's not like we have speed semblance like you" Yang said between heavy pants trying to catch up with Ruby with the rest of them<p>

As they finally got to the exit they saw Goodwitch with a distraught face accompanied by doctors and nurses go out to Ozpin and Death

When Ruby got to the entrance she let out a little gasp as she saw Ozpin on the ground bleeding while Death looked at the scene indifferent, The others finally caught up to her and let out a little gasp as well when they saw the doctors and nurses roll Ozpin away on the stretcher to the Dust airship to what they could guess to the hospital with Goodwitch right behind them

As they turned their heads they saw Death looking straight at them before walking towards them as they all took a step back when he got a few feet close to them and stopped and turned his head to Ruby

"Ruby Rose I would like you to accompany me back to my classroom for a small discussion" Death said and before Ruby could say anything he walked past her and spoke out not turning back "That's an order"

Ruby looked back and forth between her team and the others as she saw the looks of worry they gave her before Ruby took in a heavy breath and let out a loud sigh before following Death back to his class

The two walked in complete silence as they reached Death's classroom and walked in over the destroyed remains of the classrooms door that he broke rushing out of the class to Ozpin's office "Sit" Death said motioning to his desk as she complied quietly as Death turned away from her and pulled out a scroll and began putting in a number as the connection began ringing out in the eerily silence of the classroom

After a couple of rings someone picked up "Yes, May I ask who is this" a man Ruby could tell from the profile image next to the call, the man had black slightly unkempt hair, pale complexion and blood red eyes

"You know who it is. How many others do you know that actually have your contact information" Death replied harshly as the call went silent for a bit "Hello Death how are you" the man said in a cheery tone

"I need you to help me remove a seal" Death said ignoring the cheery tone as Ruby became confused when he said that '_Seal. What's this about a seal and why does he need me here for this' _Ruby thought as turned her attention back to Death

"O~ what's this the great Death asking help from me a mere peasant, what a surprise" The man said with a fake surprise as Death growled a bit "There is no time for games so shut up and get over here" Death spat out as the voice on the other end went silent again

"Alright what seal are we talking about" the man said in a complete serious tone "It's The Vitam Sigillator seal" Death said ominously as the line went quiet once more ". . . . It's never easy with you is it" the man said with a sigh

"Trust me it's a long story that I wouldn't want to explain" Death said tiredly as the man seemed to noticed "Alright. I'll be there shortly after I tell young master where I'm headed" Michaelis said slightly suspicious before ending the call

* * *

><p><em>'My My. Never in my life would I thought I hear Death not wanting to talk about something this important. this may be an interesting visit' <em>Michaelis thought as the voice of his young master, Ciel Phantomhive rang out the halls of the mansion he was in "SEBASTIAN WHERE ARE YOU!"

the newly dubbed Sebastian let out a sigh before picking the plate of the food he was making and went out the kitchen, down the hall and into his young masters study where he found him reading a book in a large armchair too big for him

"Here is today's snack, Currant and Berry Summer Pudding with Keemun tea with a dash of honey" Sebastian said polity as he placed it in down on the table next to Ciel "About time, You may leave now" Ciel said dryly as he placed his book down and began eating his snack

"Young master I have a small favor to ask of you" Sebastian said kindly as Ciel stopped eating and looked at him "Yes what is it" Ciel said wondering what he wanted "Well an acquaintance of mine required my help and I would like to know if I may leave for awhile to deal with this matter" Sebastian asked as Ciel looked at him for a bit before sighing

"Fine. But be sure not to be late, I do _NOT_ want Bard to make my dinner" Ciel said sternly as Sebastian groaned as he remembered the 'past' attempts Bard tried cooking "Don't worry I'll be back before then" Sebastian said as Ciel nodded gesturing him to leave which Sebastian complied

Sebastian made his way out of the study and towards the main hall where the rest of the Phantomhive's employee's and Mr. Tanaka who was sitting on his small mat drinking herbal tea while letting out a quiet chortle of 'Ho Ho Ho'

"Ah Sebastian where you heading out to" Bard said taking a puff of his cigarette "I'm heading out to help an acquaintance of mine" Sebastian said as they looked at him "And before you ask, Yes I have acquaintances" Sebastian said dryly as they all raised their hands in defense

"so that means you four will be here with young master by yourselves so make sure nothing happens during my absence" Sebastian as they let out a grunt of confirmation while Tanaka let out a low 'ho ho ho' chortle

Sebastian then let a serene smile appear on his face as atmosphere behind him darkened making the 'help' take a step back as his eyes hardened staring directly at them "Bardroy you are not to go into the kitchen and stay out of your pyrotechnical supplies. I don't want to come back to see the house in smolders. . .Again" Sebastian quickly said pointing at Bard who tried to retort but Sebastian ignored him and turned to Mey-Rin

"Mey-Rin you are to stay out of the fine china and the cleaning supplies. I don't want to come back knowing I'll have to replace the china And clean up the mess you'll probably make with that clumsyness of your" Sebastian said as Mey-Rin only let meek 'eep' as he turn to Finny

"Finny you are not to do any gardening work on the master's white roses are we clear" Sebastian said sternly as Finny just let out an 'Awe~' as Sebastian turned to Tanaka

"Mr. Tanaka" Sebastian began but stopped as he looked at Tanaka who let out his iconic chortle before taking a sip of his tea "Keep doing what you always been doing" Sebastian said weakly as Tanaka let out another chortle before Sebastian left them and went out the building

"Well better get to work don't want to leave young master by himself for long" Sebastian said leaving the area quickly "And knowing those three they'll probably ignore me and do what I said not to" Sebastian said with a sigh

* * *

><p>Death and Ruby stayed in the empty classroom in total silence as time passed on since the call Death made as neither made a sound as Ruby looked at Death nervously thinking <em>'A seal, What is he talking about it's not like I have the seal or anything or I would've known'<em>

After a couple of minutes of silence Ruby was about to say something until a pentagram appeared on the floor next to Death as he turned to look at it as the ground the pentagram was on rippled like water as a figure slowly ascended from the ground with his eyes glowing a sinister purple with contracted slit pupils as feathers seemed to float down out appearing out of nowhere

"Hello Death, how are you" Sebastian said in a calm manner as a loud caw was heard and Sebastian and Ruby turned to see Dust was still sitting on the branch of the dead tree Death has in his room "Ah, I apologize. Hello Dust it's good to see you as well" Sebastian said with a smile as Dust cawed happily

"Took your sweet time to get here Michaelis" Death said dryly as Sebastian gave him a smile "I apologize I needed to go get the supplies for the ritual" Death said raising his hand revealing couple of bags with various of assorted items "I also had to go get some more ingredients for young masters dinner" Sebastian with a care free smile as he raised his other hand showing plastic bags with ingredients which Ruby sweat dropped while Death gave him a dry blatant look

"So who has the seal on them" Sebastian asked as he looked behind Death and noticed Ruby fidgeting in her seat from his sight "Ho~ who is this pretty little thing" Sebastian said with a happy tone as Ruby blushed slightly from the compliment

"I-I'm Ruby Rose it's a pleasure to meet you" Ruby said nervously as Sebastian gave a blank look before turning to death "Did she say Rose" Sebastian asked Death

"Yes and before you waste my time she is Summer's daughter" Death said slightly bitter as Sebastian looked back and forth between Death and Ruby "Wait. wouldn't that make her y-" Sebastian began as Death interrupted him "Yes, Now hurry up and perform the ritual to get rid of the seal" Death said hastily as Sebastian raised his hands in defense and began taking out materials from one bag and began drawing a complex rune circling what appears to be a tree and on the outer edge of the rune another set of runes that seems to glow red

"Um~ I still don't know what's going on" Ruby mumbled which Sebastian heard and turned to her and gave her a kind smile "Don't worry that idiot over there will explain everything when were done" Sebastian said said as Death Glared at him which he ignored as he resumed making the runic symbols

"There all finished. Now then, Miss Ruby would you mind coming and stand on the center of the diagram" Sebastian asked kindly as Ruby looked stricken "No first you'll tell me what's going on" Ruby asked slightly scared

"Do not worry Miss he'll tell you everything later and for what were going to do. Well were going to release the aura and power that's being kept inside of you" Sebastian said in a soothing tone which calmed Ruby down a bit "What? What power?" Ruby asked confused as Sebastian looked at Death for an explanation as Death just looked away slightly

"So she really doesn't know" Sebastian asked as Death nodded slowly "Know what? what is this seal you two are going on about" Ruby asked confused as Sebastian looked at her before walking away to the edge of the runes diagram he made "Everything will be explained once we are finished. So if please" Sebastian said gesturing to the diagram which Ruby hesitated for a bit before getting out of her seat and went to stand in the center of the rune where that symbol of the tree was

"Now then to remove the Vitam Sigillator seal we need one crucial thing" Sebastian said turning to Death "We will need the blood of the parent to undo the seal" Sebastian said seriously as he pulled out a chalice to indicate where the blood is to go "But my actual parents are dead how would you even-" Ruby began but stopped when Death went up to Sebastian and pulled out a knife and made a deep incision on his palm and clenched his fist as blood poured down into the chalice

As the chalice was being filled Death looked over to Ruby who looked at him with a face that had the expression that went from confusion to denial and finally realization "Alright that's all that I need" Sebastian said as he took the chalice and began pouring the blood around the diagram while murmuring a chant as Ruby still looked at Death stricken with uncertain emotions and thoughts

"Now then let us begin the chant and Death this is going to hurt just so you know" Sebastian said as Ruby looked horrified "Not you I meant myself, not really suited for doing something as holy as this" Sebastian said with a shrug as Death raised a brow behind his mask "Holy? how is this holy?" Death asked looking around to see Sebastian has closed curtains blocking the sunlight, covered up the broken door and placed five candles in pentagram fashion around the symbol Ruby was standing on glowing an ominous red which reflected off the blood on the ground he poured

"Don't ask me, blame the priests who made this damn thing" Sebastian deadpanned as he looked away from Death's skeptical gaze as he began the ritual

"We speak the language of the dead to talk to ghosts of past to break this seal so head my words" Sebastian said out loud as the runes surrounding Ruby began glowing and Ruby looked down to see a symbol just like the elaborate diagram below her appeared right on chest, then two rings of runes appeared around it as Sebastian began speaking in an old language

**(A/N: The translation will be on the bottom of the page)**

**_"In hac vita sunt tenebrae, et rursum post tenebras lux in hoc mundo viventes" _**As Sebastian said this a ring of runes around Ruby's heart began to break away to nothing

**_ "Et tribulationibus gustavit fructus casus non constituamus" _**Sebastian said as the second ring around the symbol on Ruby's chest faded away as she began feeling something wanting to break free inside from the inside of her

_**"Neque hoc cadere nunquam deorsum, surgemus et nos numquam enim usque eo te vincula rumpenda vivemus in damnationem et sic Paro. Us. Liberum"** _As Sebastian said that they symbol on Ruby's chest faded to black and broke away into millions of shining particles as the room stayed quiet as the last of the particles faded away

The room stayed quiet, so quiet that a pin drop could be heard as Ruby jerked back as her eyes began glowing as her body was being covered in red aura and like a bomb her aura exploded outward breaking the windows, ripping the closed curtains to shreds, making the walls crack from the power and the runes and all the supplies used on the ground around her turn to ash as her aura kept pushing outward as Death and Sebastian watched in slight awe to see the beginning of the true huntress she is to become

The aura that Ruby let out began rushing back to her like a tidal wave as it pulled everything in until it absorbed into Ruby as residue of the aura she had clung to her body as she let her head fall down slightly as she looked up to two onlookers and Sebastian seemed to smirk at her

"Well at least I see the family connection now" Sebastian said jokingly as Ruby raised her brow in confusion as she looked at the remains of the window and saw her eyes had changed, they were a sinister red-orange just like Death's, No. . . Just like her fathers

Ruby stared at her reflection as she watched the color revert back to normal as the residue of aura around her dissipated "I'm guessing you have questions" Death asked softly as Ruby just turned and looked at him

"Why weren't you there" Ruby asked choking a bit as Death knew what she was saying "I wasn't there because I didn't know, if I did I would've been there and never let that happened" Death said softly as he didn't make a move forward as Ruby put her head in her hands and paced back and forth

"I need to be alone" Ruby said choking a bit "Go ahead take as much time as you need" Death replied as Ruby rushed out of the room faster than she done before crashing through the wall and down the hallway

"Did she just run through the wall where a perfectly good broken door was next to it" Sebastian deadpanned as he gestured the broken door next to the new broken wall "She's confused, what do expect would happen when you learn your father is alive and he could've been there your entire life" Death said with sad sigh

Sebastian shrugged "Guess your right. Well I overstayed my welcome, I better get going" Sebastian said quickly as he pick up the discarded ingredients he brought and walked away from Death as he stopped and turned to face him as a pentagram appeared below him

"I must admit today was very interesting so I thank you it's been a long time since I've had excitement even if it's not that much" Sebastian said shrugging as the pentagram began glowing brighter

"Well I must be off, I could only imagine what those buffoons done when I was away" Sebastian said with a sigh before looking back and smile "It's been fun Death lets do this more often so until I'll bid us adieu" Sebastian said bowing as he descended into the rippling ground and disappeared along with the pentagram

Death stared at the spot where Sebastian was and then to the broken wall and door and let out a heavy sigh "First days are always a pain" Death said grumbling as he sat down at his desk as Dust flew down onto his shoulder and cawed softly

"I don't feel like dealing with you, so I'll make you do something for me" Death said turning his head slightly to look at Dust who cawed "I want you to watch over her, think you can do that you lazy bird" Death said as Dust cawed and pecked his mask before flying out the broken windows

Death let out a sigh "Why does this shit happen to me and not Strife"

* * *

><p>Ruby kept running, running faster than she imagined as she ran out of the building towards her teams dorm as she ran up the stairs instead of the elevator and broke down the door making everyone in the room jumped back in surprise<p>

"Ruby what's wrong, what happened" Yang said as she was the first one to snap out of the surprise and went to Ruby who was shaking not from exhaustion from running from Death's classroom and up the stairs but from trying to reign her emotions as her aura kept slipping out

"Ruby, what the hell" Yang muttered quietly as everyone stared at the aura that was swarming around her "I-It seems I had more power than I thought" Ruby said stuttering as she gave them a half smile

"Ruby. What happened" Yang asked slowly with a seriously tone "I-It just, I don't know anymore" Ruby said putting her head in her hands as she shook her head

"Ruby please tell me what happened" Yang asked pleadingly as the others just stayed back and watched the interaction in silence "I-I found about who my dad is" Ruby said quietly as everyone in the room seemed to freeze in place

"What" Yang said quietly just above a whisper "Yea, And he let my true power out" Ruby said quietly as she gestured to her body as she let her body flare aura as Ren noticed what the others didn't

"You're eyes" Ren said quietly as the others began to noticed as they saw her eyes was a sinister red-orange just like a certain person in this school "Ruby who exactly is your father" Yang said as her voice barely below a whisper as the aura around Ruby faded away as she let out a whisper that the Yang and the others couldn't hear as the faunas in the room stumbled as they were able to hear it

"What" Blake said surprised as the other faunas looked at Ruby wide eyes "Hold on what did she say" Weiss asked clearly wanting to know as Yang put her arms around her Ruby and tried to comfort her "It's alright you don't have to say it if you don't want to" Yang said quietly in her hug

Ruby just shook her head "No, what's the point of not telling you when you already met him" Ruby said quietly "I have? Who is it?" Yang asked as the faunas in the room left quickly leaving the room confused Yang and others as they turned their attention back to Ruby before being frozen in shock at what Ruby said

"My father is Death"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translation: **

**(In this life there is darkness, where there is darkness there is light**

**For we lived in this world and tasted the fruits of our hardships**

**And we determine that we will rise and never fall, never give up so for that we will live on so break away your chains of damnation and Set. Us. Free)**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have and I still feel this chapter is off and really forced. . . *Sigh* I'll deal with it later so for now I'll get to work on next chapter of <span>Remnant of Death<span> and I'll see you all next week so until then leave a Review, Comment, PM, and point out mistakes. Have a great day**


	4. Death's Training

**Hello~ and it's good to see again this chapter took longer than it should and I blame my laziness on that part not writers block, Not to mention this is the longest chapter I've made with 8,635 words without the Authors Note. Well anyways as usual before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, all I own is the story**

**And now without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

><p>It's been a week since that eventful day that Ruby learned that Death was her father and she was sorta glad that she only has him once a week as well as the rest of her team and the others who detested him with great passion from their 'training' Death gave them but will never openly say that to him<p>

"Come on Rubes, you of all people should've known that we couldn't stay away from him forever" Yang said trying to placate her sisters anxiety as the three teams reluctantly walked down the hallways of Beacon towards Death's classroom

"You know she's right Ruby, You have to face this eventually no matter how difficult it'll be" Blake said putting a hand on the worrying red head's shoulder"I mean look at me, I rekindled my relationship with my parents and now I'm currently engaged to the man I love and who I hold dear to my heart" Blake said happily as she looked back and gave Adam a happy smile who returned it

"That's because you knew them enough to settle whatever problems there could've been, I never met him until last week. So how in Remnant am I supposed to kindle a relationship with him that we never had in the first place. Not to mention he is one of the most deadliest hunters in existence with his name literally is 'Death'" Ruby said as she started fidgeting a little as Yang tried to calm her down

"Hey at least he's your father, that at least means he'll go somewhat easy on you?" Juane said putting his two Lien in as Ruby looked at him and calmed down a little "Unless he's going to train you harder because your his kid and he's going to be disappointed in you and would always think of you as a failure if you don't meet his standards" Daniel stated bluntly and flinched as Yang glared daggers at him while Ruby looked like she was about to cry

"You'll be fine" Yang said tearing herself away from glaring daggers at Daniel to comfort her sister "I-It's just I don't know what to do, I mean" Ruby said groaning as everyone took a step back from Ruby as her aura manifested around her viciously "Ruby! Your aura's going out of control again!" Yang said as she choked a bit from the auras pressure Ruby is releasing

"Sorry" Ruby quietly said as she reeled in her aura somewhat sloppily. Ever since Ruby's true power has been unlocked her aura has slipped out of her control during random occasions, like when Goodwitch was giving a lecture and Ruby fell asleep during the lecture and her head dropped to the table below her and the impact forced her awake and sent a burst of aura throughout the classroom choking everyone around her and even Goodwitch seemed perturbed from the sudden release of aura

From that day Ren has been giving her private lessons in trying to maintain her control of her aura consciously and subconsciously, Apparently dreams act as conduits to her ability as everyone learn as the next day they saw her room in total dismay and Ruby hanging upside from the overhead fan laughing meekly

Ruby once asked Ren why he would train her even when he knew what her 'Father' did to his family which Ren then sighed and told her "It's not your fault who your born to and the actions they have done, It's the actions that you do that define you" he said with a smile which Ruby smiled back at. . until he started muttering incoherent curses in many languages she never heard of towards her father which she sweat drop from

Speaking of her father, Everyone in the academy learned from an unknown assailant that Death was Ruby's father and from that point on everyone began giving her and her friends a wide berth in fear of eliciting Death's wrath towards them, Seemingly someone once tried to attack her without anyone knowing but it didn't go through as the man was found a day later bloodily beaten up and pinned to a tree with a familiar symbol on his chest that oddly familiar to the symbol on Death's shoulder

"Don't worry Ruby, we'll be there to support you 100% of the way" Pyrrha said consolingly with a big smile "I don't know about 100% more like 50% because seriously I do NOT want to go through what he did to us last week" Daniel muttered as Yang looked back and glared at him once again

"So other than we're going to die in that classroom, is there anything new happening around the Academy" Daniel said nervously as he looked away starting to sweat a bit from Yang's glare

"Can't you believe our parents our coming to visit!" Nora exclaimed excitedly oblivious of what's happening as Daniel let out a breath of relief from the change in conversation "Oh yea, Ms. Goodwitch announced that awhile ago" Pyrrha mumbled a bit as Ruby also let out a breath of relief as they were no longer talking about Death

"Truth be told I didn't think they do this sort of thing" Elisa said adding her two lien in the conversation as the rest of her team grunted in agreement "Well as expected from you bunch you didn't read the academy's rulebook, If you did you would've known that this event happens every two years so the students could spend at least once or twice with their families here" Weiss said with a 'hmph' which made team FADE glare at the heiress

"And this is the reason we don't like you. And who in their right mind even reads the damn rulebook to this place" Elisa said angrily as Daniel raised his up slowly only for Adam to grab his hand and push it down shaking his head at the owl faunas

"I also can't wait for the Gaea festival next month that Vale is hosting this year" Pyrrha said quickly trying to placate the situation between Weiss and Elisa who looked at each other and 'hmph' before looking away from one another which everyone sweat drop slightly from

"Oo Oo I can't wait for the Gaea festival. Yang do you remember our first festival that uncle Qrow took us to" Ruby squealed in delight of remembering the festival with all the fun booths to go to and the amazing dance the priestesses hold at the end to bring luck to those around especially to hunters and huntresses that fight to protect them "Yea I remember. I remember that Qrow had to _literally_ drag you away from the festival to take you home" Yang said smirking as Ruby groaned remembering that Qrow did drag her home when the festival was over even though Ruby didn't want to leave

"It was so funny when mom and dad came to the door to see you kicking and screaming about_ 'I want to go back, I want to go back'_" Yang said in a teasing voice as Ruby placed her head in her hands and let out a muffled yell of embarrassment which everyone snorted holding back their laughter while Weiss just sighed and shook her head at her teammate

"Can we not talk about that. Ever" Ruby said desperately "Might as well stop seeing as were here" Yang said dryly as everyone looked and saw they were once again standing outside of Death's classroom, which now has a new door "Come on Ruby its time for you to meet your maker" Yang said grinning as everyone groaned in annoyance "Oh come on it wasn't that bad" Yang said pouting slightly before she and everyone else jumped back in fright when the door slammed open "Yes it was"

Death stared at the group who were trying to get their breathing back to normal "Do you wait for us behind that door or something!" Yang exclaimed as she clutched where her heart as she was trying to control her breathing ". . . . . You do realize that this part of the academy is isolated from the rest, meaning their is no one else around here so your voice echoes pretty loudly. Though you don't really need the echo seeing as your pretty loud as you are without it" Death said dryly as Yang tried to glare at him but immediately back down when Death glared back at her harshly

"Now then. Come, class is going to be held outside today" Death said as he stopped glaring at Yang and walked passed everyone who began following him outside as they made it to the cliff they gone to during their initiation to Beacon "Now everyone step on a launch pad" Death said sternly as they all quickly complied

Death grabbed Ruby by her shoulder stopping her from going to her pad "Not you Ruby, I'll be personally training you now seeing as you can handle what I'm going to do to them easily in comparison" Death said as he let go of his grip and pushed her to the side ignoring her protests of wanting to join her team and friends

"Now then. Hand in your weapons" Death said seriously as everyone flinched and took a step back from the sudden request "Wh-What did you just say?" Jaune spoke up as everyone looked at Death as if he was crazy "Was I not clear. Hand. In. Your. Damn. Weapons" Death spat out darkly as he glared at Jaune who 'meep' in fear shaking slightly in his boots

"Hold It, Hold it. Are you seriously asking us to turn in our weapons and, from what I could tell from here, to go into a Grimm filled forest. . UNARMED!" Yang shouted as Death rolled his eyes and turned to her "In a nutshell. Yes" Death said simply as everyone stared at him quietly as sweat began to form on their brows

"Nuh uh, Not going to happen" Yang said crossing her arms in an X action "I'm sorry but your thinking as if you have a choice in this matter" Death said as he chuckled darkly "The only way your taking my babies is if you pry it from my cold dead-" Yang began as she was cut off as a large purple aura fist appeared above her slamming her head down into the ground cracking slightly "You were saying" Death said mockingly as Yang slowly lifted her arms up and unlatched Ember Celica from her wrists which fell to the ground

"I thought so" Death said rather smugly as he picked up Ember Celica from the ground as Ruby helped her sister up "Now. Anyone else wants to make a complaint about this" Death said sternly glaring at the remaining people who flinched and looked amongst each other before tossing their weapons and shields to Ruby who nearly toppled over from the unexpected action

"Good. Now then today we'll be testing your survival skills as you must stay in the forest for the next two hours before returning here. If you come back before the two hours I will personally kick you off the cliff and back into the forest for the rest of the day, Are we clear" Death said darkly as everyone nodded quickly

"Good, Now does anyone have any questions" Death said with sweetly sick voice as Jaune raised his hand slowly "No. Good" Death said chuckling as he quickly pulled out a scroll and quickly pressed something on there which activated launchpads sent the group flying in the air down into the forest below "Was that really necessary" Ruby said trying to force herself not to yell "Nope" Death said simply as he tossed Yang's Ember Celica he still had in his hands to the pile of weapons Ruby was carrying who fumbled in catching it

"Come on, we'll be going to the training arena" Death said walking away as Ruby struggled to follow as she tried to keep the weapons from falling, as they arrive Ruby gently placed the weapons in a corner as she went up to Death who was waiting for her on the training floor

"Now as I could tell you have terrible control in reigning your abilities" Death said blatantly "How did you know" Ruby asked surprised "It's not everyday that you walk around the campus and feel someone suddenly release aura that similar to your own" Death said dryly as Ruby sighed in acknowledgement

"Now to reign the power in you'll have to figure out the max amount of aura you have and then dim it down to an idiot's standard" Death said bluntly as Ruby tilted her head slightly "Idiot's standard?" Ruby asked confused "Ozpin I meant" Death said blandly

"Now the best way to figure out how much you have to dim it down is to-" Death began as he suddenly summoned an aura fist and hit Ruby by the back of her head to ground "-See how durable and overflowing your aura is in protecting you before it runs out" Death said with a slight smug tone as Ruby let out a weak 'ow~'

"Walk it off, were not done yet" Death said as Ruby got up and pulled out Crescent Rose. . . only for her to be thrown into a wall "It's like your not even trying" Death said shaking his head as Ruby pulled herself out of the wall and rushed toward Death using her speed semblance. . . only for Death to move to the side for Ruby to crash in the wall behind him

"Well. . At least we now know when we unlocked you true capabilities it upgraded you semblance" Death said dryly as Ruby once again pulled her self out of the wall and charged toward Death. . With the same results before

". . .This is just getting sad" Death said as he shook his head at the fact Ruby didn't learn from her mistake of using her semblance "Alright. Lets try again, And this time try not to hit the wall" Death said blatantly as Ruby chuckled weakly as went back into her stance and held Crescent Rose up high as she ran towards Death not using her semblance but her normal abilities, Which now because of her true capabilities unlocked she moved faster than she expected but still slower than her previous semblance capabilitis. As she fired a shot from her scythe using the recoil to swing her scythe only to see the recoil made the swing go off target as it harmlessly went over Death's head

Death quickly kicked Ruby's feet from under her when she swung her scythe making her skid across the ground behind him chin first "Seems your new prowess has made it that you don't need your recoil mechanism anymore" Death commented as Ruby picked herself up rubbing her now red chin muttering 'ows'

Death sighed before running forward bringing his fist down as Ruby blocked using Crescent Rose as a shield as she was pushed back from the impact skidding slightly "At least you can block my attacks. But for how long is the question" Death said darkly as he rushed forward swinging harder and harder as Ruby tried to block most of the attacks but some got through and hit her which she gritted her teeth during those hits until Death lurched forward and struck Crescent Rose with immense pressure until it

**'CRACK' **

the scythe broke in two from the shaft as as Ruby looked as if the world around her just died which Death notice _'Great she's a weapon fanatic like her mother, just great'_ Death thought as he sighed as Ruby fell down on her knees as she held the two pieces of her weapons together in her arms as she had tears welling up around her eyes _'Ugh, Why must this crap have to happen to me'_ Death thought tiredly

"Why" Ruby said sadly as a tear fell down the side of her face "Oh for the love of. It's just a weapon don't make a big deal about it" Death said as he crossed his arms "Just a weapon. Crescent Rose was not just a weapon, she was part of me and-" Ruby began a long explanation about weapons and their users which Death dulled her out _'Yup she is just like her mother when I broke her first weapon, how did I get her to stop being mad at me again when that happened? . . Ah right, now I remember'_ Death thought as he saw Ruby was still pouring out her about her scythe was her life

"Ruby enough, how about I get you a new weapon" Death said as Ruby looked like he slapped her across her face before scowling at him "No weapon can replace Crescent Rose" Ruby said angrily as her eyes glowed slightly red-orange even when tears were still falling down her face_ 'One second crying the next incredibly mad at me. . . Yep definitely her mothers child' _Death thought dryly

"Fine how about I get it fixed by the Black Hammer" Death said as the anger in Ruby's eyes dimmed while the color stayed the same "W-Wait. Did you just say the Black Hammer could fix Crescent?" Ruby asked surprised that he knew the infamous Black Hammer who never makes or repairs weapons for anyone except those he deems worthy, which are very few in numbers

Death rolled Ruby's sudden mood change "Yes I said Black Hammer to fix your scythe. Hell he could make a lot better than it ever was" Death said as Ruby looked back at Crescent Rose "Can he really make Crescent better" Ruby said quietly "Yes he can to the point it will never break under whatever pressure and will be deadlier than it ever will be. Who do you think made Harvester" Death said suggesting his scythes on the each side of his hips

Ruby thought for a moment biting her lips before looking up at him "Alright, you better promise though because I want Crescent to get better ASAP" Ruby said with determination in her voice "Fine Fine, I promise now can we get back to training already" Death said tiredly waving her off

"Um~. . How am I supposed to fight without a weapon" Ruby asked meekly as Death looked at her blankly "What the hell do you think I was doing awhile ago" Death said in a deadpanned expression as he raised his fist in example "I've never really fought with my hands before" Ruby said meekly once more as Death sighed at her

"If you want to become a huntress then you got to learn how to fight and survive without a weapon at crucial points in your life" Death said as he Ruby by grabbing her face and threw her overhead into the ground behind as the two pieces of Crescent 'clanked' when Ruby dropped them "Why do you think I sent the others into the forest without weapons" Death asked as Ruby got up and spat some blood out of her mouth "I thought you were just sadistic like that" Ruby said glaring at Death who noticed her eyes was becoming more ominously red-orange like his and chuckled lightly '_She has the spirit to keep going but she needs some motivation to help her Hmm~' _Death thought as he quickly knew the answer

Ruby took one step before Death motion her to stop "Alright lets make this interesting" Death said as Ruby raised a brow at him "What do you mean_ Interesting_?" Ruby asked quizzically "If you are able to land a _Solid_ hit I'll tell you something like how to gather information at places you didn't think had information, or how to use your aura in a way no one has ever thought was possible, _OR._ I'll tell you anything you want to know about your mother and what kind of person she was" Death said as he immediately saw the red-orange eyes of his _'Daughter'_ burn brightly with determination

Death laughed lightly as he just realize he just thought of her as his daughter and smiled slightly behind his mask before dropping it as Ruby charged him as red aura whirled around her fists as she swung them faster and faster to the point that she gone faster than her semblance could ever do when she uses it, but that didn't make a difference as Death ducked, turned or pushed her attacks away as he grabbed her wrist mid punch and flipped her onto her back

"You now have motivation to fight and yet it seems you don't really care about your mother as much as I thought" Death taunted as aura began forming around Ruby in greater quantities as she charged forward once more using her aura as launcher as she brought her fist down on Death. . Only for Death to grab her fist and bring her closer and give her a left hook to the side of her face sending her in the direction of his fist skidding across the ground

"Remind me to teach you how to actually fight, because you suck at it" Death taunted once more Ruby got up wiped the blood on her cheek off and started pouring more aura around her _'I told her this is about what's her limit but she's just wasting it right now. I'm going to have to teach her some self-control later'_ Death thought as Ruby moved in a blast of aura toward him only for Death to summon an aura gauntlet right before she got close to him and slammed her head into the ground

Death looked at Ruby and saw the immense aura she had was now diminishing slowly "Well it seems that your reaching your limit, even though you technically wasted more than you should when you attacked me, but don't feel bad most people wouldn't last a few hits so consider yourself better than worthless" Death said mockingly as Ruby got up once more and instead of determination in her eyes was anger pulsating through her body as she took a deep breath and yelled. A yell that was infused with aura that disoriented Death for a bit as well as crack the walls and shatter the windows of the training room

When Death covered his ears from the screech he looked at Ruby to see her in front of him with her fist curled back and swung which Death, though disoriented moved back slightly from the strike only to notice something in the corner of his eyes and saw a mangled looking aura fist and smiled lightly as it made a solid hit to his head as he stumbled back slightly from it

Death slowly rolled his head back from the impact and saw Ruby was grinning victoriously panting slightly and he had to give her credit for her quick learning skills that got her to come up the idea of infusing her screech with aura and try to make an aura fist like him which even if was crude and mangled looking actually packed a good punch that he had to smile

Which Ruby seemed to noticed and relaxed as her eyes reverted back to silver, which was a mistake as Death shot his fist forward making a solid hit dead center of Ruby's face sending her skidding on the ground unconscious

"Even if your my child don't think I'll go easy on you. Though I have to admit I am proud of you, you remind me so much of your mother with that fire in her eyes" Death said chuckling quietly before looking at the clock and noticed they wasted about an hour and a half since he sent the others into the forest "Well might as well check what those idiots are doing at the moment" Death said as he walked over and picked Ruby up and slung her over his shoulder and picked up the two pieces of Crescent Rose as he walked out of the training room, not before telling the custodian to get the weapons of the other students and take them to their lockers as he made his way back to his classroom

As he entered he plopped Ruby down on the chair next to his desk and sat down on his desk placing Crescent Rose on the table as he spun his chair around facing the wall and pulled out his scroll and pushed some buttons making a portion of the wall to open up to reveal several large screens. Death pushed a series of commands in his scroll as the screens blinked on showing the groups down in the forest

"Lets see how those Idiots are handling things down there" Death said to himself as he looked at the first screen on his left

* * *

><p>"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT MAN WHEN I GET THE CHANCE!" Yang yelled as she was running from a Death Stalker "Well have fun trying to do that. IF WE SURVIVE THAT IS!" Daniel yelled as he ran alongside of Yang<p>

"HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN AGAIN" Yang yelled out trying not to pull her hair out "Well first Death launched us into the forest, Then unluckily it seems we landed in a section of the forest where the Grimms of various kinds use as mating grounds and that led to the point where we became separated from the others and ran into a Death Stalker that is currently chasing us" Daniel deadpanned as Yang hit the back of his head "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU ASS" Yang yelled as Daniel grumbled in annoyance

"Well excu~se me for not really having a sense of humor for, Oh I don't know. BEING CHASED BY A GODDAMN DEATH STALKER" Daniel yelled at Yang as he jumped out of the way from an incoming strike from the Grimm's stinger "DON'T YOU YELL AT ME" Yang yelled back her eyes glowing red with her hair burning with aura "I'M ONLY YELLING BECAUSE YOUR YELLING!" Daniel shouted as he ran ahead of her and the Death Stalker

"DON'T YOU RUN AWAY FROM ME" Yang shouted as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him behind her "I WASN'T RUNNING FROM YOU, I WAS RUNNING FROM THE DAMN GRIMM. THOUGH NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I SHOULD RUN AWAY FROM THE CRAZY BLONDE THAT IS PROBABLY GOING TO KILL ME IF I STAY WITH YOU!" Daniel shouted

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Yang shouted as the two continued yelling each other as the Stalker stayed on their tail

* * *

><p>Death stared at the screen with a blank expression and shook his head at the two idiots on the screen "It's like watching an old married couple argue. Kinda reminds her father Zhao and his wife Ping when they first met" Death mused as he watched them "Owl faunas seems rational enough to figure out what to do but is compromised by the girls damn attitude" Death muttered to himself as he watched the screen of the two bickerers<p>

"Well at least it'll be fun to break that Xiao Long attitude of hers when I get the chance in the future" Death said as he chuckled maliciously before turning to the next screen

* * *

><p>"So are these good to eat" Jaune asked as he held a mushroom up to Pyrrha as she looked at it "No. See here the underside of the mushroom has a counter clockwise swirl on the top instead of clockwise so this is poisonous" Pyrrha stated as Jaune just nodded before putting the mushroom down<p>

"Thanks again for teaching me how to forage for food" Jaune said as Pyrrha smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks "Anytime Jaune" Pyrrha said sweetly before turning and heard the bushes rustle and grabbed Jaune by his hoodie and threw him up above on the tree branches as she climbed up after him

Jaune struggled to gain his balance on the branch that he wrapped his arms around it to keep him from falling. Pyrrha and Jaune saw a Beowolf and it's pups moving past them and thankfully didn't notice them and when they saw they were a good distance from them they jumped down

. . . when they saw they were a good distance Pyrrha jumped down while Jaune fell down on his back "Ow~" Jaune muttered as Pyrrha gave out weak laugh before helping him up "Ugh how much time do we have now" Jaune asked tiredly as he rubbed his backside

"Well we've been here about an hour or so and telling by the suns location we have about more than half and hour" Pyrrha stated as Jaune nodded "We might as well head back. By the time we get to the cliff we'll only have little time left" Jaune said as he had his hand under his chin in a thinking motion as Pyrrha nodded to his suggestion "I also think we should stay a little distance from the cliff because I think he may have done something to prevent us to take safety of climbing the cliffs surface from harm" Jaune said as Pyrrha thought for a moment and nodded

"Alright lets head back" Jaune said with a big smile which Pyrrha return as she followed him

* * *

><p>"Huh" Death said simply watching the two "Nikos while having incredible skills also has survival and tracking skills seems a little to obedient for her own good. though that boy does have some moments of intelligence, he be unable to survive out in the wilderness by himself, though he is correct about the cliff suggestion" Death said as he remembered placing several mines to the point no one could even go ten feet to the wall without exploding<p>

which brings him to the next screen "What" Death said blandly as he stared at the screen as two students were sitting in that mine field "How did they" Death said as he brought his scroll and put up the layout of the mines he placed and saw that they were standing on a pile of 'Disabled' mines that was far enough from the other mines that if he wanted to cause a chain reaction they wouldn't even be affected by the explosions

". . . .Note to self. Never put explosives where a demolitions expert could get to them"

* * *

><p>"Still can't believe you deactivated all those mines without causing a chain reaction" Franz said as he leaned back against the wall of the cliff "What can I say, Explosives and me just '<em>click<em>" Elisa said with a grin "That and the fact you put explosives in your body for the hell of it" Franz retorted at the snake faunas who merely shrugged in response

"Well when the two hours mark passes wake me up" Elisa said with a yawn as she lied down and fell asleep in an instant "Only you can be okay sleeping in a middle of a mine field and near the edge of a forest of Grimm that want to kill us" Franz said dryly as he sighed as he stared out into the forest bored

* * *

><p>"Note to self, Punish the girl later" Death grumbled as he was pissed off that the girl disarmed his mines and is now mocking him by sleeping on said mines. Death turned his head again to look at the next screen<p>

* * *

><p>"Aw~ I broke it" Nora said sadly looking at the now dead Alpha Ursa she was previously riding before turning to see Ren coming out behind the trees panting "Nora. Didn't I say. Never to do that. Again" Ren said taking deep breaths as Nora gave him a big smile<p>

"Aw but wheres the fun in that Renny" Nora said playfully and before Ren could retort she 'booped' his and went back into the forest laughing leaving Ren with the decaying corpse of a Alpha Ursa "What am I going to do with Nora" Ren said with a sigh before grinning and went back into the forest chasing after her

* * *

><p>". . . . I'm not even going to question the girl's sanity" Death said shaking his head before looking at Ren's image on the screen "Either he's faking being tired or he is out of shape because the Poison Lotus guild has been known for their stamina to run endlessly for hours" Death muttered before thinking whether he should kill the boy now or later to truly finish the job he was given years ago<p>

Death thought about it for awhile and decided to kill him when he graduates "Much more fun to kill a professional than a rookie" Death said to himself as he turned to the next screen and was once again irritated at what he saw

He saw Adam, Blake, and Weiss leisurely hanging from branches high above the ground with Blake reading her book, Adam taking a nap, and Weiss filing her nails in boredom

"Note to self, Make better rules for training exercises so others don't skip out on them" Death said irritated as he turned the screens off as the panel slid back in place covering them

Death got up and walked up to Ruby and poured auras in his hands and clapped his hands right next to her ear which resulted in Ruby jumping out of her chair "WHO, WHAT, WHERE. WHY DO MY EARS HURT" Ruby said clamping her ears tight as Death rolled his eyes

"Pour your aura to your ears that'll help" Death said as he pointed to his own ears and had aura surrounding his ears as an example which Ruby understood and did the same

"There better" Death said as he helped Ruby off the ground who gave him a quick 'Yea' as he turned around "Come times almost up" Death said as Ruby followed him out and to the edge of the cliff where they saw some groups travel closer to the cliffside

Death pulled out his scroll once more and deactivated the mines below and grabbed Ruby by her waist and started running toward the cliff "W-Wait are you doIIIIIIIIIIII~"

* * *

><p>Elisa was napping peacefully to slow pulse of the mines around her, most would say that is crazy but to her it's perfectly normal. So when she felt the pulse stop her eyelids shot open and looked around as she looked around as she heard screaming "~IIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG"<p>

She and Franz looked above and saw Death fall down with a hard thud causing spiderweb cracks below him as he dropped Ruby unceremoniously who stood up in a fright and glared at Death with red-orange eyes "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" Ruby yelled panting slightly "Because it was the fastest way down" Death said simply

"You have admit that was a pretty interesting way to get d-" That was all Elisa said as swift kick met her face

* * *

><p>"That was oddly satisfying" Death said looking at the in-pain snake faunas clutching her face and rolling around the ground with muffled screams "Why did you do that for" Ruby said worriedly as she and Franz went Elisa and tried to help her<p>

"I should be hitting him as well for skipping the point of this assignment and chose the easy way out by hiding behind a field of mines that **_I_** set up to stop you from cheating" Death said angrily as Franz choked a bit as he knew Death was right "That doesn't mean you should solve your problems with violence" Ruby said angrily "I don't always solve my problems with violence. I usually solve them with threats _AND_ violence" Death said as if it was a simple fact as Ruby's eyes twitched slightly in annoyance

Before Ruby could yell at him they all turned to see Blake, Adam and Weiss come out of the forest "Before I kick all of your faces in like the snake here" Death said jerking his thumb at Elisa who's now sitting up with a large red boot print on her face with tears of pain welling up around her eyes "Mind telling me. Why the hell did you think it was okay to ignore the point of why I sent you into the forest and instead decided to lounge around on a tree branch" Death said angrily as the trio took a step

"First off I would like to say I actually wanted to do something but these two didn't want to do anything and decided to climb up a tree and I couldn't go out into the forest by myself as that is a death wish so I decided to stay with them" Weiss said as she handed Blake and Adam to Death on a silver platter "Weiss" Adam said his voice restraining his anger of being sold out by the heiress as Blake looked like she was about to strangle the girl as well

"Well at least your honest, for that no punishment" Death said as Weiss let out a breath she was holding in ignoring the two glares from the others "Next week" Death said immediately as an aura hand grabbed Weiss and pulled her towards Death who wind back his fist and slammed Weiss into the ground unconscious

"I am never going to get tired of doing this" Death said with a slight smug tone as the others gaped at him in fear "Now then. You two either come here for your punishment. Or you can ran, I could always go for a short jog" Death said as he began chuckling maniacally as the two faunas took a step back in fear

"Oh good you chose option two. . **start running**" Death said as his aura manifested around him giving him a grim like look as his eyes glowed ominously in the dark aura as the two faunas turn around and ran for their dear lives "NO. Stop already I think they learn their lessons, so stop and think about what your doing" Ruby said pleadingly as Death thought about it. . . . . . .Which was short lived as Death jumped high into the air and into the forest as loud explosion could be heard

Several excruciating seconds went by as Death came walking out of the forest dragging the two faunas unconscious and bruised "Hey guys were back. what did we-" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha came out of the forest and saw Death dragging the unconscious faunas pair

Jaune and Pyrrha stared at Death nervously as he stared back coldly "Uh Pyrrha I think we should go" Jaune said quickly turning around as Pyrrha nodded quickly turning with him "Don't even think about it" Death said dryly as the two froze in place

"First off your not in trouble" Death began as the two let out a breath of relief "You two actually did what I expected you all were supposed to do. Hunt, forage, and survive" Death said as Jaune and Pyrrha looked away from the surprise praise they gotten

"Now then we just have to wait for the other four" Death said and as if on cue came Nora on top of an Alpha Ursa roaring as it tried to get rid of her only for it to trip on its legs and fall snapping it's neck

"Aw~ I broke another one" Nora whined childishly as Ren came out of the forest heaving in exhaustion "Nora. Can you just. Stop for a second" Ren said in between gasp of air as Nora was already with group "Hello~" Nora said happily waving to Death who looked at her blankly ". . . . I seen and met weirder people in my life so you don't really have an affect on me" Death said as he ignored her and turned to Ren

"Tell me, are you faking being tired or that infamous stamina of the Lotus is just a myth" Death asked as Ren glared at Death "Well maybe the reason I don't have stamina like my family is because they didn't teach me their ways because, Oh I don't know because _YOU_ killed them" Ren spat out venomously as Death thought for a moment "Ah that's right. You know you would've expect me to remember simple things like that but I guess it's really not that important to remember of a pathetic excuse for a guild" Death said waving it off as Ren growled at him

Death ignored Ren as he looked around "Now where is Xiao Long and the owl faunas" Death said as everyone looked around and didn't see them "Well it seems either their still getting here or their dead. . . I hope for the latter" Death said as Ruby looked at him with horror "How could you say that" Ruby said scared that her adoptive sister is dead

"Well other than I despise the Xiao Long family. . . .Nope, that about covers it" Death said simply as everyone gawked at him "Besides there's nothing we could do but wait" Death said as they all stood there in silence for two seconds "Well that enough waiting the girls dead" Death said turning to leave to only hear someone yelling coming closer to them

"And here I thought I actually got rid of a Xiao Long" Death said with a tired sigh as he turned back to forest to Yang and Daniel coming out of the forest with not one but _THREE_ Deaths talkers "Only a Xiao Long could get into more trouble than their worth" Death said with tired sigh as he pulled out Harvester and walked up to the Death stalkers as Yang and Daniel ran past him

One of the Death stalkers lunged its stinger at Death who side stepped from and with one of his scythes cut its golden stinger off as the Stalker screech in pain while the other two swung their claws at him, only for Death to jump on one of their claws as the Stalker toss him into to air which he fell back down wielding both scythes as he cut the Stalkers tail off and embedded his scythes into the Stalkers body armor

The Stalker was screeching in pain as it tried to throw him off, only for Death pull one of his scythes out and brought it down into the Stalker's eye which caused it screech louder in pain as Death brought his other scythe down making the Stalker to screech even louder than before as the remaining Stalkers charged at him which Death pulled his scythes out of the Stalkers eyes as he jumped out of the way as the Stalker with the remaining stinger impaled the Stalker he was riding killing it in an instant but embedded its stinger in the now dead Stalker causing it to be stuck

Death landed in a crouch position as the Stalker without the stinger charged at him and Death charged back combining his scythes into its combined form and ducked from the Stalkers pincers as he brought his scythe upward cutting the front of the Stalkers body in half as he jumped in the air bringing his scythe back spinning it as the curved blade seemed to straightened to shaft into a curved spear tip, as he brought it down on the Stalker completely cutting it in half

The last Death Stalker now free from its dead partner seemed hesitant to fight Death now "Why is it that whenever something wants to kill me they always give up in the end" Death said sardonically as the Stalker was now backing up from Death "Oh look he thinks he can escape. How adorable" Death said his voice laced with malevolence as he jerked his hand forward in a grabbing motion as a large aura hand appeared grabbing the Stalkers head as it struggled to get free

"Grimm the demise of mankind-" Death scoffed as he closed his hands slowly as the aura hand did the same causing the Stalker to screech in pain as everyone watching looked in horror as Death slowly killed the Grimm "What a bunch of bull crap" Death said as he clenched his fist tight crushing the stalkers head in the aura fist as its body lay limp in its grasp

"Now mind telling me how the hell did you get three Death Stalkers on you" Death said as the aura fist dissipated and the Stalker fell with a thud "Well it started when we landed-" Yang began as Death raised a hand at her to stop "I already know that part. Lets just skip to part where you two were arguing like an old married couple" Death said as Yang and Daniel became flustered at what he said while the others

Daniel was the first one to get rid of his stupor and began "Well after we finally stop yelling at each other, Which by the way you started **(HEY!)**, we found a cave to hide out in we went deeper in because Yang here decided to explore" Daniel said glaring at Yang who stuck her tongue out at him before he continued "And when we explored the cave we found another Death Stalker sleeping and when tried to back track our way out we bumped into each other and fell causing the Stalker to wake up and chase us out of the cave and into the other one that was waiting for us" Daniel explained as Yang nodded

"Alright but what about the third Stalker" Death asked as Yang and Daniel looked at each other for a bit before turning their attention to Death and shrugged "When your being chased by two things that want to eat you, you forget about your surroundings" Yang said simply with a shrug

Death shook his head and sighed "I would have given you all a pass for this lesson but-" Death began as they looked at him "But what?" Ruby asked for the others "-But none of you learned about wanting to improve your survival skills and coordination with others from this and instead you all royally screwed each other in your lazy attempts of getting a free pass. Except you two for some reason" Death said looking at Jaune and Pyrrha who beamed in appraisal

"You two did go and survive but you mostly did so for enjoyment" Death said turning to Ren and Nora who the latter was trying to catch a butterfly which the former stopped by grabbing the back of her shirt and pulled back to attention "Life is not always enjoyment and fun. Life is filled with hardships and disappointments" Death said harshly "That may be true but its the fun parts of life you must enjoy whenever you get the chance" Nora said bubbly happiness

"Oh really. Then tell me about the fun parts of your life when your partner here isn't around to enjoy because you couldn't save him from a violent, painful and agonizing death because**_ YOU_** were too busy having _**FUN!**_" Death shouted at Nora as her happy demeanor was shot down and replaced with sad one as Ren tried to cheer her up as he turned to Yang and Daniel

"You two. . . Well even if you didn't get into trouble in the beginning I still say you would've done something to get yourselves killed" Death said ignoring Yang's protests they wouldn't as he walked away

"I would the others reasons why, but well they seem to unconscious at the moment" Death said gesturing to Adam and Blake "You two already know why" Death said to Elisa and Franz who nodded solemnly

"I'll be heading back now, you can do whatever you want. Dismissed" Death said leaving the group behind as he made his way up the cliff through the staircase inside the cliff

As Death climbed the last step he turned to see Ruby behind him "Aren't you going to stay with those idiots" Death asked quietly "There my friends not idiots and I needed to ask you something" Ruby said sternly as Death shrug "You say one thing and I say something else, all in all its the same" Death said as Ruby 'hmph' pouting slightly

"Now what is it that you need. And before you ask I'll personally call him to come fix and upgrade your scythe so no worries" Death said as Ruby was taken back a bit at what he said and then remembered that he did break her weapon and the fact she is now weaponless "But what am I supposed to use now" Ruby asked as Death sighed before pulling out Redemption and tossing it to her who fumbled slightly in the unexpected action

"There, happy. Be sure to give it back when your scythe is fixed" Death said turning and started walking away as Ruby admired the craftsmanship of the weapon before shaking her of her stupor and ran back up to Death

"Hold it! That's not what I wanted to ask" Ruby said as Death stopped and looked back "What is it then" Death asked tiredly "You said if I land a solid hit you'll tell me about mom" Ruby asked her eyes showing a need to know and Death being Death did the only thing that came to mind

"Yes I did tell you that but. I didn't say _when_ I'll tell you" Death said as he held back a laugh from Ruby's shocked expression "That's not fair!" Ruby exclaimed as Death chuckled "Life is never fair and neither is Death" Death quipped as Ruby seemed irritated at what he said

"Fine how about this. I will tell you about your mother but you still need to prove your worth to me, Just because you got one good hit doesn't mean you have proven you worth, You just proven you have the means of getting to that point" Death explained as Ruby thought for a moment "So basically your telling me that your not going to tell me for years" Ruby deadpanned

"It only depends on whether you want to learn or not, if you put all your attention in being better you could get to that point in a matter of months" Death said seriously as Ruby nodded "Still isn't fair but okay" Ruby muttered angrily as Death shook his head and sighed "With that attitude I might as well not tell you" Death said dully as Ruby pouted at him

"If were done here I'll see you next week" Death said turning to leave "Alright *sigh* I guess I'll see you next week dad" Ruby said suddenly as Death stopped in his tracks at what she called him before continuing on as he could just hear the smile on Ruby's face

". . . . I pray to dust that Neither of my brothers or sister hear about this" Death muttered quietly as he returned to academy thinking of the next assignment to give them and ways to train his _'Daughter'_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. Now if you excuse me I'm going to work on <span>Remnant of Death<span> so I hope I'll see you there. Now if you would please kindly leave a review, comment, or a PM I'll see you all later, Have a great Day**


	5. Death's Blood Stained Fang

**Hello~ it's good to see you all again, Well at least I updated a few days faster than my usual late self that's a good thing on my part, now before we begin I feel like I should tell you people who secretly want Death to kill something to enjoy yourselves with this chapter as it will have graphic images of Death killing people :D just a heads up**

**Now then before we begin, as usual**

**Disclaimer: **All property is owned by their rightful owners, all I own is the story****

**Now then without further adieu lets begin**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't want to go" Yang said tiredly as Blake and Adam dragged her out of the cafeteria they were having lunch in "If we have to endure the torture that is <em>HIS<em> class then so do you" Adam said as the two faunus continued to drag the blonde out of the cafeteria and out into the main plaza of the academy "Besides Jaune's team and half of mine already left and is waiting for us near the entrance of his building" Adam said as they let go of Yang's legs

"Has anyone seen Ruby" Weiss said walking up to the three ignoring the fact they were dragging Yang "I think she over by the garden" Daniel said coming out of the kitchen with a bucket of water "I swear Daniel if you pour that on me I'm going to kill you" Yang said as she stood up and patted dust off her

"Not everything is about you Yang" Daniel said rolling his eyes as he went to the garden part of the plaza where many students can plant whatever they want from vegetables to just flowers, Daniel on the other hand imported a full grown cherry blossom from the Atlas kingdom and now currently in full bloom as he poured water into the ground around the tree as he noticed Ruby was sitting near her rose bush that she recently planted "What are you doing Ruby" Daniel asked as Ruby's team and Adam walked up to her

"Huh? Oh I'm giving Dust his lunch" Ruby said as she turned around for them to see that in one hand she had a piece of bread and on the other hand was the ominous ethereal crow of Death's who cawed in contempt as Ruby handed the bird the piece of bread as it greedily ate it as Ruby noticed the stares from the others

"What?" Ruby asked as Dust kept eating the piece of bread "Isn't that Death's bird" Yang asked as a Dust cawed at her before returning to its lunch "Yea, for some reason hes taken a liking to me" Ruby as she pet Dust who croon to her touch while everyone just stared blankly at the scene that's happening before them "W-What?" Ruby asked fidgeting slightly as she noticed their gaze

". . . Well it's just that we now have no doubt that your his kid" Yang said scratching the back of her head as Ruby looked at her confused "What's that supposed to mean" Ruby asked tilting her head slightly as Dust who finished his meal cawed lightly and tilted it's head with her as the others stared blankly at the two ". . . . Want me to explain it to her" Weiss said dryly as she looked to Yang who nodded

"Explain what?" Ruby asked still confused as Weiss sighed "That demonic abomination of a bird your holding hates everyone and has been known to attack students around school and will attack anyone except it's master, which means it either see's you as it's master _OR_ seeing as your it's masters child its loyalty passes on to you" Weiss explain with a huff as Ruby looked at her and back to Dust who was looking back up to her ". . . . Are you sure because he is the sweetest bird, isn't that right Dust" Ruby said in sweet tone as Dust cawed happily as the others slumped slightly at her ignorance

Yang sighed and slowly outstretched her hand towards Dust who saw her outstretched hand and puffed it's feathers in a intimidating action as Yang's hand got closer and lunged forward trying to bite Yang's fingers which she quickly pulled her hand back before it did "See damn thing hates everyone except you and your father!" Yang exclaimed gripping her hand closely to herself as Ruby tapped Dust's beak in disdain for attacking Yang with a pout on her face

"Can we just go to class n-. . . On second thought how about we waste more time with this" Adam said nervously as they knew that he didn't want to go to Death's class and they agreed with him on that "Sorry Adam I bumped into dad yesterday and he told me to tell the ones that were thinking about skipping to tell them and I quote _'If any of your friends decide to skip class without a real legitimate reason and I mean a REAL reason, Sickness is not one of them unless your on your deathbed then your excused. Also tell them that I will come find them wherever you are and drag them back to my class kicking and screaming minus the kicking as I would have just finished breaking your legs and then I'll tie them up to a shooting board and force your friends and/or love ones to shoot you mercilessly, and by the way that's when I'm on a good mood so trust me when I say you do not want to try something stupid on a bad day'_ Is what he said" Ruby finished as they all looked at her horrified

". . . D-Do I want to know what's going to happen on a bad day" Adam said terrified as Ruby paled slightly "Ruby" Yang said worriedly as Ruby shook her head of her stupor "Trust me you do _NOT_ want to know. I actually had nightmares of that" Ruby said slightly shivering as Adam started to sweat nervously along with the others as he clicked his tongue "Well I'll be going to class, you guys coming" Adam said quickly as he turned around leaving the garden towards the buildings as the others murmured in agreement and followed him leaving Ruby just staring at them leaving as was Dust seemingly cawing in a laughing manner

"Well I'll see you later Dust" Ruby said sweetly as Dust cawed happily and flew away and when Ruby looked up to see where he went he was gone ". . . I wonder how Dust does that" Ruby wondered aloud as her friends called her to hurry up as she pulled her self up off the ground and ran up to them. They continued walking in a brisk pace up to the building Death's class was in and met up with the others who started walking with them to class which they were still slightly hesitant in doing but were getting more accustomed to the torture Death calls training . . . . somewhat

As they entered the hallway down towards Death's class and stood in front of his door they noticed their was a note attached to the front of Death's door "What's that smell" Elisa mumbled as the other faunas seemed to noticed as well but couldn't their fingers on it as Yang plucked the note off the door and began reading it

_'If this is one the brats I'm teaching then continue reading, If anyone else is reading this put the note back on the door or face the consequences of your actions which includes me coming to your dorm room at night and brutally mutilating you in your sleep and other things that I'll leave to your own imagination'_

As Yang said this out loud they all couldn't help but get a chill down their spines as they knew the man was serious as they imagined Death chuckling evilly as he wrote this and then the image of Death mutilating the poor victim before Yang continued reading

_'Now my idiotic bunch of reject huntresses and that includes you Lotus boy and moon__ shield'._ "Who's moon shield" Jaune asked as they all sweat dropped at that while Ren's eyes was twitching a bit as Yang continued _'If your still reading this then you could guess I'm not here at the moment as I had to leave to get a replacement for the exercise I was planning for your lot, If your wondering why I'm getting a replacement it is because the damn thing broke out last night and tried to attack me. It didn't end well for it'_

The group sweat dropped when Yang read that as Elisa snapped her fingers "Now I remember what that smell was" Elisa muttered to herself as she took a few steps back which earned her confused glances from her teammates which she smiled at and shrugged as the faunus' thought why she was moving back before they realized there is only one reason why she would move back as they took a few steps back with her including Blake who looked at Adam confused at why he's making her take a few steps back but shrugged as the others looked at them confused as Yang continued still looking at the Faunus' oddly

_'So until I return with a substitute training exercise you are to stay in class until I send word to do otherwise, And if any of you get any bright ideas of leaving I'll know as Dust will be watching and when I get my hands on you the only to escape me would be suicide. That is all'_

As Yang finished reading that the group went silent at his threat before Daniel coughed into his hand "Well at least he has the courtesy to tell us beforehand not to leave or we all be in the infirmary for weeks if we left" Daniel said as everyone nodded as Death would still attack them even if he didn't say anything about staying in class

"Huh, there's more" Yang muttered as she flipped the paper over and began reading that side

_'P.S: Ruby if your still wondering about your scythe, and I know you are since you keep pestering me about it, I spoke to the Black Hammer and the lazy bastard decided to wait saying 'Until I feel like it' so until he finally feels like it, Or when I go and beat him into submission until he agrees, Keep Redemption with you until then'_

_'And stop feeding Dust, Damn bird now has an attitude because of you keep feeding it and it's annoying me to no end as it's now expecting me to feed it when it has no real need to eat at all'_

Yang said as Ruby gave out an embarrassed laugh and before anyone else could say anything else Yang continued again

_'P.P.S: Also to whoever is reading this I would like to inform you that this note is laced with an explosive chemical that reacts to a certain amount of C.O2 being blown onto it so just a heads up that once you finished reading this, but probably sooner, this note will self-destruct. Have fun with that'_

"Wai wha-" Was all Yang said as the note burst to flames and blew up making everyone stumble from the explosion except the faunus' who were out of harms way, as the dust settled everyone in the blast range was covered in soot and ash while Yang took the blunt of the force and her outfit was singed and tattered and she was wobbling slightly from whiplash before keeping her self still and stopped shaking while the others started brushing off the ash and soot of their clothes

"WHAT KIND OF PERSON WOULD MAKE EXPLOSIVE PAPER THAT EXPLODES BY BREATHING ON IT!" Yang yelled out angrily as the faunus' looked at Elisa who was raising her hand as everyone looked at her weirdly "What? I spent most of my life making explosives you didn't think I wouldn't notice an explosive when I see or smell one, though I have to admit the way he configured the explosive lace was ingenious as it took me awhile to figure what it was and I must say that blast was impressive even when using such a small amount" Elisa said praising Death in his explosive skills as the others sweat dropped

The faunus' just shook their heads and sighed before going into the classroom with the others following close behind and stood in the center of the room "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day, just stand here" Jaune asked as they looked at each other and shrugged while the faunus' started sniffing the air "Oh don't tell me he planted explosives in here" Yang said dryly still slightly jumpy from the recent explosive experience as everyone looked around nervously for what could be explosives

"No that's not it, It something. . familiar" Adam said as he reached slowly for his weapons along with the other faunus' and Ruby which Weiss noticed "Why are you going for your weapon Ruby?" Weiss asked dismissing what the faunus' are doing as Ruby looked around jittering slightly reaching for Redemption slowly as she gripped its handle "I don't know why but I could sense that something is in this room with us" Ruby said as she quickly pulled out Redemption and fired up into the ceiling tiles above

"WHOA!. The hell Ruby" Yang exclaimed as the tile Ruby shot fell down and with it a man wearing a familiar iconic black and white outfit and mask "The hell! What's the White Fang doing here!" Adam exclaimed as he pulled out his weapon along with the others as several more fell down surrounding the students

"You think Teach did this" Yang asked as got into her stance as more and more started appearing until about forty or so White Fang grunts surrounded them with their swords drawn "This is Death we're talking about he would never. . . Maybe" Ruby said sadly with a sigh thinking her father would do something like this for the hell of entertainment

"We of the White have come for the following four. Adam Taurus, Elisa Hebi, Franz Kuma, and Daniel Nocturne. You are all content of treason on the acts of destroying a classified White Fang base and assault on the leader of the White Fang, For these charges you are to be executed with prejudice" one of the grunts said out loud as team FADE stayed quiet

". . . Why did he call my name last" Daniel asked quizzically "Seriously is this really more important than the fact they found us here, I thought we covered our tracks when we left the White Fang" Adam said "Meh we'll deal with it later so shut it, I just want to know is why they said your name first" Elisa said with a huff "You got to be kidding me" Adam said in disbelief as Franz grunted in agreement "Oh come on not you too" Adam said his shoulders slumping slightly

"Hey if your done arguing with eachother how about you, oh I don't know, DEAL WITH THE PEOPLE THAT WANT TO KILL US BEFORE YOU EVEN ARGUE ABOUT WHO'S BETTER" Weiss yelled at them angrily as the four faunus' noticed everyone was already fighting and quickly joined in

Adam started after-imagining behind some grunts and slashed their backs and fired Wilt at the ones that too close to him, Elisa started throwing explosives into the crowding areas of grunts and pulled Emerald Doku in its dual ended spear form and started spinning it above her head as she spun around hitting the grunts that began surrounding her, Franz went out into the mess of grunts with his weapon Protector's Resolve in its buster form swing horizontally in a wide berth taking most of them out as Daniel with his Talon Shot fired aura arrows at anyone who got near Franz as well as some grunt stragglers

Jaune and Pyrrha were covering each others backs as the White Fang grunts circled them as Jaune blocked the strikes as Pyrrha countered the attacks knocking them unconscious, Nora and Ren were dealing the most damage of their team as Nora sent grenade after grenade knocking some out and making others tumble which Ren took the opportunity and shot at them staking care of the stragglers of his group

Yang and Blake were firing their weapons keeping the grunts away from them before they decided to get personal and Yang rushed forward punching and blasting everyone near her Blake on the other hand after-imagined behind grunt after grunt knocking them out with a quick hit to the back of their necks, Weiss and Ruby were standing in the middle as Weiss sent dust spells at the grunts freezing, burning or electrocuting them as Ruby fired shot after shot with Redemption as the shots instantaneously knock the grunts out

"I can't believe how smooth the recoil on Redemption is especially with the amount of power that it uses is amazing, especially the accuracy is extremely proficient seeing as I'm not even trying to shoot" Ruby said squealing in happiness at Redemption as sparkles seemed to twinkle around which Weiss noticed and stopped attacking and gave Ruby a dry look "Really Ruby" Weiss said with dry huff as Ruby scratched her head embarrassed as they continued attacking only to see the others has finished and were looking at the two

"Oh are we done, that was easy" Ruby happily as Weiss face palmed as Yang shook her head at Ruby "You just had to say that didn't you" Yang said tiredly as Ruby looked at her confused "What? All I said was that was easy seeing as I expected that it would take longer, it's not like nothing could go wrong now, Right?" Ruby asked as the faunus' face palmed along with the rest of Ruby's team while Nora was laughing, Ren sighed, Pyrrha had sweat dropping down the side of her face as she smiled supportively, while Jaune looked at them confused "You just had to say that" Yang said tiredly

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ruby asked still confused as the windows to the classroom exploded inward causing everyone to stagger back a bit as five men and two girls came through the busted windows wearing different clothing then the grunts but wore the White Fang insignia on them "Great, Just great" Adam said dryly as he and the other faunus' immediately remembered them

"What, who are they" Jaune asked as Adam sighed in exasperation "These seven are our former lieutenants when we were part of the White Fang" Adam announced as the others looked at them in shock as they were growling back at them "Each one of us had two lieutenants who relayed orders or fought with us, Blake was one of my lieutenants if you're wondering" Adam said as Weiss looked at Blake skeptically "Hey don't look at me like that, It was a long time ago remember" Blake said nervously

The teams looked and saw each of the members beginning from the left was a male raccoon faunus who had a black mask markings on his face and a stripe tail and was carrying a staff with a curved spiked end, next to him was a male crocodile faunus whos' entire mouth was elongated and had large teeth the laid on the outside of his mouth and was carrying a broadsword that had rows of 'teeth' on the edge of the blades that started moving slowly till it revved up causing sparks flying around the blade, next to him was a male monkey faunus with a red monkey tail and he was carrying two small axes in his hands and a dagger in his tail

On the right was a female fox faunus who had fox ears and was carrying two pistol swords, next to her was the other female of the seven the ram faunus with curled horns who was carrying two trench knives that the blade curved along her knuckles, next to her was a bear faunus like Franz who more intimidating features than him and was carrying a large great double-sided ax and finally was the largest of the seven that was twice the size of their teacher was a burly lion faunus who had distinctive markings along his face and 'ears' on his head and was wielding two gauntlet that had three long jagged claw blades sticking out on wrist guards of the gauntlet

"So what's your guys names" Yang asked in a playful mocking tone as the lion Faunus snarled "Our names are no concerned to you **Human**" the lion faunus said snarling with intense malice as he said her race whilst Yang turned to her faunus' friends "If you're looking at us wondering about their names, we have no idea either" Adam said bashfully rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment

"How in the world do you not know you're own lieutenants names!" Weiss exclaimed in disbelief at the inconsiderate actions of the faunus' next to them "Well the truth is we don't really like our lieutenants and the only one we got along with is Blake here" Elisa said gesturing to Blake who smiled warmly as the lieutenants scoffed

"The feelings mutual, we've never like any of you, and when they told us we were to kill you, well hehehe that made our day" The lion faunas said in a low voice as the others chuckled maliciously "Kill us. I think your mistaken, it's you that's going to die today and I'll make sure it's going to be slow and painful" Adam said menacingly as the others stood there shocked at the tone Adam was using while Blake had a sad expression knowing his past was now catching up to him and sighed as the other faunus' looked on with indifferent attitude and before anyone else could say anything another voice spoke up

"Would you all stop talking already and get to killing each for fucks sake" the annoyed new voice said as everyone including the White Fang lieutenants looked behind them to see Death pulling on a rope hoisting something up against the side of the building and through the broken windows the lieutenants made and after a few seconds the top of the box he was hoisting up showed it was a large wooden, metal reinforced cage that was nearly half the size of the room itself

As Death finished hoisting the cage into the room he turned around to see his students was staring at him while the White Fang members were growling at him "If your going to look at me like that instead of fighting each other than your just pathetic and wasting my time" Death said leaning against the wooden cage and what he said ticked off one of the lieutenants off and started firing at him along with the rest of them and apparently two of them carried high-powered rocket launchers that fired several rockets at Death who jumped out of the way

"Who the hell carries high powered rocket launchers into battle!" Yang exclaimed as Franz slumped his shoulders down a bit as they realize that the two that fired were his former lieutenants "Ah, never mind then" Yang said simply as they looked back to see the cage that Death was standing at before he was fired at was destroyed along with the Grimm inside that fell out of the cage with a loud thump

As they got a good look at the Grimm they soon took a step back in shock as the dead Grimm was of a large lion like creature that was a third of the entire class room size, its back covered in rows of spikes down its spine to its spiked tail, its entire body covered in white armor with small parts of black fur sticking out around the joints in the armor, its face was of a normal lion with a third eye made of intricate red markings on the center of its face and several other markings along its jaw where it was wide open revealing rows of sharp teeth along with two giant tusk like incisors that was twice the size of its head

"IS THAT A SABERFANG! WERE YOU GOING TO MAKE US FIGHT A SABERFANG, A GRIMM THAT'S CLASSIFIED AS SS-CLASS PRIORITY!" Weiss yelled out in slight terror at the massive dead Grimm while Death just ignored her and looked at the dead Saberfang and back to the White Fang members "That. Was an Alpha SS-class Grimm. . . Do you have any idea hard it is to find one of these damn things at this time of year" Death said slowly as his voice rose with anger as he glared at the Lieutenants who were looking at him with cocky grins

"Your lucky because I want to see the progress my so called students have gotten to that I'm-" Death said as he was interrupted as the fox faunus shot him in his right shoulder making stop as he looked to his side to see the smoke of the shot coming from his skin while his students started backing up in fear "I suggest you start praying because-" Death was once again interrupted as he was shot in his other shoulder as the fox faunus had a shit eating grin on her face along with the others

"You know there is an old saying, shoot me once shame on me for letting you shoot me, shoot me twice shame on you for thinking you're getting out of this unscathed, shoot me three times-" Death said as the third just happened hitting him directly in his forehead of his mask making his head bend back as the lieutenants started laughing wildly "What's wrong _OLD_ man you were saying something _SO~_ important right now, what's wrong don't remember what you were saying, maybe it's because of that old age of yours" the raccoon faunas barked out with laughter as he and the rest of the lieutenants looked back to see the students were now back up against the wall with the look of utter fear etched on their faces

the lieutenants looked confused before getting a chill down their spines and looked back to Death who slowly raised his head back up as aura wisped around him with an intense amount of malice and killing intent "Shoot me three times. . **And they will never find your corpse**" Death said with an ungodly demonic voice that started making the students cower even more in fear while the lieutenants especially the fox faunus was regretting her actions as Death rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck as he looked at them, his eyes filled with killing intent

**(A/N: A warning as up ahead the story will be gory, if you don't want to read it skip ahead if not you have been warned)**

"As I said before I wanted my students to beat you down to see their level of progress but now *Dark chuckle* Now I don't care" Death said as aura began covering him making him look demonic in nature more so than he already was with those cold eyes of his "Come on we can take him, he's just one man" the crocodile faunas said shaking out his stupor along with the others to see the one man was gone from their view and only for the crocodile to notice something pressing against his neck and saw what it was and paled

"Is that what you really think" Death said softly with an intense underlying malice as he squeezed the crocodile faunus neck and with a jerk of his hand tore his neck off splattering the lieutenants in their comrades blood as he fell down to his knees grasping his missing neck gurgling blood before he fell down on his side dead "So. who's next" Death said evilly as he raised his bloody hand as it was being covered in aura making it look like claws

they all took a step back from him "Oh, so no one wants a go, all right then" Death said as he lunged forward as the raccoon faunus swung his staff at Death who moved back before stepping forward bringing his foot down breaking the raccoon faunus' knee, Death then ducked the ram faunus slashes and grabbed her arm mid-swing and with a twist of his wrist he broke her arm and before she could scream he tossed onto the floor bringing his foot up and stomping on her neck with a sickening crack before he went back to the raccoon faunus who was trying to get away only for Death to grab his head and jam his thumbs into his eyes sockets as he screamed in pain before Death snapped his neck

Death swung his aura covered arms against the fox faunus' incoming swords breaking them from impact making her stumble back as Death jabbed his hand straight into her chest and grabbed hold of her heart and ripped it out as it was still beating before crushing it in his hand as the fox faunus dropped dead as Death jumped back from the monkey faunus swing his axes and knife as Death jumped over him and gave him a kick overhead knocking him a few feet away as he ducked from an overhead swing of the bear faunus great ax and jumped up bringing the bears head down as he kneed him breaking his jaw as Death jumped back as lion faunus lunged forward with his claw blades only for Death to move to the side and hit him square in face with his open palm breaking his nose

Death spun around as punched the monkey faunus in the gut who tried attack him from behind as he moved behind the faunus and grabbed his tail and ripped it off causing the faunus to scream in pain and Death quickly stopped him from screaming as he started choking the faunus to death with his own tail as Death gave a quick jerk snapping the monkey neck and letting the body fall to the ground as he caught the overhead ax of the bear faunus with his hands and pulled the ax out of his faunus' grip and tossed it aside as he kneed the bear in the gut hard that the faunus spat out blood and made him kneel down on one knee, using the bear faunus knee as leverage Death jumped up and over the faunus and using his aura claws he sliced the bears back open as he came down while using his other hand to jabbed into the incision and ripped the bears spine before he used his now free hand and reached around gripped his neck ripped it open before tossing the spine aside

"W-What. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU" the lion faunus yelled out in fear as Death walked over all his dead companions as he swung claw blades at Death who caught his arm and twisted it causing it to snap making the lion faunus grit his teeth in pain as he swung his other arm only for the same result to happen as Death jumped up and brought down his foot on the faunus leg breaking it as the faunus kneeled on his good leg as Death grabbed him by his throat as he answered his question "Death"

Death then spun around and onto the faunus' back as he grabbed faunus' head pulling on it hard causing the faunus screamed in agony as the skin, tendons, and muscles in his neck started ripping apart in spatters of blood until the screams stopped as Death ripped the mans entire head and part of his neck off the now headless corpse

**(A/N: Blood and gore is over now)**

Death tossed the head over his side and gave out a satisfying sigh as he rolled his neck as it made popping sounds "That felt great, it's been a long long time since I killed someone in cold blood" Death said in satisfied tone as he turned around to look at his students to see they looking at him in fear

the faunus' of FADE looked slightly indifferent to what he did as they were accustomed to death and killing but the look of shock and appall were still evident in their eyes, team JNPR were mixed as their leader was currently tossing back his lunch onto the floor as Pyrrha trying to calm him down while trying to put up a mask of indifference that seemed to fail her as she deathly pale with a tinge of green, Nora was now somber and shaking slightly at the sight of blood that Death spilt while Ren had the same look on his face as FADE's as he already experience death being in a family of assassins as one must be accustomed to such thing while being part of that family while team RWBY was the one with the most fear in their eyes as Blake seemed like she was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating from the killing she witness as Adam tried to calm her down, Weiss was avoiding eye contact as tears seemed to well up around her eyes trying to hold back sobs from fear and probably some past experience involving witnessing someone die in front of her, Yang on the other hand was appalled at what she saw but was more concerned in her sisters welfare than herself

When Death looked at Ruby he felt something in him crack a bit as he saw her pulling herself close, rocking back and forth while crying a bit as Yang tried to calm her down "What's wrong with her" Death asked in soft voice that even he didn't think he could do as he walked forward before Yang looked up at him and raised her hand to him signalling him to stop "It's because that's the second time she saw someone die in front of her" Yang said bitterly Death looked as he thought of the answer but had to be sure "Who was the first person she saw die" Yang looked hesitant before answering "Her mother"

Death just looked at her as his eyes sadden a bit knowing that wound was probably still festering in Ruby's heart, Death sent a blaze of aura surrounding him as the blood that covered him evaporated to nothing before he approached Ruby and knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder thinking of the best thing he could come up with to calm her down

"Get over it" poor choice of words on his part

Ruby's head shot up in shock of what Death just said as did the others "In this world people will do anything and that means killing others so they could live and protect those they care about, even your mother has taken a life" Death said shocking Ruby with that revelation "NO! She wouldn't, she was a saint, she would never do that" Ruby shouted somewhat pleadingly as Death sighed and shook his head as he brought out his Scroll and opened it up and put up a video that made everyone's eyes widen at they soon saw

* * *

><p>'JUST DIE ALREADY!' the person screaming was Summer as she was stabbing a recently killed man repeatedly with her swords 'Summer that's enough, you did what you had to do so please stop and calm down' it was a younger version of Qrow trying to pull Summer of the dead man's body 'I blame you for this' the video turns to see Ozpin glaring at the camera 'Not my fault' the person holding the camera as they guess was Death shrugged 'We were hired to take care of the bandits here and they cornered her and nearly killed her, what do you expect her to do in a situation like that, stand there and die' Death said not waiting for answer as the video turned back to Summer who was taking deep breaths<p>

'Are you okay' Qrow asked gingerly as Summer turned her head to Qrow's direction as a small smile appeared on her face 'You know, I always thought taking a life would traumatize me, but apparently not because I feel great no, not great better than great I feel god damn amazing' Summer said shocking everyone while Death started chuckling as Summer started spinning around the base of her heels as the camera returned to Ozpin who was still glaring at Death 'You turned a innocent woman into someone who enjoys killing, I hope your proud of yourself' Ozpin said in a cold voice 'Sort of yea, just goes to show you that everyone is susceptible into killing no matter who they are' Death said as Ozpin fumed at his response

'Summer would you mind stop messing around and lets go already' Death said turning back to the image of Summer swaying in the wind humming a tune 'Come on Death lighten up and have fun for once instead of being such a grouch' Summer said as Death sighed and forcibly handed the camera to Ozpin as the image of Death walked up to Summer and stood in front of her as she was grinning happily

They stood there for a second until Death gave Summer a hard open hand chop to her head making her bend over clutching her head in pain 'What was that for' Summer said in an annoyed hurt voice 'You were getting to giddy from a kill, control yourself' Death said bluntly as Summer seemed to realize it as she stood back up straight and gave out a weak laugh 'Sorry, It's just. . I thought when I finally killed someone I would be like, I don't know. Qrow whats that phase you go through whenever a girl dumps you after the first date' Summer asked bluntly as Qrow seemed to choke up from that question as he sputtered nonsense

'Wait never mind I remember now, Yea I thought I would be emo for a few days but oddly enough I feel, Great. . . Is that a bad thing' Summer asked worriedly as Death shook his head 'No, There is two types of people in the world, one that can sleep at night peacefully knowing you can take a life and the ones who have nightmares about it and try to repent, so what your feeling is natural in life at first so don't be ashamed of what you did as you had to do it to survive remember that' Death said as Summer nodded 'And just because you killed someone and you feel okay about it doesn't give you the right to kill people for fun' Death said as Summer was eyeing her bloodied twin swords with a grin which earned her another chop to the head 'What did I just say' Death said annoyed

'Oh come on, I was just joking so stop giving me death chops' Summer chided as that earned her another chop 'Ow ow ow alright I'm done besides I think I had my fill of killing for awhile so how about we go back to town and tell them the bandits are dealt with' Summer said happily as Qrow sighed while Death shook his head a Summer's actions 'By the way, Why are you recording this?' Summer asked pointing to the camera 'So when you kill someone again and start feeling bad about it for no apparent reason I'll just show this to you to shut you up' Death said bluntly as everyone just stayed

Summer was silent for bit before getting a full blown smile on her face 'What you said is just your way of saying I worry about you' Summer said as Death lowered his gaze to hers as she kept smiling as she reached up and gave a quick peck to his mask before skipping away leaving Death and the others staring 'I'll never understand her' Death said as he uncharacteristically scratched the back of his head 'Well that weirdness makes Summer, Summer' Qrow said in a brotherly tone as he had a small smile on his face before turning serious

'I know it's alright to kill once in awhile unlike Ozpin over here, who I swear has a stick up his ass all the time, I don't want her to do this often so could you limit the amount of killing you do around her, I want my little sister to be as pure as can be' Qrow said in a serious yet caring tone as Death looked at him 'Depends on what you mean by pure as _'that'_ is long gone now' Death chided bluntly as Qrow sputtered out flabbergasted at what Death said as Death went to Ozpin taking the camera out of his hands as Qrow stopped sputtering and charged at Death with fire in his eyes "DEATH!" Qrow yelled winding back to punch him as the recording stopped

* * *

><p>Ruby and the others just stared at the screen not knowing what to say "After I stopped the recording he tried to attack me which I responded to with a quick jab to his face knocking him unconscious and with a broken nose" Death said chuckling before turning serious "Do you understand why I showed you this, It's because even the most kindest person you have ever met could take a life but in doing so won't change them as they'll remain the same person you know and love" Death said kindly '<em>Unless they are of sociopathic tendency than lock them up and throw away the key'<em> Death thought and instantly thought up a few people, one in red specifically as he looked over his shoulder before returning his gaze to Ruby

"Yeah, I think I understand" Ruby said solemnly as she wiped the tears out her eyes and stood up "But, was it really necessary to kill them like that" Ruby said slowly as Death looked over his shoulder to the recently killed faunus' "Not really, what's your point" Death asked dryly "But couldn't you have just-"

"Nope"

"But you could've"

"Nope"

"Could you let me ta-"

"Nope"

"Would you st-"

"Nope"

"_*Sigh*_ I always thought I got _that_ from mom"

"Nope"

Ruby sighed again before letting a small weak giggle as Death turned around "Now seeing as I no longer have anything to test you today and this place is in a complete mess" Death said gesturing to the unconscious members of the White Fang, the dead lieutenants and decomposing Grimm in its broken crate "You may as well go *Sigh* great now I have to clean this shit up, great just great" Death said dryly as he waved them off as they all left the room

"You okay Ruby" Yang asked soothingly as Ruby nodded in response "Yea I'm fine, Just a little shaken up still but overall I'm fine" Ruby said softly as Yang let out a breath of relief that this event hasn't truely traumatized her "What about the rest of you" Ruby asked

"Were fine, we're used to death so it's not a big impact on us, but we're still a little deterred at what we saw him do" Adam said speaking for his team as they all nodded in agreement "Ugh just peachy" Jaune said as he tried to force back some bile still in his throat "Might have a problem looking at him in the eyes for a while but I'm okay" Pyrrha said still rubbing Jaune's back soothingly as she still had a shock look in her eyes "I'm going to be staying in Ren's room for awhile but I'm okay" Nora said without her cheeriness as a gloomy demeanor overshadowed her as she stood close to Ren

They all look at Ren who hasn't said anything yet who raised a brow in response "I'm part of a now deceased guild of Assassins, Stuff like this is something children must go through to toughen their resolve and will" Ren said in an indifferent tone as they all looked at him and wondered about his childhood

Yang gave out a dry laugh "Horrifying doesn't even measure to what we saw" Yang said dryly "Agreed" Blake said as she rubbed her arms still shaken up from what she saw as Adam pulled her close "You okay Weiss" Ruby asked as she noticed Weiss was paler than her skin could be "Yea, Just a little shaken up as well, seeing as that was the second time something like that happened in front of me" Weiss said referring to the time when she met the Crimson Demon Alucard, as she looked up she noticed their looks of concerned "I'm fine really, would've been really shaken up if he started laughing maniacally like _HE_ did when he killed someone" Weiss said with a shiver as they all left her alone for now

"You know, I still don't know how the White Fang found us in the first place" Daniel spoke up as everyone stopped and thought about it as Adam said questionably what they all thought "How did they find us"

* * *

><p>As Death listened to the footsteps of his disappear in the distance he stood in the center of the room "Alright, come on out I know your here" Death called out as no responded until a dark chuckle echoed the entire room<p>

The floor next to him rippled like water as a man rose up from the spot. The man had short length messy hair, heavy orange tinted wire frame sunglasses with goggle sidings with a red fedora with a wide floppy brim on his head, his attire consisted of a dark charcoal suit with a red cravat and red overcoat that touched the floor, he had knee length leather boots and white gloves with a five point pentagram seal on them

"Mind telling me why your here, Alucard or the fact you sent these pitiful excuse of soldiers here" Death asked in a demanding tone as he kicked one of the dead lieutenants corpse lightly Alucard shrugged it off with a cocky grin "Heard rumors that you were teaching and when I heard all I thought was 'You teaching HA'. So I decided to get away from Integra and see if the rumors were true and boy were they true and more" Alucard said in a happy tone that annoyed Death

"And the soldiers" Death asked leering at Alucard "Just wanted to see how good students were, not that impressive but the one in red, hahahaha when I felt her aura it immediately made me think it was you and that only means one thing, either your brothers or sister is here and somehow learned to become invisible or you had a kid, and I don't see your family that means it's the latter congratulations you bastard you" Alucard said a excitably giddy voice which annoyed Death to no end and immediately knew where this was going "You are not to get anywhere near her understood and you will not fight her. For if you do, I will end you" Death threatened as a wide feral grin appeared on Alucard's face "That's what I would like to see you try" Alucard said tauntingly as they glared at each other

They continued glaring until Alucard unexpectedly stopped and walked away "As much as I want to fight you, I need to be back before Integra finds out that I'm gone and I do not want to hear her complain about me leaving without permission. . again" Alucard said in an exasperated tone as he started walking before Death called him in a dry tone "Ahem"

Alucard turned around as Death gestured to all the bodies "Ah right. Lunch" Alucard said sadistically with a feral grin as a pool of dark red blood like substance started pooling around his feet and started spreading across the room absorbing the bodies of the decaying Grimm and White Fang members living and dead until the only thing left in Death's class was the broken shards and concrete from the blown in windows and the destroyed cage

"That was a decent meal, though a few had high calories that messed up the taste but still good, I give it a three out of five" Alucard said licking his lips as Death shook his head at Alucard's antics "Get out of my classroom Alucard" Death said in an annoyed tone as Alucard laughed as he descended back into the ground as the laugh faded to nothing as Death shook his head and went and sat behind his desk as he looked at the mess he still had to clean and sighed "I need to get a janitor"

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I have nothing else to tell you so all I'm going to say is please leave a comment, review, PM and point out mistakes and whatever I could do to improve this and I'll see you all in a week or so as I'm not going to lie and say one week so until then have a great day<strong>


	6. Death's Story of A Bloodsucker

**Hello everyone guess what I'm back and it hasn't been two weeks, hell yea!, Anyway I've been meaning to make this chapter for a long time when I started this story so I hope you all like it. **

**Also** 9,452 words in a single chapter! A new record for me! now that I got that out way and **before we begin, ****Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**So without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

><p>Ruby was just waking up as she was walking out of her room still in her pajamas as today was the beginning of the weekend so she didn't have to go to class along with her friends. Ruby stretched a bit with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep out her eyes as she passed by the open area between the living room and the kitchen of her dorm that she shared with her friends as she went into the kitchen still a bit groggy as she got a cup of milk and started drinking it as she cracked one eye open and looked to the side and saw a black grand piano in the middle of the open area she just went by<p>

Ruby stopped drinking her milk as she stared at the piano and rubbed her eyes and looked again and saw it was not a figment of her imagination ". . . When did did that piano get there" Ruby said to no one as she finished the entire cup in a few gulps placing it in the sink and went back to the piano as the others started waking up and came out of their rooms to see Ruby standing near the piano they never saw before and went to stand next to her

Everyone just stared at Ruby as she just stared at the piano intensely thinking whether one of her friends are playing a trick on her and was oblivious that they are watching her until she soon noticed them in the corner of her eyes "Oh, Good morning" Ruby said happily which they responded half heartily as Blake asked the obvious question "What's with the piano?" which Ruby responded with a shrug "Don't know. Did one of you put it there" Ruby asked they shook their heads "Strange, when I woke up and went to get something to drink it wasn't there but when I looked back over here it just appeared" Ruby said dramatically

"So your telling me that a grand piano, from what I could tell needs several people to carry up the side of the building to place it in here and your just telling us that it just appeared out of nowhere" Weiss said dryly as her brow twitched in annoyance as Ruby nodded innocently "Yep that about it" Ruby said happily as the others sweat dropped "Ruby you dunce!" Weiss yelled out as Ruby took a step back in shock "What did I do" Ruby whined

"Don't you get how serious this is!" Weiss shouted "What its just a piano, what's so serious about it" Ruby asked in defense which angered Weiss "How about the fact that the only way the piano could be up here is if someone brought it up here without us knowing about it and the fact your not alarmed by this is just infuriating me!" Weiss said with a slowly build up of anger "What why!?" Ruby asked confused "Maybe it's the fact the person that got it up here without our knowledge and understanding could've easily got into our rooms during the night and done dust knows what, and your acting like nothing big is happening" Weiss said trying to hold back her anger at her captain's obliviousness who had a face that shows that she been slapped across the face with realization

"How about before we stop pointing fingers at each other and lets get dressed first before we find out how the piano got here and why" Ren said acting as a mediator as he pointed out everyone was still wearing their pajamas, they quickly mumbled in agreement and went back to their rooms and changed into their everyday attire and came back to the piano "Now then have you calmed down Weiss" Ren asked gently which Weiss responded with a huff "That's about as good as were going to get" Yang muttered to the others which Weiss heard and glared at the blonde who chuckled nervously

"So, should we do anything to the piano or~" Ruby asked as Elisa step forward "Might as well see if it's armed with something" Elisa said calmly as the second she said that everyone took a few steps back from the piano not wanting to revisit what happened a few days with the bomb Death left them. Elisa moved her fingers along the seem of the top of the piano and when she didn't feel anything she popped open the top slowly and propped it still and checked the inside, when she didn't see anything she checked the edges and tight corners underneath it and saw nothing, then she checked the seat and saw nothing as well and stood back up walking to the others "It's clean" Elisa said as they all let out a breath of relief

"Well at least we don't have to worry about it blowing up on us" Yang said in relief as she did not want to be hit by another explosive so soon she soon noticed Daniel was walking up to the piano and sat down on the seat in front of the keys "You can play piano?" Yang asked as Daniel brought his hands together and cracked his fingers "I can play several musical instruments actually" Daniel said as he began playing a lovely melody "Huh you learn something new everyday" Yang said as she took her attention back to the others who were discussing how and why would someone would place a piano here in their dorm

As the groups were discussing only Jaune and Nora stayed out of the conversation as they calmly listened to melody Daniel was playing, as the melody played Jaune noticed the melody's rhythm seemed to quicken with amazing precision and grace "Your really good you know that D-" Jaune stopped what he was saying a choked a bit at what he saw next to the piano with Daniel as Nora was just swaying to the music

Daniel who on his part was lost to the melody he was playing he barely noticed Jaune was talking to him before abruptly stopping and Daniel wondered why as he listened to his melody to notice the song he was playing had now sounded as if he was playing a duet with someone which made him look down at the keys and in the corner of his eyes he saw another pair of hands in white gloves playing along to his melody making him turn his head to see a man in red playing with a toothy smirk on his face

Daniel's playing slowed came to a stop as the man stopped altogether and looked at Daniel with a maniacal toothy grin making chills run down his back "U-Um guys" Daniel said weakly as everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Daniel and froze when they saw a man in red sitting next to him "W-When did he" Yang stuttered as the man began chuckling slowly as the sunglasses he had on lowered and they all saw his blood red eyes that seemed to look deep into their souls

Ruby seemed to snap out of her stupor first and was about to demand who he was but noticed Weiss was breathing heavily and was paler than she usually is "Weiss are you alright" Ruby asked as Weiss ignored her and did the most logical thing to do when the man who haunted your dreams because he brutally murdered people without hesitation while laughing madly, and is now standing in front of you.

She screamed. . . Loud

Weiss let out a blood curdling screech that lasted a good ten seconds as the windows in their dorms cracked from the scream and when Weiss stopped screaming it left a ringing in everyone's ears while the man in red started howling with laughter at the reaction she gave him "Damn Weiss, if people are still sleeping I think you just woke everyone in Beacon" Yang said as tried to get the ringing out of her ears while the faunus' were crouched on the floor their hands covering their ears and their second pair of ears for those who have them "By the Dust, Warn us if your scream. Unless you forgot we faunus have sensitive ears and damn do they hurt" Elisa said angrily as Blake let out a groan of pain along with Franz as they have two sets of ears that are ringing a bit slowly now as they back up as they gain their sense of hearing back

"Why the hell did you scream" Adam asked with his fingers in his ears trying to get rid of the rest of the ringing "C-C-C-C" Weiss just stuttered incoherently "Huh?" Ruby said as she tilted her head in confusion as Weiss continued "C-C-Crimson D-Demon Alucard" Weiss announced fear etched across her features while the others were shocked at what he said as they turned to the newly named man in red who was still howling with laughter hitting the top of the piano with his fist as he slowed his laughter down to a chuckle

"Um not that I'm being rude or something, but what are you doing here" Ren asked cautiously for his friends as he kept his hands in close distance to his weapon as the man was still chuckling slightly "Well you see the big wigs of many different companies in all of Remnant, the Hellsing Corporation included, are having a massive meeting and the corporate heads and their CEO's all felt that the next generation of their companies should come and see how business this serious takes place and asked several people of each company to go and get their children" Alucard explained "AND THEY SENT YOU!" Weiss screeched out in fear as Alucard chuckled at her reaction "Well~ they technically didn't send me as I only came here to check something out that I've been meaning to get to and because of this meeting they are having I now have a reason to be here without my boss getting mad at me" Alucard said simply as they all sweat dropped at his reasoning

"So what was it that you wanted to check out" Ruby asked she shifted uncomfortably from the explanation he gave them "You" Alucard said abruptly pointing at Ruby who was shocked and took a step back as he continued "I heard rumors about that man having a child and seeing as he usually is fun to fight with I had to see if the rumors were true and when I saw you, I quickly sniffed out your aura and it was a near complete match to that mans" Alucard explained as Ruby stared at the man flabbergasted "Though how that man could possibly have such an adorable looking daughter is still a complete mystery to me" Alucard chided happily "Adorable" Ruby muttered in embarrassment with a tinge of red on her cheeks

"Well anyway, it's a pleasure to meet you miss Ruby Rose" Alucard said formally with hand outstretched to Ruby who shook his hand gingerly "I-It's a pleasure to meet Y-. Wait, how did you know my name?" Ruby asked confused as she didn't say her name at all during this interaction "What a quaint delicious smell your giving off" Alucard said bluntly ingoring what Ruby said as she didn't know how to respond to what he said or even hear Weiss yell at her to get away from him "Mind if I have a taste" Alucard said darkly as he opened his mouth wide showing his razor sharp teeth as he jerked his head down about to bite her arm off

Before Alucard's teeth made contact with Ruby's arm a hand came down on Alucard's head smashing him into the ground with a loud thud "You never listen do you Alucard, When I said don't go near my daughter I meant, DON'T GO NEAR MY DAMN DAUGHTER" Death shouted as he kicked Alucard's head up and gave him a quick roundhouse kick that sent the man in red flying into the wall "D-Dad" Ruby said surprised at what is happening before asking "W-What are you doing here or more importantly how did you get up here"

* * *

><p>It was barely 7 in the morning and Death was currently fighting the bane of everyone's existence that drags down everyone who faces it into the pits of depression. . . paperwork<p>

Death sighed as he stared at the stack of papers that were three times as high than the stack of papers he had just finished and he had no idea what most of them were about as he was skimming through most of them as he was wondering who in their right mind would make paperwork for completely bullshit reasons like this as he signed document after document and thinking how someone like him, one of the most deadliest hunters in existence is doing desk work

_'Well at least I'm not a butler or personal slave like two people I know'_ Death thought to himself as he continued to sign papers until his scroll started beeping and gave out a breath of relief as he opened the scroll and it showed him one of the people who he just thought of "What is it Michaelis" Death asked tiredly at the red eyed butler who gave him a cheeky grin "Well I thought you should know that our sociopath of an acquaintance is heading to your Academy" Sebastian said carefree tone as Death twitched behind his mask

"Why is here coming here" Death asked as he already has his suspicions "Well you see all the main corporate heads and their CEO's of the four kingdoms are having a meeting and each of the heads would like to have their children see 'history being made'" Sebastian said emphasizing the last part as Death scoffed in amusement "And the meeting is actually going to take place late in the afternoon and some of their servants are unable to pick their children up so they asked the more competent and quick servants of the companies who are free to pick up their children which includes me" Sebastian said as the image of his one eyed boss Ciel Phantomhive appeared in the background

"Well it seems you already did your job, great work" Death chided as Sebastian struggled not laugh as anger spread across Ciel's Face "Listen here you!" Ciel bellowed as Death ignored him and turned his attention back to Sebastian "So why was it you called again" Death asked dryly as Ciel calmed down and answered "If you paid attention the meeting is late in the afternoon, It's barely seven and a half in the morning and Tōketsu Schnee asked me to tell you to do whatever it is in your power to keep his daughter safe until later in the afternoon when Sebastian will pick her up and seeing as _That_ man went to the academy without permission, of which Sir Integra is practically fuming at when I went past by her awhile ago, I suggest getting to it" Ciel said as Death looked at him dryly

"Great, so your telling me I have to babysit the bloodsucker _and_ the money grabber for a couple hours is that it" Death said bluntly which Ciel and Sebastian chuckled a bit which Death let out a groan of exasperation "Great, just great. So when is the bastard getting here" Death and before Ciel could answer a blood curdling screamed echoed throughout Beacon as the two figures on his scroll just smirked at him "I think that's your answer. Well It's been fun we should do this more often" Ciel said mockingly as the video ended as Death stared at the blank screen for a second before rushing out of seat and out of his room. . . through his windows

As Death landed on the ground he realized what he just did and looked back to his room and saw the broken window "Why is it always my room" Death said with an annoyed sigh before running towards the dorms

Death soon came up to the dorms and decided the quick action of getting up the side of the building, By running up it, He started running up it using his aura grapple as boosts as he ascended up the building and couldn't but help but remember the time he saw an old acquaintance of his ran up the side of a building to save his family and couldn't help but feel the irony as he jumped over the railings to his students large dorm and saw Alucard was about to bite his daughter and was quickly angered

Death jumped up, kicking off the railing as he sped across the room and grabbed the bloodsuckers head and slammed it into the ground "You never listen do you Alucard, When I said don't go near my daughter I meant, DON'T GO NEAR MY DAMN DAUGHTER" Death shouted angrily as he kicked Alucard's head up and gave him a quick roundhouse kick that sent the man in red flying into the wall "D-Dad" Ruby said as he turned to look at her who was shocked at what happened "W-What are you doing here or more importantly how did you get up here" She quickly asked as Death just rolled his eyes and muttered out "Your welcome"

* * *

><p>As Death said that Alucard pulled himself out of the wall and walked back to Death and his students "Geez, what was that for. I only wanted a taste" Alucard complained as Death pulled Redemption out of Ruby's holster and shot him straight into his skull as he fell down dead but that didn't stop Death as he continued firing at Alucard's body before the clip ran empty which he responded by tossing it back to Ruby before jumping up and bringing his foot down on Alucard's neck breaking it<p>

As Death pulled his foot off Alucard he looked to side to see his students shocked and appalled faces which he rolled his eyes at and turned back to Alucard's body "Stop acting Alucard, I know for a fact that'll take more than breaking your neck and shooting you to kill you" Death said dryly as Alucard's body seemed to pull upward off the ground until he was standing as the wounds Death inflicted on him disappeared as Alucard snapped his neck in place

"Thank you for that, my neck was killing me" Alucard said with a cocky grin as the students stared flabbergasted at what just happened "Integra's mad at you, you know that right" Death said crossing his arms at the immortal who scoffed "When isn't she mad at what I do for fun" Alucard said dryly "Besides I wanted to get some lunch which you rudely interrupted so if don't mind, would you kindly leave as I'll return to my meal" Alucard said taking a step in Ruby's direction which Death responded by taking one of his scythes and cutting his head off as a few of his students screamed in shock as the body didn't fall down like before

"Quit your screaming, like I said before it'll take a lot more to kill this bastard. Plus what I just did was just step one" Death said nonchalantly as he watched the decapitated head of the annoying prick known as Alucard dissolved in a blood red liquid and was reabsorbed back into his body as his skull regrew along with his muscle, skin, hair, eyes, fedora and sunglasses in a matter of seconds

Alucard cracked his new neck as he looked at Death's students "Besides no one except my boss knows about steps 2 through 10" Alucard said with toothy grin as Death shook his head at him "You know Death this reminds me of the time we first met" Alucard said suddenly as the students became interested forgetting all about the recent attempts at killing the man before them "How the fuck does this remind you of the first time we've met, and shouldn't you be going somewhere" Death said dryly as Alucard looked at him with a smirk "I'm guessing Sebby already called you about it huh" Alucard said ignoring the first part of Death's question "You know he hates being called that" Death said dryly "Which is why I call him that" Alucard said in a matter in fact tone as Death shook his head at him again

"And besides it's-" Alucard said turning his head turned his head to the clock as it chimed eight times "-Just 8 in the morning, We have plenty of time telling the story of how we met before I have to return later in the afternoon" Alucard said strongly "You weren't even supposed to leave in the first place, Sebastian was and he is still coming to pick up the heiress over there" Death said jerking his thumb at Weiss who flinched slightly "So why don't you just leave"

"Meh, you say one thing I say another"

"When you say that you usually get in trouble"

"When you say trouble, I say going for a walk"

"When say walk, you mean kill homicidal maniacs at night"

"I take very enthusiastic walks"

"This is why Integra cant stand you at times even when you try to do good"

"What's she going to do, lock me down in the cellar"

". . . . . . "

"Shut it"

Death shook his head with a sigh and went over to the living room portion of his students dorm and sat down on the open arm chair "Fine you can tell the story, besides it gets me out of doing paperwork and lets me keep an eye on you at the same time" Death said bitterly "But if you exaggerate about anything I'll hit you mid-story" Death said as Alucard shrugged and went and sat down on the chair directly opposite of Death "Well, what are you waiting for. Get over here" Alucard said to the students who jumped a bit before walking over to the two and some sat down on their couch while the rest was pulling up spare chairs

"Now then where shall we start at" Alucard said tapping his chin with his finger "Maybe at the part where you went on a rampage and started killing people that was after you and I was assigned to stop you because they paid me to" Death said dryly with his armed propped against the arm of the chair with his head against his fist "Hmm, could do that or just skip to the part where you found me and fought" Alucard said as Death shook his head "You do that then there is no point or plot in the story" Death said dryly as Alucard twitched

"Since when do people care about plot, People only care about violence and action" Alucard said dramatically as Yang let out a 'hell yeah' which earned her an aura punch to the side of the head by Death "Fine, but I'm going to tell it seeing as you'd probably make something up in the middle" Death said dryly as Alucard shrugged and gestured Death to start "Now then it all started when a group of soldiers were being killed by this idiot here" Death said as Alucard waved happily "And I was sent to deal with the problem"

* * *

><p>"Now the source of the unknown is located in the coordinates we have given you, Report back once the unknown is dealt with" an old man in a high up military uniform said on Death's scroll "Yes, Yes I know already. Just be sure the money is to be wired to my account" Death said dryly as the uniformed man huffed in annoyance "Just get the job done" the man said bitterly as he disconnected the call as Death scoffed "Military doesn't have balls to this themselves but has the balls to act like that around me" Death muttered angrily as he walked through the forests of Mistral towards the last known location of the unknown he is to kill<p>

"I swear if it's just a Grimm I'll be pissed off that they would waste my time like this" Death muttered angrily as he kept walking towards the last known location and walked past a single odd tree which he stopped and turned to see the entire tree was in two from the center as if something was thrown into it and he saw behind it was a dirt trail of the impact and saw decaying Ursa Major

"Okay, so it's _NOT_ a Grimm" Death said as Dust landed on his shoulder and cawed looking at the destroyed tree and the dead Ursa "How about you make yourself useful and see if you can find whatever did this" Death asked as Dust cawed a few times "How would I know what it looks like, that's why I'm asking you to find it you damn bird so hurry up and get to it" Death said annoyed as Dust cawed angrily at him before flying off into the distance

Death watched as Dust continued flying until it stopped and hovered at distance and cawed at him until a shot rang through the air and hit Dust turning it into a pile of feathers in the air. Normally a person would be surprised if their feathered companion was killed in front of them but Death wasn't normal, neither was the crow as Dust materialized next Death in a blaze of green fire and landed on Death shoulder and ruffled it's feathers

"Hmph, At least something good happened today" Death said snidely towards Dust who ruffled its feathers in anger and started pecking at Death's mask "yeah, yeah your mad, would it make you feel better if you eat the eyes of whoever shot you" Death asked as Dust calmed down and cawed nodding its head as Death chuckled as he pulled out Redemption and pulled back the hammer "Thought so"

Death walked a brisk pace towards where the shot was fired and came to a clearing and saw a array of recently killed Grimm. Death went up to one and saw that the Grimm wasn't killed by normal means of cutting, blunt, or shooting means but of something else, as he looked carefully he saw that the wounds were made of physical trauma but not of a normal blunt weapon but of a precision hit as if he someone hit it with their bare hands, he looked at another and he noticed the eviscerated Grimm had teeth marks around its neck

as he was looking around he quickly noticed something else "Wheres the blood?" Death wondered aloud as with all these dead Grimm there had to be splotches of blood on the ground but no there wasn't any sign of blood as if it was cleaned away by some unnatural force

Death thoughts were stopped as his acute hearing heard a hammer of a gun click back as he ducked as a round shot above him and turned to see a man in red with a maniacal grin looking at him as if he was a specimen ready to be cut open with his two guns one black and the other silver that look like Colt 1911's with elongated barrels pointed directly at him "Well isn't this a surprise, I didn't think those cowards would actually send someone with the balls to actually fight me" the man in red said chuckling

"What do you mean send me to fight? I was called to find out the disturbance that killed that prick of a military leaders men" Death asked pointing Redemption at the man began laughing loudly "Your telling me they didn't tell you" the man said still laughing which Death for no reason ticked him off "You were duped you idiot, they sent you to try and kill me because my boss Integra Hellsing is making a name for herself in the weapon industries and those bastards didn't like that seeing as my boss is taking profit in companies they had shares in so they been sending men to try and get rid of her to no avail thanks to _moi_" the man said as his laughter died down to an uncontrollable chuckle

Death twitched in annoyance behind his mask "I'm going to kill that man when I get back" Death said under his breath as the man in front of him heard him and laughed "Sorry but from what I could tell your not an incompetent hunter with an ego, No your actually pretty good if I sense your aura right, you could actually give a fight for my life" the man said excitedly ". . . Sorry but no, I have no time fighting battles I have no interest in" Death said dully as he turned around and quickly ducked and rolled away as he was shot at a few times

"Oo~ quick reflexes, nice" the man said happily as Death glared "I guess there's no way out of this is there" Death said tiredly as the man chuckled "No there isn't, but before we fight let me introduce myself for I am known as many names, but right now I am more formally know as the Crimson Demon Alucard, the man who bathes in the blood of his enemies" Alucard said dramatically as Death looked at him with a blank expression "Really, That's what your going with" Death said dryly as Alucard's lip twitched "Oh and pray tell me what's your name" Alucard said slightly irritated as Death aimed Redemption at Alucard in a second and fired "Death"

The shot rang through the air and met its target right through Alucard's skull as the man fell back dead "For a man who talks a lot he didn't really do much" Death said dully as he holstered Redemption and started walking away

As Death was walking he kept getting the feeling something was off until he felt something in the air coming straight at him and quickly turned and grabbed with his bare hands at what was charging at him and was surprised to see the man who he shot dead lunged at him with his mouth wide open with rows of sharp teeth. Death held onto Alucard's head stopping him from getting near him with those teeth of his

Alucard raised his fist up as his muscles bulged slightly as Death kicked straight up hitting Alucard square in the jaw but that didn't deter him as Alucard swung his fist at Death who blocked his forearm and was sent skidding slightly and the bone in his arm to fracture under the pressure of Alucard's punch and looked at the man in red surprised

"How the hell are you even alive" Death asked as he poured his aura into the fracture to heal it to the point it wasn't fractured anymore "Like I said, I am the Crimson _DEMON_ Alucard, I lost my humanity long ago and nearly lost purpose of living till I met the Hellsings who I swore servitude towards and soon found them entertaining and knew that when I'm with them I'll never be bored. . .Well sometimes" Alucard said chuckling a bit as he looked at Death who's arm was completely healed without any bruise or anything and grinned "Seems your not that human yourself, this will be interesting" Alucard said as he lunged forward throwing punch after punch as Death ducked and side stepped the attacks as he sent an aura fist in an uppercut to Alucard's chin

Death then jumped above Alucard and grabbed his head mid jump and spun in the air snapping the mans neck who lost balance from the attack as Death used this opportunity to take out Harvester and sliced him in half and quickly jumped back when Alucard's upper half of his body pulled out his guns and fired at Death as his body fixed its self as he fired continuously at Death who connected Harvester at both their end forming a dual ended scythe and rolled forward throwing Harvester in a horizontal sawing motion

the scythe mad contact with Alucard and was eviscerating his middle portion of his body causing him to stagger back as the scythe went back to Death who lunged forward with his entire body along with his scythe covered in aura as he slashed upward as a aura image of a larger scythe appeared along with Death as the scythes went through Death and left a giant gap in his body as most of his mid portion of his body with his right shoulder and arm was destroyed from the attack

Alucard's body even with the massive damage dealt to it regenerated back to normal "This could go all day if you want so would you mind and lets end this already, I have business with an arrogant prick who thinks he could make me his little errand boy for fun" Death said in an irritated and dry tone as Alucard was taking deep breaths as he began laughing "Yes, Yes I hadn't had this fun in ages" Alucard said with a wide maniacal grin as he laughed maniacally as Death stared at him confused

Alucard soon stopped laughing and had a serious expression on his face as the world seemed to grow dark around him as Death sense an increase in power in him he began talking in an unnaturally calm voice **_"Releasing control arch restriction systems in"_**

_**Three**_

_**.**_

_**Two**_

_**.**_

_** ONE**_

_**"Approval of situation A recognized, commencing The Cromwell Invocation"**_ Alucard said as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he made his hands move towards his face into an odd hand gesture as Death was taken back at what Alucard was doing and soon noticed the pentagram on Alucard's glove that was facing him was glowing bright red _**"Abilities restrictions lifted for limited use till the enemy has been rendered SILENT**_ Alucard said with the last part in a soft dark voice as his body was covered in shadows glowing red as an eye appeared in the center of his hand gesture and all over his body

several eyes started appearing everywhere around Death as images of horrors passed around the two beings ". . . This has got to be the weirdest fight I ever been in" Death said slowly as Alucard body shifted as his right arm turned into a large hound as it lunged forward to Death snapping its' giant maw at Death who rolled out of the way and jumped over the it's next attack as he made Harvester turn to its combined original form and swung chopping the 'thing' by a small portion where it ignored and formed another head lunging at Death as he used a giant aura fist and smacked it away only for Alucard's hand to pop out of its mouth and shot a massive blast that shot Death's arm clean off

As his arm was shot off a black tendril smacked him and he was flung off into the distance before landing on his feet in a crouch position as Alucard walked toward him as he stood back up and stabbed Harvester in the ground as he placed his remaining hand above the missing limb as he looked back to see Alucard had his arm in his hand "Come on FIGHT, you've only suffered the lost of your arm. Attack me, summon up your aura, heal your severed limb and FIGHT me. The evening is still so young" Alucard said in a sick twisted dark voice as he crushed Death severed arm in his hand to a pulp

"Come on, Hurry, Hurry, Hurry! Pull yourself together the fun has just begun. Come on **HURRY!**" Alucard said slightly begging in an unnaturally dark raspy excited voice as he was still walking towards Death with a giant sadistic smile with his entire rows of teeth showing as a giant red eye appeared on his torso and shadows behind him seem to burn with several more piercing red eyes ". . . . You've lost your damn mind" Death said slowly as the smile on Alucard's face dropped and the shadows surrounding him receded back into his body

"So. this what you truly are! you are pathetic, nothing but a lump of meat that dares calls himself Death, Tell me you worthless creature how can you call yourself Death when you won't fight for what your namesake is!" Alucard yelled at him as Death just lowered his head and took a deep breath as he raised his hand over the mark on his shoulder which began glowing a vivid purple as Alucard's smile returned to him as he saw what's happening

**_"Releasing law of the balance restraints"_** Death said in a monotone voice as Alucard began chuckling uncontrollably with giddy "Yes, Yes. Show me your true power, Give me a fight to remember Death" Alucard with uncontrollable amounts of excitement in his voice as he watched the missing limb he had regrow the bone, muscle and skin in a instant **_"Restraints have been uplifted, by law of my council my power will remain till I have deemed it necessary of no use anymore"_** Death said as his body began being surrounded by immense amounts of aura

"Come! Give me a fight to Remember!" Alucard yelled out as he charged forward his fist wind back as his muscles bulged out of his clothing as he swung as Death swung his fist as well as two punches connected and created a still silence until the ground below them cracked into many faults and caused a shock wave sending both of them back "This is it! A worthy opponent that I have long been searching for" Alucard yelled out as a prestigious looking sword hilt appeared out of his stomach which he pulled out and his body and showed it was a glorious looking sword

Death ran forward and picked up Harvester that was thrown back from the shock wave earlier and charged forward and swung horizontally with his scythe that was covered in aura nearly cutting Alucard in half who did the same thing to Death as he brought down his sword nearly cutting his entire arm off to his shoulder as they both regenerated and kept on attacking nonstop as neither of the two dodged or moved out of the way as parts of their body was destroyed only for it to regenerate back to its original state in an instant as this was a fight of endurance and power as nothing else mattered to them only that their opponent falls

After attacking nonstop for awhile the two broke off and jumped back both of them breathing hard as their bodies are now having trouble regenerating slightly "I've never thought I actually get to this point in my entire existence, me getting worn down in a fight" Alucard said laughing maniacally "You may actually take me down and I don't know why but I'm actually excited to see if you could actually do it" Alucard said with his hand in face as he pulled his head back and laughed

"You've really have lost it, to disregard life as it was just a plaything" Death said dryly as Alucard cocked his head toward him "No I haven't disregard it because how can you disregard something you never even cherished. Life is just a game and winner is the one who is still alive and at the top of the food chain" Alucard said darkly as Death leveled his eyes to his

"I feel pity for you" Death said suddenly as Alucard was taken back from his statement "W-What" Alucard stuttered never expecting someone to tell him that, especially when the person was just recently trying to kill you "You've are no longer human as you stated but yet you crave to be human as much as you can be by fighting the strongest people you can find and hope they can end this never ending existence is that it, and for that I pity you" Death said solemnly as Alucard didn't know how to react

"I pity you so much that I might as well acknowledge your wish and end you never ending existence that you've always wanted" Death said as he tossed his scythe in the air as a whirlpool of purple haze covered the scythe and burst out with aura as the scythe doubled in size with intricate skull designs on the side of the blade, as the scythe fell back down two giant hands made of aura caught it and tighten its grip on it as the blade burned with purple aura

Alucard just looked on at the scene before smiling shaking his head "Alright then, lets see if you can actually do it. Come" Alucard said as his own sword burned with black fire tinged red as he leveled the blade to his eyes as he stared directly at Death who stared back sternly as the two stayed still with baited breath before the two shot forward

As Death approached Alucard he stomped his foot into the ground stopping him as the aura hands swung the massive scythe as Alucard did the same thing and stomped his foot into the ground and stabbed his sword forward making a connection with the scythe as the air went still for a second until a burst of air went through the area as their auras that were battling for dominance wisping around them

The two kept pushing their weapons against each other as the ground below them started to make large spiderweb cracks from the pressure of their auras that were burning brightly in the air around them, They each took a step forward still pushing against each others weapon as the cracks below them grew larger as the the aura slowly stilled flowing to the connection point of the two weapons as a bright light shone through and disappeared until a massive blast white aura exploded outwards covering the two in its light as well as the rest of the area

* * *

><p>When Death opened his eyes he found himself on his back looking up at the warm orange light of the sun descending across the horizon, Death propped himself up with a grunt and took in his surroundings and saw that he was back in the forest and saw that the path of carnage that was the trail of his impact that he made when the explosion tossed him in the air<p>

Death got up and wobbled a bit as he used a nearby tree as leverage as he moved toward the previous battle area and found his scythe was lodged into the trunk of a tree near him, Death went up to the tree and pulled his scythe out and started using it as a cane as he continued moving forward and soon came back to the clearing, or what it once was

the clearing was now a small crater from their attack that was still smoking slightly, As Death looked on at the destruction he noticed a figure was coming out of the woods on the other side of the crater

He soon noticed it was Alucard who's body was regenerating at slow pace as he stumbled slightly to the edge of the crater and stood there staring at him before he plopped down at the edge of the crater as did Death who laid Harvester on the side gently as he sat down as well

the two stared at each other neither speaking words as the two let the silence surround them "Thank you for the fight" Alucard said across the crater breaking the silence as Death looked at him and shrugged "I guess you already could tell that, that wasn't even my true power" Death said back as Alucard gave out a weak strained laugh "And I guess you could tell I was holding back my true potential as well" Alucard responded weakly with a chuckle as Death shook his head at him

the two then went silent as their wounds healed until Death stood up and cracked his back and neck and gave out a satisfied sigh "Want to go kill that bastard and that organization that sent me to kill you"

"Thought you never asked" Alucard said as the walked around the crater and back towards the direction of the nearest city to find the prick

* * *

><p>"We then killed everyone and brutally murdered the idiot in charge in front of all other company heads to prove a point that they are not to mess with me or the Hellsing corporation and since then the idiot sitting across from me has been in contact with me whenever he has a job that he doesn't feel like doing and I'm currently in the area" Death said jerking his thumb at Alucard who flipped him off<p>

Death than looked at his students as he saw they were all slack jawed from what they listened to with their eyes showing bulging out slightly from shock "All of what I said is true by the way" Death said as the shock in their eyes deepened as Alucard chuckled a bit "Well it seems you lot had a good time together" a voice said as everyone turned to see a man in a black butler uniform said

Ruby instantly recognized him and shook out of her stupor "Hello Mr. Michaelis" Ruby said kindly as Sebastian smiled at her "And a hello to you to Ms. Rose, You know it's a shame your father and company doesn't have the same decency and politeness you have" Sebastian said as he eyed Death and Alucard, the latter of which flipped him off and he ignored "Well then we're wasting time, come along Alucard Integra is fuming at the fact you left and I need to take Ms. Schnee here to that meeting" Sebastian said respectively to both parties in the room as Alucard grunted in annoyance as he walked to the balcony "I'll see you later Death, and oh by the way you could keep the piano" Alucard said waving goodbye as he turned to mist and faded away

"Show off" Sebastian muttered as Death looked at him "Aren't you able run on teleport, run at incredible speeds and not to mention you're hard to kill like us" Death said questionably as Sebastian looked at him and gave out a small life "Good point, now come along Ms. Schnee we don't have all day" Sebastian said as Weiss walked over to Sebastian after she said her goodbyes to her team and the others

Everyone watched as a giant red glyph appeared below the two of them as Weiss became startled as the two descended into the ground as Sebastian placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down as they disappeared from view leaving the rest of the students and their teacher alone "Well, that was something" Yang said breaking the uneasy silence between them all as Death got up from his seat and began to leave

"Ruby" Yang whispered nudging her sister who looked at her confused as Yang pointed to Death and gave her a questionable look confusing Ruby which Yang saw and sighed "Family day remember" Yang whispered to Ruby hastily which Ruby instantly remembered that was coming up soon and had to tell Death about it

"Um, Dad" Ruby said nervously as she approached Death who stopped and looked at her "If your wondering about that seal I said in the story, your still too weak to handle it or even have it placed on you seeing as your power was halted for many years never reaching your potential" Death said bitterly as Ruby shook her head "Not that, It's just" Ruby said unsure what to say as Death looked at her brow raised behind his mask "Family day was coming up and I hope that you would, well~" Ruby said nervously "Your wondering if I can spend the day with you" Death said as Ruby looked at him nervously as she turned away slightly "Not really, I want you to stay away during that time"

Death was taken back slightly at what she said and stared at her "What?" Death said not sure if he heard it right or not "It's just, you know my _Other_ dad is coming to visit and you always stated how you hated him and well~" Ruby said as Death got the gist of what she's asking and sighed heavily "Fine I'll stay away, but if he comes anywhere near me" Death said as he put his finger against his neck and made a slicing motion

"Okay, thank you" Ruby said happily as now she only has to find a way to keep her other dad away from her dad which Ruby soon thought was pretty weird when she thought about it. Death patted her head affectionately snapping Ruby out of her thoughts before he walked to the edge of the balcony and jumped down as his students heard a solid thud knowing that he's fine

"Well that went better than I expected Yang said walking up Ruby who nodded in agreement "Yea I thought he would do something like plan out how to kill dad or something" Ruby joked as Yang shook her head "Come on lets go to town, we ran out of food so we need to restock" Yang said as Ruby whined "But I don't want to"

"Come on Ruby, we can go to the bakery when we're done" Yang said and noticed Ruby was gone from her spot next to her and turned to see her now standing in the elevator "What are you waiting for lets go" Ruby said happily as Yang looked at her before shaking her head and walking up to her saying goodbye to the others as they went down in the elevator "You know even if he did say he wouldn't do anything I still feel like something is off" Yang said absently as Ruby shrugged

* * *

><p>"So I'll get the mini C4 and plant it in his pants when I pass by him without him noticing and then pull the trigger when he leaves" Death said to himself as he was thinking of a plan to murder Zhao Xiao Long as he passed by a corner and noticed someone leaning against it and sighed "Well at least it was you that came here first than the other two" Death said tiredly as he turned to see a woman the woman leaning against the wall<p>

The woman had long flowing dark purple hair with a fair pale complexion, glowing white eyes with an interesting symbol in the middle of her forehead, she was wearing high healed purple shoes with purple leg and knee guards with gold accents that went up to her thighs, she had a sash that stretched across her midriff looped down below her metal belt and holster to her waist and flowed between her legs in her front and back, she had purple and gold accented shoulder and neck armor that covered some of her chest but left enough to see a good amount of cleavage, a small piece of armor that covered her ears and some of her face, on her shoulder was tattoo of the same mark on Death's shoulder, long purple sleeved arms that went to her elbows, and on her right hand were two jagged metal claws on her pointer and middle finger, and finally on her hip was a golden whip with with spiked edges along the metal rope

**(A/N: Horrible at describing her clothing so if you want to see what she is wearing go here, be sure to remove the spaces when you do**

**funnyberserker. deviantart . com**

**/ art/Darksiders - Fury - Blackhorse - Rider - 326205190)**

"It's good to see you again Death" the woman said warmly as she approached as he sighed "Hello Fury it's good to see you as well" Death said dully as the woman pouted and place her hands on her hips "Is that some way to treat your sister after you never seen her for so long" Fury said with a huff as Death rolled his eyes "Maybe if you wear some damn decent clothing from time to time maybe I wouldn't maybe I wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen in public with you" Death said slightly annoyed "Says the man with his chest showing all the time, and since when did you ever care about what other say about you" Fury said defending her attire and was still pouting as Death shook his head at his sibling "How about this, I wear something that covers my entire body and you do the same" Death said dryly with his arms crossed as Fury "Fine, you'll probably argue about this for awhile if I don't" Fury said begrudgingly as Death rolled his eyes

"Do the others know" Death asked as Fury acted serious "No they don't, you know how they are about rumors as they always ignore them" Fury said as Death gave out a dry laugh "So when _were_ you going to tell us" Fury asked asked with her arms crossed "Some day little sis, when she is able to handle herself on her own" Death said as he started walking forward with Fury in tow

"Now that I know about her, you wouldn't mind if I pay her a visit later, seeing as _Family day_ is coming up after all" Fury asked signalling that she heard everything as Death turned his head slightly to her "If it was the other two asking me that, No. But you were always my favorite of the three and not to mention you value family as much as me so yes" Death said as Fury smiled at him and gave him a hug which he returned "Either way it's still good to see you again Fury" Death said quietly as Fury smiled and hugged him tighter before letting go

"As much as I want to stay and spend time with you, I need to go seeing as I'm currently on a job. I'll see you later brother" Fury said as blue flames erupted from the ground revealing a black horse with blue flames that was completely similar to Death's own grey and green horse "Come on Honor, lets go" Fury said to her horse as she got on it and waved goodbye as Death waved back lazily as she clicked her heals as the horse galloped ahead

As Death stood there as he watched her turned the corner he smirked as she went the wrong way and quickly came back and gallop towards the other direction "Shut it!" Fury yelled as she passed by which Death laughed at as he looked on to the horizon thinking that even if today was ending on a good note he still couldn't help but feel something was wrong. could be the several soldiers that were sneaking up on him which he quickly turned around and smacked the closest man to that was silently approaching him with a knife and snapped his neck as several others came out of their hiding spots to him and he quickly saw they were wearing military brand clothing

Death stood there staring at the men covered head to toe in black military covert op armor and cracked his knuckles and chuckled his body radiating with aura "Well, it seems things are about to get interesting soon" Death said walking forward towards the soldiers that were going to die

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha I'm such a tease aren't I with that ending, Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter so please leave a comment, review, PM, point out mistakes for me to improve this story and I'll see you all later, Have a great day<strong>


	7. A Familial visit

**Hello everyone it's great to see all again and I would like to apologize for being slightly late in updating this story as usual, also for the title I had no idea how to implement the word 'death' into it**

**Anyways before we begin, Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All properties are own by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, Let's begin**

* * *

><p>Team RWBY along with Adam were waiting at one of the many dust airship dock ports Beacon with countless other teams waiting for their respective families to arrive for family day "I can't believe our family is coming today for a visit" Ruby said excitably as Yang chuckled "Yup, can't wait to see mom and dad. . . Speaking of dad you sure yours won't do anything" Yang asked as Ruby looked at her for awhile before shrugging with a smile causing Yang and the others to sweat drop<p>

". . . Alright then, would one of you remind me to drag away my dad when we get anywhere near Death as I rather have both parents than one" Yang asked dryly to the three watching who nodded as Yang sighed heavily "Do you have to wear that bow Blake" Adam asked softly as Blake nodded "Of course I have to, especially since there could be some people who would look down on us faunus and probably cause trouble for my family" Blake said sadly as the bow twitched "Hey no ones going to insult you. If they do we'll kick their asses" Yang said with a grin as Blake scoffed before giving Yang a smile

"See there's nothing to worry about" Adam said softly "I know, I know but can I just wear it just in case" Blake asked as Adam gave her a stare as Blake looked back with sad eyes causing Adam to give in and sigh "Fine but the minute we are away from the crowd that thing is coming off one way or another" Adam said sternly as Blake nodded while in the background Yang gave out a wolf whistle "Adam, who knew you were so bold" Yang said playfully as Adam and Blake blushed heavily while Weiss sighed dryly with her head in her palm while Ruby laughed weakly before looking around

"Hey where are the others?" Ruby asked seeing they're not around "I think Jaune's team is at a different port than our and seeing as Franz and Elisa have no relatives they're back in our dorm relaxing while Daniel would probably spend time with his family without being around. . certain people" Adam said as he looked at Yang who noticed "Why are you looking at me like that" Yang said crossing her arms "Oh nothing at all, just that Daniel as you can guess is very protective of his siblings and rather not have them in a presence of a bad influence" Adam said with a smirk as the corner of Yang's mouth twitched

"I am not a bad influence" Yang said irritated as Adam smirk "Keep telling yourself that miss-drinks-and-fights-alot" Adam said chuckling as a tick mark appeared on Yang's head and was glaring harshly at Adam "So basically when we're done showing our families around we'll meet up with him back at our dorms" Adam said ignoring her gaze as he looked out into the distance and saw the dust airships coming up from the distance as Yang grumbled incoherent threats to the bull faunus

"Look they're here!" Ruby exclaimed as they all turned and saw various dust airships approaching the docks of Beacon and landed slowly as the doors hissed opened as various people came out of the airship

As the crowd of people started dispersing Yang was the first one to notice a blonde man with his hair tied into a small ponytail, violet eyes, wearing a brown duster coat, orange muscle shirt and baggy black cargo jeans "God damn does it feel good to back here after all this time" The man said with a wide smile "Dad! Over here!" Yang yelled as she got the blonde mans attention as he rushed to them avoiding the other people as he went up to Yang and Ruby and pulled them into a hug "Yang, Ruby. Other people that are with Yang and Ruby, it's great to see you" Zhao Xiao Long said happily as the two girls returned his hug

As Zhao let go of his daughters Yang looked over his shoulder and so did Ruby "Where's mom and uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked as Zhao turned around "Oh, they're right. . . behind. . . me. . . Oh boy that's not good" Zhao said worryingly as the two sisters knew what happens when their mother is in a dense crowd while the others just stood there confused

"ZHAO, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU" a woman screeched out as a burst of fire aura shot through the air a small distance from them as Zhao, Yang and Ruby laughed weakly as the others just stared blankly as Zhao noticed their looks and explained "Ya see my wife has a slight fear of being in large crowds of people without me to calm her down and when I'm not there she will try to get out of the crowd anyway possible. . . one of which is to beat up everyone around her to get a clearing" Zhao said dryly as the others sweat dropped while his daughters sighed

"PING, OVER HERE" Zhao yelled out as the fire settled down and bunch of people were knocked down as a woman came rushing out of the crowd as she latched onto him as he rubbed her back, the woman had long wavy blonde hair like Yangs but of a darker shade than both Zhao and Yangs, she had ocean blue eyes, a slight tan complexion with an hour glass figure. She wore a long black skirt and a pale yellow dress shirt with a black collar "Seriously Zhao you know how I am in crowds" Ping said in a condescending tone as Zhao laughed weakly

Ping broke away from Zhao and pulled Yang and Ruby in a hug "I missed you two" Ping said in playful whine as her daughters hugged her back "We missed you too mom" Yang said happily "Ahem" A voice coughed interrupting the scene as everyone turned to the voice and saw a man with with messy black hair and some stubble with silver eyes standing next to them. He was wearing on old worn out sleeveless duster coat, grey long sleeve turtleneck and black dress pants with metallic grey knee guards "Can't I get a hug too" the man said wryly with his arms open out

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby exclaimed as she detached herself from Ping and tackled Qrow into a hug who stumbled back from the tackle before regaining his balance and hugged her back "Hey uncle, how's it going" Yang said walking up to Qrow "I'm doing fine, I see you still haven't cut your hair yet" Qrow said jokingly "Never going to happen" Yang said with a mock huff as Qrow chuckled "And Ruby, I see you gotten a little taller and your aura. . . . . Ruby. . why is your aura like that" Qrow asked slowly as Zhao and Ping turned their attention to Ruby who fidgeted in their gaze as Qrow had a contemplative look on his face "That rumor about him being here is true isn't it" Qrow asked seriously as Ruby nodded slowly

Qrow looked at her for a bit before sighing "Well Zhao seems you have to leave now" Qrow said dryly as Ping nodded while Zhao was taken back at the request "The hell. Why should I leave, Death and I are great pals you all know that" Zhao said as RWBY and Adam looked at him in disbelief while Qrow and Ping gave him a dry look that said 'are-you-kidding-me' "Zhao. . . you do remember the last time you two saw each other right" Qrow asked slowly as Zhao placed his under his chin as if he was thinking "Yes, but how would I know he hated the color pink, especially when I dyed all his clothes pink" Zhao said innocently as the adults continued giving him a dry look as RWBY & Adam, as well as other students around them who stopped their interactions with their family just to look at Zhao as if he was crazy

"And I wondered why he hated my family" Yang muttered dryly as even she thought it was suicidal doing something like that even if it was for a laugh "Hey! How would I have known that he would get violent like that" Zhao said as if his logic was sound "Zhao. . . People who haven't even met the man could have known that" Ping said dryly as Zhao stared at his wife in shock "Your my wife, your supposed to support me" Zhao cried out making a scene as Ping rubbed her eyes "Yes but our vows say nothing about me having to deal with your suicidal tendencies in dealing with Death" Ping said dryly as Zhao cried anime tears

"Well you don't see something like this everyday" A man said as everyone turned to see a man and woman walking towards them, the woman holding a child of one year in her arms. The woman had golden eyes and a fair pale complexion and figure, she was wearing black dress pants, a dark purple blouse and a lighter purple button jacket while wearing a black fedora with purple sash on it. The man was wearing dress pants as well, purple dress shirt and a black suit jacket while wearing the same fedora "Mom, Dad!" Blake said happily as she went and gave them a hug "Hello Sebastian" Blake said to the little child her mother was holding who squealed happily at the sight of Blake "Aw~ he's adorable" Ping said with her hands clasped together as she went and loomed over the young child "Just like a little kitten" Zhao said as Ping elbowed him in the gut as the Belladonna's looked at him in shock

"How did?" Blake's father said as Qrow explained "It's not really that difficult to tell your all faunus' especially when that bow of yours twitches ever so often" Qrow said as he pointed at Blake who put her hands up on her head covering the bow "What's the point of wearing it, were not racial to faunus, hell we even have some faunus friends" Qrow said calmly as they looked at him hesitatingly as Blake looked at the ground before she pulled the ribbon off "See was that so hard" Qrow said with a smile as Blake smiled back as her parents did the same as they pulled their hats off showing their cat ears

Several people stopped around them and gave them glares only for them to step back as Qrow released his aura and glared at the ones staring as did Ping and Zhao as the people around them started moving away and kept up the act until the people who were looking at Blake's family in disdain left the area as Qrow and the other two slowly reeled their aura back before looking back at the Belladonna's who were looking at them surprised at what they saw "Now that's out of the way it's a pleasure, I'm Qrow Rose, the idiot next to me is Zhao Xiao Long and her wife Ping" Qrow said respectively as the two waved at the raven haired family who snapped back to reality and looked at them "Actually my name is actually, _*Ahem*_, Pacé IAh Nabil Galip. . . Xiao Long or PING which most people call me by" Ping states with a wide smile as everyone sweat drops at her full name

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Alphonse Belladonna and my wife here is Lily" Alphonse said as Lily waved with her free arm as Sebastian cooed "And this here is Sebastian, Say hello Sebastian" Lily said as Sebastian waved his hand at them as they waved back happily at the little boy "Ya know I always hated how people treated faunus like that, especially your father Ruby" Zhao said as Ruby looked at him "Really? I didn't know he was a sympathizer" Ruby said thinking it's strange that he would actually be that type of person who would care for people other than family

"What? No he's not a sympathizer what gave you that idea" Zhao said surprised as they all looked at him quizzically while Qrow and Ping rolled their eyes as Zhao looked at their expressions "Wait. . . don't you know he's a faunus" Zhao said tilting his head slightly as the students stared at the blonde man as a tumbleweed passed by them

.

.

.

**"HE'S A WHAT" **

the girls and Adam screamed as well as most students passing by them as Zhao covered his ears along with the Belladonna's when they screamed "Geez be louder why don't ya" Zhao said picking his ears with his fingers "H-How is he a faunus" Ruby stuttered in shock that her father was a faunus until a thought I came into her mind "Wait, does that mean I'm-" Ruby said rolling her hands as Zhao finished what she meant "Yup, your half faunus, the human half actually which is why you don't have any features like most faunus do" Zhao said jerking his thumb at the Belladonna's

"Whoa whoa wait, how is that man a faunus, I don't see any features on him. . . unless their under his clothes then never mind I'll believe it" Yang said the last part monotonously as Qrow chuckled along with Zhao "No actually he has horns, but I'm guessing he rubbed them down to nothing" Ping stated as the students looked between each other as Ruby subconsciously patted her head which made the adults chuckle

"Rubbed down, Ping this is Death were talking about. He probably ripped them off" Qrow stated dryly as Ping had an expression of thought before nodding to what he said "What type of horns were they" Ruby asked curiously as well as the others "Dragon" Zhao said simply as they all remained silent "But the dragon faunas were hunted down to extinction due to their unmeasurable power as they once tried to take over all of Remnant" Adam said speaking first "That's what they want you to think" Zhao said tapping Adam's forehead between each word

"Truth is history is usually distorted at times as the dragon faunus' never actually tried to take over all of Remnant. . . well not successfully. And it was not our government that hunted them down, no it was Death's own ancestors who hunted down the rest of their own species and put and end to that coup d'état before it even began all for the sake of peace and balance" Qrow explained as they all stared at him in shock of hearing this and Ruby a little bit of pride of knowing how honorable her ancestors were

"But why would he get rid of his horns, seeing as he's the type of person who wouldn't care what people think of him" Blake asked shaking out of their stupor first as they all mentally agreed "Ya see Death probably got sick and tired of those horns of his as it would usually impale into the pillow while he was sleeping and would need something to pull it off, and there is also when Death tries to scare someone into submission and they completely ignore the fact Death could kill them in an instant and just starts to insult his faunus heritage instead which pissed him off to an extreme, so that's probably why he got rid of his horns" Ping explained as an uneasy silence fell upon them

"Um~ so what are we doing today" Lily said trying to break the uneasy silence "We are to spend time with our families and show them around Beacon and our classes, but my family isn't here yet so we have to wait until they're here, _If they are even coming_" Weiss stated muttering the last part under her breath as Ruby was standing next to her heard what she and put her hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile

"Well it's nice to see you were able to make friends Weiss" they all turn to see a woman with pale ice blue eyes wearing a pale blue dress and white button jacket top and her white hair in a french braid falling over her shoulder and the man next to her was a man wearing a white business suit with the Schnee symbol on his back in a vibrant dark as was his blue eyes and had short trimmed white hair

"Hello mother, father" Weiss said politely as her mother smiled kindly and pulled her gently into a hug which Weiss returned before letting go and turning to her father slightly hesitant as the man was looking directly at the academy building before noticing his daughter's gaze and turned to her "Hello Weiss you look well" the man said in a stern calm voice "This is the first time in a long time you ever seen your daughter excluding the meeting as you didn't spend time with her, so be a damn father and hug you child" Weiss' mother said with a smile on her face while her eyes were glaring icily at her husband as he choked slightly from the glare

Weiss' father quickly recomposed himself as he pulled Weiss into a hug as Weiss hug back as the two enjoyed the peaceful moment they had together. . . only for it to be ruined by it's spectators "Aww~" Both Ruby and Zhao said with their hands clasped together as the two Schnee's quickly broke away as Weiss' mother just sighed at their response before turning to the others

"I'm guessing introductions are needed. I'm Yuki Schnee and this is my husband Tōketsu" Yuki said kindly as Tōketsu grunted acknowledgement as the other adults respectively said their names and greetings "Now that's out of the way how about we head to your classes, isn't that right Toki" Zhao said happily as he wrapped his arm around Tōketsu's shoulder which he stared at before turning his head slowly to Zhao's big grin

* * *

><p><em>~With JNPR~<em>

In another part of the airship docks JNPR were waiting for their parents to step off the airship "Look your mom is here as well as my mom and dad" Nora said happily to Ren as she rushed towards a group of three. The first was a big burly man with green eyes and black messy hair and a thick beard who wore a brown leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath and chaps. Next to him was a woman with turquoise blue eyes, long flowing orange hair who was wearing a short pink leather jacket with a white shirt with a pink floral print on it's side, and black shorts. Finally the last one was an exotic woman with delicate make up that enhanced her magenta pink eyes, her hair pulled in a exotic bun with three needles through it holding it in place and was wearing a dark green Kimono top with long sleeves that had lighter green and pink flowers circling around her top and had matching green karate pants and wooden sandals

"Mama!" Nora said happily jumping into the arms of the ginger woman who laughed happily as she caught Nora in her jump and pulled her in a tight hug and twirled her around as the two adults next to them chuckled at their interaction

Nora was let go and was slightly dizzy from spinning and bumped into the man who chuckled deeply as she turned around and hugged him "Daddy" Nora said excitably as the man let out a deep chuckle and hugged her back "Hello my little buttercup how are you" the man said with a smile "I'm doing fine daddy, I killed lots of Grimm with Ren and my new friends" Nora said letting go of her father as she waved her arms around ecstatically

As the Valkyries were talking the exotic woman walked up to Ren gracefully "Hello mother" Ren said politely with a smile and a slight bow as the woman smiled back and pulled him gently in a hug "How are you my son" the woman asked softly "I'm doing fine mother" Ren replied softly as well as the two stopped hugging and turned to the two members of his team that stood in the side lines "I'm Lie Jade, I thank you for taking care of my son" Jade said politely with a bow as Juane chuckled weakly scratching the back of his head not know what to say as Pyrrha smiled and bowed slightly back to the older woman as Nora's family came up to them "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gunnar Valkyrie and this is my wife Kara" Gunnar said as Kara waved to them "It's nice to see Nora making friends as Ren was her only real friend before coming to Beacon" Kara said as Nora pouted at her mother before their attention was drawn to the sound of two men arguing

"Even now Julius your still thick headed as ever"

"Oh bite me Akakios and go jump off a cliff, it'll save me the trouble of throwing you off it"

"Would you two stop arguing already I'm getting a headache, what about you Juniper"

"I just wish you two would stop this argument already, it's been what over twenty years and you two still haven't let that old grudge go *Sigh* Really Gaia what are we going to do with these two"

""HEY, WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN""

It was a group of two men and woman heading towards them, on the right was the man named Akakios who has auburn hair with sea green eyes and thin scar on his right eye, he wore a sleeveless golden bronze chest plate and shoulder guards as well as two vambraces that were golden bronze as well with black leather straps, the same with his greaves while he wore leather sandals. Behind Akakios was the woman named Gaia who had long flowing red hair that was put into a high pony tail with a golden band, she had vibrant green eyes that was amplified with a lighter green mascara, she wore a simple brown blouse with long flowing sleeves and brown knee length shorts with sandals as well but with the leather straps that intertwine up her legs

The man on the left was blonde man with shaggy hair and a slight stubble with bright blue eyes who wore full upper body white armor with golden outlines with black leather underneath that shown through the gaps of the armor, his gloves had metal plates on the knuckles and between the finger joints as the underside of his hand was smooth black leather, he also wore knee padded dark blue cargo pants. The woman behind him named Juniper had bright blue eyes as well, with long blonde curls while wearing a simple blue button top, beige pants and high heels

"Seriously you two, your making a bad impression on the children in front of us" Juniper stated as the men looked and saw their children looking at them with strained smiles and sweat trickling down their cheeks "Ah. . . so we are, hello Jaune" Julius said with a weak chuckle "I didn't know you knew Pyrrha's parents" Jaune asked his father as Julius looked to red headed girl next to Jaune before a wide grin grew on his face

"Well well well, if I remember from your letter your the team leader isn't that right" Julius asked Jaune nodded confused as Julius turned to Akakios with a sly grin "Lookie here Aky your daughter isn't the leader as you always said she would be, and why does this situation feel all so familiar" Julius said snidely with a grin as the auburn man seethed at the blonde

"Here we go again" Gaia said dryly with a sigh as Juniper nodded "Seriously why can't you two just make amends, I mean seriously Aka just because you weren't the leader doesn't mean you should be mad at Julius and Julius just because you became the leader instead of him doesn't mean you can just flaunt it around" Juniper said with a huff as she crossed her arms as the two men looked at each other for a second before looking away with a huff

"Seriously like children" Gaia muttered to her daughter which she laughed weakly "So son, what is your stand point with Nikos kid" Julius asked with a sly smirk as Akakios turned his gaze to his daughter who had a blush on her face and then to Jaune who looked confused "Um~ what exactly do you mean?" Jaune asked tilting his head in confusion as the women of the group stifled their giggles

"Ya know" Julius said nudging Jaune's shoulder as Jaune looked even more confused "He's asking if you two are dating" Ren said dryly jumping into the conversation with a blank look as Jaune jumped back in shock "W-What no, S-She's just a friend" Jaune stuttered with a blush on his face similar to Pyrrha's who had her head down "R~ight" Nora said walking pass Jaune and Pyrrha to Ren's side with their respective families

"Just a friend huh, that's strange because the letter Pyrrha sent me she thought of you m-" Gaia said as she was interrupted by Pyrrha "MOM" which caused the adults to laugh at her expense while Akakios just glared at Jaune who took a step back

". . . Julius I know you hate me but I'm going to have to test whether you kid is good enough for my daughter" Akakios said cracking his knuckles "Wait hold on!" Jaune exclaimed as he held out his hands front of him waving them in a frantic motion "Sure why not, gives me a chance to see how much he improved. Plus this gives me time to spend with my future daughter in law as per to our families agreement" Julius said with a hearty laugh as Pyrrha looked at him in shock and confusion as the blush on her face increase to the point it was the same color as her hair while Jaune stared at his father flabbergasted "Wait hold on what in Remnant do you mean by agreement!" Jaune exclaimed with blush on his face as Akakios stalked forward as Jaune started taking steps back until he full on ran away from the older man who chased after him

"Well this was eventful, I hope the others are having a better experience than your future husband, eh Pyrrha" Ren chided uncharacteristically with a smirk at the still blushing girl as she looked at Ren and punched his shoulder causing her to stagger a bit before walking away towards the school entrance with their families who continued chiding with her except Julius who stayed and watched as Akakios chased down his son "What do you think the are doing anyways" Nora asked Ren who was rubbing his shoulder "Probably spending time with their families who are bonding with each other probably" Ren guessed with a shrug as he looked back to see his leader still being chased by the older man

* * *

><p><em>~With RWBY and Adam~<em>

"Would. You. Let. go. Already" Zhao choked out as Tōketsu tightened his grip on Zhao's neck who was being held back by his wife and Yang while the others stared in shock and don't know what to do while Ping looked on with a bored expression and Qrow took out a pack of dust cigarettes and pulled out a blue cigarrete and started smoking "So how long was this time" Qrow asked dryly looking at the scene before him "About five minutes, truth be told that's a minute longer than most people can stand being in the same area with the man" Ping said with a tired sigh as Yuki was successful in pulling her husband off Zhao

"Strong ass grip you got Toki" Zhao said between gasps of air "Is this normal" Lily asked slowly to Qrow as he nodded "Yep, don't know why but whenever Zhao's around people they usually get riled up from Zhao's antics" Qrow said taking a huff of smoke and blew a ring of blue smoke into the air "Which is weird because Zhao didn't do anything at all yet" Qrow said tilting his head wondering what Zhao did "Or it could be Tōketsu could be one of those instant hate people like Death is" Ping guessed as Qrow thought for a moment and nodded "Makes sense"

"Are you two done" Ping asked dryly as Tōketsu nodded and Zhao waved her off as he stood upright "Good, now can we just spend the day with our kids" Ping said tiredly as she slumped her shoulders as everyone nodded and agreed "Alright then, so what are we doing first" Qrow asked as he turned Ruby "Were supposed to take you to our classes then show you around the Academy" Ruby announced as everyone agreed and went on their way into the academy with Tōketsu glaring at Zhao at times who chuckled nervously before glaring at people along with Ping and Qrow when they see someone looking with distaste at Blake and her family

It was awhile until they arrived to Goodwitch's class "Well If it isn't the good witch of the east" Zhao chided as Goodwitch looked at Zhao dryly before taking out her riding crop and slapping across Zhao's face with loud resonating _*Crack* _Surprising everyone in the room except Qrow and Ping "OW. The hell was that for Glyndy" Zhao said rubbing his cheek "You haven't learned since all those years haven't you" Glynda said dryly looking at Zhao with a blank expression before turning to Ping and Qrow "Hello you two it's been awhile" Glynda stated with serious tone as the two nodded

"Sheesh Glynda lighten up already, it's like you have a rod stuck up yo-" Zhao was saying before getting another smack against his face from Glynda's riding crop "OW. Fine I'll stop with the chide's for fucks sake" Zhao said painfully as he clenched the side of his burning face as Glynda ignored him and introduced herself with the other parents respectively as she then talked about the fundamentals of tactics in her class to all the parents that arrived soon after them

"Well It's nice to see you again Glynda" Qrow said politely as everyone was walking out the class to their children's next class "It's good to see as well Qrow, Shame that Ozpin isn't here to see you" Glynda said sadly as Qrow raised a brow at that "Speaking of Ozpin shouldn't he have held a big meeting in the morning welcoming the parents or something" Qrow asked questioningly as Glynda had a frown on her face "I trust you enough that you will not share this to anyone except those you trust, understood" Glynda asked seriously as Qrow nodded

"Ozpin is in the hospital" Glynda stated as Qrow looked shocked "How did this happen and why hasn't anyone been informed about this" Qrow asked seriously as Glynda huffed "It's because there will be a panic in the academy when they learn their headmaster was gravely injured on campus and, I'm guessing you know _He's_ here and we don't want students to be scared of being in the same building with that man" Glynda said with venom in her voice as Qrow thought to himself "Why would Death do th-. . . . Never mind I think I know why" Qrow said under his breath as Glynda sighed "I'm guessing it's about how we were never able to contact him with Ruby" Glynda said as Qrow looked at her blankly ". . . That too"

". . . What exactly did you think he did that" Glynda questioned with a raised brow and leveled gaze "Truth be told I always suspected Death always wanted to kill and/or mutilate Ozpin, for whatever reason I have no idea why. Probably just out of spite" Qrow said with a shrug as Glynda gave out a heavy sigh

"So how long is Ozpin going to be there for" Qrow asked "He has major bone fractures and a large entry point in his sternal cavity and out his back. We're just glad that Death didn't hit anything vital or we probably be worried, but to answer your question he has to stay in bed for a month still and then into a rehabilitation because even if Death didn't hit anything vital he still nicked Ozpin's spine from the impalement causing a slight dysfunction in walking so he'll have to go into a rehabilitation program to help him" Glynda explained seriously as Qrow nodded before saying his goodbyes and went out into the hall where the others were talking and waiting for him

"So where to next" Lily asked cradling Sebastian who fell asleep "Next is. . . . Professor Port's class" Yang said in disdain as Zhao groaned along with Ping "What's wrong with Prof. Port's class" Alphonse asked questionably "He is by far the most boring professor you'll ever had" Zhao said dryly as Tōketsu rolled his eyes "Of course you would think that, but all knowledge is useful in the near future. Isn't that right Weiss" Tōketsu asked turning to his daughter who had a distant look of distaste "Nope"

.

.

.

"I-I See" Tōketsu said nervously as he has no way to respond now while Zhao was snickering "It also doesn't help that he flirts with most of the girls, me including" Yang stated dryly as Zhao's happy demeanor dropped and a pissed off look replaced it as he cracked his knuckles "Seems I'm going to have to reeducate Port about dealing with the women in my life, like I did all those years ago" Zhao said viciously as he stalked forward towards Port's classroom

"Shouldn't we do something" Alphonse asked Qrow worriedly who turned to look at him "Yes. I say we help him beat the crap out of Port for looking at my niece like that" Qrow said surprising everyone when he said that as he followed Zhao ". . .Well, That was a thing" Yang said snapping everyone of their stupor "How about we go to the class after Ports" Ping asked weakly still getting over the fact Qrow who she known to ask first then beat up the person went with Zhao to beat a professor up and has no idea what to do with this situation

"Yea, let's do that" Yang said dryly as they all went the other direction "So who are we going first" Yuki asked breaking the silence "Well we are going to Prof. Peaches then to Prof. Oobleck's class. Your father and uncle should join up with us when we head to Ooblecks if they are violent as you" Weiss said dryly with a blank look at Yang "Hey! I'm not that violent" Yang said as she looked and saw her friends give her a _'I don't believe you'_ Look and turned and was shocked to see her mother give her the same look

Yang just walked forward and grumbled as they all headed to their next class

* * *

><p>"So, how was Port" Ruby asked nervously as the two step siblings rejoined their group when they exited Prof. Peaches classroom as they started down the hall towards Oobleck's class as everyone noticed they had bloody knuckles "He got what he deserved" Zhao said simply as he walked into Oobleck's class with Qrow who started smoking again as everyone stared at them not sure what to say before shrugging it off and continued to Ooblecks<p>

* * *

><p>"Was there a reason why you started throwing the books that were on the table at Prof. Oobleck" Tōketsu asked dully at Zhao who shrugged "Well Barthy was always a hyperactive person when we were young and to see him still like that I just had to try and hit the guy with a book when he rushes around the class" Zhao said happily as Ping sighed "One day that's all I'm asking" Ping muttered as Ruby looked up to her surrogate mother "One day what?" Ruby asked as Ping looked at Zhao dryly "One day Zhao would act seriously, I love the man really I do but I wish he acts serious instead of a jokester at times" Ping said with a sigh as they went down the hallway to their kids next class<p>

"So who's class is next" Qrow asked turning the corner as they bumped into team JNPR "Oh thank the dust" Jaune said desperately as the girls looked at him confused while Adam chuckled "Let me guess, parent trouble" Adam asked amused as he looked at the tall blonde man behind Jaune "Not mine, hers" Jaune said jerking his finger towards Pyrrha who chuckled nervously who looked away with a blush

"What happened?" Ruby asked confused "We're just finishing the engagement touches between my daughter and the brute's kid here" Akakios stated pointing at Pyrrha who had her head in her hands trying to cover her blush and Jaune who had his slumped down with a massive blush on his face as RWBY, Adam included as well as their parents looked at them in shock "Wait. WHAT!" Yang yelled out for them as Julius chuckled "Ya see our families had this hostile tension for a long time in the past until they held a truce, the old truce long ago stated that the next firstborn daughter or son would marry the other families firstborn son or daughter, but sadly every child our two families had always ended up the same gender so we could never truly complete the truce our families had and boy when our kids came out the opposite gender our parents and grandparents, who are still alive mind you, were ecstatic that the agreement could finally happen" Julius explained as everyone looked at Jaune who sighed with a blush and Pyrrha still had her head down blushing madly

"Truth be told I didn't want to agree to this but after spending some time with the girl I soon thought she make a wonderful addition to our family, plus when I think about it I always wanted a daughter" Juniper stated as Jaune looked like he just slapped across his face from his mothers statement and cried a little "Come on Jaune I didn't mean it like that" Juniper said trying to soothe her son

"So wait, do you two actually agree with this" Blake asked still getting over the shock of what they told them "Do I really have a choice" Jaune said tiredly "Not at all" Akakios and Julius said simultaneously "I actually liked it better when you two hated each other and didn't mess with my life" Jaune said groaning as Pyrrha nodded silently "Well yes but you know what they say about this situation" Julius said pausing as everyone looked at him "What do they say?" Ruby asked for everyone who was wondering "No idea" Julius said laughing as everyone sweat dropped "I can't believe this is happening" Jaune muttered under his breath as Yang walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

". . . I give it about a week until you give in and accept the fact the girl, who is out of your league and is in love with you by the way, is going to be your wife" Yang stated as Jaune looked up in shock and Pyrrha looked like she was going to yell at Yang "Come on Yang be nice to them, they're having a bad day" Adam said as Jaune and Pyrrha gave him a small thank you "I say two weeks before he accepts the fact he's marrying Pyrrha and they admit they love each other" Adam said abruptly crushing the good mood the blonde and redhead had "Hey Hey, Don't use my son as a way to gamble" Julius said sternly as Yang and Adam looked down embarrassed "If your going to bet make a more believable bet, I bet that it'll take nine days until he gives in to his true feelings of my future daughter here" Julius stated shocking Jaune as he started crying anime tears and dropped his head down in a slump as everyone started laughing or chuckling at Jaune's expense and Pyrrha's who had her head down again as everyone swore they saw steam rising from her head

"Not that this conversation isn't entertaining or nothing but are we heading to the next class or not" Tōketsu said dryly "Well we were going to Ports class next but apparently some people attacked him during the passing period awhile ago so we're skipping his class as he is currently in the nurses office. So were heading towards our last class with now apparently" Ren stated as Ping looked blankly at Qrow and Zhao who looked away "Truth be told our two groups were supposed to meet up awhile ago but during the first ten minutes our parents got here was spent with Pyrrha's father chasing Jaune" Ren said with a slight smirk as Juane groaned again

"So who is our last visit" Gaia asked as the students thought for a moment before going pale when they realize who they have last "H-How about we just head back to our dorm" Ruby said nervously as her friends nodded while the adults looked confused "Why? What class do you have next" Ping questionably as their children flinched slightly while Ruby looked at Yang nervously "Just a teacher you wouldn't want to meet" Ruby said meekly as Zhao chuckled "Come on the guy couldn't be that bad" Zhao said as Qrow looked at their expressions and thought for a moment until the answer came to him

"Right, I actually forgot _HE_ was here for a moment" Qrow said in slight distaste as Ping and Zhao realize what he meant while the other adults looked at them with raised brows "I see. . . Well I'm gonna go say hello to the old bastard" Zhao said with a smile as Ruby looked at him in horror along with the rest of her friends while Qrow and Ping were face palming at Zhao's carelessness "U-Um I don't think that's a good idea" Ruby said worried for her surrogate fathers health "Oh come on, nothing bad is going to happen" Zhao said with a smirk as he started walking down the hall in the direction of Death's class

". . . Death's gonna kill him isn't he" Ping said dryly at Ruby who nodded her head quickly as she and Yang rushed forward trying to stop their father "Wait. THE Death, the one who is on par with the Crimson Demon Alucard and if he wanted to, destroy the entire Remnant government for fun. That Death" Tōketsu said with slight fear in his voice "Yep" Ping said simply as everyone went quiet as a tumbleweed rolled past them "That thing is still here? I thought someone would get rid of that thing by now" Ping said looking at the tumbleweed that apparently turned the corner

"So are we going to help save Zhao or are we going to our kids dorm" Qrow said mildly of the situation as Ping sighed "Everyone go back with the kids to their dorm as the two of us go and save that idiot husband of mine" Ping said with a sigh as they all didn't need to be asked again as they all headed to their kids dorms while Ping and Qrow walked down the hall towards Death's class and turned the corner to Ruby and Yang holding back Zhao who was trying to the reach the handle

"For fuck's sake Zhao, He'll try to kill you if you open the door" Qrow said in annoyance at the blonde man "What? I just want to say hi to my old buddy. Is that too much to ask" Zhao asked innocently as Ping and Qrow gave him a blank yet serious look "Oh fine, I won't bother him" Zhao said as he stopped struggling against his daughters grip and began walking back to the other two for only a crackle of lightning be heard behind Death's door and a scream of pain causing Zhao to rush back to slam the door open to see Death with blood splattered all over him while looming over a man tied to a chair brutally hurt with his hands crackling with electricity made out of his purple aura

Ruby looked into the room and let out a small gasp and took a step back when Death turned to them with his mask splattered with blood as Ruby spoke out breathlessly with fear evident in her voice "Dad, what are you doing"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger Ahoy! sorry had to do it, Anyway I had to make this a cliffhanger as the chapter would went on and on to the point where it just keeps going for awhile, so I decided to make it a two parter which will be finished sometime this week, but because I'm feeling generous I'll give you a small little sneak peak<strong>

_"I see I haven't loosen that tongue of yours yet. How about I loosen your teeth instead" Death said holding a pair of pliers _

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later so please leave a comment, review, PM, point out mistakes and have a great day**


	8. Death's torture and family

**Hello everyone and welcome back, I just like to inform you that basically nearly one quarter of this chapter is torture. . . didn't think I had it in me**

**Anyway before we begin, Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property are own by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

><p>Death was walking down the halls of Beacon towards his classroom pushing a cart of several items as he entered his classroom that had the lights off and curtains drawn so the room was pitched black, Death walked forward pushing the cart until he stopped and reached his hand to the side until he found the switch and flipped it making one light shine down onto a single area where a man with his hands and legs tied down to a chair unconscious<p>

Death walked up to the man with the cart and placed it on the side as Death stared at the man, he was a middle age man with slight grey receding hair and a trim beard, the man's face was covered in small scars probably from skirmishes, he was wearing a covert military outfit the men that attacked him a few days ago wore but with the distinct impression of higher quality of material of a commanding officer as the collar had stars on it while the other soldiers Death fought and interrogated didn't

Death stared at the man for a second more before slapping the man across his face with a loud _*Smack*_ that resonated throughout the classroom as the man roused from his unconscious state as the man opened his eyes to reveal stone grey eyes that looked around confused before focusing on Death and growled "Where are my men" the man growled at Death who responded by slapping him again "I'm going to ask the questions from now on, so either tell me why you attacked me or this is going to be a painful experience for you" Death said menacingly punching the man in the face causing the chair the man was tied to rock back slightly "I won't tell you anything you abomination to humanity" the man said spatting blood at Death who punched him again

"Tell me who sent you" Death said irritated as the men he spared when they attacked him a few days ago knew nothing about who sent them or why they attacked Death from what he learned during those days he spent torturing the survivors to death as their commander was all that was left and Death knew it would take awhile to break him which is why he brought some tools to help him "I'll never tell you anything, so you might as well kill me" the commander said with malice as Death punched him again

**(A/N: Waring to those who don't like torture may skip this part)**

"I have ways of making people talk, your subordinates had nothing on them so I had to dispose of them after making them beg for mercy like pitiful dogs begging for scraps of food like what I'm going to make you do" Death said viciously as he punched to man once more before moving to the cart picked up a syringe and tapped the needle a couple of times "Is that supposed to scare me" the man growled out as Death chuckled "It should, the liquid in the syringe is made of several hallucinogens that mixed correctly can make the users senses heightened, _Especially_ touch" Death said grinning mischievously behind his mask as the man's eyes widen at the speculation

Death wasn't gentle as he smacked the man across his face and jammed the needle into the man's neck and pushed the liquid into man's body as he started convulsing until he went still with ragged breaths "Did I forget to mention it'll hurt like a bitch, I apologize greatly for that" Death said a mocking condescending voice as the man glared at Death who just chuckled and flicked the mans forehead sending shockwaves of pain throughout the man's body

"Looks like it works" Death said as man was slightly jittery from the flick "Now lets begin, Who sent you" Death demanded sternly as the man stayed quiet and glared at Death who sighed "Well it seems were going to have to do this hard way" Death said tossing the syringe he still had in hands to the side and picked a dust liquid can filled with water and a clothe from the table

Death kicked the chair causing it to flip over on it's back with the man who screamed in pain slightly from the heightened senses as Death wet the clothe and placed it on his face before he began pouring water on his face as the man started gagging from the water thrashing about in the chair "This will only stop if you tell me who sent you and why" Death said angrily as he continued for awhile until he stopped pulling the man back upright who started coughing out water shivering slightly

"Talk" Death said once more as the commander was still coughing out water "Never" the man said coughing as Death put the can away and pulled out a knife and tossed it into the air before grabbing it and jabbing it downward into the mans leg right behind the man's kneecap causing him to scream out loudly in pain as Death twisted the knife making the man scream louder "Talk" Death said viciously "I will never tell you" the man said before screaming in pain as Death started pulling back on the knife against the man's kneecap "This will only stop if you tell me" Death said as he continued pulling as the man bit his lip to point it was bleeding trying to muffle his screams which he failing at as he was convulsing at every second Death was pulling back on the knife until Death gave it a hard tug snapping the mans kneecap out of place causing the man to give out a blood curdling scream of pain as he thrashed about in the chair

"You really are and idiot you know that" Death said irritated as he pulled the knife across his leg making a deep gash that was deep enough to see bone as Death tossed the knife aside as he picked up a lemon and squeezed it as it's juices dropped into the wound he made causing the man to whip his head back howling in pain once more "Really this could go all day you know that right" Death said dryly as the man pulled his head back to look at Death gritting his teeth in pain"I. . Wont!" the man said grunted with pain as he held in his yells of pain and growled at Death who stopped pouring lemon in the man's wound as the man's leg was twitching slightly from the wound

"Really you would go on with this torture for what, pride, honor, valor" Death scoffed as he pulled out a heavy metal rod and twirled it in the air before grabbing it and swinging it against the mans undamaged leg as it gave out an audible crack on impact, the man screamed out as Death brought the rod back up and brought it down swiftly on his good kneecap fracturing it into pieces "Just talk already and this will go over smoothly" Death said dryly as he held the rod against his shoulder tapping it slightly as the man coughed out blood and spit "Never" the man said glaring at Death with all the strength he still had to even stay conscious from the pain

Death shook his head as he place the rod back on the table grabbed the pliers next to it "I see I haven't loosen that tongue of yours yet. How about I loosen those teeth of yours instead" Death said smacking the pliers against his open palm before forcibly opening the mans mouth as Death clamped down the pliers on an incisor of his choosing and pulled on it slowly as the man struggled in his seat as Death continued pulling trickles of blood started pouring from his gums "All I'm asking is who sent you and the pain can stop, that's all I'm asking" Death in fake sincerity as the man glared upward at Death who sighed before giving a hard tug ripping out the man's bloody tooth as the man howled in pain thrashing about in the chair as Death opened the man's mouth again and repeated the process two more times

"Okay I got admit you have some strong ass will right there to even stay conscious at this point" Death said with one arm cross and the other holding onto the pliers which held a bloody molar "I will never tell you anything, our kingdom will prevail in the upcoming future and you will be executed for all what you've done" the man growled out incoherently from the missing teeth and bloody gums while spitting blood at Death who began grinning under his mask at the revelation he just learned "Your kingdom huh, that means your not from Vytal but from one of the other three kingdoms" Death said with a chuckle evilly as the man's eyes widen in fear as he realize what he just said as Death tossed the pliers away

"Seems were finally getting somewhere" Death said chuckling evilly as he brought out another knife that he got from an old acquaintance from the shadow part of the military, the blade was curved and had a hoop at the end of the grip. Death took out some wire and tied it tightly around the mans right hand cutting off the flow of blood "Now then, all I need is what kingdom you hail from and why your here and we'll be done. Is that so much to ask" Death said in mock hurt as the man spat the blood in his mouth at Death which hit Death's mask as he stared at the man silently for a second before he spread the man's fingers apart as Death poured his aura into the knife making it heat up until it burned a bright hot orange

"I suggest you tell me before I cut each one of your fingers, one by one" Death threatened in a dark voice as he stabbed the knife between the mans middle and ring finger as Death finally saw what he was hoping for, Hesitation as the man's eyes darted around the room looking for a way out

"I-I won't" the man said as the determination in his eyes broke off a little showing fear before it was covered up again as Death slowly moved the blade edge of the knife to his middle finger which singed the man's skin on contact "You don't seem so sure of your self commander, Why don't you try saying that again" Death said darkly as the knife went into the flesh slowly burning it as the man didn't try holding the groan of pain to the best of his abilities to do "I won't, betray, my kingdom" the man said forcefully on his part as Death slowly but rigorously pulled the knife all the way across the finger severing it completely as the heated knife cauterize the wound which gave more pain to the point the man was at the verge of tears as Death continued cutting off his other fingers till his hand had none left which Death then he severed the entire hand completely bone and all

"Seems I haven't broke you yet, I am actually quite surprised that your actually able to think at this moment, oh well more torture time for me to get rid of that" Death said darkly with an evil chuckle as he pulled out a thin piece of bamboo and a hammer "I learned this technique when I was out in the forests of Vacou when I met some guerrilla fighters who taught me some of their ways during my travels when I was younger" Death said tying the man's other hand down with his finger spread out once more as Death positioned the bamboo strip against the man's middle finger between the nail and skin "I suggest telling me what kingdom your from because this. will hurt. Like hell" Death said slowly as he positioned the hammer against the bamboo

The man hardened demeanor broke down entirely as fear was evident as the man struggled to get away from Death causing the chair to rock slightly as Death chuckled maliciously as he had two aura arms appear and grabbed the man to keep him still "There is always a way out, just so you know" Death said snidely as the man looked at him then shook his "I won't, I can't, I mustn't" the man said with his last amount of determination as Death shook his head giving out three '_tsks_' before hitting the bamboo strip with the hammer ramming it into the mans skin underneath his nail causing him scream loudly in pain, louder than he ever scream before

Death kept hitting the bamboo slowly but with enough force to push it in until he made it into the back of his finger "Ya know from this experience of torturing you it taught me something" Death said as the man weakly looked at him glad he stopped hitting the bamboo strip "This experience taught me you were trained vigorously in ways of dealing with pain of torture to extreme means as most commanding officers would faint or give in by now. And that training is only taught in one of two kingdoms of all Remnant, that means your either from Atlas or Vacou" Death said as the man eyes widened in surprised "Seems I hit the nail on the head on that, speaking of hitting" Death said as he hit the bamboo once more ripping off the entire top portion of the mans finger the bone included

The man was screaming loudly as tears were now falling down his face as Death smiled in satisfaction as he could tell he already broke the man but couldn't help but figure he should continue just in case "Now would you be so kindly in telling me which of the two kingdoms your from" Death said in sickeningly sweet voice as the man was sobbing loudly in pain "I can't" The man said sobbing as Death sighed and tsked

Death's hands were slowly covered in aura until it started to move erratically as Death put his hands together in a praying motion as he rubbed them together as Death gave the man a look of dread as the man sobbed uncontrollably while coughing out vast quantities of blood onto Death's attire who's hands began to spark brightly with purple aura slowly until it became more erratic until it started crackling with fury of electricity as Death clapped his hands apart as a chain of purple lightning ark between his hands "NO! NO! NOOOO~!" The man screamed in fear as Death grabbed the man by his shoulders as the electricity shot through the man's entire body causing him to shake and scream loudly in pain as Death smirked knowing by the end of this the man will now beg for mercy

Death continued pumping electricity into the mans body until the door slammed open as he saw the man he wished he never saw again and let go of the man he was torturing and turned to the man as Ruby appeared in the doorway and took a step back at what she saw "Dad, what are you doing"

**(A/N: You may continue reading now if you skipped the torture)**

* * *

><p>When she took a step back away from the door and said that Death could hear the fear she had in her voice and something in him hurt greatly when she said that and even more so when she stepped behind Zhao with eyes filled with fear<p>

"Mind telling me what the HELL is going on Death" Zhao said seriously with no hint of mocking or ridicule he usually had "Torturing someone, what does it look like" Death spat out dryly "H-Help m-me" the man said weakly crying "Shut the hell up" Death said not taking his gaze off Zhao as he elbowed the man in the face feeling the man's nose break as the man scream out in pain as the chair fell backwards with him

"I always know you had a slight sadistic streak but you usually did it for a specific reason so hurry the fuck up and explain what the FUCK is going on" Zhao spat out angrily as Qrow and Ping appeared in the doorway with Yang standing behind them who took a step back from the smell of burning flesh and held her hand against her mouth looking like she's going to puke "All right you want the long version or the short version" Death said dryly with his arms crossed as he stared at them lazily

"The one where you explain why you're torturing someone" Qrow asked seriously staring at the blood on the ground around the man who was crying "Well lets see, him and several other soldiers came and attacked me, I fought them and won of course, I then torture his subordinates who were still alive and now him to point where we are now standing having this stupid conversation" Death said simply as they all stared at him "Okay, what's the long version" Ping asked slowly "That was the long version, the short version is someone fucked up in thinking they could take me down" Death said humorlessly as they all stared at him

Death rolled his eyes at their stares and pulled the man's chair back upright and grabbed the man's collar and hoisted him up slightly "Talk or I'm going to continue the torture with a lobotomy" Death said seriously as he pulled out a drill and turned it on and slowly made his towards him causing the man pale "VACOU! I'm from V-Vacou and we w-were sent to take the girl in secret but you noticed us before we got the chance to get to her" The man said extremely scared to the point of hysteria at the close proximity of the drill near his forehead "See, was that so hard to tell me" Death said and mocking sympathetic voice

"P-Please I told you what you want so p-please let me go" the man said trying to inch away from Death who put on a thinking pose and thought for a moment "Hmm I thought about it and, NO. You'll be too much of a loose end to let walk free" Death said as he let go of the man's collar and was about to grab the knife next to him until Ruby shouted at him "STOP!"

Death looked back to see Ruby was standing in front of everyone mustering all her courage to stare at Death "Why should I stop" Death asked dryly as Ruby hesitated for "Because. . . Because you just can't kill people who are doing their jobs that they had in no way of controlling the outcome" Ruby said not backing down her gaze with her father as the others were watching with interest at how this will play out "They were trying to kidnap you" Death said bluntly "It doesn't matter, I'm still here aren't I" Ruby said as Death stared at her blankly as Ruby looked back sternly

"The minute I let this fool go more will come and to do the same thing again and again" Death said simply as Ruby thought for a second "Even if you didn't let him go they'll send people to try and recover him and will constantly attack you anyway, so what's the point of not letting him go back to his family" Ruby pleaded as Death rolled his eyes "The only reason they'll come here is to kill this man before he sheds too much of their plans, so what's the point of letting him live when they'll probably execute him the second he steps into Vacou" Death said with a scoff as Ruby glared harshly at him "I know what your thinking, Life isn't black and white I know, you showed me that but there are times where you have to just do the right thing and let things go" Ruby said lowering her head while clenching her fist as Death's gaze softened slightly as he couldn't help but see the image of Summer appearing before him

"And just because your one of the most deadliest people alive doesn't mean you can do what you want whenever you feel like it, if you do then your a hypocrite who is using your own powers for your own gain" Ruby said angrily as Death looked at Ruby silently before sighing "You really remind me of your mother" Death said shaking his head with a sigh as he gave the man next to him a chop to the neck knocking him unconscious as he noticed Ruby looked surprised that he didn't kill the man before a sad expression appeared on her face "I wouldn't really know if I was like mom or not" Ruby said sadly as Death sighed once more as the two didn't say anything anymore

". . .So~ how does this remind you of Summer, the arguing or the torture" Zhao joked trying to ease the tension in the room but resulted in everyone glaring at him "Both actually" Death said dryly causing everyone to look at him confused and surprised that he actually answered Zhao as he explained

"Summer would always argue at times for things I've done on missions and no matter how many times I tell her to leave it she would always try to make a point across that I could've done it differently until I say or do something unexpected which throws her off and makes her leave me alone for awhile" Death said chuckling as the others sweat dropped while Qrow sighed as he knew her sister very well when it came to her and Death's relationship towards each other at how the two would always argue about the little things on the job and Qrow mentally swore that Death did most of them on purpose just to see her riled up

"And for the torture. . . . . . .Let's just leave it as you probably don't want to know your mothers private life" Death said avoiding the subject as Ruby looked at him confused not noticing the blushes and slack jaws the others had "I did **NOT** want to know that about my sister!" Qrow shouted shaking his head "Well if it makes you feel better Summer was the one t-" Death said as Qrow put his fingers in his ears and began 'la-la-la-ing' and turned around from Death who chuckled at making Qrow flustered while the others became even more slack jawed while Ruby was still confused "Wait why does my mom have to do with torture" Ruby asked innocently as everyone including Death and Qrow who stopped what he was doing and looked at Ruby

". . . What?" Ruby asked confused as she looked at everyone waiting for an explanation ". . . . I'm out" Yang said abruptly walking away from the room "Ditto, work out whatever problems you have and head back towards the dorms" Ping said to Qrow as she walked away following her daughter while dragging Zhao with her by his ear "I don't understand? What's going on?" Ruby asked completely confused "Nothing important Ruby, so how about we just forget about everything about this and leave it as that" Death asked as Ruby looked at him sternly until she huff and looked away with her arms crossed "Fine, but you still can't kill him when we leave understood" Ruby said seriously as Death rolled his eyes "Yeah Yeah just go already" Death said dryly as he waved her off and turned away from her

Ruby had a twinge of hurt on her face before covering it up as she left the classroom as Qrow stayed and had his arms crossed as he stared Death who had a dry look on his face behind his mask "I have to admit that girl is as innocent as a priestess, probably even more, but at least Ruby is growing up, slowly though, but no matter how much I wish for the days where she would sit on my lap with Yang and ask they ask me to tell them stories of my hunter days" Qrow said with a chuckle as he shook his head at the memories of an innocent Ruby and compared them to the Ruby who is still pure but is beginning to lose that and understand the hardships the world is and sighed before turning to Death who still had a dry look on his face

"So are you going to keep your word or are you going to kill the man" Qrow said jerking his finger towards the still unconscious man "I lost all the want to kill the man now actually" Death said dully as Qrow raised a brow at that "Strange you would take the first chance of killing someone and yet your not" Qrow questioned as Death shrugged while Qrow grinned "I'm guessing being a father can have that affect on you huh" Qrow said with a grin as Death just gave him a glare "Alright alright I'll back off" Qrow said as Death stopped glaring "If you want you can come join us back at the kids dorm if your interested, just saying is all seeing as Ruby is kinda hurt that you could be so heartless but hey, life happens" Qrow said as he walked away as Death sighed and waited for Qrow's footsteps to soften in the distance

After awhile when he can't hear it anymore he turned around to the unconscious man and stared at him before sighing and running his fingers through his hair "I know your there" Death said as he turned to see Alucard coming out of the wall "Why the hell are you even here this time" Death asked dryly not in the mood for games as he glared at the red wearing vampiric man who just gave him a twisted grin "Integra needed to give some reports to the Schnee family and their butler said they were paying a visit to their daughter here so Integra had me go and deliver the reports to them, which I did awhile ago, I'm amazed you didn't hear the screams of terror when I scared the Schnee girl once again by walking out of the wall next to her" Alucard said laughing softly to himself as Death rolled his eyes at him

"Well I didn't hear anything as I was busy with something" Death said dryly as he pointed to the unconscious man "Oh, I know I smelled the blood a mile away" Alucard said with a toothy grin as Death rolled his eyes again "By the way are you really not going to kill the man because the minute you do people will start suspecting your going soft and the second that happens BOOM the government comes and tries to exploit that" Alucard stated exaggeratedly as Death thought about it and knew the crazy sociopath in front of him was right "Thank the dust Integra keeps most of those annoying old coots off me or I would've killed them by now" Alucard stated with slight annoyed undertone as Death couldn't help but agree

"Do whatever you want Alucard, I don't really care at the moment" Death said tiredly as he walked out of the classroom as Death stared at the door where Death just left through and took off his hat to scratch his head as he never saw Death like this but shrugged as he put his hat back on and walked to the unconscious man

"Well at least I'm going to have an early dinner today" Alucard chided as he stood in front of the unconscious man and slapped him back into consciousness "W-What, w-who" the man said before looking up to see Alucard looming over him and paled when he recognized and tried to scream for help only for Alucard to cover his mouth with his hands "Now now, wouldn't want you to scream and alert everyone that your dying even though I myself enjoy the screams of people dying" Alucard said chuckling darkly before opening his mouth wide and lunged forward biting into the mans neck as he gave out a muffled scream as Alucard drank the mans blood as his body began eat the man as well until the only thing left in the room was the chair and the bindings that held the man

Alucard stood there in the room for a second as the memories he gotten from the man he just ate came to him and what he saw made him a have a giant fanged smile on his face as he began laughing slowly to the point of full blown laughter that lasted for awhile until he stopped and looked at the door where Death went out from with a smile "Seems the man only told you half of what he knew Death, Life is about to get very interesting soon just so you know" Alucard said to him self chuckling darkly before he turned into mist as he disappeared from the room

* * *

><p><em>'Why do I get a feeling something bad is going to happen'<em> Death thought to himself as he rounded the corner and shot his hand out to the side and pulled the person who was against the wall towards him "The fuck brother" Fury said annoyed as she pulled herself out of his grip "Sorry, I'm just not feeling that great at the moment" Death said tired sigh "Yea, I noticed" Fury deadpanned as Death walked forward "You okay?" Fury asked slightly worried as Death just gave her a dry look before sighing and continuing on his way

"Is it because of the argument you had with your daughter?" Fury asked as she watched Death stop mid-step and looked at her "Does everyone know or something" Death asked dryly "Well apparently some student was spreading rumors of you getting in an argument with daughter so yea everyone knows" Fury stated nonchalant as Death stared "How the hell do these kids gossip so fast" Death said irritable at the fact that the argument just happened less than 10 minutes ago was now something everyone knows about

"How the hell should I know, I just heard it when I passed by some kid" Fury said with a shrug as Death gave out a tired groan "I swear to dust I'm going to kill the kid that spreads all those rumors" Death said dryly as his bird Dust came down out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder and cawed at him "I said dust not Dust, you stupid bird" Death said irritable as Dust pecked his mask before flying off into the distance and disappearing

When Fury looked back at Death from looking at Dust she saw he was heading towards the Academy's exit "Where are you going" Fury asked with her arms crossed as Death kept walking away "I'm going to get some fresh air, and when I mean fresh air I mean I'm going to go kill some Grimm down in forest below, so why don't you go say hello to that niece of yours you've been wanting to do" Death said dryly as he waved back still walking forward "Try talking to her later!" Fury yelled out as she watched the receding figure of her brother in the distance and sighed

"Well, I guess it's time to go say hello to that niece of mine" Fury said turned and headed towards the dorms

* * *

><p>"That did not happen" Alphonse said laughing loudly "That's the truth. There is also the time Nora wanted to try to get some bees to make honey when she learned they made the stuff so she covered Ren in syrup to attract the things while being only in his drawers" Gunnar said laughing heartily as Ren who was sitting at the counter in their kitchen with all his friends and his mother had just slumped his head onto the counter with a loud thump while his mother hid her mouth behind the sleeve of her kimono top as she giggled as Nora rubbed the back of her head and laughed weakly mouthing sorry to Ren who waved it off as the rest of their friends were snickering from the story<p>

"Seriously, what happened after that" Alphonse said trying to control his laughter with his wife as well as the others "Well you see what hap-" Gunnar was about to say as Ren stood up and slammed his hands on the counter top "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP TELLING THOSE STORIES!" Ren yelled at the group of adults clearly embarrassed at the story which caused them all to laugh again at his expense "Alright boy I'll stop" Gunnar said laughing heartily as Ren dropped back into his seat with a groan

"Oh come on it couldn't have been that bad" Blake said with a smirk as she was feeding churned tuna goop to Sebastian who sat on top of the counter in front of her "Yes it was" Ren said flatly as he stared at his mother who was trying her hardest not to laugh "You know I didn't think our families could get along this well" Yang said with a grin as she watched their families interact with each other, sure there was random yelling and curses but she could feel the happy atmosphere from here

"It is indeed a rare occurrence to see father this happy" Weiss said with a small smile on her face as she watched her father get mad at Zhao who just laughed at him "You know I don't see your team anywhere Adam, where are they?" Pyrrha asked as she noticed they weren't here "Eh Daniel is probably keeping his family away from us as long as possible" Adam said as he once more turned to look at Yang who glared "I'M NOT A BAD INFLUENCE" Yang yelled at Adam as she slammed her fist on the counter top causing everything on it to shake including Sebastian who giggled happily and copied Yang's action by hitting the counter top gingerly

". . . You were saying" Adam said flatly but couldn't hide the smirk he had on his face as Yang glared at him as Blake picked up Sebastian "Come on Sebby, lets take you away from the mean blondie before she corrupts you" Blake said in baby talk as she placed a kiss on his head as she walked away with a smirk on her face as Yang stared at her partner in shock and sputtered out nonsense before letting out a groan and slammed her head on the table as Adam was laughing loudly

"Well were here, What did we miss?" the students and adults turned to see Daniel who was carrying two kids on his back and an older woman standing next him with a kind smile, the woman had short wavy brown hair grey eyes and wore a long flowing blue dress and had talon nails like Daniel "My my seems everyone is having fun, It's a pleasure my name is Anastasia and the girl on my nephews shoulder is Artemis and the boy Hircine" Anastasia said respectively to the two who waved at the group

Artemis had silvery long hair with dainty pure white deer antlers that seem to form a small halo on her head and pale grey eyes that looked like as if she had no pupils but seemed to radiate an aura of innocence, she wore a frilly white dress. Hircine had short messy midnight black hair with two wolf ears jutted out of his head twitching at every sound and had piercing red eyes, he wore a long sleeve collared black camo shirt and black cargo pants

"H-Hello" Artemis said nervously at their gaze as she hid behind his shoulder at which everyone couldn't help but aw~ at her which made her recede further behind Daniels shoulder "Hello nice to meet ya" Hircine said energetically the exact opposite of his sister as he dropped down from Daniels back and stood next to him as Daniel ruffled his hair who smiled widely

"Where have you've been, and don't you dare say it's because I'm a bad influence" Yang grumbled out as Daniel stared at her confused a brow raised "Um okay?" Daniel asked confused as Adam gave a silent chortle "Where have you been and have you seen Elisa and Franz as they're not here" Adam asked with a grin as he calmed down "Well I saw Elisa and Franz on the way here and they told me they'll be going somewhere and let us be with our families and the reason I wasn't here was because Hircine and Artemis wanted to play with me and didn't let me go to the point we didn't make it to any of our classes" Daniel said as Yang gave out a silent sigh of relief which Daniel noticed and looked even more confused

"I'm sorry we made you miss the tour" Artemis said with tears forming around her eyes as Daniel flinched "H-Hey now, it's not your fault and besides I like spending time with you two so don't worry about it" Daniel said sweetly as sweat rolled down his cheek as Artemis looked up at him innocently "Really" Artemis asked softly "Of course" Daniel said laughing nervously in a ploy to be happy as he looked to the side and saw both adults and students trying their hardest not to laugh at him as Artemis smiled and hugged his neck as she slowly dropped drown next to Hircine who ran around the room with Artemis in tow

Daniel plopped down on the open chair next to Yang with a heavy sigh as his aunt went and socialize with the other adults "So what was that about you being a bad influence" Daniel asked tiredly as he looked at Yang for an explanation "I'm not!" Yang exclaimed as Daniel looked at her "Okay~ why do you think that, your not a bad person Yang. . even if your an alcoholic, rowdy, rude, irritable-" Daniel said listing off these things as each thing he said shot her heart up a bit

"But your kind, you care for your friends, are very intelligent when you want to be, which I wish you do more, and you have admirable dreams that I couldn't help but respect for. . . .even though I tried to stay out of them and you just had to bring me into the idea of owning that bar-fight club with you that you want to call it by 'Sundrop Lounge' but meh life happens so we just have to keep living and see what happens next whether good or bad no one knows, but I know I'll be there with you through all of it, hopefully not in jail because of some crazy idea of yours" Daniel said happily with a smile as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him when he said that as Yang stared at him blankly

"Um? you okay?" Daniel asked waving his hand in Yang's face "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine" Yang said turning away with a faint blush as she heard her fathers distinct crying and turn to see Zhao was leaning on Ping's shoulder and crying as she patted him on his back with blank look of distaste

"My little girl is growing up so fast" Zhao cried out as Ping continued to pat his back "I remember when we use to change her diapers and now here she is falling in love" Zhao said with a sob "I'M NOT!" Yang yelled out with a massive blush on her face and Daniels "I remember how your mother use to say the same thing and now here we are, happily married" Zhao said lifting his head up from Ping's shoulder and looked at Yang with teary eyes while Ping let out a tired sigh and shook her head at her husbands antics

"We're not like that!" Yang exclaimed as everyone rolled their eyes while Daniel silently stood up and went over to his siblings while ignoring his aunt's jibes about love as all the mothers gathered together at the kitchen and shooed their children out of the kitchen and out into the balcony as they began making dinner for everyone

"This is actually pretty nice you know" Adam said as he looked over the balcony to the setting sun with Blake resting her head on his shoulder "Yeah, to be truthful I thought our parents would hate each other" Jaune said sitting down propped up against the balcony's railing "Though I wish our parents thought about our well being before deciding to marry us off like it was nothing" Pyrrha stated dryly as Daniel looked at Pyrrha and Jaune surprised at what he heard as he wasn't there during the explanation and Yang saw that and filled him in about the fact they were now engaged due to an old agreement their families both had to each other

"I see. . . . Why are you complaining, you're probably secretly screaming in joy and thanking them in your mind for the fact you two are now engaged" Daniel said with a grin as Jaune and Pyrrha sputtered out nonsense causing the others to laugh at their expense, it was then Yang noticed that during the entire time they've came back to their dorm Ruby hasn't said a single word "Hey Ruby mind coming with me for a second" Yang whispered to Ruby who looked at her and nodded as the two silently walked away from their friends who were messing with Jaune and Pyrrha

"Yes Yang what is it" Ruby asked trying to put up a facade of her usual happy self but Yang noticed "Ruby I can tell something is wrong" Yang stated softly as Ruby flinched slightly "What are you talking about I'm fine" Ruby said with a strain smile "Ruby I'm your sister, I may not be your sister in blood but dammit Ruby I care about you more than I care about my hair and that means something so tell me what's wrong" Yang said putting her hands on Ruby's shoulders as Ruby looked down slighlty hesitant

"It's just. . I don't know anymore" Ruby said not truly knowing what to say as Yang looked at her perplex "Is this because of what we saw earlier, is that why your being distant for no reason" Yang asked as Ruby shook her head "No, I mean yes, no, yes, no, I mean, Ugh I don't know I mean I always knew dad could be so, so" Ruby said trying to get the words "Psychotic, sadistic, no remorse to human life" Yang said naming a few things off the top of her head "Yes!"

Ruby than sighed and dropped her head down slightly "It's just I don't know how to feel about it anymore, Sure I was somewhat happy that I now have a true father but at the same time somewhat ashamed to be related to the sort of person who people would describe as the villain of the story but still" Ruby said not knowing what to say anymore as Yang contemplated what to say for a moment until someone jumped into the conversation

"Don't be hard on him Ruby from what I actually seen he's trying to be a good father, he just doesn't know how to actually be one that's all" Qrow said walking up to them with a dust cigarette in hand "But still I know he has no remorse of human life but what he did, I never thought he would do something so cruel" Ruby said with a sigh as Qrow took a puff of his cigarette and let out a ring of smoke

"He's a Dragon faunus Ruby, they've been taught to forgo human life at the sake of maintaining balance and peace at whatever cost. I myself am glad he didn't force those principles onto you and I could actually see it in his eyes that he never wants you to go down the road he has gone through so buck up and smile for the fact he actually cares enough to feel guilty of his actions if you stayed around to see it on his face" Qrow said ruffling Ruby's head gingerly as Ruby looked shocked to hear Death actually somewhat regretted torturing someone

"All in all Ruby you have to accept the fact he'll do things that'll go against your morals but remember he does it for the sake of protecting others like he was doing when he interrogated that man, If you would've saw his eyes when they said they were here for you, you would've noticed the unbridled rage he had in his eyes for a split second " Qrow said as Ruby look somewhat happy at the thought

"Plus I've never seen my brother ever act like that before" A voice stated as the trio turned to the side to see a woman with purple hair and white eyes sitting on top of the railing with a smile "How's it going" the woman said waving at them as Qrow instantly recognized her while the other two pulled out their weapons "Ah Hello Fury it's been awhile" Qrow asked politely to the woman as the two noticed the politeful exchange and put their weapons away "Yes it has Qrow, though you've should've told me about Ruby here even if you couldn't contact my brother" Fury said with her hands on her hips as she walked up to Qrow with a playful scowl

"U-Uh right, sorry kinda didn't cross my mind at the time" Qrow said nervously inching away from the woman "Wait, brother. Who are you talking about exactly" Yang asked confused as Ruby nodded "Ah right my brother never talks about family. It's a pleasure I'm Fury, Death's little sister, It's a pleasure to meet you my adorable little niece" Fury said with a smile as Yang and Ruby stayed quiet as Qrow took a puff of his cigarette and could only guess what his nieces reactions could be "HE HAS A SISTER!" Qrow's nieces screamed out drawing in the attention of everyone else to the balcony to notice the purple hair woman

"What you thought he didn't have any family, sure our kind is lost to the wind but that doesn't mean were not still around" Fury said as everyone stared at Fury in shock except for Qrow, Ping and Zhao who had a big grin on his face "Hey Fury good to see you again" Zhao said happily as he waved at her as Fury gave him a blank look before turning to Ping "Hello Ping It's good to see you again" Fury said politely completely ignoring Zhao who looked depressed as Ping waved to her

"So I have other family members then" Ruby guessed as Fury nodded "That's right, other than me you have two other uncles. . . .Pray you meet them on a good slash _peaceful_ day" Fury said as the last part was laced irritation which made everyone wonder what she meant by that "But anyways I'm here to finally meet you my adorable little niece" Fury said with a smile

"Why does everyone call me adorable" Ruby muttered under her breath with a faint blush on her face "Because you are" Fury said hearing what Ruby said as the blush Ruby's face deepened "Are you going to stay for dinner" Ping asked politely shocking Fury for a second "Sure, why not it gives me more time to spend with my niece here" Fury said with a smile as she ruffled Ruby's hair as everyone went back into dorm towards the kitchen as Fury held Ruby back for a second as she knelt down to Ruby's level

"Listen Ruby if you still have doubts about my brother, your father, remember this. He cares for his family and will love them unconditionally even if the two drives him to the point of insanity" Fury said laughing at the inside joke as Ruby looked at her confused "Anyway, remember that no matter what happens he is your father and he'll do whatever in his power to protect you because he loves you, even if he never shows that side of him to anyone, hell I only ever seen him express that side of him once and that was a long time ago. But do you understand what I'm trying to say here Ruby" Fury asked softly as Ruby nodded slowly "Yea, I think I understand it now, I don't want him to do that but at least he's doing it to protect his family" Ruby said with a soft smile as Fury pulled Ruby into a gentle hug

"You know your the exact opposite of Dad" Ruby said in the hug as Fury giggled "I know, I'm actually the more level headed member of the family, sad really" Fury said shaking her head with a smile "Come on lets eat, I'm starving" Fury said walking into the dining room "You really are the opposite of dad" Ruby said giggling a little as she sat down next to her and Qrow as they all began to eat

* * *

><p>"Hey auntie, if your supposed to be a Dragon faunus then were is your features" Ruby asked sitting on the couch cross leg as Fury sat lazily on the other end of the couch away from the others who were spending time with their families or helping clean the dishes "Well truth is we can actually hide our features if we wanted to" Fury stated as Ruby looked at her in shock "Really" Ruby said amazed at that information<p>

"Yes actually, you want to see" Fury asked as Ruby nodded as she watched Fury pulled her hair into a pony tail as Ruby saw the concentration in her face as Ruby saw something beginning to jut out of fury head until it shot out quickly in a shimmering gleam

Fury's horns were shimmering in the light and what Ruby could see she could only guess they were made of a crystal as she looked at the curved horns that curved down then back up "Wow" Ruby said breathlessly as Fury just smirked "By the way your probably thinking they're crystals, right" Fury asked as Ruby nodded surprised at Fury guessing what she thought "Well they're not" Fury said as Ruby looked at her confused as she couldn't think of anything but think the horns were a clear crystal like horns

"They're diamonds" Fury stated as Ruby stayed quiet as Weiss passed by but stopped when she heard that as Fury who had a smirk on her face as the two girls couldn't believe that her horns were diamonds as Weiss cautiously examined the horns until she was startled by Fury turning her head to her "You could examine them if you want, I don't really care" Fury stated as Weiss looked at her before calling her father over

"Yes what is it Weiss" Tōketsu asked as he saw Weiss pointing to Fury's horns as the woman was smirking at the man who instantly pulled out a microscope lens and placed it against his eyes as he examined Fury's horns "By the dust, this is 100% pure diamond" Tōketsu said in awe as Ruby's jaws dropped at the revelation is true

"If your wondering it's different for all female Dragon faunus' horns." Fury said as Ruby shook her head of the stupor and looked at Fury "What do you mean" Ruby asked "You see there are several types of horns we females have, It ranges from amethyst, emerald, sapphire, _ruby_, and diamond horns" Fury said as Ruby listened in awe as several others came to listen in to Fury's explanation

"And you want to know something, if someone actually broke a piece off your horns would actually regrow the piece back" Fury stated shocking everyone in the room except Zhao who looked away slightly "Really" Ruby said in awe as Fury nodded "Yep, even ask the idiot over there when he pleaded to me to give him a piece of my horns for his rings" Fury said jerking her thumb at Zhao who choked up a bit as Ping gave him a dry look

"Zhao, if I remember distinctly that you said you worked your ass off to get me this ring" Ping said dryly as she raised her ring finger as they noticed the exceptionally large diamond ring "So tell me, how much am I really worth to you" Ping said angrily as she cracked her knuckles and approached him "W-Well you see" Zhao said nervously as Qrow walked up behind him "And I remember you asked me for the money to buy the ring and yet from what I hear you didn't spend the money for the ring but asked Fury for the diamonds is that right" Qrow asked suppressing his anger as he glared at Zhao

"W-Well ya see" Zhao said walking slowly away from his approaching family members "Oh and don't forget he didn't buy the gold ring either as he asked for it from a friend of mine, for free by the way" Fury said as she put more logs into the fire as Ping and Qrow glares intensified as Zhao chuckled nervously and gulped before running away with Ping and Qrow right behind him

"Um do you think they'll be alright" Ruby asked worriedly for her surrogate parents relationship "Meh, if Ping can handle him dyeing her hair hot pink, then she can handle the fact he spent nothing for her ring and the wedding" Fury said with a smirk "Wait hold on he didn't pay for the wedding either" Yang said surprised "You be surprise of the people I know" Fury said cryptically as she ignored everyone's questioning looks and turned back to Ruby

"Now Ruby, come here for a moment" Fury asked with a beckoning gesture as Ruby complied and scooted over to Fury's side of the couch as Fury placed her hands on Ruby's head "Now I'm going to see whether you don't have horns or they're just dor- Found them!" Fury exclaimed after tracing her fingers across Ruby's skull as she placed pointer and thumbs on both side of Ruby's head in a certain angle

"Now Ruby would you like to have beautiful horns like mine" Fury asked as Ruby nodded vigorously "Good, now before I begin I should warn that this will-" Fury didn't even finish what she said as she jabbed her fingers into Ruby's head causing the red head to give out a muffled scream of pain as she could feel something shooting out of the base of her skull

When the pain stopped Ruby opened her eyes to see Fury had her hands under her chin as a grin was evident on her face as the others stared at Ruby in awe "Well at least that namesake of yours was accurate, imagine if she would've had emerald or sapphire horns" Fury joked lightly as Ruby looked at her confused as Yang pulled out a mirror and gave it to Ruby who looked at her reflection and was in awe of her horns

the two horns were on top of her head were a bright red ruby that shimmered just like Fury's diamond horns, her horns curved along the base of the top of her head and then straight upward "Wow" Ruby said breathlessly as she touched one of the horns only for her to jerk her hand back when she felt wave of pain when she touched it "I suggest not touching them as they just came out for the first time and will be quite sensitive" Fury stated as Ruby nodded "So cool" Ruby said under her breath as she continued to look at her horns as Fury giggled hearing what she said

"What about dad, I heard he had horns as well" Ruby asked "Well yes but male Dragon faunus horns are more threatening looking or fearsome than our beautiful horns" Fury explained as she touched her own horns "How so" Ruby asked as Fury thought for a moment "Well. . they're kinda intimidating as the male faunus could actually decide where their horns could grow and what shape they could make" Fury said as everyone was shocked at that

"For brother he made it look like he was a demon as the horns stuck out and upward from his forehead, or when he felt like it he made it look regal as he placed them on the side of his head" Fury said as they all pictured it in their minds and was slightly intimidated with the first image

"Well I think that's enough with the stories as I need to go somewhere, It's been fun Ruby" Fury said getting up and cracked her back "Your leaving" Ruby said slightly disappointed "Hey your family and since my brother is here we'll be seeing each other frequently so don't be sad" Fury said as she pulled Ruby into a hug who returned the hug

"Now then I'll be seeing all later, It's been fun" Fury said letting go of Ruby as she waved goodbye to everyone as she walked to the balcony and jumped over the railings shocking the few people who didn't know anything about Death who would jump from high places usually as they heard a soft thud and horse neighing and than the sound of horseshoes clopping away in the distance

Everyone stayed quiet as Qrow who walked back in with Ping and unconscious bruised Zhao saw Fury leaving just took out another cigarette "I think it's time for us to go to our rooms the academy provided" Qrow said as everyone agreed and said goodnight to their children leaving one by one until it was just Ruby and Yang with their family

"Goodnight you two" Ping said pulling her daughters into a hug as they said goodnight back as Ping let go and dragged Zhao out of the dorm leaving Qrow with the two "Goodnight uncle" Yang said giving him a quick as she left Ruby with Qrow as she went to her own room

"Your really becoming the huntress you always dreamed about and I'm proud of you for following that dream" Qrow said softly as he pulled Ruby in a hug who smiled happily as he said goodnight as he left the dorm where Ruby went to her own room and couldn't help but keep smiling and thinking she should say that she was sorry to her father later as Ruby went to sleep completely happy how things are not sensing the figure that was watching on the building next to her dorm as it disappeared into blaze of fire

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, On a side note I would like to make a request as I have some trouble making up my mind for Ruby's scythe as if you remembered I destroyed it and have yet to replace it as I have only the idea for the concept of the new scythe, which basically based off the scythe rifle from <span>No More Heroes<span> if you know what I'm talking about. But I'm having second guesses and would like your opinion and hell even your idea if I like it enough**

**Note this isn't me requesting you to make something just me asking for a suggestion for a scythe**

** Well anyway that's all for today and I'll see you all later so please leave a review, comment, PM, or point out mistakes and I hope you have a great day**


	9. Authors Note

**Hello everyone how's it going. You're probably wondering where the next chapter of this story is but well the thing is I haven't started it yet, no I am not abandoning the story and the reason why is because the thing is because I have a lot ideas that just go through my mind and some of them stay in my mind to the point it irritates me to the point I have no choice to write it, which by the way is how my first story was made from**

**So because of this I have come up with two stories, one of which I will give you a little snippet from and the other is one I have decided to use broaden my horizon with a different series *Gasp* that's right I'm making a story that's not RWBY-centric but is one that most of you know about. ****Fairy Tail**

**That's right I'm doing a Fairy Tail story preferably a Jerza (Jellal and Erza) Story that for some reason I have never seen anyone make before, but that's my opinion**

**Now your all probably wondering about how the schedule of my updates are going to be now but don't worry Death's Academy is still a top most in priority while the others will be updated from time to time when I have extra time and/or when I don't feel like making Death's Academy **

**Now your wondering what the new stories names are, well the first is of course a RWBY story which I call The Good Councilor Witch which is mainly about our favorite blonde headmistress as she becomes Academy's new councilor as the last one retired *Cough*Hysterical breakdown*Cough* so as I stated before here's a little snippet from the beginning of the story**

"Do you know why I called you hear Ms. Goodwitch" Ozpin said as Glynda subconsciously rolled her eyes "I'm either here from my complaints about the students, taking Mr. Arc to the nurses offices, me threatening Port or because I burned down the storage area where you and Oobleck kept all those bags of coffee which you bought using the Academy's funds" Glynda said dully as Ozpin spun around quickly with a look of shock on his face "YOU DID WHAT!" Ozpin shouted out in shock as Glynda suspected he didn't know about that last part yet

**Trust me when I say that this story is mostly a comedy but will have serious points as well as she is forced to diagnose our favorite students and pairs that you may suggest, that's right I'm asking suggestions of who needs therapy and why and I'll make it as best as I can**

**Now for the Jerza story which the title is still pending as I could only think up of Jerza: A what if, terrible name I know, it's about what would happen if the possession on Jellal never truly took control of him and how their lives will play out from that, It'll mostly be from Jellal's perspective and sometimes Erza's perspective**

**Also seeing as I'm writing this authors note I think I'll talk about Remnant of Death. Some of you may have been wondering when my other story Remnant of Death will continue and the thing is I have no idea when I'll continue that story. It's mostly from the lack of interest of writing that story and the lack of Ideas but don't worry, one day I'll continue the story. . . . . maybe**

**Well I think that's about covers up the Authors Note, Death's Academy will update next week while the Jerza story will actually be posted up quite soon and the Goodwitch one will probably be up sometime this week so have fun with that**

**Now then I hope you all have a great day, See you all later**


	10. Death's Training 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another installment of Death's Academy. I have to admit being able to make two new stories and an update in nearly a weeks time is impressive in my point of view. But enough of that, so before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that.**

**A shout-out to my beta, Tails Anhidec for his help in my stories**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, Lets begin**

* * *

><p>After all the parents left saying their goodbyes to their children the everyday lessons and activities started up again. Ruby who now has 'ruby' horns on her head made a lot of people turn their heads towards her when she passes by. Some of the onlookers looked at her surprised, others were scowling at her for racial reasons and the rest just looked at her once and ignored her and went on with their lives<p>

When her horns came faunus' started hanging around Ruby more often, Velvet especially when she can't stand CRDL antics anymore as they would actually leave her alone when she's with Ruby. Actually many faunus' would be left alone when they're around Ruby who welcomes them to her group in open arms which they smile at.

The teachers treated her the same as with everyone with an exception to Oobleck who asked Ruby to stay after class one day confusing Ruby but complied. When she stayed she learned Oobleck was asked to keep a record on the development on Dragon faunus as many were not around or willing to accept this. Ruby was hesitant at first but Oobleck told her he just needed to examine her prowess from time to time to see the development of strength and power of Dragon faunus. Ruby thought about it for a second before accepting as she learned she only needed to have these examinations twice a year which she was glad for, her father. . . not so much.

When Death learned of this he went up to Oobleck and punched him straight in his face, right in the middle of teaching class. Everyone in the class was shocked at what happened as Death dragged Oobleck out the classroom to have a 'chat' with him. Before Death could do anything Oobleck quickly figured out why he was having a 'chat' with Death quickly explained that he is only keeping a record of her power biannually which is better than the previous option was.

Oobleck explained the Vale government wanted a monthly examination of Ruby's blood which Oobleck refused and began arguing with them and in the end it came to them agreeing to a biannual examination of her strength, aura and skills. When Oobleck explained this Death let go of Ooblecks neck he was holding and apologized before walking away and cracked his knuckles.

A day later reports about an attack on the V.I.G.A (Vale's Intelligence Gathering Agency) was reported as half the building was destroyed as no one knew who made that attack except those who associate with Death as he left a mark on the wall of the symbol on his shoulder. Nearly everyone wondered why he did that but Ruby could guess why.

When she walked by her father the first time after they had that argument about him torturing the man he was covered head to toe in soot. Death looked at her as she had her arms crossed at him as his only response was "They had it coming" before ruffling her hair as he walked away. Ruby was both annoyed with his answer and happy he was still okay with her since the argument as she sighed and went to class.

Few days went by and they now had Death's class once more as her group of friends walked towards the classroom with Nora poking Ruby's horns "Could you stop Nora, It feels weird when you poke at it" Ruby said in a whiny irritated voice as Nora poked the horns again "Poke. Sorry what were you saying, I wasn't paying attention" Nora said poking Ruby's horns as Ruby felt another shiver from the touch

"Ren please stop her" Ruby pleaded as Ren just shook his head with a dry chuckle "Sorry Ruby but the second I stop her she'll just do something crazy and I actually like the peace and quiet I have right now" Ren said with an uncharacteristic smug smile on his face as Ruby pouted at him "Though I always wondered, how_ DO_ you even feel what Nora is doing. Your horns are basically a crystal and not even alive, how are you feeling that" Ren asked as the others were curious even the faunus of the group who were wondering how she could feel it even if the horns were part of her head but not alive or bone-like, like Adam's horns

"I don't know, I didn't ask auntie about stuff like that when she made them appear" Ruby said swatting Nora's hands away from her and pouted at her with a weak glare. Nora responded to Ruby's glare by sticking her tongue out and giggled with a smile "Ya know, I'm amazed no one in the academy did anything to you except glare at you behind your back. I was actually expecting people to throw stuff or play tricks on you but then I just remembered that they all know who your father is and probably just accepted the fact you're a faunus" Adam spoke up as he looked at Ruby who chuckled nervously as she actually had an near racial experience a day or two ago as she remembered it clearly.

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking down the halls to her next class after she had to help Jaune who accidentally got hurt. . . again. When she walked around a corner she noticed out the corner of her eyes that Cardin and his team was behind her but brushed it off thinking nothing of it. When she turned another corner she saw they were still following her which made her worried as she quicken her pace and walked around another corner. She kept walking not noticing her brush past someone and went outside as she turned around getting tired of this roundabout and was going to face them to stop following her.<p>

As she turned around she saw they weren't there anymore and stood there in silence before chuckling to herself for being worried about nothing as she walked back to where she needed to be.

* * *

><p>What Ruby didn't know was the person she brushed by was her father who looked at her retreating figure questionably as he turned to the direction she came from and saw Cardin's group and glared at them. Cardin and his group stopped with skid as they looked at Death in fear as he walked forward cracking his knuckles menacingly with his eyes showing the horrors he'll do to them.<p>

It didn't take an idiot to know not to mess with him so they ran away from Death who just gave out dry 'ha' as he watched them run away before walking back to his classroom.

* * *

><p>Ever since that day Ruby heard rumors that any person who racist to faunus were to do anything to her would face her father's wrath. While happy that her father cares for her safety she has to draw the line on how he would 'protect' her from them<p>

From that day forward everyone who was racial to faunus' stayed their opinions to themselves whenever Ruby is around in fear of her father. This is also the main reason why most faunus go to her because to them she is a safe haven from all racial abuse they get during the day. It was also nice to associate with humans who treat them with kindness as well when they hang around Ruby

"So how are you handling being a faunus" Yang asked looking over her shoulder to Ruby who broke out of her thoughts"It's very interesting. When the horns came out I was able to smell and hear things. . . some of which I wish I didn't hear" Ruby cringed as she looked at Blake and Adam who flinched as an uneasy silence fell upon them.

". . . We'll buy you ear plugs later" Blake said nervously with a weak and embarrassed laugh as Adam nodded with his head down covering his burning cheeks while Yang giving them a sly laugh "My, my, who knew you two are such animals in bed" Yang said before realizing her mistake as the faunus' glared at her for saying that "S-Sorry" Yang admitted as she hung her head down in slight shame before the faunus' waved it off

As they reached the door they stopped a bit as Yang turned to the group "Welp, Who wants to go first. Because seriously I always get attacked first when we get here" Yang said dryly as everyone laughed weakly at that fact. Ruby walked up to the door and opened it revealing Death standing on the other side "SERIOUSLY DO YOU JUST WAIT FOR US TO COME OR WHAT!" Yang shouted out as she jumped back a bit at the presence of Death who ruffled Ruby's hair affectionately

"No actually I was going to get something but that could wait for later. Oh by the way Xiao Long" Death said as Yang looked at him "Wha-" Yang didn't have enough time to respond as she was sent crashing into the wall "What did I do" Yang whined weakly in the wall "You know what you did" Death said cryptically as Ruby went and pulled her sister out of the wall

After helping Yang standing upright the group went into the classroom and stood in the middle of the room as Death sat upon his desk giving them a blank look "Today I'll be dividing you in two groups as the lessons I'll teach you focus on one point of two prowess of being a hunter" Death said as Jaune raised his hand "Um what are the prowess of being a hunter" Jaune asked nervously in Death's gaze

"The first is physical capabilities of a hunter which includes your strength, speed and endurance. And I swear to god Xiao Long if you make a joke about that I'll throw you out the window" Death snapped at Yang who had her mouth open before snapping it shut as Death continued. "For this I'll be teaching you hand to hand combat before anything else, because seriously you all suck at it." Death explained as they were irked about that

"But don't worry this hand to hand combat will do good for you all as by the end of this day you'll either be a bit stronger or be carried out in a wheelchair" Death said bluntly as everyone flinched a bit from his bluntness "W-What about the other one" Jaune asked as Death had a bored look on him "The other is aura manipulation" Death said monotonously as he waved it off

Everyone in the room just stood there looking at Death for a moment ". . . I say we do aura manipulation" Yang said breaking the silence as everyone muttered their agreements as Death shrugged with their answer "You do remember I said I'll be splitting you in two groups right?" Death asked with a brow raised behind his mask as Yang silently cursed at herself

"So what are we going to do about aura manipulation" Ruby asked as Death was looking at the back of his hand as if the question was no importance to him "Well first we'll head out to the airships before actually starting the lesson aura manipulation" Death said confusing everyone.

"Um~ Why are we going to the airships if we're doing aura manipulation" Jaune asked nervously "Well for the first part of the lesson is to drop you out of the airship from 100 meters in the air down to the forest below using only your aura as a safeguard in the fall" Death explained lazily as everyone blanched before Death continued "Then after you land you must fight your way back using only your aura. So hand over your weapons" Death said with his hand held outright

". . . So what was that about physical training" Yang said nervously as everyone nodded vigorously "Again do you even listen to anything I just said and once more I'm splitting you into two groups. Besides I already have the names of who is doing what" Death said with a twisted grin under his mask as everyone blanched again at what he said.

"Now then for aura manipulation I will need the following. Arc, Nikos, Lotus, Nocturne, Taurus, And Ruby to come with me while the rest are to stay for the tor- I mean physical training" Death said as the ones staying behind paled slightly while Ruby sighed softly at her father's way of teaching "Wait, how are you going to teach us if you need to be at two places at once" Weiss questioned as Death smile malevolently behind his mask

"I'm glad you asked" Death said in a low spine chilling voice as he got off his table and walked to the side. Death crossed his arms and gripped his opposite shoulders "By the way Ruby, You can do this as well with enough practice" Death said as Ruby looked confused before watching in surprised at What her father is doing.

The familiar purple aura covered Death furiously as everyone looked shock to see a green aura appear alongside the purple aura. The green and purple aura danced in the air above Death before they matched each other's movement and became one. As they became one Death pulled his shoulders outward tossing the auras in front of him as his entire body turned to stone.

The fact that they just watched as the two auras Death tossed in front of him took shape and turned into a physical manifestation of himself in both green and purple didn't help their shock when they noticed the original turned to stone. The stone they might add was a, Giant. Monstrous. Skeletal Wing. Hooded Figure that looked like it was about to kill them. The green _'Death'_ cracked his neck as the purple _'Death'_ rolled his shoulders with a satisfied sigh

"It's been awhile since I've done this technique" the Purple Death said "Agreed it has been awhile" The Green Death said nodding his head in agreement as the two _'Deaths'_ turned to the others of the room who stared at them in surprise and slight fear. The look on Ruby's face wasn't "That. Was. AWESOME!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement as her friends gave her a blank look while _'Deaths'_ just shook their heads at her

"H-How is that even possible" Weiss said having no idea how to even comprehend what happened along with the others._ 'Deaths'_ just looked at them for a bit before they both shrugged and gave out a grunt that sounded like I-Don't-Know. "HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HOW YOUR OWN TECHNIQUE WORKS" Weiss shouted at _'Death'_ who just gave her a blank look

"Well if your such a genius about aura then explain to me about how aura actually works. How about you explain to me how aura which is basically your soul is able to wisp around in the air, unseeable to the naked eye and able to condense and become a shield for you. Or how about you explain how aura manipulates polarity of metals to attract or negate said metal. How about you tell me how it creates glyphs that enhance certain attributes of its wielder or maybe you can explain how it could make an after-image of one self when attacking another. Or better yet how about you _FUCKING_ explain to me how aura even exists in the first _FUCKING_ place. Hmm, so how about it Ms. _Schnee_, why don't you tell us how is it possible for aura to exist as well as those techniques to exist as they seem physically possible, so why don't _you_ explain how it's possible" both Deaths said bluntly as everyone in the room was speechless with what he said as Weiss had a look of shock spread across her face as she held her head down low "That's what I thought" Deaths said smugly

"Now then" Purple Death said breaking out everyone trance of shock that he put on them and put their attention back on him but still a little uneasy "People for Aura manipulation come with me, while Green works with physical training" P. Death said as the group split into two and went to their _'Respective'_ teacher, The word respective used lightly in their eyes.

* * *

><p><em>~Purple Death~<em>

Death and his group left the room as they headed towards the dust airship docks "So. Um, are you really going to make us jump 100 meters out of a airship" Ruby asked meekly to her father as she wondered what would happen if she were to poke his current self to see if it would disappear "Actually, no" Death said as everyone let out a breath of relief "I actually meant to say I was going to drop you from _10,000_ meters in the air, don't know why I said 100 meters" Death said shrugging as he didn't need to guess everyone behind him was pale and shaking slightly

"Um, Not that I want to question your training methods, but" Ruby said nervously as Death turned to Ruby giving her a look "How are we going to survive a fall that high up" Ruby asked meekly in his gaze as Death sighed

"By using aura skin concentration" Death said simply as they all looked at him before tilting their heads except for Ren and Daniel as they actually heard about the technique but never able to understand the concepts of using it "Huh?" They all said simultaneously as Death stopped walking and looked at them ". . Do you even know what aura skin concentration is" Death said warily as they all shook their heads excluding Daniel and Ren who knew what it was for most parts

". . . . So your telling me, no one has ever taught you that aura technique" Death said slowly as everyone this time around nodded ". . . Really, are you fucking kidding me! Great now I have to teach you how to do that technique and that takes awhile to truly master. Why the hell did any of those academies you all went to never taught you this technique" Death said irritated as he ran his fingers through his hair

"Actually we were supposed to learn this in our third year here" Daniel explained as Ren nodded "So your telling me that this school is not teaching you a technique that could save your very lives. UNTIL TWO MORE FUCKING YEARS" Death yelled furiously at the inconceivable idiocy that the teaching foundation this Academy has while everyone flinched from his yelling as Ruby "You might as well send 10 year olds out to fight if they never taught you that important technique" Death said irritably with a groan at the end of his rant

As Death was ranting everyone just stood there in shock at how he was acting before especially Ruby who never heard her father so mad before even with the little time she known him. As Death calmed down with a groan as he turned to them with an aggravated stare "Great now it seems I have to teach you basics of this technique instead of dropping you out of an airship" Death bitterly as everyone let out a subtle sigh of relief

"Alright, seeing as were not heading towards the airships anymore we might as well head to the garden where it's quiet to train in peace as my room is occupied with the others and the other _'me'_" Death said as he turned towards the direction of the garden with the others following him as they had to wonder slightly how _Are_ the others doing

* * *

><p><em>~With Green Death~<em>

"I feel like I'm going to die" Yang complained as he entire body was covered in some protective gear "Shut up already, the gear your wearing doesn't even weigh at least 500 pounds, so stop complaining" Green Death said leaning against the giant stone statue that was his previous original body.

Everyone in the room was wearing the protective gear Yang had on some like Yang, Nora, and Franz were able to stand upright, the others. . . not so much "Could someone help me up" Elisa said as she was trying to pick herself up along with Weiss and Blake who were struggling to keep themselves upright

Franz, being the stronger and taller member of the group he is went and help the three members up with great difficulty on his part due to the weights holding them down "Why can't we use our aura again" Weiss said straining to stand up "It's because half of you are able to fight but the other half isn't so we need you to strengthen up with them so you won't be a hindrance in the future. And because of that" Death said as he held up Redemption he took off Ruby without her noticing "Start running"

"Wait what are going to-" Weiss began to say as she only let out a yelp of pain as Death shot her "Be lucky these are non-lethal rounds" Death said shooting Blake and Elisa as the trio started running laps, slowly but running nonetheless. "Wait what are we going to do" Yang gestured to herself, Franz and Nora who was humming something to herself

"You three will have to begin fighting each other as your hand to hand combat skills are terrible" Death said scornfully causing the trio to glare at him "And how are we supposed to do that like this" Yang said gesturing to the gear their wearing as they could barely lift their arms up with great difficulty which made Death his eyes at "Start out slow for dust sake, Than the minute you get accustomed to the weight go faster" Death said dryly as he shot Weiss who was lagging behind the other two who were running

"I swear Ruby and the others are probably having better time than us" Yang said groaning as she with all her might she raised her arms into a stance "Aren't they supposed to be tossed out of the airship by now" Franz deadpanned as Yang thought to herself for a bit "Good point" Yang said as they all slowly threw punches at each other.

* * *

><p><em>~Back with Purple~<em>

"I don't get it" Ruby whined as the six students sat crossed leg in front of Death who was leaning against Daniel's cherry blossom tree with his hand against his mask/face "How the hell do you not get it" Death said irritated as this was the second time he explained the procedure as the only ones who got how to do it were Ren and Daniel as they were actually getting the technique down

"It's just so hard to understand" Ruby said with her head slumped down while Jaune was scratching his head trying to figure out how to do it with Pyrrha "Ugh. I'll explain it one more time and that's it, understood" Death said crossing his arms in annoyance at his daughter who nodded vigorously "Alright, as you know our aura acts as a shield to soften and take hits for us. Now what if we were to make another layer of aura underneath that aura. And by doing so the layer underneath would meld with our skin and doing so makes us tougher how" Death asked once more getting tired of explaining over and over again.

"Our skin would toughen with the amount of aura infused with it and then acts like a shield along with our invisible aura that protects us" Ruby answered as Death drilled that into everyone during the second explanation. "Correct, so to accomplish this imagine that there is a bubble around your body made entirely of aura and then pull that aura towards you until it touches your skin until you can't feel it anymore" Death said as he looked in the corner of his eye and saw Daniel's bubble was about an inch away from his body before it dispersed and he was gasping for air. Ren on the other hand from what he is seeing is actually at the point where the aura is touching his skin and is only waiting for it to be one with his skin.

Death had to admit these students of his are actually quite proficient as most wouldn't be able to get to this point without months of training. . that is until he looked to the other three members. When Death turned he saw with a twitch of his brow that the arc kid has his aura flailing around not even in the shape of a bubble while Nikos is in a small bubble and is staying that way as she is trying to help her leader. Taurus had a bubble up as well but not as proficient as Nikos but still good enough for a beginner.

When Death turned his attention back to Ruby he sighed at what he saw. Ruby's aura was flailing around like Arcs but was a little more controlled than his. Death sighed and shook his head a bit before smacking Ruby upside her head canceling her concentration as she clutched her head in pain "What was that for" Ruby complained as Death gave out a tired sigh

"Ruby your aura concentration is nearly as bad as Arc here" Death said jerking his thumb at Jaune who looked distraught at what her said as Pyrrha tried to calm him down "Well it's not my fault I have trouble with my aura" Ruby mumbled as she pouted at her father who placed his hand against his mask

Death thought to himself for a bit thinking of how he could make the training easier for Ruby as he thought of the easier way that was discovered by an idiot who charges in head first. "I'm going to tell you of a shortcut, so to speak" Death said taking everyone's attention when he said that as they all waited patiently for him to continue.

"Imagine a circle in your mind, as that circle is created walk towards it" Death said as Ruby thought about and tried as she pictured a circle in her mind and started walking towards it

As she was doing that her aura, that was flailing uncontrollably settled to a stillness as it became a perfect spherical bubble around her "Good, now think about a speck of light in the middle of the circle that and walk towards it" Death said as the bubble gotten smaller to the point it was inches from Ruby's skin "Now as you approach the speck of light, embrace it and let the warmth of the light fill you" Death said as the bubble gotten smaller to the point it was now touching Ruby's skin

"Now as the warmth fills you, imagine your body glowing brightly along with the light, becoming light itself" Death said as the aura receded into Ruby's body and started glowing "Now as your body glows hot let it cool and fill your soul with peace of mind" Death said as the glow diminish and Ruby looked like nothing was wrong with her, Except you if you concentrate hard enough you would feel the shimmer of aura in the air surrounding her strengthening.

Ruby slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath "It feels so weird yet so. . . natural like I'm one with the world and the world is one with me" Ruby said slowly as Death rolled his eyes at this. He remembered that whenever you do this shortcut you would go into a trance of peace which irritated him to no bounds.

Death's solution to this ignorant peace is simple, A slap to the head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ruby yelled her inner peace gone as she looked at her father who was shaking his hand as if he hit something hard "You were about to go philosophical on me and I really hate that" Death said dryly as Ruby pouted at him. Before Ruby could say something she felt something hit her directly in the face making her flinch back slightly but not in pain but in surprise.

When Ruby looked at her father she noticed he was tossing a rock that was the size of her fist in the air. A moment later she realize what hit her "DID YOU JUST THROW A ROCK AT ME!" Ruby shouted at her father in shock who rolled his eyes in response.

"Did you feel it" Death asked lazily as Ruby was about to shout at him until she realize she didn't feel anything from the hit only that it happened "Huh" Was all Ruby said as Death nodded and threw the rock in hand against her face again causing her to roll her head back from the impact.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ruby shouted as this time she actually felt the pain "You were losing you concentration. And speaking of concentration, GET TO WORK" Death shouted to the others who were just watching the events unfold before scrambling back to their positions and practicing the technique

* * *

><p><em>~Green~<em>

Death who was watching over the physical training portion had to give credit to those who deserved it. He watched as Belladonna learned to move in a way that didn't slow her down with the weights and currently in the lead. Elisa, not that physically strong was run a good amount before tiring and trying again. Schnee on the other hand, Weiss at that moment nearly tripped on her shoes, is mostly a lost cause.

Death shook his head and fired another shot at Weiss who yelped in surprise and started running again. Death turned his attention to the fighting portion of the group was mostly pleased at what he saw. The trio who at first were sluggish in the beginning were now fighting at speeds somewhat below their normal capabilities as they swung hits back and forth with each other.

Death was watching lazily at the groups and firing shots at those who were not doing anything he saw Nora jabbed her fist towards Yang's head but dodged. But he noticed something falling and saw it was a strand of blonde hair as Yang stopped moving. Everyone noticed what happened and stopped what they were doing and started moving away from Yang.

"Right, I forgot all about the stupid hair thing her family has" Death muttered dryly under his breath as Yang's fiery aura burned through the training equipment she had as she charged at Nora. Death sighed when he saw Yang charging at Nora who ducked and instead struck his desk to millions of pieces. Before Yang could attack Nora she stopped and looked at what she did.

The desk of her teacher that could beat her down into submission was destroyed, because of her. Yang gulped as she turned her head to see Death walking up to her cracking his knuckles as he did so. "I-It was an accident" Yang sputtered out nervously as her aura died out as she started backing away from him "An accident you say. Well I guess this is an accident as well" Death said charging forward and slamming his fist into Yang's face.

Death at that moment should've thought better as he noticed that behind Yang was not a wall to slam into but the windows. Yang's body hit the window shattering it and somehow destroyed all the other windows at the same time.

Death watched as Xiao Long fell out the classroom with what was the windows ". . . Why is it always the windows that get destroyed?" Death asked himself as he needed to requisition another set of window plains later

* * *

><p><em>~Purple~<em>

Death watched as his students were getting the hang of the technique but were still a long way from doing it in an instant. As Death was watching he swore he heard a familiar glass shatter as the he saw something from the distance closing in on them. The figure landed with a crash a few feet from them shocking everyone's concentration of to look at the figure.

They all noticed the blonde hair and distinguishable voice that was currently cursing her mouth off "YANG!" Ruby shouted worried for her sister as she ran to her and helped her up with the others making sure she's okay.

"By the dust that hurts" Yang said gritting her teeth as she stood upright only for loud pops from her spine to be heard making everyone flinch. "What happened" Jaune asked first as Yang began dusting herself off with the help of Ruby "Well I accidentally destroyed the teaches desk. And in response to me breaking it he punched me through the window" Yang with a strain laugh

"So you destroyed my desk" Death said walking up to Yang as she gulped and took a step "Dad, Enough" Ruby said sternly towards her father. Death thought for a moment before sighing as he turned his head towards the descending sun "Class is over anyways" Death said tiredly as Ruby smiled that he's not going to do anything.

That smile went away when Death shot his hand forward and gripped Yang's face as he took two steps forward before throwing her in the direction she came from. Death clapped his hands as he looked at Ruby who was giving him a scrutinizing look "What? She has her own group to head back to her own group. I was only helping her" Death said as Ruby crossed her arms at him

Before she could say anything he beat her to the punch "Well I'm done for the day I'll see you all later. Oh and Ruby we'll be going to repair your scythe in a few days, so until, Bye" Death said quickly as he turned into a cloud of purple aura that swirled and went into the direction of his class.

Ruby had her hands shaking when he just left without letting her get a word in before sighing trudged back to her dorm with the others following her silently. 'Well at least I'll get Crescent Rose fixed and I'll return Redempti-' Ruby thought to herself as she patted the holster thinking Redemption was there but wasn't and thought where it could be before realizing her father took it off her when she wasn't noticing.

Ruby silently sighed before shaking her head at her father's actions as she reached the Dorms with friends close behind.

* * *

><p><em>~Green~<em>

Death was picking through the remains of his desk as the students were looking out the mirror for Yang "Should we go get her" Blake said worried for her teammate's safety "Go ahead from what I could tell, class now over" Death said turning his head towards the clock when he said that

the group began taking off the gear they were wearing as they all let out a sigh of relief when they took the armor off. As they all began walking towards the door they heard a yell making them all turn towards the window. What they saw was Yang flying through the air and crashing through the edge of the walls next to the window.

The impact destroyed some of the wall as Yang flopped onto the ground sliding on her back right next to Death. Yang groggily open her eyes as she saw Death next to her and with the last amount of her strength she raised her hand and pointed at him "Your. An ass, you know that" Yang said breathlessly before passing out.

Death rolled his eyes at that "Your not the first to call me an ass, probably won't be the last" Death said before grabbing the scruff of her jacket and tossed her towards the others "Here, she's your problem" Death said as Franz caught with some ease. Before they left knowing he has no further need for them they all saw Death turn into a cloud of green aura. The cloud swirled around before shooting directly into the giant statue. As that was happening a purple cloud came from under the door out and joined it's green counterpart into the statue.

The statue shook before cracking and exploding outward as the original Death fell down a few feet before landing on his feet. Death cracked his neck "Never gonna get used to that" Death said as he rolled his shoulders but stopped when he saw the others looking at him. Death gave them a dry look signalling them to leave already

Franz carrying Yang was the first to leave quickly followed by the others leaving Death alone in his room. Death sighed as his mind merged the two memories together before looking around his room. Death sees some bullet holes from when he shot at the students running but missed when they stumbled out of the way when he fired. Death turned his attention to his desk as he made a note to himself to buy a more sturdy desk, he then finally turned his attention to the windows and the wall Yang broke through.

". . . I swear I'm going to hire a repairman one of these days just to be on standby when I need him" Death said with a sigh as he went to get the janitor to clean the room before stopping. Death spun around to face the window again and noticed on one of the buildings a large figure was watching him before it disappeared in a blaze of fire.

Death stood there and glared at the spot where the mysterious figure was "I swear when I took this job I never thought stuff like this would happen to me. . . . . Wait, no stuff like this would happen to me anyways even if I didn't take this job" Death said tiredly to himself as he walked out the room thinking what to do.

"If that's the person who I think it is, then I'm going to need some help in training these brats. Maybe I could get a White Wolf or maybe, a man once Dishonored but it all depends if they accept or not" Death said to himself as he stepped out to the courtyard the light of the sunset sets a tranquil scene in the courtyard before thinking of the events that made a major impact of Remnant

"Vacou trying to take Ruby for dust knows what didn't help with the tensions between the kingdoms as they somehow found out of their actions are now in a political bullshit of an argument with them and that argument may break into a war" Death muttered to himself tiredly as he knows the second that happens they'll send the students out to fight not even caring if they're capable or not, just wanting the soldiers to fight for them.

Death scoffed at that thinking of the lazy bastards who think they have power because they lead a nation forcing others to do the fighting for them "Life is not going to get easy from now on because, and quoting an associate mine, War. War never changes" Death said grimly as he walked away from the courtyard.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for there is more to come.<strong>

**If you haven't yet, check out my other stories I put out The Good Counselor Witch and a Jerza What if, Still haven't thought up a better name for that**

**Well enough of that, Please leave a review, comment, or PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.**


	11. A Deathly New Weapon

**Hello everyone it's good to see you again. I would like to apologize for not uploading this sooner than usual but I had a little writers block but I dealt with it and so to make it up to you I present you the longest chapter up to date. . for now. So before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, especially one character that you will see very soon :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owners I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, lets begin**

* * *

><p>Death was walking up towards Ruby's dorm carrying in his arm the two broken pieces of Ruby's scythe. Death went into the elevator of the dorms and went up to Ruby's dorm room and walked to her part of the dorm. He stopped right in front of her room door thinking whether or not he should not knock. It was at that moment that he thought <em>'Since when am I considerate about these things'<em> before he kicked the door open waking Ruby up in a fright

"WHO WHAT, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ruby shouted looking around and seeing her dad standing in the doorway "Would it kill you to knock!" Ruby shouted at her father before throwing her pillow at him as he took a step to the side as the pillow flew harmlessly by him "Get dressed we're going to repair your weapon so hurry it up" Death said walking away from the door knowing Ruby had her arms crossed at him with a pout on her face

Death waited for a few minutes as Ruby came out of her room fully dressed "Hold on, let me leave a note for the others so they know where I am" Ruby said before Yang's door opened revealing a groggy and hair frizzled Yang wearing her pajamas "No need, your prick of a father woke me and probably everyone else with that kick" Yang said groggily while glaring at Death who looked uninterested

"If you need me I'll be by the airships waiting for you to finish up" Death said leaving the room by walking towards the balcony and jumped over it ". . .It's kinda sad how were getting use to his actions don't you think" Yang said dryly while Ruby just laughed weakly at that.

* * *

><p>Death was walking towards the airships still carrying Ruby's destroyed scythe as he a saw an airship pull up. Death ignored it and kept walking until the door open and saw someone coming out ". . You got to be kidding me" Death said as he saw a familiar man with messy silver hair and was in one hand carrying a mug and the other a cane "Trust me when I say this, seeing you so soon after getting out of the hospital is not on my list of things to do" Ozpin said bitterly as he walked towards Death with Goodwitch close behind<p>

The two sized each other up and Death saw no malice in the man's eyes even though he brutally hurt him "You're probably wondering why I'm not mad" Ozpin guessed as Death crossed his arms "The thought did come to mind for second" Death said warily as he was ready to attack at any moment "Well after you sent me to the hospital it's been a bit of touch and go for awhile that it made me think about all the mistakes I've made in the pass" Ozpin said as Death raised his brow wondering where this was going

"It made me realize that it was all my fault, Summer, Ruby's seal, never telling you about her, everything. And because of that I wish to say one thing. I'm sorry" Ozpin said sincerely as he bowed to Death who was stunned along with Goodwitch with his action "I- Wha. Who the hell are you?" Death asked not knowing what to say as he could see Goodwitch was thinking the same thing

"Being on the verge of death, no pun intended, made me think of what I would've missed out in life. So because of that I decided to just apologize and leave you the hell alone with your issues for me to continue teaching at my wonderful academy" Ozpin said with a smile as the two others with him was giving him a blank look ". . . I repeat, who the _FUCK_ are you!?" Death questioned loudly as Ozpin's mouth twitched in annoyance

"Oi, I'm here trying to apologize for everything I done and you're acting like I'm some sort of robot" Ozpin said slightly annoyed ". . . Goodwitch, are you _sure_ you got Ozpin and not some robot" Death asked ticking Ozpin off a little bit more "I'm starting to wonder that myself" Goodwitch muttered to herself as Ozpin looked at her in shock

Ozpin was about to say something but held his tongue and sighed before turning back to Death "So here it is Death I leave you and your family alone and you don't try to kill me and my faculty. . . He didn't try to kill anyone when I was gone right?" Ozpin asked Goodwitch who snapped back into reality "No surprisingly he hasn't. .Yet" Goodwitch implied as Death glared at her slightly "If I wanted to I would've done it ages ago" Death said dryly as Goodwitch glared back at him

"So what is the real reason, knowing you, you actually have something planned in advance to use me for something" Death said questioning Ozpin's motives "Nope nothing at all" Ozpin answered simply as Death lowered his arms and stared at Ozpin blankly ". . . . You're joking" Death said not believing what he's hearing "Nope completely serious when I say that I'm sorry for everything that I've done and that I'll never use your daughter for anything. Besides from what I know from my sources, and what you can guess is happening is that you're going to need all the help you can get in the near future and you know it" Ozpin said seriously as Death gauged his truthfulness and found he didn't lie once

"Fine, I accept your damn apology. Just so you know if you do anything that messes with me or ends up nearly killing Ruby, I will end you" Death threatened as Ozpin smiled "Then it'll never happen" Ozpin replied happily as the two stayed in the same spot "So. _How_ did you heal so quickly" Death asked as Ozpin smiled

"Senzu bean"

"Senzu what?" Death said confused as Ruby came up next to him "Alright lets go. Oh, hello professor welcome back" Ruby said politely as Ozpin waved to her "No seriously how the hell are you standing" Death said as he was ignored when Ozpin along with Goodwitch walked passed him "Oy! Answer me, the hell is a Senzu bean" Death shouted at Ozpin who started laughing while waving goodbye making Death irritated

". . . . .Senzu bean?" Ruby asked confused to her dad who was still seething before he calmed down and addressed her "Forget it. Let's go and fix that weapon of yours seeing as it's not just going to go fix itself. The Kubikiribōchō could but that's beside the point" Death said dryly as Ruby looked even more confused when they entered the airship

As the two entered the airship they sat down on the seats near the exit as Death pulled out his Scroll "What are you doing?" Ruby asked as Death began looking through his scroll "I'm trying to find a repairman to come and stay at Beacon to repair my room because seriously it's always my room that gets messed up the most and it's really annoying to repair the damn room all the time" Death said irritably as he began looking through some adds

"So what are you going to do?" Ruby asked kicking her feet back and forth "Right now I'm going through adds to look for a repairman who would like to be contracted to stay at Beacon and work for the long run, and when I mean long run I mean until he is brutally killed by accident from one of your teams explosive antics" Death deadpanned as he kept looking through the adds while Ruby gave him a blank

"Well. do whatever you want, I'm going to take a nap" Ruby said with a yawn as she closed her eyes. Death just rolled his eyes at her and kept looking through the adds until one came up that had an overall great work ethic with a description of the things this company done "Hmm~ Evi's Friendly Fixen, sounds interesting even though the owner wears odd clothing, and mostly in pink but if the statements of the successful jobs say anything of his work then I'll give him a call later" Death said looking through other adds for anything better

* * *

><p>Death shook Ruby a bit and woke her up from the three hour flight as they have made it to their destination "Where are we" Ruby asked with a yawn as she stretched a bit "We're at one of the smaller islands in the Atlas region called the Maker Island" Death explained as they made their way out of the airship into a small bustling town<p>

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked swaying her arms back in forth while following her father "We're going out to the edge of town where the Black Hammer's forge is" Death said as Ruby nodded silently while taking in the sights around her before noticing a large building and at the center was a praying Shinto shrine with a few incense burning around it

"Something the matter" Death asked as he stopped when he felt she wasn't walking and noticed her gaze and his eyes twitched slightly at the sight of the shrine. Death didn't have a hatred towards shrines or praying, it was just this shrine owner he had a slight disposition with as he could see her in the back glaring right at him

"Can we go in for a second" Ruby asked as Death's eyes twitched in annoyance of going into that shrine "Maybe when we leave we'll pay a visit but for now let's go fix that scythe of yours" Death said hoping that Ruby would forget about the shrine when she gets her new weapon "Okay" Ruby said simply as the two went on their way towards the outskirts of town where Ruby saw ruins like the ones in Emerald Forest in Beacon. The two soon saw a massive wall and a gate covered in moss and other vegetation

"Open it" Death said abruptly making Ruby flinch in surprise before looking at him "I'm sorry?" Ruby asked slowly not getting what he wanted "I need you to open the gate by pushing it open. Think of it as training" Death said as Ruby thought what he said was kinda crazy but mulled it over when she over to the gate and quickly realized the gate was about ten times her own height

Ruby put both her hands on the gate and pushed it forward. When Ruby pushed the gate it didn't budge so she tried again and it still didn't budge. Ruby huffed before started pushing with her entire body against the gate with her shoulder as she was scraping against the ground with her feet trying to push her forward to no avail

Death had his hand on him mask at Ruby attempts to open the gate to no avail "You do realize there is a lock on it right" Death pointed out with his hand still on his mask as Ruby looked up to realize that there was a bar holding it in place. Ruby gave out an embarrassed laugh while scratching the back of her head before pulling the bar and pushed the gate open slowly but just

When Ruby opened to door to let the both of them in she let go to give her father an accomplished smile, only for the slammed shut hitting her from behind and sending her face first into the ground next to her father "Shut up" Ruby said muffled while still face down on the ground while her father let out a small chuckle

Ruby got up as Death walked towards the gate and she saw the two aura hands appear with each hand on each gate pushed opened the gate with ease as it slammed open on the walls of the other side of the gate. Death turned back looking at Ruby who saw the mocking look in his eyes as she stuck her tongue at him

Death let out a silent chuckle as the two entered the premise. As Ruby entered the doors swung back and slammed shut behind her making Ruby jump a good feet away from the sudden action before hearing her father chuckling again and pouted at him

As the two entered Death turned his head to the right "Hello Muria" Death said as Ruby noticed the large woman with white hair with a blindfold over her eyes "It's a pleasure to see you again Death and to you child of Death" Muria said politely with a bow before returning to a large gazebo that had various of plants some of which Ruby noticed were medicinal from the book of remedies that she had to read as the leader of her team

"I'm going to need some poison and before you ask surprise me, and yes I'm going to need the antidote. We don't want what happened last time to repeat itself" Death called out still walking towards the main building as Ruby heard Muria give out a soft chuckle "Why do you need poison" Ruby asked hesitantly "It's just in case I need to poison some persons next meal" Death said cryptically but still sent a shiver down Ruby's spine

As the two kept walking they began to approach the entrance to a forge and Ruby looked to the side and saw a massive hammer on its head with it's hilt pointing upright with moss covering most of it. Ruby stood there looking at the hammer in awe for a bit before she noticed that she was being dragged by her father to the side as Ruby gave him a questioning look before she saw him walking towards the hammer and the next part made her scared

* * *

><p>A large man was hammering away on a intricate sword as he heard the gate slammed open meaning only one of two things. One he is being attacked and is going to have to kill all the people invading his property without his permission because it's rude to come uninvited or two.<p>

_**CRACK**_

At that moment his door burst into pieces as his hammer was thrown through it and embedded into the wall in front of him. Or two "Horseman" the man said with a deep gruff voice "Hello Ulthane" Death said dryly with his arms crossed at the large man in front of him

* * *

><p>"Watcha want Death and haven't you ever heard of the word called knocking" the man now called Ulthane said in annoyance "No he does not" Ruby muttered as Death ignored her "I need you to remake my daughters weapon seeing as I destroyed it" Death explained as Ulthane once more stopped hammering the sword to look at them for a bit before letting out a full blown laughter "S-So y-you ac-actually fathered a child" Ulthane said between laughs as he kept on laughing hysterically<p>

Ulthane kept laughing as Death walked forward and ripped the hammer out of Ulthane's hand and whacked him across the face with it. Ulthane stopped laughing and slowly turned his head back to Death and growled as the two men stared each other down before Ulthane grinned "So what's your name girlie" Ulthane asked looking behind Death's shoulder

"R-Ruby Rose" Ruby stuttered from the sudden question as Ulthane mulled over her name "Uh huh" Ulthane said with no interest what so ever as he took the hammer back from Death and finished hammering the sword and dropped it into a bat of water, letting out a loud hiss of steam from the water touching the hot metal

"Alright. What do you want" Ulthane said as he sat down on the stool next to him. Death tossed him the bag containing Crescent Rose as Ulthane looked at the broken scythe "Of course that kid of yours is a scythe wielder" Ulthane mused as he put the two pieces and placed them on the table near his workstation "Seems the weapon was well cared of to the point you might say it was a living person" Ulthane said as he examined the weapon as Ruby felt slightly proud of herself when he said that

"So what do ya want me to do. Ya want me to make a replacement for the weapon or seeing as how well cared this weapon by your daughter here do you want me to take it apart and put it into the new weapon and melt down the rest to engrave it into the new one" Ulthane asked as he put the weapon down "The latter" Death said quickly as Ruby mulled over the fact Crescent Rose, even if it won't be Crescent Rose will still be with her

"Hmm~. . . .Alright then but the process will take awhile, approximately a day at most if I rush it" Ulthane said as he began taking the weapon apart "Also it depends whether you want it to be able to shoot or not because that's a variable in making a weapon" Ulthane asked as Death looked over to Ruby who nodded "Yes I want it to be able to shoot. If you could, could you make it in a high powered rifle with a quick bolt action slot and a suppressor as Crescent Rose couldn't hold a suppressor" Ruby asked with her eyes shining in the prospect of her new weapon

Ulthane stood there in silence before addressing Death "You _sure_ she's your daughter and not some hussy saying she is" Ulthane asked slowly before hearing a growl and looked to see Ruby glaring at him with red-orange eyes like her father. Ulthane stared at her passively before turning back to Death with a grin "Never mind, seems she _is_ your daughter" Ulthane said with a laugh

Ulthane stopped laughing as Ruby's eyes turned back to silver "Alright seeing as I'm going to turn the scythe into a gun it'll take a bit longer so about two days" Ulthane summarized until a door opened in the back as a man with the same stature as Ulthane who wore a welders mask covering his face walked in "Oy Valus, when the hell did you get here?" Ulthane asked Valus who just stared at them silently

"Where the bloody hell are ya brother" A woman as tall and muscular built as them walked in and saw everyone looking at her "Well are you just going stand around and stare at me or are you going to bloody tell me what's going on" The woman said with her hands on her hips "Ah shut it Alya. Well it seems my two assistants have finally come back, good timing too seeing as I didn't really feel up to the challenge of making your weapon" Ulthane said happily as the two siblings gave him a blank look

". . . So we're forging Death a new weapon" Alya said breaking the silence "Nope, you making his _daughter_ a new weapon" Ulthane as the two siblings looked at Ruby who waved at them meekly "He, he hello" Ruby said softly still really not used to this much attention ". . . Huh. . I thought that was just a rumor" Alya said with head tilted slightly

"Uh huh yea can we get back on track now" Death said dryly with exasperation "Right, Right. Well seeing as you two are here. Valus make the gun parts, Alya make the design and the cast for the base while I get the materials and ready the kiln in the back" Ulthane said as they all grunted in agreement and went to work on their workstations and began doing as told

"Come on, let them get to work" Death said as he guided Ruby out the forge who wanted to stay and watch but couldn't as Death decided to pick her up and slung her over her shoulder "Hey! Put me down!" Ruby shouted as she hit Death's back with his fist repeatedly "Stop struggling Ruby, they don't like having people watching them work so stop and lets- . . . . Oh sweet Monty no" Death said suddenly as he stopped walking

Ruby was confused greatly by his actions "Now, Now Death is that anyway you should treat family after not seeing them in a long, long, long, loooooooooong time" the voice said as it was gruff yet sarcastic in nature as if the person was intentionally being annoying "You may be family but it doesn't mean I enjoy being around you Strife" Death said as the man Death called Strife just chuckled "Love you too ya _Death_ly sadistic bastard" Strife quipped as Death groaned as he placed Ruby down who turned and saw the man in front of her

Strife was as tall as her father and had a silver mechanical mask that seemed eerily like a Grimm's mask as it had animalistic feel to it, especially it's bright yellow glow coming from lens of his mask. His hair that was visible was jet black like her fathers but his was spiked upright slightly in a ridiculous fashion. He had a tattered dark purple cape and a skin tight black leather armor. From his hands to about halfway to his shoulder he had a silver mechanical like armor covering the entire arm. From the waist down he wore the same mechanical like armor but in a dark purple and some pieces of silver amongst the purple.

**(If you want to see how he looks like go here**

**static. comicvine. com**

**/uploads /original /11114 /111140735 /3550156 - 1493498826 - darks . jpg)**

"Now who's this little thing" Strife said leaning down slightly to be at the same eye level as Ruby "I-I'm Ruby Rose. I guess I'm your niece, it's a pleasure to meet you uncle" Ruby said as politely as possible as Strife was silent for a bit "She's _your_ kid" Strife said questionably "I mean, she's way nicer than you. You sure you didn't steal this kid from some family because that's the only way someone like her could be considered your child" Strife questioned as Ruby was about to yell at him for saying that Death beat her to the punch. . . by pointing Redemption in his face

"Say that again and I'll splatter your brains on the pavement and have the Beowolves feast on your innards" Death threatened as he pushed the gun closer to Strife's mask as Ruby could see Strife's eyes narrow at Death "You know it's not nice pointing your gun at your family. . .Especially when the gun your pointing at with IS MY FUCKING GUN, GIVE IT BACK YOU BASTARD!" Strife shouted as he tackled Death to the ground

Ruby watched in shock as the two wrestled on the ground throwing punches at each other "WHY THE HELL DID THE THREE OF YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY GUNS INSTEAD OF GETTING YOUR DAMN OWN!" Strife shouted as he punched Death across his face who then kneed him in the gut and rolled him over so he was on top and began throwing punches at him "Maybe it's because WE DON'T LIKE YOU FOR BEING A COMPLETE IDIOT MOST OF THE TIME!" Death shouted back as he kept punching him until Strife got a punch in and hit Death directly in his face sending him back slightly enough for Strife to get both his legs enough room to kick Death in the gut and send him flying

Strife quickly got up and charged at Death who got in an instant and started throwing punches at his brother and during this entire time Ruby just watched slacked jawed as she watched them brutally attack each other and was worried for her father for a bit before he called out to "RUBY I'M GOING TO BE HERE FOR AWHILE, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE" Death shouted at Ruby not looking in her direction as he caught Strife's punch and headbutted him into a stagger and kicked the side of his head

Ruby not knowing what the hell was going on anymore decided to listen to her father and left the two fighting siblings with a heavy sigh as she went back into town

* * *

><p>Ruby was walking carefree around town looking at the sights as she already ate lunch awhile ago and decided to see what she could do while waiting for her father and uncle, if his uncle is able to walk after her father is done beating him up from what she saw<p>

Ruby stopped and noticed she was at the shrine she wanted to go earlier "Should I go in" Ruby muttered silently to herself as she contemplated whether she should go into the shrine "I'm sure the priestess or whoever runs this shrine wouldn't mind" Ruby said as she walked into the shrines entrance passing by some priestesses who don't make a motion to Ruby so she kept going until she came upon a Shinto shrine in the center of the courtyard of the shrine area

Ruby thought whether she should pray or not but was taken out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder and turned to see someone standing over her. The person was a beautiful woman dressed in a pure white kimono with red accents and a sash, the woman had pure white long flowing hair and fair skin. The most distinguishable feature was the red markings on her face that didn't take away her beauty but gave her a more pure feel to her while drawing people's attention away from the wolf ears with a red tip on her head that actually enhanced her beauty as if she was a benevolent goddess

"Hello there child, may I ask why you are here" the priestess asked with a kind benevolent smile "I-I just wondered if it was okay to pray or not" Ruby stuttered slightly when she looked into the woman's white eyes "Of course child, truthfully I was going to pray right now. Why don't you join me" the woman asked kindly as Ruby nodded and two got on their knees and started praying

after awhile the woman opened her eyes "Tell me child, is there a reason for you to pray" The woman asked politely "I just want to pray to the well being of my friends and family. As well as to tell my mother that I'm doing well" Ruby said softly as she opened her eyes and stopped praying "I see, well I guess I should introduce myself yet. My name is Amaterasu and I'm the head priestess of this shrine" Amaterasu said with smile

"Hello Ama-amat uhh" Ruby stuttered trying to say her name right as the woman giggled "You can call me Ammy, most of my friends do" Amaterasu said with a smile as Ruby nodded as she looked over her shoulder and saw her dad walking up to them. Amaterasu saw her gaze go behind her and noticed who it was and quickly glared at the Death who was approaching them

"What?" Death said to Amaterasu who kept on glaring at him as Ruby approached him "What happen to uncle Strife" Ruby asked slightly worried for her new uncle "He's fine, I just left him in the woods somewhere" Death said with a shrug

* * *

><p><em>~Earlier~<em>

Death and Strife were panting heavily as Strife slumped down onto the ground against a tree "Alright. I'm sorry. Can we. Can we call a time out" Strife said panting slightly as Death eased his breathing back to normal "Might as well seeing as I decimated you as usual" Death said slightly smug as he was still standing "Fuck. You" Strife spat out as he flinched behind his mask from the internal bleeding his brother gave him

"Seems you still have that horrible mouth of yours when you don't make those awful suggestions" Death said with a chuckle while Strife just flipped him off ". . . So she's really your daughter" Strife asked silently "Yep" Death answered nonchalantly ". . I see. . . so that means the only virgins left is War and Fury" Strife summed up as Death faced palmed at what Strife said

"Is that really important" Death asked tiredly "Of course it is. It means now, I have a brother who isn't a virgin. Welcome to the non-virgin club brotha" Strife said happily as he gave Death a thumbs up only for him to be kicked in the face by Death "And this is why none of the family can ever have a pleasant conversation when you're around" Death said dryly as Strife waved him off

". . . So~, you wouldn't mind if I spend the day with her would you?" Strife asked as Death gave him a blank look "Hell will freeze over before I let you spend time with her" Death said bluntly as Strife gave him a gesture of mock "How could you say that to your own brother Death, and here I just wanted to spend time with her like family should" Strife said innocently before being kicked again "SONOVA!" Strife shouted in pain

"Bullshit" Death said bluntly as Strife flipped him off again "Oh come on, I was planning on taking her to a strip cl- ACK, SONOVA!" Strife shouted in agony when Death kicked his face again "Okay one, she's a girl" Death said annoyed at what Strife said "Doesn't mean can't play for either te- ACK!" Strife shouted as he was once more kicked in the face

"Second. No fucking way I'm going to let you corrupt her like that, and third." Death said as he once more kicked Strife in the face "OW! DA FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Strife shouted "No reason, just felt like I should hurt you for future encounters" Death said as Strife grumbled in annoyance which Death rolled his eyes out before giving his hand to Strife "Come on you idiot" Death said as Strife flicked him off once more before grabbing Death's hand and pulled himself up

Strife dusts himself off before facing Death "Why are you here anyway?" Death asked as Strife cracked his back "I'm here to get Requiem refitted with new parts" Strife said as he pulled out his gun "Why are you here?" Strife asked crossing his arms at Death "Ruby needs a new weapon seeing as I destroyed her previous one" Death said as Strife seemed to flinch "Oo~ I wouldn't know about her but if it was my weapon I would've been devastated" Strife said scratching the back of his neck

"She was actually" Death said with a shrug as a gleam appeared in Strife's eyes "Oh by the dust yes, I have a niece who loves weapons, hell yea!" Strife exclaimed happily before being slapped by Death "Don't go gun-aholic on me Strife" Death said dryly as Strife flipped him off again "How we are related is a mystery to me" Death said as he shook his head with a sigh "Come now brother don't be like that, remember all the good times we had together" Strife said as he wrapped his arm around Death's shoulder

"The only good times I think you're mentioning is the times when you ran away from a mob of people you pissed off and sent them on me and War" Death said dryly as he glared at Strife "Eh, Semantics" Strife said waving Death off who shrugged him off his shoulder "Now as much as I say this is an interesting reunion, I'm going to go find Ruby" Death said walking away "So where are we going" Strife said walking carefree behind Death

Death stopped and glared at Strife who stopped with him ". . Fine, I'll leave you two alone for now" Strife said walking the other direction to Ulthane's forge. Death walked towards the town and sensed Ruby's aura and felt her in the direction of the shrine and sighed heavily when he felt the familiar aura of the person next to her

Death sighed as he walked into the shrine and saw them in a kneeling position as Ruby noticed him as well as Amaterasu who he wanted to avoid she was now glaring viciously at him "What" Death said trying to make her stop glaring at him "What happened to uncle Strife" Ruby asked worriedly "He's fine, I just left him in the woods somewhere" Death said giving her the lazy answer of where he is

Amaterasu got up from her kneeling positioned and walked up to Death _'Here it comes'_ Death thought dryly as Amaterasu gave him a smile while her eyes was covered vicious veil of hate "Hello Death how are you" Amaterasu said through her teeth "Cut the crap and get it out of your system" Death said bluntly as Ruby was about to yell at him for being rude to a priestess but stopped when Amaterasu's next action made her speechless

"CHOKE ON A DICK AND DIE" Amaterasu shouted viciously as she punched Death straight to his face with an massively aura enhanced punch that sent him flying into the wall a few meters back and through it

* * *

><p>"W-W-Wha?" Ruby sputtered out as she saw Amaterasu pull back her sleeves and Ruby saw both her forearms were covered in ice blue Tomoe beads. The beads separated from each other and began slowly hovering over her forearms with an icy mist coming from them "Ugh, you done yet" Death asked dryly as he walked through the wall dusting off debris from his shoulder<p>

"I'm going to murder you slowly" Amaterasu said slowly in a cold, hatred filled voice which made Ruby balked at how such a nice person could be like that "Is this because I burned down that temple back in Mistral and killed that man, if it is. I'm not sorry" Death said as Amaterasu growled and threw her right hand forward as the beads acted like a whip and swung at Death who jumped out of the way

"Geez, you burn down one temple and kill a man inside who was praying at the time and people start thinking you're the devil. . . . Well something close to it at least" Death muttered as he rubbed his neck at the last part before rolling out of the way from the descending strike that left bits of ice on the ground where it struck "Tch, It's not my fault my target was hiding out in the temple, what was I supposed to do. Leave" Death asked exasperatedly as he leaned back from the horizontal swipe

Death kept on dodging Amaterasu's attacks from her beads and was getting annoyed "Alright, that's it. You keep attacking and I'll attack back" Death said as he flipped back in the air from the next attack landed in a crouch as he pulled out Redemption and was ready to shoot her until Ruby stood in between

"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU STOP!" Ruby shouted at the two of them as Amaterasu was surprised and wavered in her current attack as it fell with a crack onto the ground next to Ruby while Death kept his gun up while his other hand was subtly hidden and covered in aura to use his aura grip to pull Ruby away to Amaterasu at the next chance he gets.

"I don't know what is going on but stop, Ammy you're a priestess and you're attacking in a middle of a shrine. Doesn't that go against your morals of what you been taught" Ruby asked as Amaterasu flinched when she realized that Ruby was right "And dad whatever you did it was probably a horrible thing to do" Ruby said simply as Death scoffed "Oh come on it wasn't that ba-" Death said as he stopped when Ruby started glaring at him with her red-orange eyes

". . . . Maybe bad in your definition, but in mine it's perfectly normal" Death said with a huff as he put Redemption away and crossed his arms at her as Ruby huffed in irritation "Why is it that I feel like your personal mediator the second you became part of my life" Ruby asked dryly with a sigh while Death shrugged "How should I know, I didn't ask you to meddle in my arguments" Death said dully

Ruby puffed her cheeks at Death who shrugged her off before looking at Amaterasu who was still glaring at him "How about we deal with this later" Death said dryly as Amaterasu huffed and her beads connected and began to rest on her forearms as she rolled down her kimono's sleeves "Fine, but it doesn't mean you should be here any longer than you should be" Amaterasu spat out viciously

Death just waved her off and walked away "Ruby I'll be reserving you a room in the hotel in town, just ask for it at the check in and I'll see you later" Death said back to Ruby while walking out of the shrine as Ruby let out a heavy when he left

Amaterasu crossed her arms and glared at the direction Death left from "Um~ are you okay" Ruby asked meekly when Amaterasu turned her glare to Ruby who flinched for a bit until Amaterasu stopped glaring and let out a long dreary sigh "Sorry, I'm guessing you're wondering what that was about" Amaterasu said with a tired smile "Well from what I could gather he burned down one of the temples you pray to, just to get the guy he was hunting for" Ruby summed up tiredly as Amaterasu nodded slowly

"Come on, we'll talk about it somewhere else. The other priestesses are about to come here for the daily praying session" Amaterasu said as she led Ruby into one of the buildings near the shrine and into a quaint living room with two chairs and a coffee table in the middle "I guess I'll start at the beginning" Amaterasu said as she made some tea for them as they sat down on the chairs

"The guy Death was hunting was such a kind man who didn't deserved for that to happened to him" Amaterasu said sadly as Ruby could tell there was a story to this "I was staying at the temple as a normal priestess, not yet gaining the title of head priestess or my other title of warrior priestess which explains why I even have weapons on me in the first place" Amaterasu said with a giggle

"It was on a rainy day that I saw him walking towards the temple holding his side which I saw and smelled it was bleeding. So as a priestess I did the most normal thing we would do and bring him in and with the other priestesses we nursed him back to health. We never asked why he was hurt or how as we felt it wasn't our place to question peoples motives. When he got better he wanted to thank us so he stayed and did tasks that would've been too difficult for most of the priestesses" Amaterasu reminiscence with a smile

"We were actually quite close really, he would always help me out in a second, always guiding around the town, helping me preform my priestess duties" Amaterasu said with a sad smile as tears began to well up in her eyes "We fell in love you see" Amaterasu said sadly as Ruby felt like the weight of her sadness go over her "I was even planning to stop being a priestess just to be with him, especially with what we've done" Amaterasu said in a quiet voice "What you done" Ruby repeated quietly as a small cry came into the room

The two of them turn to see a young priestess carrying a baby in her arms "Sorry to disturbed you head priestess, it's just young Chibiterasu wouldn't stop crying out for you" The young priestess said as she walked up to Amaterasu and handed her the baby "It's alright, mama is here" Amaterasu soothed the baby who stopped crying and cooed to her touch

The young priestess left the two as Amaterasu rocked her child back and forth in her arms with hum as he soon fell asleep "This is all have left of him" Amaterasu said sadly as she gently push aside a lock of hair from her son's face "I-I'm sorry" Ruby said not knowing what to say in this depressing situation "It's not your fault. It was your damn fathers fault" Amaterasu whispered in rage as she gritted her teeth at what Death done

Ruby just looked down in shame before Amaterasu reached across and put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "It's alright Ruby there is nothing you should feel ashamed of. I just want you to remember something" Amaterasu said seriously as Ruby nodded in agreement "He may think of family as the most important thing in the world but only if it his family, remember he'll destroy other families to get what he wants in the end. Promise me you will never become like him" Amaterasu asked softly

"Of course Ammy, I won't and will never become like that" Ruby said with seriousness in her voice as Amaterasu gave her a kind smile and pulled her into a one arm hug as the other was holding her son "Thank you, at least there will be people like you in the world to take care of others like my son in the future" Amaterasu said softly as Chibiterasu gave out a cute yawn in his sleep which the two giggled at

Ruby spent the entire day with the two as she helped out the shrine with whatever work she could do until the sun began to set and she said her goodbyes to them and headed to town. When she made it to town she went to the hotel her father was staying at and picked up the keys to her room. Ruby walked up and approached her room and was about to enter but stopped to turn around to stare at her father's room that was directly opposite of her room.

Ruby stared at the door for awhile until she grit her teeth and glared at the door before approaching it. Ruby slammed the door open to see Death looking out the window as he slowly turned to her not caring she slammed the door open. Ruby could tell her eyes was burning red-orange as she had teeth bare and her hands clenched together

"Why" Ruby strained out viciously as Death raised a brow behind his mask "You are going to have to be more specific, because from what I can remember I have a lot to answer for in all of the four kingdoms. Though it's not like they can do anything, they can try but the second they do the death toll would be too high to count" Death said with a chuckle but stopped when he felt Ruby letting out her aura

"I asked. Why. Did you do it" Ruby said angrily while Death rolled his eyes "Well for various reasons actually. The first was because he was a wanted man for breaking a severe law in Minstral which was at the time govern by a tyrant so basically the law was unjust at the time" Death said nonchalantly as Ruby gaped at him "AND YOU WENT WITH IT!" Ruby shouted in disbelief "Meh, a job is job" Death said with a shrug

"So yeah I was hired to hunt and kill, uh what was his name" Death said as he stroked his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers "Now I remember, his name was Tsukuyomi. Well anyways I tracked him down to that temple and burned it down with him in it. . . . Now that I think about it, why _did_ I burn down that temple when I could've easily went up to him and killed him point blank" Death said scratching his head at that fact

"But anyways I killed him and that's that" Death said simply as Ruby glared at him "Didn't you think of repercussions. Like the fact Ammy was his lover or the fact they were having a kid and you made her a single parent now" Ruby spat out viciously ". . . Now that I think about. . .No, I still would've done that but I would've made sure she would never find out that I killed because seriously every time that we cross paths she tries to kill me. It's getting really annoying now" Death said shaking his head at the fact that this was one of the many times she tried to kill him

Ruby was about to yell at him before realizing something "She attacked you multiple times and you didn't once try to kill her" Ruby asked slightly surprised "Of course not that goes against my moral standings of killing either doctors who actually care for their patients or religious figure. . The actual religious ones not the ones that say they are god or crap religions that you find a dime a dozen" Death explained as Ruby gave him a blank look

"What? Just because I will kill people on a dime doesn't mean I don't have morals. You're still here aren't you" Death said pointing to her as Ruby was slightly taken back by that "What's that supposed mean" Ruby questioned irritably "Well if I didn't have morals I would've killed you the second you existed" Death said bluntly while looked at him in shock "Oh don't give me that look, just be glad I'm the type of person who loves his own family. . others. . not so much" Death said with a shrug as Ruby looked at him blankly

"I don't know why I try to even talk to you sometimes" Ruby said slumping her head down with a sigh as she massaged her temples from the headache she's getting "Just roll with it and know there will be many, many, _many_ more people who want me dead. Truth be told I'm amazed none of them have yet tried to kill me, excluding that small military op that one time which I killed and interrogated which you barged in at the time" Death said thinking back to when the military op came to Beacon for Ruby

"And you think I feel better about that" Ruby said tiredly "You should be, you never survive against most of the people that want me dead._ Especially Samael_" Death said muttering the last part beneath his breath as he looked outside to see if that demonic bastard is watching like all those other times and saw in the distance a flash of fire. Death narrowed his eyes wondering why is that bastard is coming for them or what he is planning

"Uh, you alright? You went all silent and started glaring at the window for no reason and I'm starting to get worried" Ruby said breaking Death's concentration as he turned to her "It's nothing, nothing at all" Death said looking back at the window "O~Kay" Ruby said slowly at Death "Promise me something Ruby" Death said abruptly "Uh, what?" Ruby asked confused at his sudden action

"Promise me you will never go near Vacou's capital until I deemed you strong enough to take of yourself" Death said seriously as he stared directly into Ruby's eyes "O-Okay, I promise" Ruby said nervous from his good as he let out a breath of relief "Good. Now then it's getting late and I think you should go to sleep" Death said as he began pushing her out his room with her shouting "WAIT HOLD ON!"

"I love to continue chatting but it's time for you to go to sleep" Death said quickly as he pushed her out of his room "WAIT!" Ruby shouted while turning around to her father "Goodnight" Death said merrily while slamming the door on her face leaving her in the hallway confused

". . . What just happened?" Ruby said meekly as she thought back to the things that happened "I tried to make him explain why he killed Tsukuyomi and he told me it was a job then he just stared out the window for a few moments then made me promise him something weird and then he kicked me out of his room. . I have no idea what is going through my dad's head at times" Ruby said to herself as she went to her room to get some sleep and decided to figure out what's going on later

* * *

><p>Ruby spent most of the next day with Amaterasu as she took care of Chibiterasu while Amaterasu did her priestess duties. Ruby would usually see her father up on a branch in the tree outside the shrine waiting for her to finish while Amaterasu would send him glares from time to time<p>

It was until Ruby heard cawing when she saw Dust fly down onto her shoulder that Death went into shrine "Come on, they finished your scythe so let's go" Death said as he walked out of the shrine and towards Ulthane's forge

"I guess I'm going to be leaving after I get my weapon" Ruby said slightly sad to Amaterasu who walked up to her holding Chibiterasu in her arms "Don't be sad Ruby, I'm glad I got the chance to meet such a wonderful young girl like you" Amaterasu said with a happy smile "Thank you Ammy, I hope to see you again" Ruby said happily as Chibi reached one of his hands out to Ruby "I hope to see you again too Chibi" Ruby said with a giggle as she gave his little hand a shake before saying goodbye to the two and catching up to Death

Ruby saw Death leaning against the gate to Ulthane's forge as he looked up at Ruby's arrival "Took your time I see" Death said dryly as she puffed her cheeks at him which he waved off as his two aura hands appeared and slammed the door open and walked in with Ruby right behind him. As soon as the two walked in Death had his hand held up high as a small package was thrown into his hand "Thank you Muria" Death said as he kept walking "Anytime" Muria said respectively as she went back into her gazebo

Ruby watching the two interact made her realize this was a common thing for them as their actions looked like it was choreographed. The two kept walking towards Ulthane's forge and entered seeing him leaning against the wall next to the door "About time you showed up. Valus is putting the final touches on the scythe, follow me" Ulthane said gruffly as he led them to another part of the forge

When Ruby entered this part of the forge her eyes bugged out from what she saw. The walls next to her had several weapons of various kinds from gauntlets, swords, glaives, axes and of course hammers. The weapons made her excited but it wasn't what made her eyes bug out, it was the giant lava waterfall that fell into a giant pool of lava where various craftsman tools were laid about on a stone table near it

Death saw Ruby's look of amazement and shook his head before slapping the back of her head "What was that for" Ruby nearly shouted "Well if we waited for you to finish staring we would be here for the rest of the day, and I'm sure you want to get back to school seeing as I never excused you from class" Death said before walking towards Alya and Valus with Ulthane

Ruby stood there for a moment to take in what she heard before her jaw "YOU DIDN'T EXCUSE ME FROM CLASS!" Ruby shouted at him in shock "What's the problem, it's just regular classes nothing that important" Death said nonchalantly with the others grunting in agreement. Ruby stood there with jaw hanging open and her eyes widen in shock before muttering something about 'Weiss is going to kill me for missing classes' while hanging her head down in depression

". . . . . . . .She's your kid" Alya said not believing what she's seeing and then looks at him who had one of his hands covering his eyes in shame "Ugh, don't remind me. Trust me I do care for her but there are times when she just-" Death said gesturing to Ruby who was muttering nonsense while crying anime tears causing them all to sweat drop "Just makes me want to leave the room" Death said tiredly as he went up to her lifted her up by her hood before she was about to bash her head against the nearby wall

"Oy, Valus ya done" Alya said to her brother who grunted and walked up to Ruby who saw her new scythe in his hands before handing it to her. Ruby gazed at her scythe in amazement as it was much slicker than her previous one but felt as heavy as it was before her true abilities was unlocked.

Half of the shaft and the firing mechanism of the scythe is coated in a ebony black along with the leather grip where her hands are gripping while the blade and the rest of the shaft was a dark crimson red. The scythe's blade had had a jagged indent in end tip where it gave it a menacing look and in the middle of the shaft had a silver emblem of her burning rose from what she could tell was the metal of her scythe's previous blade

Ruby saw the firing mechanism was the same as her previous scythe and smile at that and noticed at the top it had the barrel slightly wider and knew it was a silencer. Ruby then noticed the scythe had a latch for something and stared at for a second "Your scythe sniper function is heavy duty armor piercing shooter to the degree of piercing the armor of a higher level A rank Grimm and comes equipped with the black iron silencer that you asked for which doesn't hamper the strength of the shots it fires" Ulthane explained before noticing Ruby was looking at the latch

Ulthane smirked a bit "There is also another feature that you may or may not recognize, so why don't you flip that latch and be sure not to cut yourself" Ulthane said as Ruby looked at him before looking back at her scythe and flipped the latch before almost dropping her scythe when it split in two in a second and saw it was miniature versions of her scythe like her fathers that are resting on the sides of his hips

"As you can see I made it to split into smaller versions of your scythe like that ungrateful father yours has" Ulthane said as Death glared at him who just shrugged it off "There is also the fact it can compress even more to carry much easier than that of your compressed sniper form your previous scythe had" Ulthane said with a giant grin when Ruby looked the scythes and saw the button to compress it and pushed it.

The scythes compressed down into two twin heavy pistols, the left had a red handle with a black barrel while the right had a black handle and a red barrel, both of the guns had the silver burning rose on it's respective side of the barrel. The excess of the two scythes, the blades and some of the shaft became two vambraces that covered her forearms. The vambraces was all red with the image a black symbol Ruby never seen before but it looked like a intricate way of making a horses face with runes circling around it in the middle of the vambraces **(Darksiders symbol) **

"Cool" Ruby said silently as they all had to chuckle at before Ruby address Ulthane "This is really amazing, thank you very much but I do have one question" Ruby asked politely as Ulthane raised a brow but gestured her to continue "When my scythe is in it's full form can I still compress it to it sniper form" Ruby asked "Of course it still can" Ulthane said as Ruby grinned at him "Good I wouldn't want to lose that part of my scythe, plus I really love these gauntlets when it's in its pistol form. I wonder if I could get some gloves to match it" Ruby said muttering the last part as the others heard her

"Oy Valus, don't you have those gloves you been meaning to sell" Alya said as Valus grunted while walking over to his workstation and pushed aside some of his things and began looking for the gloves they were talking about. Valus began tossing stuff from his workstation to various parts of the room as twice the things he threw blew up on contact making everyone sweat drop

Valus soon grunted in recognition as he pulled out a case and walked over back to the group. Valus opened the box and pulled out two black gloves and gave them to Ruby and gestured her to put on. Ruby not wanting to be rude put on the gloves and felt how soft it was on her skin. She soon noticed that on the back of her palm was made of a dense metal covering the back of her hand where only gaps appeared between her fingers joints. The knuckles on her glove was silver contrasting to the black and she noticed she could beat down anyone with these gloves alone

"Wow, you guys really came prepared to make my weapons. And they all match my outfit too" Ruby said happily making everyone nearly face fault when she said that. Death the first one to compose himself shook his head at his daughters antics before ruffling her hair a bit "I'll be sure to send the bill later" Ulthane said as Alya and Valus walked waved goodbye as they began working on some materials at their workstations

"Of course, I'll make a transaction when we get back to the academy" Death said as Ruby instantly remembered she was missing class before she disappeared in cloud of roses "COME ON, IF WE DON'T LEAVE NOW WE WON'T MAKE IT TO THE AIRSHIPS" Ruby shouted at them from the entrance of the inner forge "You do know I haven't even given you the holsters for the guns yet right?" Ulthane said as Ruby looked at her weapons to her father

"Give it to dad, I'll get from him on the airship, I'll see you at the airship and thank you everyone for giving me Crescent Rose II" Ruby said happily before disappearing through the door with a flurry of rose petals in her wake ". . . . . . . Are you 100% sure she's your daughter" Ulthane asked as Death gave out a dry laugh before Ulthane gave him the two black holsters and Death saying his goodbyes which was just him waving goodbye as he walked out of the inner forge and walked towards the airships where she saw her daughter standing at the door of the airship shouted at him to hurry up

Death shook his head walking to her, slowly as Ruby kept on yelling at him to hurry up as the engine of the airship began to start up as Death laughed openly at his daughters face of distraught before appearing next to her and threw her into the airship as he stepped in as the door closed behind him. Ruby pouted at him when she got up off the ground she thrown onto while Death just sat leisurely on the seats next to the windows

* * *

><p>They soon arrived back at Beacon in few hours as Ruby rushed out the doors muttering 'crap, crap, crap, crap' over and over again as she ran straight to her current class leaving behind her father who sighed at her actions "I'm amazed how my niece acts completely different from you" A familiar voice stated as Death groaned as he turned around to see Strife standing behind him<p>

"How the hell did you follow me if you weren't on the airship" Death asked dryly to his brother "Simple, I was holding on to the sides the entire time" Strife said as if it was normal while Death gave him a blank stare ". . . . . Leave" Death asked after a moment of silence "Wha- Why?" Strife asked slightly taken back "Because the second you stay here I'll probably destroy half the academy to make you leave. And I haven't even hired that repairman yet" Death said dryly as he remembered he needed to give that Evi guy a call

"Well too bad because I'm staying for awhile so you'll see more of me, maybe I should give War a call and tell him about our lovely niece" Strife said with a sadistic tone "What do you want" Death demanded dryly "Nothing, I actually want to spend time with my niece, why the hell should I let Fury have all the fun of spending time with her" Strife complained as Death let out a groan "Sometimes I wonder why I never cut that tongue of yours before shoving it down into your throat so you could choke on your tongue" Death demanded slightly as Strife huffed in annoyance

"Geez a guy tries to be fun and the only response you get is tongue cutting. Man is it good to see you Death" Strife said happily as Death groaned "Now where shall I take my wonderful niece. Oh I heard about a great st-" Strife stopped talking when Death pulled out Redemption and pointed it at Strife who gave him a blank look at Death

Strife gave out a dry huff "Fine, I won't take her to a strip club, still say she could go that way but okay" Strife said innocently while Death put his free hand against his mask "Oh I know I'll take her out drinking" Strife said as Death's fist made contact with his mask "Why the hell do you always make problems for me" Death said with a tired voice "Well I do love making _STRIFE_ after all" Strife quipped as Death gave him a blank look before walking slowly to his brother with his eyes covered in the darkness of his mask

"U-Uh brother, what are doing" Strife asked slightly worried as Death cracked his knuckles "Now, now brother let's not do anything hasty. How about we go watch a play, I heard they're playing the Death waltz as the opening" Strife joked as Death let out his aura as he now stood in front of Strife looming over him viciously ". . . I regret nothing" Strife said before the air began to fill with grunts and yells of pain and agony. . . . A typical day in Beacon really

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and yes Strife had his moment before War, why? Because I love torturing you lot into not seeing your favorite horseman (Cue evil laughter) but I digress you'll see him in due time, sooner than expected with the next special I have planned.<strong>

**Also a big thanks to Nutshop for letting me use his character if you know who he is in my story. Well that's all have to say, please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	12. Strife's Corruptible Ways

**Hello~ it's good to see you all again. You're probably wondering where have I been in updating this story, well you see I started another story called A Loving Blade and apparently ideas came to me like someone with a vengeance. . . . Don't know why I chose that analogy but let's roll with it. Well before we begin**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Also on a side note this chapter is to give Strife some character**** development, and when I mean development. I mean drag him into the ground. If you hate that meh, this chapter was mostly made for fun so roll with it.**

**Now then without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

><p>After getting her new scythe Ruby had to refrain from fighting anyone as apparently the metal was so strong that it destroyed a devastated students weapon in a clean slash as well as the students armor. Ruby was then yelled at by Goodwitch for not being able to hold back her strength and to only use her pistol form of her guns from now on during training against other students. . . . Sadly the pistols rely on her aura and her aura shoots clean through five inches of metal with each shot so she is now banned from fighting anyone except her father or the fourth years who are skilled enough to fight her and <em>they<em> don't want to fight her out of fear of her father or disgust from a few who were racial about her.

"I'm bored~" Ruby said to herself as the others were currently in Goodwitch's class which required them to fight each other and her ban made her leave. Ruby was currently sitting on the other side of her father's desk with her chin rested on it

"And you think I would know what to do" Death asked blandly as he filled out some, dreaded, papers "Really though, you should've guessed this was going to happen when you got your weapon" Death pointed out as Ruby let out a huff

"Well how was I supposed to know a weapon made by the Black Hammer, who was famous for his most deadliest and strongest weapons, would cause so much damage" Ruby complained as Death stopped writing on the current form he had and stared at Ruby with a You're-Joking look. It took a few seconds for Ruby to realize what she said and gave her father a half-hearted glare "Shut up" Ruby mumbled as she looked away from him while just chuckled

"So what are you going to do" Death asked as he signed another file "And if you are going to say you want to spend the day with me, sorry but no. Sadly I need to finish this work or Goodwitch will come here and pester me until I finish so I can't spend the day with you" Death said guessing what Ruby wanted to do and was right when Ruby sighed heavily "You could always go into town you know that right?" Death asked as Ruby shot her head up at him and looked at him

"You're right" Ruby said happily as she jumped over the desk and gave him a quick hug "I'll see you later dad" Ruby said happily as she left the room. Death shook his head at his daughter's antics and went back to work

* * *

><p>Ruby ran to the airships to take her down into town but didn't notice what was in front of her and bumped into someone "Sorry" Ruby said quickly as she looked up to see it was Strife "Eh? Uncle what are you doing here?" Ruby asked as Strife dusted himself off and ruffled Ruby's hair<p>

"Is it so wrong to visit my adorable little niece, speaking of which are you free to spend time with your fun uncle" Strife said as Ruby raised a brow when he said 'fun' uncle

"Actually I finished class with dad and my next class was with Ms. Goodwitch. But sadly I was banned from her class for my weapons are too destructive and I accidentally destroyed a guy's weapon and some of his armor. So basically I have the rest of the day off" Ruby said as she gave out a sigh before looking up at Strife "So yea, I'm free at the moment" Ruby said tiredly in a slightly joking manner

"Good" Strife said as he clapped his hands together "Today you are going to be with me for some uncle-niece bonding time" Strife said as he grabbed Ruby and tossed her in the air. Ruby let out a yelp at the surprise action of being thrown in the air as she fell onto his shoulder in a sitting position "Now then, say it with me. Let's fuck some shit up!" Strife exclaimed happily

"Uh. I don't think I should say that" Ruby said meekly as she heard her friends curse once in awhile and even her father when he was frustrated but she was never one to curse. She may accidentally curse once in awhile but from either intense pain or experiencing the worst day imaginable as something else worse happens

"Come on" Strife said as he poked her cheek "Say it with me. Let's fuck some shit up!" Strife exclaimed once more as he shot his fist in the air the as Ruby fidgeted slightly

"_let's fuck some shit up_" Ruby relented as she said that below a whisper

"Louder"

"Let's fuck some shit up?" Ruby said a little bit louder strangely getting use to saying it

"Louder!"

"Let's fuck some shit up!" Ruby said nearly shouting as she started to feel excited

"LOUDER!"

"LET'S FUCK SOME SHIT UP!" Ruby said screaming out the words as her aura flared for a second

"HELL YEAH!" Strife added as the two of them shot their fists into the air in excitement

* * *

><p>"Hey brother, how's it going" Fury said as she walked into Death's classroom and sat on the other side of his desk as he continued to fill out forms<p>

"Bored, tired and planning on murdering the guy who invented paperwork" Death deadpanned as he looked up at her "So basically the usual" Death asked blandly as Fury giggled

"Where's Ruby?" Fury asked as she wanted to spend the day with her niece as the most she got to spend with her was the few hours they had when they ate dinner together with all the other families that came to visit their children

"She's down in Vale" Death said getting back to his work tiredly "If you do find her, please make sure she doesn't do anything ba-" Death stopped as he began shaking violently before letting out a roar of anger. Death raised his fist up in the air an and brought it down into his desk. Death punched straight through his desk as Fury jumped back from the sudden outburst

"What the hell Death!?" Fury shouted at him surprised as she never knew him to get random bursts of anger out of nowhere.

Fury watched as Death calmed himself down "I. I don't know why I did that. For some reason something inside me snapped and angered" Death said moving his hand through his hair "It's like something horribly wrong is happening" Death said as he looked out the window to see the airship that probably had his daughter descend to Vale

* * *

><p>"So what are we doing first uncle" Ruby asked her uncle as the two of them got out of the airship. Strife stopped and thought about it for a second<p>

"We need some wheels" Strife said as Ruby looked at him confused before realizing he meant a car

"Well, I do technically own a dustcycle" Ruby said meekly as she thought back to when she won the red and black dustcycle during Father's Day when she entered and won a pie eating contest

"Great, let's go get it" Strife said happily as Ruby led him to the garage she kept it in

"I don't really know how to drive. I asked Yang to teach me but we never got around to it" Ruby said as she opened the garage to show two dustcycles, Yang's Bumblebee and her Evening Rose, as she calls it

"I'm guessing the red one is yours" Strife asked as she nodded. Strife grabbed the red and black helmet that was on the cycle's handles and tossed it to Ruby as he got on the dustcycle. Ruby put the helmet on and sat on the seat behind Strife as she made sure that she was strapped in right and wouldn't fall off

"Don't you need a helmet" Ruby asked slightly confused as Strife turned to her with a bland look through his mask as he rapped against said mask "Oh. . never mind" Ruby said meekly while Strife just chuckled and revved up the engine before speeding out of the garage

The duo sped several streets until they came a to a stop light. As they waited for it to turn green two other cyclists came up on both sides and revved their engines "Uh, what are they doing?" Ruby asked not knowing what's going on

Ruby could practically feel the grin on Strife's face as she saw through the mask his eyes shining with mischief "Apparently we're being challenged to a drag race" Strife said as he revved his own engine "And we're participating"

"WHAT!?"

Ruby didn't even get to have her say as the light turned green as Strife and the two other cyclists began racing down the straight road ahead at dangerous speeds, in Ruby's opinion. Ruby clung to Strife for dear life as Strife made a hard turn and sadly for Ruby he went into a one-way lane. Strife dodged and swerved out of the oncoming traffic with the other two cyclists coming close behind him. They soon got out of the one-way lane and the two cyclists approached on the both side and tried to ram into Strife but he slowed down and two hit each other and soon spun out of control. One crashed into some store while the other hit a wall and sent the rider into a park, right into the fountain it had.

Strife drifted to a stop "WOO-HOO" Strife shouted as they made a complete stop "That was awesome! Did you see how that flew off his seat and into the fountain. That was awesome!" Strife shouted in excitement before stopping as he felt Ruby was shaking violently "U-Uh Ruby, are you okay" Strife said worried that he may have traumatized her and feared for his life if Death found out he just traumatized his daughter

". . . ."

Strife heard something and leaned in as Ruby took in a deep breath "That. . . . WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" Ruby shouted as Strife could see the exhilaration in her voice and the gleam in her eyes behind the helmet's visor. Strife let out a breath of relief that he didn't do anything to scar her for life "We should do this more often" Ruby said bouncing in her seat

"Sure but always remember. Just because you're going at life-threatening speeds . . . . It doesn't mean it can't be fun as hell. On a plus side it also helps out your eye-hand coordination greatly" Strife said as Ruby nodded vigorously "Now let's see if we can't make some grown drag racers cry" Strife said as Ruby let out a whoop and the two drove off

* * *

><p>"I understand you hate the paperwork I assign you" Goodwitch said as she took a deep breath "But was it necessary. . . TO PUNCH A HOLE IN MY OFFICE WALL!" Goodwitch shouted at Death who came here to drop off the papers he finished. Death pulled his fist out of the hole he made "What is wrong with you" Goodwitch asked in exasperation<p>

"I don't know. For some reason I'm getting intense amounts of rage and it's as if its being directed at something" Death said as he scratched his head as he walked out of Goodwitch's office not bothering to listen to her complain about the hole he made

* * *

><p>"Where are we now?" Ruby asked as they won two races that resulted in Ruby winning two bikes from the losers. Ruby chose a white with blue accents and a black with purple accents to give to her other teammates. Strife pointed up at the building as Ruby looked up at the sign of the building they were at "The Lucky Seven?" Ruby said out loud as she read the sign<p>

"Yep. We're at a casino and we are gambling like it's no tomorrow" Strife said as he parked the cycle and got off. Ruby got off as well and placed the helmet on the cycle before following her uncle inside the casino. Ruby awed the casino interior as it had many statues in the front and all the gambling behind the front check in. After Strife talked to the staff behind the counter *Cough*pointed-a-gun*Cough* they let them through and Strife sat down at the first open coin slot. He put in a quarter Lien and pulled the handle

Ruby watched as the it landed on two grapes and a bell. The machine rang and out came several quarters "Want a try" Strife asked as he got up and pat his seat

"I don't know" Ruby said as she paced slightly in place "Gambling is known to be a bit addictive" Ruby said warily while Strife rolled his eyes and scoffed before pulling Ruby aside

"See those people over there" Strife said pointing at the people who are playing cards. Ruby nodded and saw how rich they looked "Most people come with nothing but a quarter. But with luck they turn their life around and become a success as gambling isn't an addiction. It's a way of life" Strife said dramatically as Ruby mulled over what he said and weighed the pros and cons. Strife saw the internal debate and decided to help "Think about it Ruby. You'll be able to buy your friends some things they wanted and not burden others when asking for money" Strife said as Ruby thought about and nodded

Strife gave her a quarter and Ruby sat down at the coin slots. Ruby put the quarter in and pulled the handle watching the symbols spin and they landed on three cherries giving her money but not as much as Strife when he got the two grapes and bell. Ruby scooped up the quarters and felt the exhilaration of winning that she didn't notice Strife leaving to play cards as she continued to play the slots thinking to herself that _'maybe gambling isn't so bad' _

* * *

><p>Death once more slammed his fist into the wall in intense rage that he has no idea where it's coming from. Death pulled his fist out of the wall and continued walking down the hall until a voice called out to him "Was there a reason why you punched a hole into my class, Death" Oobleck asked poking his head out his classroom<p>

Death shook his head violently "I. Don't. Know" Death said slowly in frustration as he walked down hall ignoring the look he was getting from Oobleck

* * *

><p>After awhile on the slots she got bored and took up cards. She learned the basics as she lost the first few games but started on a comeback and started cleaning the other players of their money "Call" Ruby said as she threw in her chips as everyone but folded but three people. The first was a man who wore a red coat and had chin length silver hair. The second was a woman with cropped black hair, two color eyes and wore a low cut white shirt. The third was another woman with long blonde hair and was wearing a very revealing black corset and leather pants<p>

The dealer placed out the last cards that showed in the order: six, six, queen, ace, King

"Well it seems we know who the winner is" the raven haired woman said as she dealt her cards to reveal a full house of two six and three aces

"Sorry but lady luck is on my side and I have one thing to say about that. Jackpot" The man in red said as dealt his cards to reveal a four of a kind of four sixes

"Sorry Dante but you could add this to the debt you owe me" The blonde said as she laid out a royal flush

"Hm, it seems we have the same cards" Ruby said as she placed down a royal flush as well.

"The hands are the same, the pot is split" The dealer said as he split the chips to both Ruby and the blonde while the other two groaned in frustration of being cleaned out by not only their acquaintance but a child

"Alright Ruby, wrap up your game and - HOLY HELL" Strife shouted as Ruby felt the shout snap her out of a trance of winning as she placed her hand against the side of her head. Ruby looked to him wondering what's going on but stopped when she saw her chips

"THE HELL!" Ruby shouted in amazement and surprise to see six skyscrapers of chips that surrounded by eight more smaller towers of chips "When did I win all this" Ruby said in amazement as the other players were shocked when she said that

"You don't remember" The man named Dante said as Ruby shook her "You won all that from cleaning out twelve other players in the last two hours" Dante said as Ruby's jaw dropped

"I'VE BEEN PLAYING FOR TWO HOURS!" Ruby shouted in surprise "Wait" Ruby said slowly as she turned to Strife "Why the hell didn't you stopped me an hour ago!" Ruby exclaimed at Strife who shrugged

"You looked like you were having fun so I let you be while I hit the other tables. Now come on let's go, the manager is pleading for us to leave because they don't want you to win anymore" Strife said as Ruby soon noticed the dealer was sweating in slight fear as well as several other employees behind the man and one who was basically in a begging motion for her to stop

"Huh. . . Well I guess I should stop now" Ruby said slightly embarrassed. Ruby was about to leave the table before she remembered something from the table conversation she had with the three still at the table watching her "How much did I win" Ruby asked the dealer as Ruby nearly stumbled into unconsciousness when the dealer told her she won over fifty million lien. After calming her breathing she looked at Dante "How much of a debt do you owe" Ruby asked Dante

"He owes me five/eight million**/** I lost count after my dept went into the twenty millions" the three of them said at the same time causing Ruby to sweat drop and Strife sighing as he knew where this was going

"You can take forty million" Ruby said as Dante looked shocked

"Wait. . . Are you being serious or are you messing with me" Dante asked as Ruby smiled before having the dealer give him the forty million making Dante look at the chips in surprise

"Does that answer your question" Ruby said happily as Dante looked at the chips

Dante took his eyes of the chips before looking at Ruby. Dante got up from his seat and gave her a hug "You are by far the greatest person I have ever met" Dante said as Ruby laughed weakly as she could hear the tears in his voice. Dante broke off and told the dealer to cash out the money while exclaiming "I CAN FINALLY BUY PIZZA AGAIN!"

Ruby sweat dropped and laughed weakly once more as she got the dealer to send the rest of the money to her teams account before she left the casino. Which is going to be the last time she ever comes here as she noticed a poster of her saying: _Do not let this girl gamble_. Ruby sweat dropped again as she stared at the poster of her winning before Strife pulled her out of the casino.

As they reached Ruby's dustcycle let out a yawn "Well. Today was great" Ruby said as she yawned again. Strife chuckled at her actions and got on the cycle with Ruby who put her helmet back on

"Well the day isn't over just yet. I have one more thing we should do" Strife said as he revved up the cycle while Ruby looked at him confused as he drove them away from the casino

* * *

><p>"A BAR. YOU'RE TAKING ME TO A BAR, I'M UNDERAGE" Ruby shouted at Strife who put his fingers in his ears to try block out Ruby's shouts<p>

"Says the girl who spent two hours gambling" Strife retorted as he ignored her protests walked towards the bar

"I am NOT going in there" Ruby demanded as she stomped her foot against the pavement, which accidentally cracked against the strength she put into her stomp. Ruby look at the ground slightly embarrassed that she did that

"Well have a nice time being out here" Strife said as he stopped at the door to the bar and stared at Ruby "Alone. In the dark. Where a possible rapist, who hold a grudge against faunus, could come out" Strife said as Ruby began shaking as she realized it was getting late and they were in a sketchy part of Vale as she couldn't help but feel as if eyes were on her "But hey, you want to stay out here what can I do to stop you" Strife said with a sly tone in his voice as he walked into the bar

After contemplating for half a second Ruby rushed into the safety of the bar than staying outside. After entering the rundown bar her nose was assaulted by a wave of foul smelling odor. Ruby pinched her nose as she sat on the stool next to Strife.

"Two malts" Strife said as Ruby was surprised as Strife took his mask off. Ruby always pictured Strife as someone who had lots of facial scars but instead he only has one scar vertically across his right eye. Ruby had to admit, her uncle was quite young and good looking as many of the female patrons looked at him like he was a piece of meat but Strife ignored them and focused on the bartender

"Isn't she a little young to drink" The bartender as Ruby noticed the bartender was a faunus as well as half of the patrons in the bar as well. The few humans that are here are having fun with the faunus that she didn't believe that such a rundown place could have such peace. Ironic that a bar to drink away sorrows is where both humans and faunus lay down their differences to drink

"She's a huntress in training and a good one to boot. Besides most hunters slash huntresses are basically in their adulthood so give the girl a drink" Strife lied as the bartender gave him a look he didn't believe him but he was already paid so he put out two shot glasses in front of them and poured them a drink before going over to another customer

"I. I don't know" Ruby said as she stared at the shot of alcohol "I was always told never to drink the stuff. Especially from Yang which is completely hypocritical now that I think about it" Ruby said now that she thought about it Yang always drinks and she is always fine afterword

"Alcohol is like a. . . . . Well I have nothing to compare it with so just think of it as. . as a a deterrent for all the bad things you worry about. So relax and enjoy yourself" Strife said not knowing what else to say as he gulped down his shot in one go.

Ruby stared at the shot for awhile before slowly reaching for the shot glass and gripped it lightly as she brought up to her lips "What's the worst that could happen" Ruby whispered to herself before downing the drink

* * *

><p>"Oy, Death have you see- WHAT THE HELL!" Yang shouted in surprise as she saw a massive hole through part of wall along with some of his windows. Yang turned and looked at Death who was sitting in his seat behind his nonexistent desk<p>

"I don't know why but I had another random outburst of rage today, and for some reason I have this weird feeling of disappointment as if it was being directed towards someone" Death said scratching the back of his head as he needed to call that repairman to fix everything again

"Okay~" Yang said slightly unsure what to make of this "I just came by to ask if you seen Ruby, she didn't have classes with us because of the ban from her weapons being _TOO_ deadly. I thought she still be back in our dorm after classes end but she wasn't there. It's getting late and she hasn't come back yet and I'm wondering if you know where she is" Yang asked worried for her sister

Death waved her off "She's in Vale with Fury probably" Death said as Fury should be able to find her awhile ago

"Are you sure because they should've been back by now" Yang said as she pointed outside where it was already turning dark and everyone was heading in

"Don't worry about it. If something happened Fury would've contacted me or dealt with it, so stop worrying about it" Death said as pulled out his scroll to see if the repairman could come in this late "Nothing bad is happening"

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Fury shouted with her namesake as she grabbed Strife by the collar of his cowl and held him against the "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK BROTHER WON'T KILL YOU FOR GETTING HIS DAUGHTER <strong>DRUNK<strong>!" Fury shouted angrily as she pointed to Ruby

Ruby had her head resting on the bar with a quirky smile as everyone could hear the small hiccup she gives out once in awhile "I just see a girl having fun once in awhile, what's so wrong about that" Strife said calmly but only for Fury to slam him into the wall hitting the back of his head "Sonova!"

"If Death doesn't murder you. I **WILL**" Fury said angrily as she couldn't believe her brother could be so irresponsible that he got such a sweet and innocent girl drunk. . . . It was at that moment Fury remembered who she was threatening and slammed him against the wall again for good measure "That freaking hurt" Strife hissed out

Fury dropped Strife and gave out a loud huff "I'm taking Ruby back home. By the dust I hope she isn't ruined for life with what you done" Fury said as Strife crossed his arms

"Oh ha ha, very funny Fury" Strife said as Fury glared at him "Just because I got her to curse, Drag race with me, gamble, and not to mention drinking doesn't mean she'll turn out bad" Strife said as if it was normal before realizing what he just said

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Strife cursed as he basically dug his grave. Fury gave him a good knee to his gut as she turned to Ruby "Come on Ruby we're going h-" Fury stopped as she realized Ruby wasn't at her stool anymore. Fury started shaking in fear as she ran to the bartender "The girl in the red hood, where did she go!" Fury exclaimed as she slammed her hands down on the table

"Her, oh she went outside while carrying a bottle and napkins. Don't know what the lass is going to do but I suggest getting her before she gets hurt" The bartender said as Fury shot out of the bar and tried to find Ruby. Fury didn't see her anywhere so she started pacing back and forth worried she might have gotten or worse, kidnapped.

Fury shook her head of those thoughts and calmed down. Fury started to try to sense her aura and thankfully she found a lofty trail leading back into the more religious area of Vale "Oh dear Monty no" Fury muttered as she remembered that most of those religious pricks are racial towards faunus

Fury ran ahead following Ruby's aura to find her stumbling along the sidewalk near a church "Ruby!" Fury exclaimed happily as Ruby sluggishly turned her head towards Fury

"Hey *Hic* auntie whats you doing here *hic*" Ruby slurred out as Fury narrowed her eyes as she began thinking of ways to torture Strife

Fury shook her head of those pleasant thoughts and grabbed Ruby's hand "Come on Ruby let's go home" Fury said as she heard the roar of an engine come and turned to see Strife driving up to them with his mask back on

"So what did I miss" Strife asked sarcastically as Fury shot him a glare

"This is all your fault you know that" Fury said letting go of Ruby as she turned to shout at Strife.

While the one sided argument happened none of them noticed taking a swig of the beer she still had tumbled slightly. She looked up to see the plane glass window of Lord Monty and scowled "What you looking at" Ruby said to the inanimate object. Ruby took the silence as an insult "Think your better than me" Ruby slurred out as she pulled out a fire dust crystal she accidentally took from Weiss' stuff in the morning. She dropped the crystal in her beer bottle and it began to shake and turn red "Well you're not. So take it and shut up!" Ruby slurred out loudly as she threw the newly concocted Molotov into the plane glass window

"And another thing-" Fury stopped yelling at Strife as she felt the shock wave of something exploding and the heat of something burning behind her. It didn't help that Strife was laughing up a storm as she saw the church they were standing in front of was now on fire

"Ahahaha, that's my girl burn that church down, burn it to the ground!" Strife laughed out only for Fury to punch him and rushed over to Ruby and picked her up.

Fury ran back to Strife and place Ruby on the dustcycle and sat behind her "Drive you moron!" Fury shouted at Strife as she smacked the back of his head as he drove away from the burning church as they could hear in the distance sirens blaring out "I swear to Oum this is all your fault" Fury said bitterly as she held the now sleeping Ruby upright as she made sure she wouldn't fall off

"Eh, It's not like anyone will know Ruby did it"

* * *

><p>Yang let out a yawn as she woke up and walked out of her room, still in her pajamas. Yang was walking down the hallway but stopped to look at Ruby's door and opened up to see Ruby sleeping peacefully in her bed. Yang slowly closed the door to no wake her up and walked towards the kitchen. Before she got there she noticed Blake lying on the couch reading peacefully "What are you doing up" Yang asked as she walked into the kitchen<p>

"I woke up early before Adam, so I got out of bed and left him to sleep" Blake said as she heard Yang rustle out some things from the cupboards

"Want some coffee" Yang called out of the kitchen

"Yes please" Blake replied as she turned the page of her book

One of the doors in the hallway opened and revealed Weiss who was still in her nightgown. Weiss let out a yawn as she walked to where Blake was and sat down on the chair next to the couch "Why are you awake" Yang asked leaning her head out of the kitchen to see who it was

Weiss let out a yawn "I was planning to go down to the docks to get my shipment of dust as I don't have that much at the moment" Weiss said as she stretched a bit

"Want some coffee" Yang asked

"Two creams, one sugar. So basically I set my alarm to wake me up early but sadly it seems I set it too early as it woke me up an hour too early before my shipment would even arrive" Weiss said with a huff as Blake nodded along with Yang in the kitchen

Yang came out with three mugs of coffee as she passed out their respective mugs to their owners "Scoot" Yang said as Blake pulled her legs back so Yang could sit down. Yang let out a tired sigh as she sat down on the couch on picked up the remote that was on the table in front of her. Yang turned the TV on and the channel it started on was the news

_"Tragedy struck last night as the respective church of Oum was set on fire by what reports state was an intoxicated faunus"_

Weiss let out a scoff that earned her a glare from Blake but waved it off. As time went by with her teammates and their acquaintances she became less crude to the faunus' seeing as Ruby became a faunus also made a factor as she couldn't bring it to herself to think wrong of her

_"Witnesses state there were three who committed this act. The witness couldn't get a clear description of two of them but got a clear description of the one who set the church on fire; He states the person was a short girl with a red hood. Police are looking-"_

The three didn't continue to listen as Yang turned the TV off. The three were silent as none of them wanted to speculate Ruby did it. And speaking of Ruby, she walked out of her room "Ugh, my head" Ruby groaned as she noticed her teammates staring "What's going on" Ruby asked tiredly as she massaged her temples

"Ruby" Weiss began slowly "Where were you yesterday" Weiss asked cautiously as Ruby looked at them confused "Yesterday? I was. . . . . I. I don't remember. Weird?" Ruby said as she scratched her head in confusion

"You don't remember. Anything, at all" Yang asked as she started to get worried Ruby did burn that church "No, nothing. . . Though I do remember meeting my uncle Strife at the airships. . . And that's is about it" Ruby said as she couldn't remember anything but other then bumping into her uncle and that's it

"Uh Ruby-" Blake was about to say something but someone crashed through the window of their balcony

"Which one you is Death's favorite" The man Ruby realized was her uncle said quickly with a hint of fear. The trio pointed at Ruby as Strife slumped his shoulders "Of course she is" Strife said dryly as he rolled his eyes

**"STRIFE!"**

"Oh shit!" Strife cursed out as he rushed over to where Ruby was and ran behind her and lifted her up by her arms

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Ruby shouted as she struggled in the expected grab

"Human shield" Strife said simply as she continued to struggle in his grip "Though technically you're not human so it would be faunus shield. . Or is it still human shield as I'm using you as a shield so it would be considered humane but your not human so would it be-"

"UNCLE STRIFE!"

"What?" Strife said as Ruby snapped him out of his thoughts

"Why are you using me as a meat shield" Ruby asked as Strife snapped his fingers

"Meat shield, that's the word. But importantly, you don't remember?" Strife asked as Ruby let out a huff

"Why does everyone keeps asking me that? I don't remember anything but bumping into you yesterday" Ruby said as Strife looked at her

"Ooo this isn't good" Strife said sucking in some air

"What's not good? What happened yesterday?" Ruby asked as before Strife could answer the roof fell down and in the center of it was a man that could have been mistaken as a monster

The man's body was entirely black as it was surrounded with glowing ominous blackish purple aura. His eyes was bright red and his hair was moving around frantically as if it was alive "D-Dad" Ruby stuttered as she immediately noticed his aura signature and was frightened by it. It also didn't help that he was letting out massive amounts of killing intent that was suffocating the others

**_"Put her down Strife so I could kill you like a woman"_ **Death said in an ungodly spine chilling voice

"Don't you mean man?" Strife said weakly

**_"No"_**

"Could someone explain to me what is going on?" Ruby asked in exasperation as Death aura pulled the remote and turned the TV on

_"All we know is the girl in the red hood is now on Vale top wanted list and if seen you are to avoid her at all cost and report to the nearest official or if you're a hunter and or huntress you are authorize to bring her alive or dead"_

_**"I would like to see them try" **_Death said viciously as his aura flared while Ruby went still as she took in what she heard and slowly looked up to her uncle

"Uncle" Ruby squeaked out as she was shaking as Strife looked down "What did I do yesterday" Ruby said weakly as she didn't really want to know

"You mean other than being corrupted by Strife idiocy" Fury said as she walked out of the elevator with her arms crossed

"The hell Fury, why did you tell him" Strife said angrily towards his sister. Fury scowled at him

"Well unlike you, I didn't corrupt Ruby like you did all of yesterday" Fury snarled at him

Strife let out a scoff "But come did you have to tell him everything about me getting Ruby to curse all day, The drag racing, The gambling _AND_ alcohol addiction" Strife whined pitifully as he stared at Fury who had a blank look on her face as he realize something "He only knew about the church didn't he"

"Oh yea"

"So basically I confessed to several other crimes that he didn't know of yet"

"Mm hm"

"I just dug my grave didn't I"

"I'll be sure to write a great eulogy for you" Fury said as she began taking a few steps back from him. Strife noticed the other girls were in the corner with fear in their eyes. He also noticed the other students Ruby hanged out with froze mid-step in hall as they watched what happened and quickly ran to their rooms. Strife quickly saw a leather whip wrapped around Ruby and suddenly pulled her away. Ruby was caught by Fury as they watched as the room turned dark as Death walked up to Strife with immense hate flowing off his body

_**"I suggest covering your eyes Ruby. This isn't going to be pretty"** _Death said as he stalked forward to Strife who started taking few steps back

"Mercy" Strife said in a last futile attempt as they watched Death crack his knuckles

_**"Sorry. War isn't here at the moment"**_

* * *

><p>"I said cover your eyes" Death reprimanded Ruby who was shaking in the corner with the others in fear of him and what they heard<p>

"That doesn't mean we couldn't stop from hearing you break all his bones!" Ruby shouted at her father who sighed and shook his head at her

"I have enough headaches Ruby. You will never do this ever again. Understood!" Death yelled at her sternly as Ruby flinched slightly from the outburst

Ruby looked down and sniff "Yes father" Ruby said sadly as tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. Death saw this and sighed, running his fingers in his hair as he did so

"You had me worried you know" Death said making Ruby look up at him "If it wasn't for the fact Fury called me and said she had you I would've gone down Vale and threaten every person I see to try and find you" Death said with a huff while Ruby sweat dropped "Just. Just don't do anything like this again, okay" Death as he gently ruffled her hair

"I won't" Ruby softly with a smile

"Good. Fury mind taking getting-"

"Way ahead of you" Fury said as she was dragging the gurgling mess of a body that was once Strife

"Is he going to be okay" Ruby asked slightly worried for her uncle as Death shrugged uncaringly along with Fury

"Meh, our family has incredible regenerative properties. He'll be up on his feet by tomorrow" Death said as Fury tossed Strife over the edge of the balcony as everyone heard a thud and a weak 'Ow~'. Death stared at Fury who shrugged

"That was for all the times he annoyed me" Fury said with a huff as jumped off the balcony safely

". . . . . Or he'll be on his feet in two days, but he'll be fine. Wouldn't be the first this happened to him. I still remember the first time he was in a near death state. Idiot shouldn't have messed with War like that" Death said as he started chuckling

Death shook his head as he made his way to the balcony "I'll see you later Ruby. Also you three" Death said pointing to the rest of Ruby's team "I want you to keep a close eye on her and keep her away from casino's and alcohol. Is that understood" Death said sternly as Weiss and Blake turned to Yang who noticed their stares

"What?" Yang said as they continued to stare "Oh come on, I will never take my little sister to any of those. Besides I think the bastard of an uncle got what he deserved for what he did" Yang said bitterly as Death nodded

"Good, now if you excuse me I'm going have to go clear you of your charges *Sigh* Don't know how many times I said that when refering to a family member" Death said as he shook his head as jumped off the side of the building and landed on Strife

Everyone flinched when they heard a bone snap which quickly was followed a yell of pain. After staring at the balcony and hearing someone being dragged away they turned to Ruby who was looking away from embarrassment. Weiss let out a loud sigh as she walked up to Ruby and grabbed her wrist "Come on you dolt. You're coming with me to get my dust" Weiss said as Blake coughed. Weiss stopped to look at Blake who pointed at her which made her realize that she was still in her nightgown ". . . As soon as I get dressed" Weiss said with a faint blush as she walked quickly back in her room

The girls giggled a little as Yang slapped the back of Ruby's head "What was that for!" Ruby exclaimed as Blake her on the forehead with her book "Oh come on! What did I do" Ruby exclaimed as the two huffed

"Be glad that's all you're getting for your punishment Ruby. If it was up to me I would've called dad and let him deal with you" Yang said sternly as Ruby looked like she was about to cry but stopped when Yang pulled her into a hug "Just don't do something like that again. Alright" Yang said softly as Ruby hugged her back and nodded while Blake smiled at their moment

"Come on you dolt, let's get going" Weiss said with a huff as Ruby nodded with a smile as the two left their penthouse. As they rode the elevator down Ruby didn't stop smiling

_'Maybe I should go say hi to Dante and the others when I have some free time and ruin some more lives at some other casino'_ Ruby thought as she inwardly snickered before stopping mid thought _'. . . . Okay~ maybe uncle corrupted me more than they thought'_ Ruby thought with a sigh as the elevator came to a stop and Ruby followed Weiss _'Well at least I know one thing. I am never drinking again'_ Ruby thought sternly to herself as the two went on their way to the docks

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please leave a comment, review or PM. Try not to flame too much about this chapter if you hated it and I'll see you all later. Have a great day<strong>


	13. Death's Festival of Beliefs and War

**It's great to see you all again, I hope you didn't miss me too much. Well I have nothing to say at the moment so I'll just begin with the usual**

**Characters will be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>"I must admit, you lot are getting better" The purple aura split Death said as he looked at his aura group who have nearly mastered the aura skin concentration technique as his other self was almost finished with the other group's strength training "Seems by next week we'll switch the two groups and have you train in the other activities" Death said as Ruby who Death was training to use an aura shield, that was a thin substance that was held out like a shield to protect the caster from firearms and some explosives <strong>(Think Infamous' Polarity Wall ability)<strong>, flinched because their first year is only a week away till it's finished and they would be gone for a couple of months for break.

"Uh~ Dad" Ruby began weakly as he turned to her "You do know that our first year is almost over. Right" Ruby said hesitantly as Death looked at her confused

"What does that have to do with anything?" Death asked as the others became uncomfortable in this situation

"Well~ it's just that, when the year is over" Ruby said drawing the conversation out as Death crossed his arms "We leave. . for a few months" Ruby said as Death stared at her with a blank look. Death continued to stare at her for a minute as Ruby started to sweat under his gaze "Y-You okay" Ruby said hesitantly as she watched his purple aura form flickered for a moment and disappeared. The Death soon reappeared, taking a few steps to the side as he stared towards his class with a dry look.

Everyone stared at him confused before hearing several screams and saw everyone from Death's strength training group fly through the air fell down onto one another with a thud "What was that for" Yang said weakly as she pushed the others off her

Death didn't answer as the giant statue of himself was falling in the air and was caught by him. He gently set it on the ground before dispersing as the statue broke apart revealing the original "Would someone mind explaining to me why the _FUCK_ didn't any of you tell me about this" Death said angrily as the ones who got thrown had no idea what was going on until Ren and Daniel filled them in

"It's just that we thought you knew. you know, seeing as you're a teacher and all" Ruby said meekly as she began backing up along with her friends who got up. Death twitched slightly as he cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders

"Whoever gets away from my reach doesn't get brutally beaten up. You have five seconds to run" Death said as he cracked his knuckles as his students learned never to question his motives and ran like hell away from their teacher.

Death watched as his students ran like hell away from him and gave out a tired sigh shaking his head "You actually like teaching them. Don't you" Fury said as she walked up to Death

"Well what do you expect. Being around them for so long makes them literally a part of your life" Death said "Plus it's always fun when I get to beat them up when they do something wrong" Death said as he began to chuckle while Fury shook her head and sighed

"So are you coming to the Gaea festival tonight" Fury said as Death looked at her confused

"The what festival?" Death said as he stared at her

"The Gaea festival, the festival that's taking place here in Vale this year" Fury said seriously as Death tilted his head at her "The festival that everyone including Beacon is participating in" Fury said nearly shouting as Death scratched his head "Or the fact there are people wearing hakamas, yukatas and even kimonos" Fury exclaimed as she gestured to the group of students walking down a hall far behind Death

"Didn't notice" Death said scratching his head as Fury pulled her head back as she held back a scream as much as she possibly can

"Did you even notice the ornaments and good luck charms that everyone decorated Beacon and Vale" Fury shouted in desperation as she gestured to all the props hanged up around the place

". . . Huh. . Didn't notice those before" Death said simply as he looked at the decorations around him as Fury let out a frustrated yell

"How the hell did you not notice _ANY_ of these" Fury said in exasperation as Death just shrugged

"Do I honestly look like someone who would care about festivities and what people wear" Death said with his arms crossed as Fury sighed heavily and began to walk away

"Forget it, it would take hours to at least explain what this festival is about" Fury said tiredly

"Some bullshit about peace us Hunters achieve to make about driving back the Grimm from our world and making the four kingdoms. Also for luck for Hunters and Huntresses to be successful in their battles" Death said in a nutshell as Fury stopped and glared at him as she realized that he was screwing with her.

"I swear you are grinning behind that mask and if you are I am going to. Kick. Your. Ass" Fury threatened slowly as Death let out a bark of laughter as he walked away from her. Fury watched as he re-entered the Academy as she let out a sigh "Let it be known that Death has a funny side" Fury said dryly to herself as she gave out one last sigh before leaving to get her white and purple yukata for tonight

* * *

><p>It was a little past eight as the sun went down as the festival started as many booths were put up with decorations hanged up everywhere. On the far end of the festival grounds was an old ceremonial temple as the priestesses that came to welcome another year of peace were preparing to preform soon "Come on guys what are you waiting for!" Ruby shouted at her friends as she wore a red yukata with black floral prints on the side and a black sash around her waist and of course her red hood on her head as the cape was wrapped around her neck like a scarf<p>

"We're coming Ruby, hold your horses" Yang said with a grin as she came up to her with her own low cut yukata that showed a decent amount of cleavage. The yukata was orange with yellow flames around her sleeves around feet, along with a bright yellow sash around her waist. Next to her was Blake in a black yukata that turned purple around her arms and near her legs as the sides of the yukata had white flowers falling down its side. Weiss who was dressed in a white kimono with ice blue around the edges of her outfit and ice blue snowflakes around her entire body with an ice blue sash around her waist while her hair while in it's high pony tail was being held up by two elegant ivory needles.

"I still don't get why we're dressing up like this" Daniel said as he walked up to Yang as he wore a simple grey hakama top and darker grey hakama bottom as he stated he didn't want to wear a yukata because it looked like a dress which the others kept saying it wasn't

"It's tradition for people visiting a Gaea festival to wear these. Plus it's good luck to wear these while getting blessed by one of the priestesses" Yang said as she wrapped one arm around him and pulled him up close as she gave him a grin as he blushed trying to get out of her grip

"Still don't get why I have to dress like this" Daniel muttered still blushing as Yang laughed.

"Don't be like that Daniel and besides. I say I look good, don't you agree" Adam said as he walked up to them with Franz and Elisa. Adam wore a red hakama bottom and black top as well as a red haori over it with his wilting rose on his back. Franz wore a simple brown hakama outfit while Elisa wore a dark green yukata with symbols of snakes on one side of her body and a purple sash around her waist

"Yes you do" Blake said as she gave Adam a kiss

"Come on you two, leave that for later" Yang teased as Blake pulled away with a blush

"Where's team JNPR" Ruby asked as Ren came up wearing formal looking green yukata with pink lotus petals on the bottom

"There on the other side of the festival grounds enjoying themselves" Ren said calmly

"Oh I see, where's your outfit Ren" Ruby asked innocently as Ren's eye twitched

"This _IS_ my outfit" Ren said gesturing to the yukata he was wearing

"Really? Looks like something you would normally wear" Yang said as Ren let out a low growl and glared at her "Just saying is all" Yang said as she held her hands up in a placating motion

"Why are you here anyways" Blake asked as Ren turned his attention to her

"I'm looking for Nora. Oum help us if she gets a sugar high while I'm not there to stop her" Ren said as they all shivered at the thought of a sugar high Nora

"Well good luck with that" Yang said as he gave him a rough pat on the back as he sighed before saying goodbye and went to look for Nora before she did anything incredibly stupid

"Well come on. Let's have some fun!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly as the others chuckled at her excitement as they began enjoying the festival. They all had a good time as they went to many game stalls and played, even though Ruby and her faunus friends would get an evil eye and some attitude from the stand attendee they ignored it and had fun

As they were having fun they came across Velvet and frowned at what they saw "Get out of here you damn animal, you're not welcome here" The stall owner nearly shouted as Velvet looked like she was about to cry when she noticed the glares she was getting from most of the crowd

"OY! Don't call her that" Ruby said angrily as she walked up to the stall with her friends close behind her. Ever since becoming a faunus she began to understand their troubles and seeing this angered a part of her she never knew she had before her horns grew.

"Tsk. Great more freaks, that's what I need to attract customers" The attendee said scornfully as everyone of Ruby's group started glaring at the man "All you faunus kind are just an eye sore for us normals, why you things even exist I don't know" The man insulted the group once more as the group was about to yell at the man until three police officers came to them

"What's going on" The one in front said as he looked over everyone

"These damn faunus' are causing trouble for my stall!" The man shouted as Ruby and her group gaped at him

"That's entirely bullshit!" Yang shouted "They didn't do anything, this racist fuck is harassing Velvet" Yang shouted as she gestured to Velvet who was shaking slightly

"I don't care, you can complain all you want at the station" The officer said snidely as the group looked at him in shock while the attendee had a victorious twisted smile

"You can't just do that for no reason!" Blake shouted getting really angry at the racism she's facing as the others were either growling or hissing at the cops

"Disturbing the peace and resisting arrest is reason enough" The cop said snidely as he and the others brought out cuffs "Truthfully if I had my way I would-" The cop stopped as three clicks rang in the air

"You do **what**" Death said darkly as he pushed the barrel of Redemption against the back of the cop's skull as Fury and strife was behind him doing the same to the other two cops

"You, what are you doing pointing a gun at a cop" The man hissed out as Death spun Redemption and then hit the man across the back of his head just hard enough to make him fall to his knees

"I'll give you a count of three to get the fuck out of here before I shoot you" Death threatened "One" Death said in a slow drawl

"You think you scare me, I'm the chief of police. I'll have you killed for this"

"Two"

"You lot thinking you're better than me. I can see the bitch next to you is a freak as well, I'll make sure you all rot for this" The cop said pulling his gun up and aimed at Death

"Three"

Death grabbed the man's hand and broke his arm in a single motion causing to drop the gun with a blood curdling scream. Death aimed at the man's head and- "STOP!"

Death stopped as he was about to pull the trigger and noticed Ruby looking at him in fear with the others taking a few steps back from him. He then also noticed the crowd that accumulated and watched with hitched breath. Death let out a tired sigh knowing the amount of bullshit he would get from the government and not to mention Ozpin as well as Goodwitch for killing someone in the middle of a crowd. He spun his gun around and knocked the man out with a swift strike to the man's head.

Death turned to the attendee and glared at him "If I ever see you here ever again. I'll end you" Death threatened in a low voice as the man panicked and ran away "What a little bitch" Death muttered as he watched him run away. He then felt something hit against his head as he noticed his daughter holding a broken pinwheel she probably got from one of the stands as her friends were comforting Velvet while looking at Ruby worried.

"Why must you always do something like that" Ruby said hysterically in exasperation while Death just sighed

"Why must you get involved with other people's problems" Death retorted as Ruby bit her lip "Listen Ruby, in this world there are people who help others, those who would do anything for someone, and then there are the complete assholes who do things just because they feel like it. Speaking of which" Death said turning to the two remaining cops who were still conscious and glared at them "Get the fuck out of here" he said dryly as the cops let out a shriek as they picked the unconscious chief and ran away

"What wusses" Strife scoffed as he put away his gun

"Sadly I have to agree with you. Also I been meaning to give this back to you. Catch" Fury said as she tossed her gun to Strife

"Oh how I missed you" Strife said happily as he held the gun up high as if it was to precious to drop

"If I wasn't here" Ruby began drawing the trio's attention back on her "Would you actually kill them" she said as she stood her gaze unwavering on them

"Of course we wouldn't Ruby" Fury said as Ruby let out a sigh of relief "We would torture them first to make an example out of them,_ Then_ kill them" Fury added as Ruby looked at her in shock as she never seen her aunt like this "What? Do you honestly believe I would let someone like that live. Fuck no, I would kill the prick where he stood but sadly you're too innocent to understand why we do it and won't listen so we didn't kill them. . . . Yet" Fury said as she whispered the last part to Strife and Death who nodded slightly.

Ruby looked at them and frowned as she also heard what she said. Fury noticed and sighed before smacking Death in the back of his head "The hell was that for" Death said dryly as Fury pointed at Ruby. It took Death a moment before realizing what Fury wanted. Death let out a sigh as kneeled down to Ruby's level "Listen Ruby, we do this because the world doesn't need people like them. If we let them live they would create hate that will continue on into the next generation and so on, making it into a never ending cycle of hatred" Death said as Ruby's frown deepened

"It doesn't mean you could kill them without consequences. What if that person had a family" Ruby said sternly as Death rolled his eyes

"Then whoever married the bastard was the same as him and would die as well" Strife said dryly as everyone looked at him in shock. Ruby couldn't believe the fun loving uncle could be so cynical "And the children as well if they are pretentious as their parents" Strife continued shocking everyone even more "And you're all wondering, how could you be so evil. Well I'm not, you see it's either I kill them or they grow up and try to exact revenge on me. So it's basically a mercy I kill them as kids then what I would do when they are adults" Strife said making everyone look at him in fear as mothers in the crowd held onto their children "I'm currently at three people at the mo- Wait hold on" Strife said unexpectedly as he brought his gun out and pointed into the tree that was on the other side of the stalls and fired "Make that two people at the moment who wants revenge" Strife said cynically as the faunus in the crowd smelled the iron in the air from the blood and took a step back in fear that the man just killed someone.

"And this is why War always tells you to finish off the contracts on families with everyone, not just the parents. What is this, the fifteenth attempt on your life because you let some kid live" Fury said dryly before noticing Ruby looking distraught as she walked away with Yang calling her but ignored her and kept walking

"Welp, we fucked up our only innocent member of the family. . . Good job everyone" Strife said happily as Death and Fury glared at him as they both elbowed him

"Ugh, so who's going to talk to her" Fury said in exasperation

"I might as well because you three are such role models" Yang said with her words laced with heavy amounts of sarcasm

"Don't I get to say anything" A voice stated as everyone turned to see a massive man in armor and a red hood standing behind them. He had two giant gauntlets on his arms and a giant sword engraved with skulls. Two locks of pure white hair fell out of the hood as the only part of the man's face could be seen was his glowing white eyes and the white mark on his face

"Huh. What are you doing here brother" Fury asked politely as War shrugged

"I came here because I heard the three of you have been hanging around Vale and I wanted to know why. Seems like that crazy rumor I heard was actually true" War said as he turned to Death who flipped him off "Charming as ever brother" War said dryly

"So we're going to let the man who is literally named war, give Ruby a pep talk. . . . Am I the only one who finds something wrong about that" Strife said sarcastically

"So getting a pep talk from someone named Strife better" War rebutted as Strife stayed silent and flipped him off "I thought so"

"Are you lot really having a conversation on who to cheer the girl up" A man stated as everyone turned their attention to a dark tanned man with piercing red eyes and white hair who wore a robe that hung on one shoulder "Besides Mithra has already gone to talk to her seeing as you lot really put a lot on her mind with what you did" The man said

"Well that solves that problem. Thank you Asura" Fury said politely as Asura waved it off

"It's my daughter you have to thank not me" Asura said as Fury nodded

"Are we seriously letting some stranger give Ruby a pep talk" Yang nearly shouted in exasperation

"Well would it help that my daughter is the head priestess of this festival" Asura stated as Yang stared at him blankly

". . . . . . Well when you put it like that" Yang said not sure whether to be happy that someone like the head priestess is helping Ruby or the fact she isn't the one trying to help her, seeing as she was affected by the event as well but not as much as Ruby did. Yang let out a sigh "At least she's getting help" Yang said tiredly as she stared off in the direction Ruby ran off to.

* * *

><p>Ruby left the festival grounds not knowing what to do as she entered the forest that was close by. Ruby stopped and sat down against some random tree thinking back to what just happened "I don't want to be related to murderers. I don't" Ruby said nearly crying "Why, why when I actually get a decent family that always around comes and have fun with me to show their true colors as murderers. It's just not fair" Ruby cried out trying to shake the memory off like the hangover her uncle gave her that time they spent together as her aunt took her home. Her sweet, kind, fun, cynical, vile, cruel uncle and her benevolent, helpful, caring, cold, uncaring, evil aunt<p>

"They do that because it's what they have always been taught" A girl spoke out as Ruby looked up and saw a girl her age wearing an elaborate multicolored kimono

"W-Who are you" Ruby said with uncertainty

"My name is Mithra, it's a pleasure" Mithra said with a slight bow

"Hello, my name is Ruby" Ruby said politely at the girl who smiled at her

"I saw what happened and wanted to tell you that this is completely normal what you are feeling" Mithra said as Ruby looked at her confused

"How would you know what it feels like" Ruby said hotly at the girl and reprimanded herself for taking out her frustrations on the girl she just met

"You're angry I know. I have a father that's similar to yours" Mithra said as Ruby looked confused which made her giggle "My father is always quick to violence and never thinks about his actions. There were even times when he killed another person" Mithra said the last part in a quiet voice that Ruby still heard "Don't take this in the wrong way, my father is a kind man and he did that to protect me and others when he did it" Mithra said as Ruby looked conflicted as she listened to the girl

"But I always been taught to consider all lives equal and to never take a life" Ruby said looking down as Mithra sighed

"I've been taught the same, that's why my father takes the responsibility of killing someone so someone like me would never have to" Mithra said as she sat down next to Ruby "Listen, just because a person kills someone doesn't make the person bad or necessarily evil. Evil is when the actions you have done to bring you to where you are now and is what defines you. I know of your father from my father as they once fought each other" Mithra said as Ruby looked at her shocked

"What happened" Ruby asked wanting to know the story

"Apparently the two got into an argument about something simple and ended up fighting each other with only their fists" Mithra said with a tired sigh as she looked away "Typical of my father really" Mithra said dryly. Mithra let out a huff and smiled at Ruby "But that doesn't mean I don't love him for what he does, he may kill a person once or twice or maybe even more but that doesn't stop him from caring for me and my mother. It just shows that he will do anything for family and yours will as well, so stop wanting him to change and just accept it. Life will become easier once you accept it and get on with your life" Mithra said as Ruby bit her lip as she began thinking what she said

_'He has been there now since he came into my life, so has auntie and uncle. She's right though, I can't change how they act no matter how much I want them to. I guess I was just whining about how I wanted a normal family not a murderous one, even if they love me'_ Ruby thought with a sigh _'But it doesn't mean I condone his actions at times when he could go to a more peaceful route in doing things'_ Ruby thought as she picked herself up

"Thank you for talking to me, I really needed that" Ruby said with a smile as she helped Mithra up

"Any time" Mithra said with a smile "Now come on, your friends are probably worried about you, seeing as you ran off without telling where you're going" Mithra said as Ruby gave out a weak laugh as she looked away embarrassed

"You're right and I'll probably miss the priestesses dance if we don't hurry" Ruby said as Mithra laughed "What's so funny?" Ruby asked as she tilted her head in confusion

"It's just that the dance won't start without me being there to start it" Mithra said as Ruby looked even more confused than before causing Mithra to smile "I'm the head priestess, it's my job to bless everyone here and bring good fortune for the festival we're enjoying tonight" Mithra said as Ruby's jaw dropped

Ruby was just staring at her as she fumbled with her words "Y-You're" Ruby just said still fumbling with her words as Mithra nodded

"Yep, I'm the head priestess of the Gaea festival. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Mithra said softly as she makes a curt bow

"Y-Y-You don't have to bow, it's me who should be bowing" Ruby said hysterically as she bowed her head down low making Mithra laugh at the scene before her

"You don't have to bow, I prefer being considered as everyone's equal and nothing more" Mithra said genuinely, making Ruby looked at her in awe at how polite and kind she is

"Now come on. We probably should get back before our fathers do something that we would have no choice but regret for them" Mithra said dryly as Ruby let out a giggle as she followed Mithra back to the festival

* * *

><p>"I bet fifty lien that Asura's daughter here calms her down" Strife said as Asura was leaning against a light post looking uninterested as he looked to forest waiting for his daughter to come out<p>

"Fifty lien she hates us" War stated as Fury scoffed

"Ruby isn't like that. . . . I bet fifty that she'll hate us for about a week before getting over it" Fury said as Death smacked his hand against his mask as he couldn't believe his family is having a conversation like this while Durga, who came looking for Mithra, stood next to him watching the scene with a sweat drop along with Yang as the others left as Yang told them that she'll catch up with them as she gets Ruby.

Mithra and Ruby soon came walking out of the forest and up to them as Ruby went up to Death ". . . I'm sorry" Ruby said as everyone looked surprised

"Y-You okay little sis" Yang said as she had no idea what happened in that forest

"Yea, I'm fine" Ruby said giving her a smile "I just needed someone to tell me that my family is naturally crazy as it is and I have to accept them like that"

""HEY!"" Fury and Strife shouted while Asura laughed at them as Death gave her a dull look before looking at Mithra. Mithra waved her hands and shook her head

"I only told her that she needed to accept you all as you are. What she thinks about your mentality is all her" Mithra said as she walked up to her laughing father and her patient mother "We'll be going to the temple to begin the ritual dance, come join us when you're done with your talk" Mithra said politely as she bowed to them before leaving with her family

Death stared at the trio leaving before turning to Ruby "Truthfully I'm grateful I didn't have to explain myself, really didn't want to have that conversation with you" Death as Ruby looked at him dryly while Yang started chuckling "What's so funny?" Death asked as he looked at her

"Just that you think this is something you didn't want to talk about, just wait until she talks to you about what true love is" Yang joked as Death stared at her before looking at Ruby

". . . . . Who said I'll even let her do that" Death said as Ruby took a step back to gape at him

"Who do you think you are, saying what or what I can't do!" Ruby screamed at him as Death just gave her a dull look

"Your father that's who" Death retorted as Ruby scowled at him with a growl "You're not falling in love with anyone until you're 23, got it" Death said sternly as his siblings choked a bit from their laughter as they never would've believe in all their lives their brother would say that

"W-Who the hell are you. Because you are certainly not Death" War joked as he tried to control his laughter which ended when Death jumped up and roundhouse his face to the ground

"Shut the hell up War" Death said angrily as War got up and Fury got in between the two before it got out of hand

"Enough, both of you" Fury said sternly as she pushed the two away "Would it kill you to act civilize around each other" Fury demanded as the two of them and Strife gave her a questionable look "Right, forgot who I was talking to for a moment" Fury stated dryly as she pinched the bridge of her nose

"Hello~" Ruby said attracting their attention "Would someone mind telling me who he is" Ruby asked pointing to War "And also, I can do whatever I want. Isn't that what you always do, so why shouldn't I" Ruby said mockingly as Death stared at her with his arms crossed

"First the big brute over there is your uncle War" Death said as War gave him a low growl "And yes, I do what I want because I can back it up. You on the other hand are still a child and can't do anything to go against what I say" Death said as he poked the center of Ruby's head making her stagger back a bit

Ruby rubbed her forehead and pouted a bit making Death laugh softly as he ruffled her head "Still not going to happen" Death said merrily as he walked away towards the temple

"Still can't believe that's Death" War muttered to his siblings

"Well what can you expect. Having a kid really changed him, even if he only been with her for a few months" Fury stated

"He's also very protective of her. Never take her drinking because you'll regret it" Strife said rubbing the side of his head as a faint phantom pain appeared

"Why the hell would I take an underage girl drinking. That has to be the dumbest thing anyone can do, of all time" War stated as Strife let out a grumble "My god are you stupid" War stated as Strife flipped him off

"He didn't even mention the gambling or the drag racing or the fact he gave her a criminal record" Fury added in as Strife glared at her

"What is wrong with-. . . Wait I forgot who I was talking to for a moment" War said as Strife started cursing at him in a different language

"Ugh, you know I don't understand why I made such a big deal over things you guys do anymore" Ruby stated dryly with her head down low

"Well what do you expect" Fury said as Ruby looked up at her "You're more innocent to matters of life than we are. We were taught life was sacred but that life must be taken so others could live a peaceful life. You've been taught only the first part and not the last, we never had the opportunity to even be considered pure with our actions unlike you" Fury stated as she looked at Yang "We care for each other and that's it, sure we had other family members before the war but we were always secluded from one another. You were lucky to have a family so open and loving and that makes me sorta jealous that you get the life most would dream about" Fury said as she kneeled down to Ruby's level and soothingly pat her head "You lived in peace, we lived in war. No pun intended brother" Fury said to War who waved it off "What I'm saying Ruby is that we usually forget you never experience what we had to go through so our actions seems unorthodox to you and we're sorry if it scares you at times, but that's how we are raised and must learn to accept that we can never be considered normal people with what we do" Fury said softly as Ruby nodded

"Am I the only who is noticing Fury acting motherly-like or am I hallucinating" War asked as Fury twitched a bit in annoyance

"Yea I know it's pretty weird how Fury acts like this" Strife added as Fury reached for the whip on her leg "Now sis. Let's just calm down" Strife said backing away when he noticed her going for her whip

Fury pulled out her whip and gave it a good crack as red aura flames licked the material "I'm going to hurt you both" Fury threatened

"Your yukata is on fire" War said

"Complimenting me is not going to save you" Fury threatened

"Um, auntie your yukata _IS_ on fire" Ruby said backing away from her aunt who noticed and immediately stomped the bottom part of her yukata

"Dammit, that actually looked good on me" Fury muttered as she looked at the now burnt lower portion of her yukata. Fury let out a tired "Oh well, what can you do" Fury said nonchalantly with a tired sigh as she put the whip away

"Um, well how about we head to the temple to see if we can see the priestesses dance and see if we can get blessed by one of them" Yang said as Ruby nodded and headed off with her

Fury watched the two head towards the temple as she turned to War "What's the real reason you're here" Fury asked seriously

"I'll to you all in private once this festival is over" War said as he looked to the side to see Death leaning against the side of a booth before nodding and left

* * *

><p>"Wow, look at them" Ruby said in awe as she and all her friends were watching the priestesses dance angelically. Ruby watched Mithra in the middle of the group of priestesses as she sang beautifully. Yang pulled her in a gentle hug as the two siblings watched the dance with all their friends<p>

They all watched them dance until they ended with a bow as everyone in the crowd applaud and cheered for them. The priestesses then went towards the crowd as they began giving a few prayers and blessings. Ruby watched as Mithra gestured her to come up and Ruby ran up to her. Ruby heard the grumbling audience saying 'Why should a faunus be bless by the head priestess' 'Damn animal' And so on. Ruby frowned but shrugged it off as she stood in front of Mithra

"We give prayers to our ancestors, to give us blessings for a long life filled with peace and love. Let us pray to all our friends and families as we wish them a happy life with those who love and care for them. Let us all give thanks to this world that gave us life and cherish each day as our last" Mithra said dramatically as she waved her arms in a circular motion as it leaves a green aura trail. Mithra clapped her hand together in prayer as she glowed golden as did Ruby. After a few moments the light died down and Mithra looked at Ruby with a smile

"Thank you for your time" Ruby said respectively as the two bowed to each other with smiles on their faces as Ruby returned to her friends who all were asking what it was like and how it felt

"Can you believe a year has already past" Ruby said happily as fireworks started to fill the sky with bright lights

"Just because the year is almost over doesn't mean you shouldn't study for the finals they are putting out" Weiss said sternly as Ruby held her head down remembering that they still had end of the year tests to do

"Well at least we had a great year together" Yang said pulling her team into a group hug as Ruby laughed, Blake giggled at the action while Weiss groaned at the action

"To this year and many more to come" Ruby cheered along with her team and friends joining in as they all laughed happily as they didn't notice Death watching from a distance.

* * *

><p>"Be happy that you have this time of happiness Ruby" Death said with a smile as he grabbed the neck of a random assassin that approached behind him "Because there are things that are going to happen that will destroy this happiness you hold" Death said with a quick flick of his wrist snapped the assassin's neck. Death walked away with the new corpse from the group not wanting to ruin their current happiness as he looked at Ruby's happy face one last time and smiled before leaving the area and back to Beacon.<p>

Death walked into his classroom and tossed the dead assassin into the room as his siblings stared at the corpse "That was the third one this week, mind telling me since when have I been so popular with assassins" Death asked dryly to War

"It's because the deadline has been announced" War said ominously as they all narrowed their eyes "We have two years until _HE_ finishes assembling his army and attempts conquest" War stated as everyone mulled over what they heard

"Did you get any information from Vulgrim" Death asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed in thought

"Only two things that brought concern" War stated as they looked at him

"And that is" Strife said warily

"_Mother_ and _brother_ are with him" War said hotly as they all glared viciously

"They are **NOT** our family War. Not anymore" Death said hotly as he clenched his fists in anger "That's is only one thing, what is the other" Death demanded as War sighed

"They're planning to open the gates" War said gravely as they all went into shock

"No" Fury said breathlessly in disbelief

"The idea is suicidal in thought as it is in real life" Strife said sternly as he shook his head

"How are they doing this" Death demanded as War shook his head

"We don't know. Vulgrim only got the information that they were looking into the gates and that is it" War said seriously

Death began pacing back and forth "How many are in the group that is planning this" Death asked still pacing

"Just the four of them, those two, Samael and _Him_" War explained

"Seems we need to prepare for the inevitable when _Lucifer_ finally makes his move" Death said as he spat the man's name as he quietly stared out his window towards the bright lights of the fireworks that are still going on

"What about Ruby" Fury said worried for her niece "What's going to happen when this starts"

"I'll try to keep her out of it when it starts" Death said with his fist shaking in anger that this has to happen. Death looked out once more to the lights of the festival and frowned "I only hope she won't have to fight at all but that's a fools dream. So I only hope that she makes out okay" Death said as he turned around not even waiting for his siblings as he left his room "I pray she makes it out alright" Death said desperately to himself as he walked down the halls of the desolate academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter for many more is to come. <strong>

**I would like to ask a favor of all of you, to those who know my other story Remnant of Death, I have put up a poll on my profile on how to continue it, it would be a great help if you have time to vote because seriously I seen the current results and it's just going to end in the most generic pick at the moment. **

**Another thing is that I'm beta reading a story called **Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter!****, this is a RWBY and Devil May Cry crossover and if you have time please read it, not saying you have to just that if you have time because it's a good read.****  
><strong>**

****Well that's all I have at the moment, please leave a review, comment, PM, and I'll see you all later. Have a great day.****


	14. Second Year-An interesting stage of life

**Hello and welcome back to another installment of Death's Academy. First off I would to say this chapter is shorter than what I usually make and the reason is because I had no idea what to make this chapter about until I saw the newest episode RWBY and one thought went through my head _'I am not letting WhiteRose be taken over by that crap pairing, you may like it but I don't' _**

**So yea. . . This chapter is basically a filler with WhiteRose because why the fuck not. Well anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**All characters may be slightly to fully OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now then without further adieu, let's begin**

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she took a step off the dust ship and onto the street heading towards Beacon's entrance with stars in her eyes<p>

"Jeez Ruby, we only been gone for three months. It's not like we left for years or something" Yang said as she playfully pulled Ruby's hood over her head

"That may be true but it doesn't mean I didn't miss everyone else" Ruby said pulling her hood back down as she bounced around Yang excitedly "And besides, look at all the first years. They look so adorable I just want to hug them" Ruby said with a squeal as she pointed at the first years who look lost, confused and nervous about their first year here

"Kinda reminds me of you on your first day" Yang joked as Ruby stuck her tongue at her sister with a smile "Alright let's see if we can find the others" Yang said laughing a bit as she walked ahead with Ruby following closely behind with a spring in her step

After walking into Beacon they headed straight to their dorms and saw their team was there, including Adam "Weiss, Blake, Adam! It's great to see you guys again" Ruby exclaimed happily as she ran to give Weiss a hug who tried her hardest to push Ruby off to no avail

"Yes it's good to see you again but that doesn't mean you can try and choke me" Weiss said meekly as she turn a pale shade of blue. Ruby let go as she realized what she was doing and laughed weakly at that

"It's good to see you two again. Nice outfit Ruby" Blake said gesturing to Ruby's outfit before Ruby gave her a hug as well

"Like it" Ruby said as she let go of Blake and did a little twirl to show off her new outfit. Ruby wore a grey long sleeve shirt with a metal spaulder on her left shoulder. She wore a black and red corset with a red skirt with a black flaming rose on the side as well as black pants and her usual black and red combat boots and her hood that was wrapped around her neck like a scarf. _**(Essentially I took a liking to Ruby's second outfit. Can you blame me at how good it looks :D) **_

"It's looks very nice on you Ruby" Adam said as Ruby gave him a hug as well

"Thank you, auntie actually made it for me" Ruby said happily as that made everyone, excluding Yang, raise their brows at her

"Your aunt made that for you" Blake asked as she didn't depict someone from her _unique_ family to do something trivial as sewing

"Yeah, apparently she wanted me to have more clothing than my usual outfit. Doesn't mean I won't wear my other one when I get the chance" Ruby said as spun around once more as she giggled happily "So first day back, what are we going to do" Ruby said as Adam and Yang shrugged while the other two rolled their eyes

"We're don't do anything today or tomorrow as that's basically the first years initiation" Blake began as Ruby and Yang let out an sound of understanding "So we are free to do whatever today and tomorrow if we feel like it we can watch the first years initiation in the main hall" Blake explained as the others nodded

"That seems interesting. Where are the others" Yang said as the elevator rang and the rest of Adam's team and team JNPR came walking in "Well look what the. . . . . Never mind, that phrase would only work if it was Blake coming in late" Yang said as Blake playfully smacked the back of her head which made her chuckle a bit

"Hey guys!" Ruby said happily as giving each one of them a hug. Jaune, Daniel, Ren and Franz were startled by the action as the latter awkwardly patted her back and the first half didn't know what to do. When Ruby gave the girls a hug, Pyrrha hug her back, Nora gave her a tight squeeze and spun her around while Elisa looked away not really used to people hugging her like that

"What's with Ruby's energetic attitude? I know she's energetic and all but this is more than her usual self" Pyrrha asked as Ruby was running around the penthouse with Nora

"I don't know, she has been having mood swings for the last two days. I just thought she was excited that she was coming back but I learned otherwise as she been switching her attitudes. When we came here she was overly happy" Yang told them as they looked at her surprised at what she told them

"You said attitudes as in pural. What are the other ones" Daniel asked staring at the energetic girl

"Well as you can see she is now being overly energetic stage and then there is lazy, angry, sad, loving, and by dust pray you never see her when she's in her most violent stage" Yang explained as she shook her head at the image of Ruby destroying a few shops yesterday, thank dust they were she was able to get Ruby out of there before they get caught

"If it's so bad shouldn't you take her to someone who could help" Jaune asked as the others shared his worry for the young red head

"Tried but the doctors all say nothing is wrong or the more racial ass' didn't want anything to do with her" Yang growled as the faunus in the room growled and hissed in agreement

"So we're just going to have to wait and what, just wait until she gets it all out of her system" Weiss asked incredulously before being tackled to the ground by Ruby who began rubbing her cheek against hers "W-What is she" Weiss sputtered out with her face entirely red_**  
><strong>_

"Huh, seems Ruby is in her loving stage" Yang said aimlessly as Weiss struggled in Ruby's grip who tightened and actually let out a purr

"I can tell!" Weiss shouted at Yang as everyone chuckled at the scene before them "Will one of you help me!" Weiss yelled out as Pyrrha was about to help her but Yang stopped her

"The second you pull her off she'll tackle you and do the same as what she is doing to Weiss" Yang warned Pyrrha who nodded and took a step away from the struggling heiress

"So I'm just going to be stuck here until she gets tired or something" Weiss shouted as she turned intensely red when Ruby nuzzled the crook of her neck

"Sorry but I think the reason she's like this is because of something that has to do with her family" Yang said as Daniel crossed his arms in thought

"That could be the reason, no one knows the life of a Dragon faunus as they are all secluded from the world so no one knows what goes on with them. Especially with Ruby and those four being the only ones left in existence" Daniel stated as everyone nodded

"I see. . . . . .SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, FIND HER DAMN FATHER ALREADY!" Weiss shouted at them loudly enough to make them all take a step back from her outburst

"Alright, alright. Geez you're moody" Yang snickered as she said that only to get deadpanned stares from the others "What?" Yang asked only to be ignored as everyone headed towards the elevator "Fine ignore me, be more rude why don't ya" Yang said mindlessly as she walked towards the elevator and went down with the others

As everyone was heading down Yang instantly remembered something and slapped her hand against her forehead "Something the matter" Daniel asked as everyone stared at her

"I just realize I forgot there was another stage she had and it usually happens very randomly after the stage Ruby is currently in" Yang said in exasperation as the others stared at her

"And that is" Blake asked slowly

"Perversion stage"

Everyone stared at her blankly as the door to the elevator opened as everyone remained standing there as they stared at Yang before bolting out the door and scattering as they began searching for Death. . . Literally

* * *

><p>Ozpin was taking a sip of his coffee as he finished his usual speech to all his new years and watched as they all trudged out the main hall towards the areas they'll stay at until tomorrow. Ozpin was about to leave the area with Goodwitch until someone shouted his name "Hey Ozpin!" Ozpin turned to see Yang and Daniel running up to him<p>

"Hello Ms. Xiao Long, Mr. Nocturne. Welcome back but I guess you have more important things than a welcome back. So what's the problem" Ozpin asked dryly as he took a sip of his coffee

"Have you seen Death around, we need him because something is going on with Ruby and it's making her all emotional. We think because he is her father he should know what is going on with Ruby" Daniel asked as Yang nodded frivolously

"I think he said something about his childhood about his sister doing the same thing once" Ozpin said as Yang looked ecstatic that Death may actually helped them "But sadly he isn't here until tomorrow so you can't do anything but to hold Ruby down. Sorry" Ozpin said as all the hope the two had was shot down

"My aunt's middle name is hope, perhaps you want to kill her as well" Daniel snidely remarked as Ozpin chuckled as he walked away from the duo with Goodwitch who was shaking her head at the conversation that happened

"So now what" Daniel asked dryly as the two of them watch their professors disappear behind the doors out

"Might as well call the others and tell them to stop looking" Yang said tiredly as she brought out her scroll

"Hey Yang" Daniel began

"Hm"

"What exactly do we do if Ruby is in her. . . .perverted stage" Daniel asked as he did not want to be in the same room with Ruby if that happens. Daniel watched as Yang stared at him blankly

"We should get back and help Weiss" Yang said quickly as she sent a message to everyone and rushed out the main hall towards their dorm.

Daniel stood there watching Yang's figure in the distance "My life has gone hectic ever since I joined this group, but" Daniel said as Yang stopped and shouted at him to hurry up "I love every second of it" Daniel said softly as he rushed out the hall towards their dorm with Yang

* * *

><p>When Yang and Daniel walked into their penthouse dorm they saw Blake consoling Weiss who's had most of her clothing ripped off and Adam tying Ruby up with thick chains "You know it was lucky we decided to get back here as soon as we can when we realized we left Weiss alone" Adam said bitterly to Yang who chuckled nervously and looked away when Weiss glared at her<p>

"This would have happened if you at least warn me!" Weiss shouted as she stood up and marched up Yang "Do you honestly know what she was going to do to me!" Weiss shouted with a massive blush on her face

"Probably something to make you less crabby" Yang muttered as Weiss hit her over the head with a lamp "OW! What the hell!" Yang shouted as she rubbed the sore spot on her head

"I'm going to go change, keep her away from me until whatever problem she has is fixed" Weiss said hotly as she went to her room and slammed the door behind her

"Geez what got in her pa-" Blake slapped Yang's head stopping her from finishing that sentence "Okay, I'll stop with the jokes, geez you people have no sense of humor" Yang mumbled as she walked over to her sister and threw her over her shoulder "Come on Ruby, let's get you to bed and no not like that" Yang said as Ruby let out a groan of disappointment "We seriously need to find out what the hell is wrong with you" Yang said dryly as she took Ruby to her room

* * *

><p>~Next day~<p>

"Yang. Yang. YA~NG!" Ruby shouted as Yang slammed the door open

"WHAT!" Yang shouted as she wouldn't yell at her sister normally but waking her up at four in the morning does that to her

"Could you untie me, I have to go to the bathroom" Ruby asked meekly as she was sorta scared from her sister's mood and her aura fire state she was in

Yang stared at her until she realized she wasn't acting up her emotions any more but was warily wondering if they are just waiting to come back up "Alright, but don't tackle me when I untie you" Yang said warily as her aura calmed down

"Why would I tackle you?" Ruby asked as Yang stopped untying her to stare at her blankly

"You're joking right?" Yang asked dryly as Ruby tilted her head in confusion "Huh, you're actually being serious" Yang said dryly as Ruby looked at her confused "Forget it" Yang said as the chains around Ruby fell down and left the room. Yang was about to go back into her room before hearing Weiss scream from inside her room "Goddammit" Yang said tiredly rushed into Weiss' bedroom and dragged Ruby out who had mischievous smile on her face

"Last time I trust someone who's emotions are wack" Yang said dryly as Ruby giggled as jumped up and hugged Yang "Great you're in your loving stage again" Yang said dryly as she pulled Ruby off and threw her into her room and locked the door "I don't care if the door is able to hold her, I'm going back to sleep" Yang said tiredly as she walked back to her room

* * *

><p>~Few hours later~<p>

Death was walking through the forest towards Beacon as he killed all the Grimm that got in his way "You know I can sense you right?" Death asked dryly as he shot another Beowolf without looking as the person behind him chuckled

"I'm holding a tournament and wanted to see if you boobs would like to participate" A voice that sounded like a man with a British accent said jollily

"And you want me to participate, why?" Death asked as he turned around to see the man wasn't there

"No, I'm asking for anyone to participate. I have sent invitations to the four kingdoms of Remnant to join and I decided to personally invite you and your siblings to join in for the fun" the voice said happily as Death turned to the voice only to see purple dust with sparkles in its place "The event will take place in three months so be prepared for the carnage of the tournament the roar of the crowd, the thrill of winning, so until then. Tallyho~" Death turned to the voice once more and only saw a trail of purple dust and sparkles going up into the air and Death swore he saw someone flying through the air. . . . . On a giant top hat

". . . . . . Either I have gone insane or I've taken drugs without knowing because I have absolutely no idea what just happened" Death said to himself as he scratched his head before shrugging and made his way to Beacon

Meanwhile on top of the cliff Ozpin was talking about finding the relics in the forest to his new first years "Now is there any questions" Ozpin asked as he took a sip of his coffee as one hand rose up

"Um, professor I just want to know what those gunshots were" The girl asked as in the background gunshots were heard once more

"Hold on" Ozpin said dryly as he handed his mug to Glynda as he took out his Scroll and looked around the forest on the hidden cameras down below in the forest. Ozpin looked through the cameras and found who was making the noise and let out a tired sigh "Seems we're going to have to wait until he leaves the forest before you enter or else you'll be a casualty" Ozpin stated dryly as the freshman looked startled at what he said as the gunshots were getting closer and louder along with the roars of Grimm dying

The students were sweating slightly in fear as the roars were all silenced along with the gunshots. Some of the students believed whoever was shooting died but they were proven wrong when a giant aura hand gripped the edge of the cliff and slingshot someone into the air

The students watched as the man was high up in the air before falling down while standing straight up with his arms crossed like nothing was wrong with what was happening. The man crashed a few feet from Ozpin as rocks and dirt was sent flying as a small crater was formed from the fall. Dust surrounding the area settled as the man walked out of the crater and looked at the group

"You just like making an entrance don't you Death" Ozpin stated dryly as Death flipped him off before walking away "I suggest finding Ruby, apparently something is wrong with her" Ozpin said as Death stopped mid-step and turned to him

"And you didn't decide to call me why?" Death asked dryly as Ozpin shrugged

"I figured the others could handle what going on with Ruby, though from I heard she has been experiencing random fits of emotions for no reason" Ozpin stated as Death went into thought before realizing something

"Shit, I'm going to have to call Fury" Death said dryly as he walked away from the group of students and professors.

"Well with that over. Have fun with your tasks" Ozpin stated as he pushed a button on the scroll and before anyone could say anything everyone was sent flying "No matter how many years past I will still enjoy doing that" Ozpin said with a smirk as Glynda sighed

After making a call to Fury, Death walked towards his students and his daughters dorm. Death walked to the side of the building and climbed up the dorm up to the penthouse. Death climbed over the railing of the patio and walked in to see them all staring at him before pointing to Ruby's door

"How long has she been acting like this" Death asked as he walked past them

"She's been like this for three days now" Yang said as Death groaned

"Great, I hope Fury gets here soon because I do NOT want to deal with what she's going through" Death stated dryly as everyone looked at him questionably

"Uh, what exactly is going on with Ruby" Blake asked as Death ran his hand through his hair

"Puberty"

.

.

Everyone just stared at him blankly when he said that

.

.

They continued staring until Dust flew into the window and landed on Death's shoulder cawing a bit "Where have you been" Death asked his bird dryly which responded with several pitches of caws "Well maybe next time don't do something stupid like that" Death scolded as Dust ruffled his feathers at Death

"Wait hold on" Yang spoke up interrupting Death's conversation with Dust "What the hell do you mean puberty. She already went through puberty years ago" Yang nearly exclaimed as Death stared at her blankly

"Yes a _HUMAN_ puberty not a Dragon faunus puberty" Death stated as everyone looked at him confused before realizing that Ruby was actually considered human before Death and his family came into her life and gave her those ruby horns of hers

"So what exactly do we do to help her" Yang asked slowly as Death shuffled in his spot

"_WE_ do nothing as this is something that I want nothing to do with, which is why I called Fury to hurry and get over here" Death said as they all heard a whinny and looked out the patio and saw Fury riding a Black horse with blue flames for its mane, before jumping off it. Fury shot a red aura hand to the railing and pulled herself up onto the patio before walking into the penthouse

"I came here as soon as I can. Had to cancel several assassination contracts, a political meeting with Atlas' leaders, and cancel my manicure but this is more important" Fury said as they all sweat dropped lightly at what she said while giving her a blank look

"Just get in there and help Ruby" Death said dryly while pointing to Ruby's door

"Alright, alright I'm going" Fury said as she ran past everyone and opened the door and nearly fell onto her back when Ruby tackled her when the door

"Auntie~ I missed you" Ruby said bubbly as she hugged Fury tightly

"Jeez, I forgot how clingy our kind gets during this stage of our lives" Fury said as she grabbed the scruff of her hood and dragged her into the room. Fury closed the door and locked it as everyone stared at the door before staring at Death

"Um~ What exactly is she doing to help Ruby" Yang asked as she wondered what Fury was doing to her sister. Death was going to answer but was interrupted when Ruby let out a groan through the walls. The girls slowly put their hands over the guy's ears who began blushing heavily when the groans began to sound. . . sexual "Why" Yang said in dry hush voice she turned to see Death have his fingers lodged in his ears

Yang was about to say something until a loud snap came from the door and everything went silent "Um, Ruby" Yang shouted as everyone this time clamped their hands onto their ears tightly as a ear piercing screech echoed throughout Beacon shattering every window as Ruby's scream lasted for almost a minute

"First day back and I have to replace my windows, just great" Death said dryly as Fury walked out the door and closed it behind her as she walked past them towards the trash can they had. They soon noticed Fury had a doctors mask on and gloves covered in blood. Fury pulled the mask and gloves off and tossed them into the trash can and preceded to set it on fire

"Trust me, it's better this way" Fury said as she carried the burning trash can to the patio and tossed it over the railing. Fury clapped her hands and walked back to the others "You better be grateful that I did that for you Death because I did _NOT_ like doing that" Fury stated dryly as Death nodded

"Trust me, I didn't want to do that either if I had a choice" Death said shaking his head

"What exactly did you-" Jaune was asking before Pyrrha slapped her hands against his mouth

"Nothing, I just went into-"

"WHOA, Do _NOT_ want to know about it"

"Her _SPINE_ and snapped it out and back into place" Fury said hissing at Yang who interrupted her as they all stared at her blankly

"Wait. . . . Really" Blake said for everyone as Fury and Death rolled their eyes

"It's a Dragon thing. There are two ways for a Dragon faunus to be rid of the puberty stage. . . . Well three but we wouldn't want that for Ruby" Fury said as Death nodded as the kids looked at her to continue "The first is to grow out of that stage which is the worst possible we could do as that lasts from one month to an entire year" Fury explained as Weiss went pale along with the others taking a step back from shock "The second is what I did, I basically strapped her down onto her stomach and cut into the base of her spine"

"Wait, wouldn't that cause problems to Ruby's nervous system" Daniel asked as he just noticed they were all in the living room sitting on their chairs while Fury and Death sat on the couch

"Well no, see us Dragons can regrow cell and bone tissue faster than we can lose it so things like spinal damage is foreign concept to us" Fury explained as they all nodded "So when I cut into Ruby's spien I twisted the spine in an angle that would release all the tension her body is having and awkwardly enough pain during the act is sexual for them until I snap the spine in place where all the tension she has is replaced with unbridled pain, which forces all her emotions out into one powerful scream which you all felt and heard" Fury said as they nodded as they still feel the ringing in their ears from the scream

"Can someone help me" They all turned to Ruby's door where she was calling from very weakly

"Coming" Fury said as she got up off the couch and into Ruby's room. Fury then came out carrying Ruby in her arms who was very ragdoll like

"You okay Ruby" Yang asked as Ruby nodded

"Yeah I'm fine, just numb all over" Ruby said as Fury laid her on the couch next to Death as Fury sat on the arm of the couch "Weiss, I'm sorry for doing that" Ruby said her voice cracking slightly from embarrassment

"A-As long as that never happens again" Weiss said with a blush covering her entire face as Fury raised a brow at her

"Did something happen we should know about" Fury asked as Ruby blushed as well

""Nothing!"" Both Ruby and Weiss shouted at the same time making Fury smirk as she could only guess what happened when they weren't here

"Wait" Daniel said as they everyone turned to him "You said three ways to get through her puberty stage. What exactly is the third one if I might ask" Daniel said warily

"I give you a hint, it involves her purity" Fury stated dryly as they all stared at her confused "It's something you only have once and never again" Fury continued as everyone stared at her confused. It was until half of the group realized what she meant as they blushed heavily

"There is no way in hell am I letting that happened!" Yang screeched out

"I don't get it, what is the third way" Ruby asked innocently as the ones who understood what Fury meant paled as they didn't want to explain to Ruby

"Nothing you should ever do Ruby, Ever" Death said seriously as Ruby continued to stared at him confused before he stood up

"Come on Fury, let's get going" Death said as Fury stood up and looked at her brother "I'm going to need some help tying up some Grimm for these fools to fight later" Death said as Fury let out a huff and nodded

"Now let's hurry, I think there are some Raptorviles in the forest when I was passing through. Let's hope the new students didn't kill them" Death said as the group shivered as it was they were back in Beacon for two days and he is already planning on how to kill them with vicious Grimm

"Um, How long am I going to be like this" Ruby asked as Fury stopped to look at Ruby

"Don't worry the affects will last about four hours. After that you'll be able to walk again" Fury said as she left the room and walked out into the patio with Death. The two of them jumped over the ledge and onto the ground below "You do realize what happened when weren't here, right?" Fury asked as Death nodded

"Yes I know. And?" Death asked as he made his way to the cliffs with Fury right behind him

"You do know the enhance emotion she gone through is actually her inner desire to mate with someone they deemed their own mate right" Fury said as she could tell Death was trying to block her words

"Yes I know, better than Ruby dating a guy" Death stated as Fury shook her head in amusement

"Doesn't mean they can't have children, you know the females can grow-"

"STOP!" Death shouted interrupting Fury "I do _NOT_ want to hear that from you Fury" Death said as he walked a bit faster than before

"All I'm saying is that Ruby is able to-"

"ENOUGH!" Death shouted at his sister who started laughing madly as he walked on ahead with her a few feet behind

"I always found it funny how you and the other get so queasy when I talk about the mating habits of us female dragon faunus'" Fury let out another laugh before ducking as Death shot a round at her "Alright, I'll stop with the teasing. So violent" Fury muttered playfully as Death rolled his eyes as they continued on towards the cliff ready to start a new school year and some fun _training_ for his students

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, truthfully this isn't my best work and I'm kinda ashamed of it but I really needed this part of the story out of the way to continue. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed. . . eh~,<strong>**Please leave a comment, review, or PM and please don't flame. **

**Also you have two weeks to vote for your pick for the continuation of Remnant of Death, the current scores are**

**1. Hunter (Paragon)**

**2. Drifter (Paragon)**

**3. Hunter (Renegade)**

**4. White Fang (Paragon)**

**5. Drifter (Renegade)**

**6. White Fang (Renegade)**

**Really should've saw the first one coming because it was so generic, so if you don't like the current polls get your friends involved so you can get your story you want. **

**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you later, have a great day.**


	15. A RAYR Opportunity For An Alliance

**Hello everyone, guess who's back early with an update. Well first let me get my out rant of the way, and before you all start hating me remember this is my ****opinion **

**What. The. Hell. Monty, seriously put some back story into the characters abilities before putting something in that boggles the mind. Seriously the more hurt she is the more powerful she becomes, what is she the hulk or something. But I have to give you props for the fight scene, can't argue with that and also happy that he acknowledged some of the pairing names the fans used, except SnowFlower, did not see that one coming**

**Alright I'm done ranting about Monty's work and I'll get on with the usual**

**Characters may be slightly to full OoC, sorry about that**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Thank you Tails Anhidec for going over this chapter for me  
><strong>

**Now then without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>"You lot have gotten soft during these few months of break" Death said scornfully to his students who all were panting on the floor with bruises and scrapes on their bodies, even Ruby wasn't spare as she was holding onto the wall just to keep her up from the painful onslaught of A class Grimm Death unleashed on them<p>

"You, are a fucking tyrant of a teacher" Yang spat out weakly at him as Death gave her a good dry look

"Your point is?" Death casually replied as Yang let out a growl as Ruby picked herself up off the ground with slight heaves

"Was there a reason we did this" Ruby groaned out as she took a step forward only for a loud snap to be heard as Ruby's shoulders shook as she held in the scream of agony

"No, not really" Death as the entire class glared harshly at him which he ignored as he walked up to Ruby to see her shoulder was out of place "Hold still, this won't hurt a bit" Death said as he grabbed Ruby's shoulder "This will hurt a lot" He said with quick jerk he popped Ruby's shoulder back in place which caused her to let out the scream she was holding in. Which inadvertently caused the windows in Death's room to crack and shatter "Oh come on! how does that even happen" Death said in exasperation as he stared at the broken windows

"Couldn't you be gentle" Ruby hissed at her father who was going to call his repairman to replace the windows

"If I did that would've more time than it would have" Death replied bluntly as Ruby scowled at him before rolling her shoulder as pops could be heard as she let out a sigh of relief as her aura got to work healing her

"Get up you lot, you have classes to go to and I won't have you dallying around my classroom just because you're hurt" Death stated dryly as they all got up still glaring at him heavily

"That reminds me" Ruby asked slowly as Death turned to her "Do you have any new classes with the freshmen, because you did teach only our year last year because that's what they assigned you, right?"

"They did" Death answered

"And"

"And what?"

"Do you have a new classes" Ruby asked wanting to know if he did so she could personally apologize to their families if he kills one of them

"No I don't" Death answered as they all looked at him confused which made him roll his eyes "Just because they want me to teach some brats doesn't mean I will, I gave them a test and they all failed" Death answered as he sat down behind his desk giving them a bored

"Test? What test, you never gave us a test?" Yang asked for her sister as limped slightly to Ruby

"Didn't feel the need back then but then I learned I had to teach other people which I then decided to play the odds of actually teaching or try to get rid of them" Death said smugly as they all paled at the implications of 'Get rid of them' "Nothing serious just survive the night in the forest" Death answered and they all let out a breath of relief he didn't kill anyone

"Wait, how is that hard. Even I could do that" Jaune said as he pointed out as his skills were now proficient from the torture of training Death gave them and the private training he had with Pyrrha

"Who said it would be easy, I told them they had to stay out at night with no weapons and in the middle of a random Grimm den. I was planning to have them wait in a Beowolf den" Death said with a soft chuckle "At that moment everyone ran except for one kid but his team dragged him out. Shame really, would've been interesting to see why a kid like that wanted to stay" Death said as the others would have thought it was suicidal to stay in Grimm den at night without weapons. Use to, now after a year of training their skills under Death they believe they could survive at least one night with minor injuries

"So you don't have any classes except us" Ruby stated as Death nodded

"That's correct, now get out or you'll be late and make me late for a meeting I have" Death said as his bird flew in through the broken windows and landed on his shoulder

Dust let out a caw as Death let out a tired sigh as the group stared at him. Death noticed the stares **"Get out before I throw you out"** Death said darkly as his aura covered him viciously as they all complied as they ran out his classroom, limping or not

Death let out a tired sigh as he pulled out a remote and pointed it at the wall behind his desk where a panel opened up showing four screens on the wall. The screens turned on showing four different people and their assistants "Mind asking me what the hell you four want" Death asked dryly as he was talking to four of the most influential, underground wise, of all of Remnant

"Come now Death, I thought this would be civil" Ciel Phantomhive stated with Sebastian politely standing behind the small child with a smile

"Can we cut the civil talk and head straight to business" Integra Hellsing said dryly with a cigar in her mouth as her personal butler and bodyguard Walter stood behind her with his arms behind his back

"Speaking of straight to business, would you mind paying for the damage your _Assistant_ did to my business while he was here in Mistral" A man with messy brown hair with orange eyes that were calm yet calculative. This was Tsunayoshi (Tsuna) Vongola Sawada, and next to him was his old tutor Reborn who hit Tsuna behind his head

"Ciaossu everyone and dame you should at least know how to politely say hello before wanting something or do I have to reintroduce you to my Spartan training about manners" Reborn stated with a gleam in his eyes Tsuna rubbed the back of his head with a tired sigh

"Well it seems you lot are having fun but we need to get onto business" said a man wearing an pale white robe with a grey metal chest plate that was designed with and eagle head poking out the center of the chest with its wings going over the man's shoulder blades. The man also carried two metal gauntlets with eagles on it while underneath was a metal mechanism that a had thin string connected to a ring on the man's finger, while the man's hood that was part of his robe had metal plating along the neck to the front where it pointed out a bird-like beak

"Now, Now Nicolas we have time" Ciel said in a placating motion as the man named Nicolas huffed

"I'll repeat this once more, would you lot tell me what the hell you do you want or are we just beating around the bush" Death asked dryly towards the four

"It's just came to our interest that something crucial is happening in Vacuo that you may know and it would be beneficial for us to know. Especially since the Creed is located there" Integra said as she gave a nod to what could be her screen of Nicolas who nodded back

"I've been dealing with the impressions in Vacuo and something that is beyond my order pops up out of nowhere brings a lot of questions" Nicolas said dryly as he stared Death with a dark calculative look "Especially when something that pops up is reports of a faunus with and I quote from my scouts findings _'A man whose body is bigger than any know person other than someone from the Dragons race and is as deadly as they are as he took down an entire squad from the temps. in a mere instant using only his darkish yellow aura and a demonic looking giant axe'_. Does any of this sound familiar Death" Nicolas asked sternly as Death let out a curse in a language that only Sebastian knew as he laughed softly from it

"Mind explaining why a playing piece has popped up out of nowhere and the person is similarly familiar to your family that we had no known idea about it, why is that Death" Ciel asked as his one eye narrowed as he stared directly at Death who stared sternly back "Mind explaining what the hell is going on Death or do we have to dig it up by going in blind against this new player and possibly start a war doing so" Ciel said darkly as Death kept his gaze on him until he let out a tired sigh

"His name is Absalom" Death said grudgingly

"Well at least we have a name, but who exactly is he" Reborn asked seriously

"He's. . . . He used to be family" Death said darkly as he clenched his fists

"Used to be? What exactly did he do to not be family anymore if I might ask" Walter asked with curiosity

"Who did you think led the impeding Reich against Remnant to control it all" Death said darkly as they all looked at him surprised "But what I don't know is how he is still alive, I personally impaled my scythe through his heart" Death said as he walked began to pace around

"Really, just impalement" A voice stated from Integra's screen as a familiar man in red appeared from the wall behind her "If you could survive the onslaught I gave you all those years ago, why can't he" Alucard asked dryly

"No, this is before my time I gain my potential to what I am now. So throw away all your notions that I was invincible and remember we all start out weak especially you lot" Death said glaring directly at each person on the screen as he knew he hit home on their cruel pasts

"Calm down Death, let's be civil and just talk about what needs to be done with these new contenders" Tsuna said in a placating motion as Death let out a huff and crossed his arms

"And what exactly do you want to do. I have no information other than there are four key members of the group and nothing more" Death lied seamlessly as Integra gave him a calculative look "But if you want to get involved so be it, just know that it'll be my family who will deal the last blow on this group" Death said hotly as the four underground leaders agreed

"Alright we will play ball Death but if this messes up my Creed's order in Vacuo, know it will be on your head. Or shall we say that girls head" Nicolas stated grimly as Death's eyes flared with immense malice

"You touch a hair on her head and I will personally end you. I don't care where you are, what you are doing. I will end you" Death threatened in slow voice that sent chills down Ciel's and Tsuna's neck while the other two stared at him warily

"Listen here Death, do you honestly think you can handle our four organizations. We are the backbone for the four kingdoms: Phantomhive's connections of Remnant and the politicians of Vytal, Hellsings gunrunners operation and political standing of Atlas, Vongola's trade among the kingdoms and his voice in Mistral, and my Creed who give a say of when and where to do things everyone as we strike down our foes from the shadows and control of Vacuo's underground. Do you think you alone can deal with us" Nicolas stated direly as Death stared at them

"No I won't attack you" Death said as they all let out a sigh of relief "We _FOUR_ will attack you if you harm my daughter" Death said viciously as Nicolas looked appalled while the others stared calmly while Tsuna shook his head with a sigh

"Why is it that every meeting we have we give out a death threat to one another" Tsuna asked tiredly as they all got a small chuckle as the tension died down from that

"Maybe it's the fact most of you are stubborn in your own ways" Death said dryly as that got another chuckle from them

"Alright let's just put this behind us as my assassin's will try to pull up as much information as we can on them while they are in Vacuo" Nicolas stated as Death gave him a nod

"Good, be sure to send whatever information you have to me" Death asked as Nicolas nodded as the other agreed to this as well

"Before we end this communication, may I ask whatever happened to Cinder and her gang, along with the White Fang as well" Ciel asked as Death gave him a blank look

"No idea about Cinder and her gang, the only thing I heard is they gone into hiding for some reason" Death said with a shrug as Ciel let out a 'hm'

"What about the White Fang, I was actually planning on sending Sebastian to deal with them a few months ago but they all broke apart and is currently in shambles. Got any idea why?" Ciel asked casually with a slight tilt to his head

"I don't know, you might asked four of my students as they are ex-leaders of the White Fang" Death stated simply as they all stared at him dryly

". . . . . . That would explain why they are in shambles and the skirmishes we usually deal with are now few to none. And the skirmishes we do face are like fighting with headless chicken" Sebastian said with slight mirth as Alucard let out a chuckle

"I remember the first time I killed a chicken faunus, apparently they act the same as chickens themselves because when I cut off the man's head he started running around squirting blood everywhere from his neck, it was hilarious" Alucard said laughing as Integra and Walt sighed while the others stared at the man with a dry look

"Never mind him, we'll talk later at that tournament in three months" Integra said as Death looked at her

"So he really did invite everyone from the four kingdoms" Death said softly as the four still heard him

"Yes, strangely enough we have no idea who the man hosting is but the fact he owns an island that the tournament will be taking place on shows he has connections. But oddly enough we can't find these connections and the clues he leaves behind is just plain. . . Weird" Reborn stated and if he says something is weird then it must be weird

"Well as long as this doesn't turn out like a trap we'll be just fine" Death said sarcastically as they all scoffed

"Nice to see that dry humor isn't lost to you Death" Tsuna said with a smile

"Whatever you say Dame" Death said as Tsuna seemed to falter in his smile

"Well we'll leave you to your business Death, also be sure not to mess with one of my newer recruits that is in Beacon" Nicolas said as he waved his finger at Death

"So that's why that newbie looked like one of yours" Death said thinking back to the kid who actually wanted to partake in his test "But enough of that, be sure to send whatever you have to me or my siblings" Death said as they nodded as the screens went off and the panel slid back over them

". . . . .When exactly did I install these things" Death said to himself as he scratched his head while staring at the remote to the panel before shrugging and got his scroll out and called his repair "Mag. Yea it's me. Yes it's my windows. I know just hop to it" Death said as he tossed his scroll to the side and let out a sigh "I swear someone out there has to be having a more tiring day then me" Death said as he leaned on his table with his elbow as he looked out the window dryly

* * *

><p>Ruby let out a tired sigh "But I don't want to" Ruby complained as Weiss let out a dry<p>

"You're our leader Ruby so you have to, besides Ozpin asked you to do this anyways so you must" Weiss stated as Ozpin just called them as he required Ruby for a mission to lead a group of first years to deal with a heavy Grimm infestation in Mistral

"But what if I do something to make them hate me, what do I do if one of them gets hurt, what if I'm not ready to lead anyone" Ruby said dramatically as everyone who was walking by in their penthouse stopped and dryly turned to her ". . . . I just realized what I said and I wish to take it back" Ruby said embarrassed as everyone rolled their eyes with hints of mirth as they continued what they were doing

"Come on Rubes it'll be fun. Just imagine those newbies see your awesome moves" Yang said from the couch as she leaned over it to looked at Ruby with a grin

"But-"

"Ruby listen to us, we know you're able enough to lead your own team so why is leading someone else's team a problem" Daniel asked as he draped an arm over the couch from his position next to Yang to stare at Ruby

"It's because I know you guys and I don't know them" Ruby said panicky as Weiss huffed and shook her head

"Ruby you dunce get this through your head for a moment and listen" Weiss said tiredly as Ruby looked at her "We didn't know each other in the beginning and yet we became a great team because you learned from your mistakes. If you make a mistake here, learn from it to better yourself for the future" Weiss said confidently as Ruby thought about and knew she was right

Ruby smiled "Thank you Weiss, you're the greatest" Ruby said as she pulled Weiss in a hug as the heiress frantically tried to pull her off

"Touching, touching you're touching me!" Weiss nearly screamed out as Ruby let go instantly and laughed embarrassed at what she did

"Sorry" Ruby said as she knew that Weiss was still wary from what she did and made a no touch policy until further notice

"Well hurry up Ruby" Yang said as she walked over and gave her sister a quick hug "Show those noobs how we do things" Yang said with a fist bump as Ruby giggled

"You're right!" Ruby exclaimed happily as she rushed to the elevator and waved goodbye as she said one last thing before the door closed "What's the worst that could happened"

* * *

><p>Ruby stared blankly at the scene in front of her as four students were arguing with each other for Dust knows why "U-Um, excuse me" Ruby said trying to speak over the shouting as they all stopped to stare at her<p>

"And you are" one of the two girls of the team said hotly

Ruby took in deep breath and calmed herself "My name is Ruby Rose leader of team RWBY and I'll be helping you out with dealing with the Grimm infestation" Ruby said as professionally as she could

"A little girl, they send a little girl to help us fight" The girl stated as Ruby cringed when being called a little girl. Ruby looked at the girl and saw she had dark red hair and wore a black flak vest with a red long sleeve jacket underneath, she had black pants with many holders and pockets and knee length boots in red

"Come now Rebecca, she's our superior so show her some respect" The other girl stated as Ruby looked at the girl and noticed her long dark blue hair with a golden band with a ruby in the middle that was placed neatly on her head. The girl had a dark blue cape with red underneath and wore a matching dark blue regal looking outfit that with gold outlines around her clothing, she had fingerless gloves and knee length boots both in dark blue

"Lucina is right, you can't just judge someone from their appearance" the first of two guys of the team spoke out with a tired sigh. The guy had messy pure white hair and wore a long black trench coat that covered his entire body, the coat had purple designs that swiveled around the entire coat up to his hood in three separate lines, the cuffs around his wrists were big that it hid his hands underneath the golden cuffs. He wore a white shirt under neath and a belt with a black and gold sash underneath along with white pants with rivets along the side of his legs and knee length brown boots

"Of course take the side of your girlfriend, what a shocker" Rebecca said dryly as Robin choked a bit while Lucina flushed "Alastor, you understand what I'm getting at. They don't believe we could do anything so they are sending a girl to show that we're incompetent" Rebecca stated hotly to the last member of the team

"I don't know, from what I can tell her aura is impeccable" Alastor stated calmly with a calculative gaze as he gazed at Ruby intensely. Alastor wore a white hood with silver white armor covering his entire body with red in between the armor poking out, he had knee length boots that were armored and yet with all the armor he has Ruby swore it didn't weigh anything at all so it could help him move quickly around. The last noticeable piece on his body was his hood that covered his face as the tip was pointed out like some bird, like a hawk or eagle.

"Really is everyone going against me, Oum I wish you guys were never my partners" Rebecca stated as Robin glared at her

"Right back at ya, you little-"

"ROBIN!"

"Sorry" Robin said quietly when Lucina berated him

"Oh look at that, the boy is listening to what his girlfriend is saying like a lost puppy, how surprising" Rebecca said snidely

"Why you little"

"Must we argue all day"

"Calm down you two"

"U-Um guys"

"Oh and what are you going to do you damn white haired bastard"

"I'm going to shove my sword through your-"

"Robin!"

"Really is this how it's going to be for the next four years *Sight*"

"Guys"

"Really you have no guts when it comes to dealing with the high up brat who would probably be sold off for a connection like the whore she is"

"How dare you"

"What did you call me"

"I'm getting really tired of this crap"

"THAT'S IT I AM GOING TO BEAT EACH ONE OF YOU SENSELESS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ruby shouted getting tired of the senseless argument as her aura flared around her violently and her eyes turned red-orange. Ruby stared them down waiting for one of them to speak and just stare the person down, she let out a sigh of relief as she calmed down and let her aura dissipate "Man does it feel weird threatening someone, always thought I never do it but look at me now. . . .I blame dad"

* * *

><p>"Why do you look so smug behind that mask" Evi asked curiously as Death looked happy who had his feet on his table as he stared up at his ceiling<p>

"Don't know, just feel really proud of myself" Death said with a chuckle

Evi gave him a confused glance "O~Kay~?" Evi said unsure what to make of this and went back to work in replacing Death's windows

* * *

><p>"Like I said, that is some impeccable aura you have there" Alastor stated calmly as he was smirking at the others shocked faces from Ruby's outburst<p>

"Thanks" Ruby said kicking a pebble on the ground embarrassed of being complimented

"Wow" Lucina finally let out "I never thought there were people who are strong as you" Lucina said with admiration as Robin out a chuckle

"Well I guess if you are leading us we won't have a problem. The name is Robin a pleasure" Robin said as he held his hand out to Ruby who shook it gingerly

"My name is Lucina Ylisse, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance" Lucina said with a slight bow

"My name is Alastor Taka, it is a pleasure to fight by your side miss Rose" Alastor said politely as he shook Ruby's hand

". . . . Tsk, its Rebecca Hart, don't forget it" Rebecca said sternly as she looked away from Ruby

"We're team RAYR (Rare), It's a pleasure to work with you. I'm the leader if you are wondering" Alastor said politely with a nod

"Well I hope this joint mission will be a great success as we eliminate that infestation of Grimm that's in Mistral" Ruby said happily as they all chuckled excluding Rebecca who glared at Ruby "Well let's get going" Ruby said excitedly as they all piled into the airship that was waiting for them

"Can I ask what weapons you have" Ruby asked excitedly as the amount of control she had was long gone at the prospect of seeing new weapons

The trio chuckled as Rebecca scoffed "I'm basically a dust mage, using various styles of elemental dust to my advantage" Robin said as he pulled out several colored containers of dust that look like tomes "But if that fails I always have my Levin sword" Robin said as he pulled out a jagged shaped sword with the edges of each point sticking out as electricity cackled along the blade causing Ruby to let out an 'ooh' "It has lightning dust fueling the blade so it could be twice as lethal but the downside is that I need to replenish the blade after every encounter as the blade uses too much of the power to attack, but the upside is it's usually a one hitter" Robin explained as Ruby nodded understanding the fundamentals of the blade

"I don't really have anything extravagant like most people, I only use the blade of my ancestors; Falchion" Lucina said as she pulled out her sword as Ruby let out an awe to see a well defined sword with a golden guard that extended down the center of the blade then splitting creating an oval like opening near the guard. The blade didn't look much but Ruby having expertise of weapons could tell this blade wouldn't break even in abnormal circumstances "It may be old but it has proven useful to me and my ancestors" Lucina said with pride as Ruby smiled at her

"I carry many weapons on me, but I usually have them in storage so depending on the job I go through my weapons to see what to take" Alastor said as he walked to the side and there they all saw several cases "These are the ones I asked the staff here to pick up for me" Alastor said as he opened the first one and pulled out two cutlasses that had gun attachments to it. Ruby let out an awe of amazement when he spun the blades around before holstering them to his sides. Alastor then pulled out two pistols that made Ruby squeal

"That's the QR Carnifex and the N-14 Paladin **(Yes I know what the original titles are if you figured where the guns came from but this isn't that game but RWBY so I might as well change the name a little)** they are top of the line heavy duty pistols that came out recently" Ruby said squealing with stars in her eyes as Alastor laughed a bit as the guns folded up and he put them behind his back as he pulled out a smaller case bringing out grenades and a Rope Dart he swung around a bit before putting it around his belt

Ruby looked expectantly at Rebecca who scoffed before bringing out two tomahawks in bright red before she spun them around as they turned into two pistols as she tossed them into each other as they combined into heavy duty assault rifle "Heavy duty assault rifle capable of tearing through the flesh of many Grimm in its path as it utilize in high quality armor piercing dust rounds, has the capability to turn into dual SMGs switching from its armor rounds to aura rounds that are fire base due to the dust core in the SMGs and when a Grimm gets close I will rely on the trusty tomahawk to pierce the Grimm's skull in my path" Rebecca said flauntingly as her team rolled their eyes at her

"That's pretty amazing" Ruby said in awe at her weapons

"Of course they are, they were made from the most prestigious weapon crafters of Remnant. But you wouldn't know anything about that with whatever dull weapon you have" Rebecca sneered as Ruby twitched in anger of having Crescent Rose II be talked like that

"You're right I wouldn't know" Ruby said lying as Rebecca let out a 'hmph' "All I have is these two handmade pistols and gauntlets" Ruby said innocently as her innocent look turned to stern and mischievous one "That has the capability of destroying armor at close range even a Deathstalkers hide and is able to-" Ruby said turning the gauntlets and pistols into its dual scythe mode "Turn into dual scythes that cut through flesh and bone like butter, armor included but it also is able to-" Ruby said spinning one scythe into the air and the other in her hand as she swung the scythe at the midair one as the two connected as Ruby spun the connected scythe around her entire body in a flourish of moves before bringing it down and impaling the ground with a smirk "Turn into a high impact scythe-rifle with the capability to turn even Deathstalker armor to mush" Ruby said as she pulled the scythe out of the ground and turned it into its sniper form and pulled back the chamber "Did I also mention it has a silencer" Ruby said with a grin

Ruby had to use all of her self-control not to laugh at the faces they were all making at her, except Alastor who was currently laughing at his teammates faces "Damn" Robin said softly as he pulled his jaw back up and closed Lucina's as well

"Did I also forget to mention this was made by the Black Hammer, the BEST weapon smith in Remnant" Ruby said as she could fell her grin turned into something a little more twisted when she saw the shock on Rebecca's face

"H-How. How can a DIRTY FAUNUS like you get something from the Black Hammer!" Rebecca screeched out as they all looked at her stunned before looking at Ruby

"Faunus? You're a faunus?" Lucina asked as she looked at Ruby quizzically

"You don't notice the horns!" Rebecca screeched at her as Ruby's grin began to turn into a frown

"Horns? The only thing I see is a ruby headdress that- Oh my Oum you have horns and they are made out of rubies" Robin stated as Ruby sweat dropped at how they thought it was a headdress and not actual horns. Good thing for her as that explains why people don't really pay attention to her when she goes to places she never been before without facing much ridicule

"Ruby horns. . . . Where have I heard about those before" Alastor mumbled as he put his hand under his chin as he thought about it

"Yes I'm a faunus, what about it" Ruby said bitterly as Rebecca glared at her

"You're a faunus, someone like you shouldn't even be considered in the same class as us humans" Rebecca said in a soft vile voice.

Ruby didn't know why but she felt anger swirl through her to the point she didn't realize she was choking the bratty girl with her aura flaring violently and her eyes red-orange "Listen here and listen well. If I ever hear you say that again about any faunus I will personally end your life you vile little prat. You may think you're superior but you're not, my family has more connection than whatever crap your family is and I'll personally make sure that each and everyone of your family suffers from being kicked out of their homes and onto the streets and die a slow and painful death because their daughter is an ungrateful. Little. Bitch" Ruby said as she headbutted the girl and tossed her onto the other end of the airship_  
><em>

Ruby let out heavy heaves as she slowly calmed down as she held a hand against her chest as she took in a deep breath before looking at the others as they stared at her in shock "You know. I never thought I threaten someone like that, and the weird thing is that I actually enjoyed it" Ruby said surprising herself ". . . . I really have to stop hanging around dad"

* * *

><p>"Death stop smiling, its creeping me out" Ozpin said warily as he and Glynda took a few steps back away from the man who was smiling happily behind his mask<p>

"Sorry but for some reason I feel proud of myself" Death said as he began whistling a happy tune leaving the two professors confused and shocked at what they just saw

* * *

><p>"You keep blaming your father, who is he exactly" Alastor asked as Ruby turned her head to him<p>

"I'm sure you already met him as he threatened all of you about joining his class" Ruby said as they silently stared at her

.

.

.

.

"This is getting awkward" Ruby said quietly

"HE'S YOUR FATHER" Robin and Lucina shouted in shock causing Ruby to jumped back from their outburst

"It's a long and complicated story that I don't really want to get into right now. Maybe later" Ruby said waving off the shock looks on their faces except Alastor snapped his fingers

"That's why those horns are made of rubies, you're a dragon faunus like the last four in existence" Alastor stated as it was Ruby's turn to look shock at how he knew

"How did you-"

"Where I from information like this is common, it's just that we don't have a picture to then name. At least not anymore we don't" Alastor said as he pulled out his scroll and took a picture of Ruby and sent it somewhere

"Wh-Wha" Ruby just uttered not sure at what happened

"My _'Family'_ you could say is part of an information gathering league and this will make my uncle mad as I got your picture into the database first before him" Alastor said with grin and a chuckle as Ruby don't know if she was alright with what he said about being in a database "I know that look, you're not liking what I did and I'm sorry. Besides it's not like any of us could do anything to you, your father would hunt us all down and eradicate us off the face of Remnant" Alastor said as his voice was tense as Ruby knew he was right and let out a tired sigh

"How long are we until we reach Mistral" Ruby asked tiredly as she could only guess

"About two hours" Alastor beamed happily

"This is going to be a lo~ng flight" Ruby said tiredly with a huff as her shoulders slumped down as Lucina giggled and gave her a little pat on the back while Robin shook his head with a smile

* * *

><p>"And that is why you never go to a mixed bath" Robin finished explaining with a blush on his face as Lucina was repeatedly hitting his back as her face was entirely bright red<p>

"I told you not to tell them that story!" Lucina nearly screamed from embarrassment while Alastor laughed heartily as Ruby blushed heavily from the story as she wasn't used to hearing such things

"What you said to do something to pass the time and this is the only thing I could come up with" Robin said lazily as he leaned back against the chair he was sitting in

"I see what you mean but was it really necessary to explain how you celebrated your birthday. There are some things that I really don't want to know" Ruby said as she pulled her hood over her face to hide her blush

"Hey we're here aren't we" Robin stated as they noticed the airship was docking

"Huh, we are" Alastor said as he got up and dusted his pants "Alright let's head out and deal with the Grimm" Alastor said as they all nodded and they all exited the airship as they headed towards the train to take them to the town the Grimm was infesting around

"So Ruby" Robin began as they entered the train towards the town

"Yes?"

"When we are going to fight are you going to be ballistic or sadistic like you shown us on the airship or what?" Robin asked innocently as Lucina hit his shoulder for being inconsiderate

"No I don't act like that when fighting thankfully" Ruby said with a sweat drop when she answered such a weird question before noticing Rebecca stayed quiet but glared at her direction every so often while Alastor gave Rebecca a calculative look when he saw his father see something he needs to deal with

They spent the entire ride in peace as Ruby read a magazine she got from the gift cart that passed by their seats while Robin and Lucina fell asleep while Alastor was meditating while Rebecca was going over her weapons

After they arrived to the town they were required to go they headed towards the town hall and talked to the mayor where he pointed in the direction of the Grimm.

They walked until they got near a cliff and in a distance they saw a clearing where several Grimm was lazing about "I probably could deal with most of them here and give you cover while you go down there" Ruby said as she pulled out Crescent Rose II and kept it in its sniper form

"Alright" Alastor said before looking at his team "Robin you and Lucina go and circle around them to flank them while Rebecca and I attack straight on. I'll send out a flare for us to attack" Alastor explained as he pulled out the flare and spun it around his fingers

"Alright people we do this right we can get home before six, so let's hop to it" Ruby said happily as she got on her stomach and aimed at the clearing of Grimm as team RAYR nodded and headed down the cliff and towards the Grimm

Ruby watched from the scope Crescent they were silently getting into position. Ruby watched as she saw Alastor silently take down a Beowolf that strayed from the pack and walked near him. Ruby watched him dispatched the Grimm with a blade he had hidden on his wrist like some sort of hidden blade

Ruby also noticed when Alastor did that Rebecca had her eyes narrowed ever so but kept going. Ruby watched as they all hid behind the trees as the Beowolves were eating a boarbatusk

Alastor lit the flare and it sent a shot upward attracting the Beowolves' attention as Robin came out first with a red dust tome book as he set three on fire as he brought out his Levin sword and slashed the two Grimm that got near him as they fried with cackles of electricity going through their bodies with a sizzle. Lucina jumped over him and got down into a crouch. Lucina lunged forward with several lightning fast stabs towards the Grimm in front of her before rolling back from an oncoming swipe from the beowolf beside her. Lucina jumped back to the Grimm and brought her sword up with great strength as she shot up into the air slicing the Beowolf in half

Alastor was stabbing and slashing several Beowolves in a flourish from one to another. Alastor ducked as Beowolf lunged its claw forward as it missed and impaled the one behind him, Alastor brought both his cutlasses up and impaled the wolf through its chest before firing sending him off the Grimm and sliced Beowolf's head on his left clean off. Rebecca was fighting fiercely as she shot each beowolf that got near her with her assault rifle. Rebecca rolled back as three got near her as she split the gun and turned them into her tomahawk forms and charged at them, Rebecca jumped up and brought both her tomahawks down onto one and rolled off it and spun around slashing the Beowolf's leg that on her right. Rebecca jumped up from the slash from the left beowolf and brought her tomahawk down in a counterclockwise motion as she severed the wolf's arm and brought it up into the crippled Beowolf's jugular. Rebecca calmly side step out of the one armed Beowolf's way and slashed it's leg bring in down as she brought down her other tomahawk into its skull

Ruby during all this was calmly sniping each of the stragglers from the fighters below, making sure none of them got near the teams blind spot and also got rid of some trying to gang up on them. Ruby didn't noticed as she was doing this that she had a grin on her face as each Grimm she killed made her excited for more as she began shooting faster and faster to the point she was stealing the others' fights until they were all dead. When the last one fell Ruby was about to pull the trigger on her friends until she realized what she was about to do "W-What was I about to do" Ruby said as she had her hand against her face as she calmed down a bit with deep breaths before looking back through the scope to see Lucina waved to her telling her to come down. Ruby got up and jumped down the cliff as she fired a single shot and sent her flying through the woods as she landed near the clearing where team RAYR was waiting

"Jeez Ruby, save some for us at least" Lucina said playfully as Ruby looked away bashfully with a chuckle

"Sorry, didn't know what came over me for a second" Ruby admitted sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head as she let out a chuckle

"I have to admit though, I thought dealing with the Grimm would be more difficult than anticipated but this was easy" Robin said as Ruby let out a groan "What?" Robin asked confused until the ground started shaking and trees were being knocked down in one direction towards them

Out came from the trees was a giant fox-like Grimm. The Grimm had armor plates along its back and around the joints as well as the entire face. The tail was covered in segmented razor sharp spikes made from the armor that flailed around along with its massive fangs that saliva dripped from them and fell to the ground sizzling where it fell and the ten inch razor sharp bone nails. The entire body was a deep black with red marks swirling around the entire bone armor as its eyes were blood red.

"That's is why you never say that was easy until you are out of the area" Ruby said dryly with a blank look at Robin who chuckled in embarrassment

"What I want to know is why a Kitsu is here. Aren't they supposed to be rare or something" Lucina asked as the Kitsu let out a roar that sent them all back flying except Ruby who stood her ground and stared down the Grimm as she pulled out Crescent Rose in its scythe form

"It seems you are a perfect candidate to test Crescent Rose II on" Ruby said in a dark yet happy tone that unnerved the team behind her as they got up but it also unnerved her as she didn't even mean to say that

The Kitsu let out a roar as it disappeared from view before appearing next to Ruby as it spun around using its spiked tail as a flail. Ruby blocked the attack with her scythe but the spikes still got her arm as she hissed a bit as she skidded to a stop from the attack. Ruby blurred away leaving only rose petals as she appeared next to the Kitsu only for it to spit at her as she moved to the side from it as the spit hit the tree and dissolved it. Ruby flinched as part of her cheek was sizzling from the acidic spit as her eyes turned red-orange

Ruby shot forward swing her scythe as the Kitsu jumped out of the way as Ruby jumped up as well. The Kitsu tried to do flipped forward to bring its tail down at Ruby but Ruby manifested her aura and grabbed the tail with a blocky looking aura hand. Ruby covered her scythe in aura as she swung her scythe severing the Kitsu's tail which let out a roar of pain as it dropped to the ground on its back rolling around in pain before getting back up and growling at Ruby

Ruby flipped her scythe around and stabbed it into the ground as she aimed and fired at the Kitsu. The Grimm was jumping out of the way of the shots until it lunged forward at Ruby with it swiping its claws at her. Ruby ducked the overhead attack and flipped onto the top of her scythe and fired sending her flying into the Grimm. Ruby held her scythe as the Kitsu turned to attack her only for Ruby to cut the Kitsu's arm off

The Kitsu roared viciously at Ruby who stared at it directly as she let out her aura to cover her body as she disappeared, no roses were left in her place just vanished. Ruby appeared in front of the Kitsu with her eyes glaring right at the Kitsu own eyes as her body was covered in a darker red as she swung her scythe as a the Kitsu stayed still for a moment until its entire body was diagonally slashed crossed its body with aura

The Kitsu let out one last howl as it fell down dead as Ruby stared at it emotionless as she felt a smirk appear on her face at the satisfaction of killing the Grimm _'Wait, why am I happy I killed, sure it won't harm anyone but why am I smirking'_ Ruby thought to herself as she shook her head of those thoughts and began walking away with uncertainty in her mind

"That was. AMAZING" Lucina said with stars in her eyes as Ruby smiled and blushed from embarrassment

"You think so" Ruby said kicking a pebble with her arms behind her back as a big smile was on her face

"Of course, I mean look at what you did, it was like watching a professional and you didn't even break a sweat" Lucina exclaimed as Ruby beamed from the praise she was getting

"Alright stop stroking the girls ego before she can't carry it and let's head home" Alastor said chuckling a bit as they all nodded as they headed back to town and explained to the mayor the job is done. After getting the payment they headed back to the train and rode back to the airships where it took them back to Beacon.

During the ride back they all talked about classes, what they plan to do during the breaks they will have and ect. before they arrived back at Beacon "Wow we got back before five, we worked fast" Robin said as he stared at the clock as they got out of the airship and headed towards the entrance of Beacon

"Well I should go and tell Ozpin our mission was a success, I'm glad we had a chance to work together. I hope to work with you guys again in the future" Ruby said happily as they all agreed except Rebecca who walked away from their conversation as Ruby noticed Alastor was eyeing her warily

"I'm sure we'll work together again in future Ruby" Lucina said as she gave her a hug

"We'll meet again later Ruby" Robin said shaking her hand

"It has been a pleasure working with you Ruby" Alastor said with a smile as he shook her hand as well before he and his team waved goodbye as Ruby headed towards Ozpin's office

* * *

><p>Death was on top of the Academy looking at the waxing moon with its pieces coming together in the middle of the night sky as he had nothing to do but wait until the next class he had with his students.<p>

Death's acute hearing heard sounds of metals clanging against each other and suspected it was the Nikos training with Arc but he realized it was midnight and they wouldn't be out that late and looked into the direction of the fight. Death saw the white hood of the Creed and decided to investigate as he jumped off the building and down onto the ground.

Death walked casually towards the fight and saw the boy from the Creed fighting a woman in red and black but most noticeable aspect was the red and gold cross necklace around the other person's neck. Death knew this wasn't practice, this was a fight to the death

* * *

><p>"You and your Creed will burn when we're through with it" Rebecca growled out as she slashed her tomahawks vertically at him as Alastor ducked and brought his knee up intending to hit her gut only for her to jump back with a kick of her own sending him sliding back against the ground but rolled back upright<p>

"You Templars thinking you own the world with those horrid values of yours" Alastor snarled out as spit out some blood "It's people like you who are making this world more violent than it should be" Alastor sneered as he charged with his cutlasses as he swung at her as she sidestepped each swing of his blade. The two were continuously attacking one another never getting a hit in only minor scrapes or cuts

Alastor crossed his blades in a X motion to block Rebecca's downward strike with her tomahawks "You Assassins, you don't know what true freedom is" Rebecca hissed as the two began pushing against each other as the metal of their weapons scraped loudly until Alastor let out a small roar as he pushed back and sent her weapons flying

Rebecca didn't let that deter her as she flicked her wrist as two blades folded out from her underarm and connected outward. Rebecca ducked from a slash Alastor sent and stabbed his shoulder causing him to drop one of his cutlasses as he kicked her back. Alastor as he pointed his cutlass at her with his good arm as blood stained his other arm

"There is only one way this is going to end. And it's me who's going to win!" Rebecca shouted as she flicked her other wrist as the other Switchblade came out as she began slashing with them as Alastor was in defense blocking the attacks with his only cutlass until Rebecca flipped backwards and kicked his chin sending him back onto his back as his weapon was sent flying

Rebecca was about to end Alastor but he threw a Rope Dart that pierced her leg causing her to let out a yelp of pain. Alastor pulled her onto the ground on her back as he hastily flicked his wrist as his Hidden Blade popped out as he scrambled to get to her and bring his blade down onto her. Rebecca rolled out of the way as Alastor stabbed the ground as the two quickly got up both in their stances with their hidden blades/Switchblades pointing at the other

Alastor charged first as he stabbed his right blade forward as Rebecca ducked and countered with a slashed upward that cut his lip "That's going to leave a scar" Alastor muttered to himself as he rolled back from the stab Rebecca lunged at him and countered with a kick to her face sending her back. Alastor used this moment to run at her and jumped with his hidden blade held up as he brought it down only for Rebecca to move out of the way by slapping his wrist and stabbing his gut with her free Switchblade

"This is how it ends, Assassin" Rebecca said tauntingly as Alastor spat out some blood "When you meet your family tell them how much of a pathetic warrior you are" Rebecca said as Rebecca moved to attack but stopped as all emotion was left on her face was shock and fear

"As much as this is entertaining" A voice said as Alastor quickly looked to where it came from but quickly looked back at Rebecca whos head slowly rolled down off her body and next to his feet. Alastor looked back up to see Death standing behind Rebecca's body as it slowly fell down to a slump as Death's scythe glistened with Rebecca's blood "It would be annoying if you died seeing as you had the disadvantage and that master of yours would keep on complaining about how you died while under my _'Care'_" Death said sarcastically as Alastor just stared at him "Well you going to say something or are you just going to stand there like an idiot" Death said as Alastor lowered his hand and retracted his hidden Blade

* * *

><p>"I guess I should thank you Death" Alastor said as Death rolled his eyes at him knowing the Assassin's pride was too hurt to even say thank you<p>

"Just make sure if you ever have fight to the death with a Templar you do it off academy grounds" Death said but truthfully he would enjoy the chaos of finding blood and a dead body on campus just to see the horror stricken faces of all the brats here

"Yes but if I did then she would have contacted her Grand master and would have told them about your daughters capabilities" Alastor explained as Death narrowed his eyes at him

"Don't you dare let her get involved into your crap of a war, she isn't a chess piece for you to use" Death said viciously as Alastor glared at Death for saying their war was nothing but crap "And before you even go all prestigious about _'Peace'_ the fight is bringing shut the hell up and listen closely" Death said as he appeared in front of Alastor and gripped his neck "Do NOT let Ruby into this crap, I don't want her involved until I say so. Understood" Death said darkly as Alastor nodded "Good" Death said as he dropped the boy "Be sure to clean up this mess" Death said dryly as he walked away from the boy

"Just because you are trying to protect her doesn't mean she won't eventually be involved with the war!" Alastor shouted at Death who sighed as he kept on walking

"You don't even know the half of it kid and it's not your war I'm worried she'll be a part of" Death said tiredly to himself as he walked away while glancing at the dorms where his daughter is possibly sleeping soundly "It's not your war that I'm worried about" Death said tiredly once more as he walked back to his room as he knew he had to up their training as this isn't going to end well in the future if they aren't prepared because one thing Death knows and quoting an acquaintance of his _'War, War Never Changes' _Death thought with scoff as he headed back silently pondering what the future may hold

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was a fun chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it, especially when I added another fun series to the mix :D<strong>

**Well anyways as always leave a comment, review, PM no flames please and I'll see you all later, have a great day.**


	16. A Cloak Problem

**Hello~ everyone and welcome back to another update of Death's Academy.**

**Before we begin I just want to get something out *Ahem* 97 review, 66 followers, 71 favorites, 21,268 views and finally 20 Chapters! Thank you all for being such a great support during these months that I have started this story, so thank you :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Ruby and all her friends were standing in front of Ozpin's tower with Death pacing in front of them "I have trained half of you in increasing your strength and endurance while the other learned how to have better control of your aura" Death said as they all paid close attention to what he is about to say "Before I switch your training procedures to the other I will need to learn how much finesse you all have" Death said as they all raised a brow when he said finesse<p>

"Uh, finesse sir?" Jaune spoke up as Death stared at him

"Yes finesse, agility, dexterity what ever you want to call it" Death said waving it off "I'll be watching if you have proficient amount of these by having you do today's assignment" Death said as he crossed his arms before leaning against the tower

"And what exactly do we have to do to show you our skills?" Adam asked as they could all tell that Death was smiling under his mask which sent chills down their spines

"You'll have to get to the top of this compensation icon and that's it" Death joked as he jerked his thumb up at Ozpin's tower he was leaning against while most of his students stared at him in disbelief that he made a joke while the others let out a snort and were giggling

". . . . I will never understand you, you know that right" Ruby said dryly as Death let out a chuckle

"Love you too Ruby, now get up there" Death said dryly as they all looked at him confused before the more agile of the group realized what he wanted to do to get up the tower

"Uh how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" Jaune asked as Death slapped his hand against his mask

"For those who are stupid to realize what I'm getting at you'll have to climb" Death said while shaking his head with a sigh as he watched the more nimble and agile of the group already started climbing up the side of the tower

"And by the way you can only use the bare minimum of your aura to help you" Death said before turning to Ruby "Speaking of which that means you'll have to wear these rings for the time being" Death said tossing two silver rings with a jewel in both of them "The materials of the ring are known to absorb copious amounts of aura but seeing as you have a vast quantity you will be okay as you'll be done before aura exhaustion hits" Death said as Ruby nodded before putting the rings on both her ring ring fingers as she stumbled a bit before standing back up

"You okay Ruby" Yang asked worriedly as Ruby gave her a nod before racing towards the wall and started climbing with everyone else.

Death watched casually as Fury walked up next to him as she looked up at the students climbing ". . . . . . So how exactly are they going to get down?" Fury asked as Death stared at her

"The usual way" Death stated calmly as Fury stared at him

". . . . . You can be a real ass when you feel like it, you know that right?" Fury stated sarcastically which Death laughed as he looked back up

Death saw the more nimble and agile of the group leading the way as they climbed up by using bricks that were loose, using them as ledges to climb up the tower. Those in front in order were Blake, Daniel, Elisa, and Ren. Adam, Pyrrha and Ruby were following closely behind as Ruby nearly slipped but was helped by Pyrrha who she thanked. Far below them were the rest of the group as they were either having trouble getting a grip on the wall or were pulling themselves up to hard as the bricks on the wall crack causing them to slow down. In front of this group was surprisingly Jaune as he carefully but quickly climbed the wall flinching ever so often when something crumbles or jitters a bit. Behind him were Nora, Yang and Franz who the latter was struggling to get a better grip as his hands were a bit too big to grab the small ledges

Death continue to stare at the pace they were at and knew it would be a good ten minutes before they even reached the top portion of the ginormous tower they were scaling. ". . . Anything interesting happen" Death asked slightly bored as Fury looked up from her spot on the ground as she was leaning against the tower

"Nothing much, no new information or anything really. Goddamn it's really peaceful that it's irritating" Fury said dryly as Death had to agree as nothing really was going on and those four haven't done anything at all yet. It unnerved him a bit that he didn't know what they were planning at the moment but it gave him peace that nothing is about to start just yet

"Heard anything from the tournament that's going to start in two months" Death asked as he was wondering about that tournament for a bit and wondered if he should nominate his students to participate or not

"Apparently it's called the Crucible" Fury added as Death nodded now knowing what the tournament was called "And there is 100 rounds in total" Fury stated as Death stopped nodding and turned to stare at her

". . . . You're serious" Death said as he looked into her eyes seeing that she was being serious

"Yea I am, apparently rumors are that participants will be fighting against Grimm, giant constructs, machines and at the end the referee" Fury stated as Death thought about what she told him and decided _NOT_ to let his students participate. Don't take it the wrong way he would gladly enjoy watching most of his students get destroyed but all the work he done to strengthen them would be a giant waste and he knew if he wanted them to die he would do it with his own bare hands

"Anything else" Death asked as Fury thought about it for a moment

"Well the leaders of the four kingdoms are actually coming, both known and underground wise" Fury stated as Death raised a brow behind his mask

"This person actually got the four leaders to actually come to that island he's hosting at and watch the tournament play out" Death said slightly speechless as the current leaders were currently not in speaking terms with each other from a delegation that turned sour when they started flinging insults to one another about some political issue

"Yea but what worries me is _HOW_ he did it because there is no information about that little fact" Fury said as Death nodded knowing if the person has the power to coerce leaders of the kingdoms to come to his whim then what else is possible. All thoughts Death thought were all impossible and just plain inconceivable.

Death shook the thoughts out of head and decided to change the subject "Where's War and Strife" Death asked as Fury shrugged

"How the hell should I know, I'm not their keepers" Fury stated dryly as Death rolled his eyes "I never realized how slow people are when they climb" Fury stated as Death looked up to see they were barely passed the halfway point

"Agreed, the two of us could've climbed this building in a minute and that's without aura" Death said dryly as Fury nodded knowing full well they were the most quick on their feet than their other two siblings. War may have his brawn and might, Strife his quick-draw skills but they had their speed, agility and ruthlessness in battle that made them superior in combat.

"You could always motivate them to go faster" Fury suggested as Death stared at her before noticing she was pointing at something. Death followed her line of sight and grinned after a second

"Have I ever told you, you were my favorite sibling" Death said as he pulled out Redemption

"Not often enough" Fury said with mirth as Death aimed and fired a few shots at them. He grinned when he heard a few of them yelp in pain "Be thankful I held back my aura in those shots" Death shouted at them and even from this distance he could tell the ones he hit were glaring down at him. Death just retorted by aiming Redemption and fired again causing them to stop glaring to climb faster to get away from harm

This continues on until they finally made it to the top of the tower where the two elders could see that they were panting heavily and had burn marks on their clothing from the shots fired at them. Ruby was currently holding onto the spike tip of the tower as she stared down at the two of us and waved at Fury who waved back. The second she waved he saw Ruby let go of the spike and saw the tiles under her start rattling

Death cursed as the tiles under Ruby slipped out of place causing Ruby to fall as her friends tried to grab her but didn't reach her as she fell off the top of the tower. Death cursed loudly and was about to rush up and catch her but a flag pole did that for him as it caught hold of Ruby's cloak during her descent. Death let out a sigh of relief as he heard his daughter's cries of help as she struggled to try and get up on the pole she was hanging from

"Well that was lucky" Fury said with a relieved sigh of her own before hearing something rip and looked up to see Ruby's cloak was ripping. Fury was about to scream at Death but he wasn't standing next to her anymore

Death was already climbing up the building and grabbed Ruby before her cloak was ripped clean through "Watch where you're standing next time got it" Death said sternly as he jumped down to the ground as Ruby didn't pay attention to him at all

"M-My c-cloak" Ruby stuttered out quietly as Death looked at her cloak and saw a giant hole in the middle of the robe

"Well that's what happens when you don't pay attention Ruby" Death scolded as she didn't pay attention at all and just stared at her cloak silently. The silence unnerved Death a bit as Ruby would usually say something like _'I'm fine'_ or_ 'don't worry about it'_ but instead she just stared at her cloak "Uh, Ruby?" Death said before taking a step back as she started tearing up "O-Oi, what's wrong with you" Death said as she started crying harder making Death nervous as he sent a look for help towards Fury who was standing on the sidelines

Fury seeing Death being in distress at seeing his daughter cry was bittersweet as Death was actually worried but she couldn't really enjoy watching him like this while Ruby was crying "What's wrong Ruby, why are crying" Fury asked softly as she leaned down to Ruby's level as Ruby gave out a little sniff

"M-My mom made this for me" Ruby said with a few sniffs as Death flinched when Ruby said that knowing anything of Summer is precious to her as it would be the only thing that would remind her of her mother.

"Don't worry Ruby, Fury will patch it up good as new" Death said trying and failing to calm her down as Ruby cried still

"But it's one of a kind" Ruby said sadly as Death sighed not knowing what to do as Fury examined the cloak

"Holy crap she's right, it's one of a kind" Fury said in surprised as she examined the cloak. Death looked at her confused as Fury explained "The materials used for the cloak is made of very valuable dust-weaves and high concentrations of aura thread" Fury said as Death let out a silent curse knowing the aura threads must've been made from Summer's aura

"So can't we just get another dust crystal, thin it out and make threads along with the aura" Death asked dryly as he has no clue what to do in this situation about Ruby's cloak

"Well either we find a dust crystal that is worth several million Lien to purchase-"

"What?"

"-Or we spend an entire day weaving out concentrated corporeal aura and try to match the synchronicity and length with the cloak so it doesn't rip or tear or accidentally set itself on fire when Ruby uses it" Fury explained as Death stared at her questionably while Ruby blanched when Fury said that

". . . . I'll never understand woman and their clothing but I sure as hell know I'm not spending several million Lien for a damn dust crystal to turn it into clothing" Death said with a mild curse as Fury gave the man a glare which he ignored

"Come on you two" Fury said as she pulled the cloak off Ruby "Let's go back to your classroom and we'll fix it there" Fury said tiredly as Death shook his head while Ruby rubbed the tears out of her eyes before following

.

.

.

". . . . . They forgot about us didn't they" Yang said dryly as she and the rest of the class stared at the three retreating figures blankly.

"Uh guys quick question" Jaune said as they all looked at him as he stared at the edge of the tower "How are we supposed to get down from here?" Jaune asked hesitantly as the others stared at him quietly while Dust was flying overhead cawing as if it was laughing

.

.

". . . Goddammit"

* * *

><p>The trio entered the room quietly as Fury sat down on the chair on the opposite end of Death's desk as the other two stood in front of her. Fury placed the cloak on the desk before opening a compartment in the side of Death's desk and pulled out a sewing kit<p>

"How long has that been there!?" Death nearly shouted in surprise as he stared at the hidden compartment and looked inside as he saw various objects. What he saw was ranging from dust, knives, a skull, an. . . orange cone? Death had no idea why the last one was in there but for some reason he wanted to kick someone in their privates

* * *

><p>Strife stopped walking as he felt a chill go down his spine "Why do I have a feeling to run the hell away from Death when I see him" Strife said to himself as he looked at the direction where Beacon was<p>

* * *

><p>"So how are we doing this?" Death asked shaking his head of the urge as Fury closed the hidden compartment before opening up another compartment<p>

"Okay since when has my desk have these compartments. . . On second thought why do you know about these compartments?" Death questioned Fury who waved him off as she pulled out something and tossed it to Death

Death looked at it and noticed it was a pair of gloves with several metal rings around the fingers "Put them on and pour your aura into them. When you do that try imagining you are grabbing something and stretching it out" Fury explained as Death just stared at her

Death continued to stare but sighed knowing she wasn't going to answer his questions about the compartments. Death put on the glove as he began pumping aura into it only for the rings around his fingers to glow. Death put his fists together and them pulled them apart as a white aura like wire that was about half the size of his fist came out from between his fists

"Good now slowly wrap one end around your hand and continue to pull. I must warn you that you have to be very careful in doing so or the entire thing will rip and you'll have to do everything over again" Fury warned as Death let out a tired sigh

"So this will literally take all day" Death repeated what Fury said earlier as she nodded

"Would've been easier with that rare dust crystal as it would stabilize the aura much easier than using an aura weave glove" Fury muttered as Death glared at her before grumbling something as he slowly wound one end of the wire around his hand and gently pulled again, causing the aura wire to thin slightly

"How exactly is this going to fix my cloak" Ruby asked meekly as Fury gave her a kind a smile

"The glove is made of many minuscule of dust fibers that are known to absorb aura into the threads. The rings on the fingers are actually millions of tiny fibers that absorb aura into that to the point it puffs up like a balloon where the wielder will have to expand so it doesn't_ 'pop'_ so to speak while they work on turning the wire-like fiber into a thin thread" Fury explained as she pointed at Death who was slowly wounding the wire around his hand again while the other hand pulled the wire making it slightly smaller again

"How small am I supposed to make it?" Death asked dryly as he was incredibly bored already

"To the point only a small sliver could be seen" Fury said with a smile as Death looked at the wire he was holding and it was barely half the size of his fist

". . . . Goddammit" Death cursed as he slowly wound the wire around and pulled it thinner

Fury and Ruby let out a giggle at his frustration before Fury continued explaining "Because of the wire needing to constantly be tighten the fibers mold together in a single thread that I will then use to carefully attach to a single thread in the cloak here and try to bond the auras of both threads together so it doesn't disrupt each other when you use it" Fury finished explaining as Ruby nodded as she understood the concepts of what they were doing "So don't worry we'll get this job done and when we finish we could down into Vale for some ice cream" Fury said nicely as Ruby smiled at her

Ruby then froze when she thought about the word down "AH! We forgot about the others!" Ruby shouted as she rushed out the room in a blur without the usual rose petals in her wake

"Well at least she's back to normal" Death muttered as Fury let out a chuckle as Death ever so carefully wound the wire around his hand again and pulled.

This continued on for several hours as Death's hands were getting numb from the constant tightness the wire had around his hand that he wound up as Death was holding a thin thread that was much smaller than the wire he held a few hours ago

"By the dust this is excruciating" Death said tiredly as he pulled the thread making it smaller but not small enough for Fury to use. Fury on the other hand was sitting lax in her chair as she was reading a weapons mag she got from Ruby

"Well get over it you're almost finished" Fury said dryly as she flipped the page of the magazine

Death let out a loud frustrated groan as he continued thinning out the thread for another 20 minutes until Fury told him to stop

"Alright, that's thin enough" Fury said as she stared at the thin sliver of the aura thread that could barely be seen

"About time" Death said dryly as he looked out his window to see the sun setting "Well at least I went one day of teaching without my room being damaged in anyway possible" Death said as Fury stared at him blankly "Yea~ regretted saying that as soon as it came out of my mouth" Death said dryly as his windows were soon broken by a flying ball that flew into the room and hit him on the side of his face because he couldn't move or it would ruin all the work he had done in these couple of hours. Death slowly tilted his head back towards the shattered window to see several students, that weren't his, playing ball "All of you are going to die when I'm done with this stupid shit!" Death shouted at them angrily as they all ran away in fear

"Admit it, you deserved it" Fury said playfully as Death glared at her as she stood in front of his and gently took the thin strand of aura string into her hands. Fury began pulling it gently causing more of the string to thin out from the large clump that in Death's hand. After getting a good amount she walked over to Death's desk with Death following with the clump in his hand. Fury placed the string against a loose thread of Ruby's cloak. Fury gently rubbed the two threads together as it glowed softly until the thread Fury had turned red along with all the fibers was holding

"O thank Oum it actually worked. I did not want all this work to just go in vain if it didn't accept the aura" Death said with a tired sigh as Fury rolled her eyes as she pulled out a sewing needle. She pulled the thread through the hold in the needle and tied it.

"Good now as I sew the cloak together pinch the thin part on your end so that way I'll be able to pull out more from the clump you have" Fury explained as Death carefully did what she said as Fury pulled on the thread as more of the thin sliver of the thread came from the clump Death had around his hand

"Alright now get on with it, my hands fell asleep awhile ago" Death said dryly as Fury rolled her eyes with a smirk on her face as she began slowing the cloak back together "Can't believe such a little problem causes such a great mess" Death said as Fury stopped sewing as she looked up at Death with a blank look ". . . . . What?" Death asked confused as Fury rolled her eyes with a scoff

Fury continued to sew the entire hole in the cloak back together, making sure not to make it noticeable as she made it seamless and in sync with the original threads sewing pattern. After a good ten minutes Fury tightened the last stitch as she bit off the end and patted the cloak down as she examined her work and saw that it looked like nothing was wrong with it in the first place "Alright, you can let go of the rest" Fury said as Death let out a sigh of relief as he let go the clump in his had as it turned into a cloud of fibers that flew around everywhere in his classroom

". . . . Well at least it's not my job to clean this place up" Death said dryly as he flexed his hand as the two of them examined the classroom that was now filled with cloth fibers and glass

"Man does your janitor must hate you" Fury said playfully with a chuckle as Death let out a chuckle himself

Death stopped chuckling as he stretched a bit as the sound of his bones popping was heard as he let out a sigh of relief "Well" Death began as he picked up the cloak "Might as well give this back to Ruby" Death said as he strung it over his shoulder and walked out of his classroom with Fury shaking her head mirthfully at him

"He can be so dramatic, sarcastic, cocky, cynical and brooding when he wants to but he loves his daughter more than anything. It's such a shame you weren't here to see this Summer" Fury said softly as she gazed out the window and up to the now visible night sky and moon showing that the process _DID_ take all day to do "The three of you would've made one hell of a family" Fury said playfully with a sincere smile as she continued to look out up at the moon before leaving to go back to her apartment that she rented for the day

* * *

><p>"You okay Rubes" Yang asked as Ruby was tapping her hands against the kitchen counter she was sitting at. Ruby let out a tired sigh as she placed her head against the counter<p>

"Yea I'm fine, just waiting for them to finish fixing my cloak" Ruby mumbled with her head on the counter

"Well don't stay up too late alright" Yang said as she playfully ruffled her sister's hair

"I won't" Ruby said giving her sister a hug before letting her go as she went to her room

After waiting a few minutes Ruby let out a tired sigh before going out to the patio and leaned against the railing. Ruby stared out into the distance looking at the city lights below Beacon. Ruby was looking at the city lights intently so much so that she almost didn't notice someone draping something over her. Ruby quickly straightened up and quickly noticed that it was her cloak that was draped over her. Ruby let out a squeal of happiness as she hugged the cloak against her body before looking up to her father with stars in her eyes "Thank you" Ruby said happily as Death let out a chuckle as he ruffled her hair a bit

"You're welcome because I can't really feel my hands anymore from holding that clump for so long" Death said as he flexed his right hand as Ruby giggled

The two of them stayed there watching the moon or looking down at Vale's bright lights "Hey dad" Ruby asked softly as Death turned to her

"Hm?"

"What was mom like" Ruby asked as she turned to him as Death rubbed the back of his neck

"What exactly do you want to know" Death asked slightly uncomfortable with talking about her mother

Ruby looked up at the shattered moon in thought "How did you two meet" Ruby asked as this was something she really wanted to know

Death let out a dry chuckle "Now that is a interesting story" Death said as he sat down against the railing "You know how they say _'love at first sight'_" Death asked as Ruby nodded "That didn't happen" Death deadpanned as Ruby looked at him quizzically "More like I hate you in first sight then tolerance" Death said dryly as Ruby gave him a blank look

"How exactly did that happen" Ruby said with a deadpan expression

"Well it was probably me not listening to her or me punching her in the face" Death explained as Ruby gaped at him in pure shock "Don't give me that look, she had it coming" Death said with his arms crossed as Ruby stared at him before sighing

Ruby dropped down and sat against the railing next to him "You might as well tell me from the beginning at why _THAT_ happened" Ruby asked dryly as Death let out a chuckle

"Aright then let's see here, how did it happen again" Death said as he began thinking back to that day before telling Ruby about that day

_It was pleasant spring day as I walked through the forests of Atlas as I was requested to deal with some Grimm that was in the area along with some bandits that was terrorizing a town nearby. I was supposed to meet up with someone to work with them but I don't really like working with others so I went by myself_

* * *

><p>"Let's see where exactly is this Grimm nest supposed to be" Death muttered to himself as he stared at the scroll's map "I'm sure I'm going in the right direction" Death said dryly to himself before his horns got snagged by a branch overhead "I swear to Oum I'm going to cut these damn things off one of these days" Death said irritated as he lowered his head as his large white horns that pierced out from the upper part of his mask got untangled from the branches overhead.<p>

Death let out a grumble as he hunched downward so his horns wouldn't get snagged again. Death continued following the map on his scroll before stopping ". . . . Wait" Death said quietly as he zoomed out the map and saw there was no marked area on his map other than the location of the person that he was supposed to make contact with "Goddammit, the idiot I am supposed to work with probably has the real map" Death said as he let out a curse as he turned around and headed back to where the person is waiting for him

Death exited the forest and walked up to the edge of town where the person should be. After walking a bit he found the person waiting with her back to him and her tapping her foot against the ground irritably "Argh! Where the hell is this bastard" The woman said furiously before hearing something behind her and turning to see Death standing there with his arms crossed "You're late!" The woman shouted angrily at Death who rolled his eyes as he took in her features

The woman was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a black and red corset wrapped tightly around her waist. She wore a red skirt with a buckle of a silver burning rose as it held two swords on her side. She also wore knee length black boots while the cuffs were a red and she was wearing thigh length black socks that left only a small spot of her skin exposed. Other than that she wore a pure white cloak with a hood that flowed softly in the wind as Death noticed a few white petals coming from the cloak. Death took his eyes off the cloak to look at her face, she was quite young probably in her early 20's with long blackish red hair that fell down her back while the her eyes were pure silver in color which was filled with unbridled hatred he could easily see in her eyes

"Well are you going to explain why you were late or What!" The woman shouted as Death felt like he should grab an apple and shove it down her throat

"I was planning to do the mission by myself but sadly it seems you have the location to where the nest is" Death retorted dryly at the woman's scowl "So how about you hand over the scroll so I could see where the location is" Death asked bluntly as the woman glared harshly at him

"Bite me you prick, I spent nearly TWO hours waiting for you and you're telling me you were out in the forest trying to get the mission done without me!?" The woman nearly screamed furiously as Death swished his head side to side while thinking about what she said

"Mm~ Yea, that's about right" Death said with an uncaring shrug as the woman looked like she was about to murder him

"Listen here and listen well you bastard" The woman said walking up to Death and poking her finger against his chest "You may think you're tough but I'm your partner for this mission so deal with it you twat!" The woman shouted as Death glared harshly at her as the woman, in his surprise and awe, actually glared back without hesitation

Death let out a chuckle as this confused the woman "Listen here girl. I don't care what you do, just don't get in my way" Death said pointing his finger at her as she glared harsher at him

"First off it's not girl, It's Summer Rose" Summer said bitterly as Death rolled his eyes

"Just point us in the direction of where to go and I won't be forced to knock you unconscious and take the scroll off your body" Death threatened dryly as Summer glared at him even more harshly than before

"I would like to see you try, you prat" Summer said in a low chilling voice as her red aura swirled around her violently as Death was sort of impressed by her attitude to not back down against him while many would actually cower in fear of him and give in

Death let out a low chuckle "Just point the direction and let's get going before I really do knock you unconscious" Death said once more as Summer scowled but pointed west and walked that direction with Death following just a few feet behind her

"I never got your name or should I just call you bastard or prat during the trip" Summer quipped as Death narrowed his eyes at her

"If you really must know my name is Death" Death stated dully as Summer looked at him quizzically

". . . That's a weird name" Summer said with a chuckle

"And Summer isn't one. Who names their child after a season, what is your parents Spring and Fall or something" Death quipped back to her as she glared harshly at him

"Like being named after something terrible is better" Summer said with gritted teeth as Death noticed she had her hand tapping against the handle of her sword

"Death is a common thing, most people would just ignore it or a turn a blind eye to what is happening in the world" Death said bluntly as Summer looked at him

"And how would you know anything like that" Summer asked curious

"Do you not see the horns" Death deadpanned

"Horns? What ho- Oh my Oum you have horns!" Summer shouted in shock as she stopped walking to stare at him. Death on the other hand pinched the spot on his mask where the bridge of his nose should be

"Are you freaking serious" Death asked dully

"Well I was more focused on the mask then your horns, seriously are those things for compensating or what" Summer joked as Death stared at her blankly. Death continued to stare before putting his hand around his belt and began unhooking it "Wait! Hold it!" Summer shouted with a massive blush on her face as Death hooked his belt again and walked ahead of her, laughing as he did so. Summer stared at him before realizing what he did "Dick" Summer said to herself as she stomped back up to Death with a pout as they continued on their path to the Grimm nest

Death to glance around and notice there wasn't any Grimm around at all. This caused him to tense up slightly as he put his hand around one of his scythes which Summer noticed as she did the same with her swords. They soon came to a clearing where Death noticed several footprints in the dirt. Death kneeled down and examined the tracks

"Refresh my memory, what type of Grimm lives in these forests and in this region of Atlas" Death asked not taking his eyes off the tracks while Summer got into a thinking pose

"Well there are the occasional Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Praying strikers, Saberleons-" Summer explained as Death stopped her before turning to the side

Death cursed as he heard a growling coming from next to him as he whirled around slashing one of his scythes through the air as blood appeared out of nowhere as a loud thump sounded behind him. After a second a familiar body came as the Grimm's body materialized as blood pumped out of the dead carcass

The body of the Grimm was of a feline in nature as its stocky shoulders and powerful legs were covered in bone armor along with its skull as it was covered in red marking while the slits around its eyes were visible showing its wide and multi-lensed eyes. The tail was curled up and hanging above its back, the body was pitch black like many other Grimm but it was made of scales not the usual fur or skin. It was quite tall as it was chest height and the main eye catcher was its giant tusk-like fangs coming out of its mouth

"Ah fuck" Summer cursed as she pulled out her dual pistol swords "I would've like to fight Necro Spiders than Saberleons" Summer uttered as she jumped up from hearing something charging at her as she noticed the tell-tale glimmer of a Saberleon cloak. She flipped her swords down and impaled downward into the invisible body of the Grimm

"Stop complaining and get to killing" Death said irritated ah he ducked from an overhead strike. Death lunged his hand out and grabbed the Grimm as it turned visible showing that Death grabbed its tail. Death quickly chopped its tail off before driving his scythe into the base of its skull

Summer jumped over Death as both her swords glowed red as she landed in a crouch as she swung her blades as arcs of red aura slashes flew from her blades and decimated three Saberleons

Death rolled forward and spun around in a 360 motion as his body and scythe glowed an ominous purple. He slashed forward causing a giant arc of aura slashed ahead killing four Grimm that were hidden in front of him

"I must admit, even if you're a jerk you are a pretty good" Summer said as she took a step back when a Saberleon tried to pounce her only for it to get a sword through the base of its skull

"Ah shut up, I'm not even trying ya damn woman" Death said dryly as Summer scoffed. Death connected his scythe together and spun it vertically in a circular saw motion as a Saberleon jumped at him only for it to be ripped to shreds by the scythe. Death quickly grabbed the scythe and disappeared from view only to reappear a few feet away as several Saberleons appeared behind him before exploding with aura as they were cut to pieces

"Okay I have to admit that was pretty impressive. . . For a douche that is" Summer taunted as Death glared at her as she put one sword back in her buckle while she held the other one in a drawing position as it glowed red. The glowing sword began to glow even more immensely as wind was being pushed out around her as her aura was flying everywhere. Summer took one giant leap forward and when she touched the ground she drew her sword while spinning in a 360 motion as an circular arc of aura covered the entire area around her

"Bah, I seen a man in green do it better than you" Death said nonchalantly as Summer glared at him harshly

"If it wasn't the fact killing was wrong I would kill you right now" Summer said with gritted teeth while Death rolled his eyes as they finished killing the last of the Saberleons

"Well at least we're done for now. . . Goddammit" Death cursed as Summer looked at him quizzically

"Okay, what exactly is wrong?" Summer asked with her hands akimbo

"I just basically broke the universal rule of not saying what's the worst that could happen, or about finishing a fight early or easily, or saying we're done for now" Death cursed as he pulled out harvester again in combined form

Summer just stared at him blankly as he looked around as nothing happened ". . . . Well at least I now know you're also insane. . Good to know" Summer said sarcastically as Death glared at her "Oh come, do you honestly believe something else will come when someone says-"

"Don't"

"What's the worst-"

"You're really an idiot you know that"

"-that could happen!" Summer shouted out as they were met with silence "See, nothing at al-" Summer stopped when a loud roar echoed throughout the forest. The two of them soon felt the ground shaking under then as trees were being knocked out of the ground and into the air when a giant Omega Saberleon came out into the clearing. The Saberleon was four times the size of the regular Saberleon. Its entire body was covered in armor with spikes covering every joint of the armor

Death slowly turned his head to Summer who looked into his eyes as her eyes said 'shut up' ". . . . So shall I say I told you so now or~"

"Shut the hell up Death" Summer cursed as the Omega let out another roar. Summer pulled out her swords as Death ran up to the Grimm as he jumped high in the air before falling downward as he impaled his scythe into its back. Sadly it didn't do much as the Grimm roar as it thrashed about pulling Death off it as his scythe stayed in the Grimm's back

"Goddammit" Death cursed as he was now scytheless before he pulled out his gun Redemption and aimed at the Grimm. Death fired a few shots as it either dented the armor or bounced off it "Shit, going to have to pour a lot of aura into these shots to actually pierce the armor" Death said as he aimed with one hand while the other hand grabbed his arm as he began pulsing with aura

Summer noticed what he was doing and stared at the giant Grimm that was charging ahead "I have an idea!" Summer shouted as Death rolled his eyes

"Well hurry up!" Death shouted back as Summer blurred as she left white rose petals in her wake before appearing in front of the Grimm's face. Summer jammed both her swords into the Grimm's eyes before jumping back as the Grimm was now rolling around on the ground thrashing about from the pain. Summer landed in a crouch next to Death

"Dying Rose!" Summer shouted

"What!?" Death shouted confused before he noticed what she was doing and grinned. Summer stood in front of Death with her hands clasped together before separating them as a ring of aura appeared. Summer then began moving her pointer finger in a circular motion as the ring began to become smaller until it became a small ball of aura. Summer aimed at the Grimm who at the timed pulled the swords out of its eyes

"Now!"

Summer shouted as she jumped out of the way as Death fired his condensed aura shot into the ball of aura as it collapsed into itself before letting out a sparkle as it exploded forward in a beam of black and white aura. The blast went straight through Grimm as its lower body was disintegrated from the blast as nothing was left, not even the trees and some of the ground behind was spared from the carnage the blast inflected onto it. The body fell down in a thump as Summer squealed as she jumped up and down

"That was Badass" Summer said enthusiastically as Death rolled his eyes

"Meh, Seen better" Death said shrugging off Summer's enthusiasm

"Oh come on, you have to admit that was pretty neat with what we did there" Summer complained as Death rolled his eyes before grabbing her shoulders and tossing her to the side "Hey what was that-" Summer stopped when Death's scythe landed on the spot where she used to be standing on ". . . . Oh. . . Thank you" Summer mumbled as Death rolled his eyes before as she picked herself up

"Come on, I'm sure you know we have to deal with those bandits that have been messing with the town right?" Death asked as Summer

"Yeah, come on let's go nab them and take them to jail" Summer said as Death stopped her

"What do you mean _Jail_" Death asked as Summer looked at him questionably

"That is what we're doing, we're taking them to jail so they won't mess with the town" Summer said slowly as Death shook his head

"Wrong, we've been ordered to dispose of these thugs not take them to a place where they'll have a bed and food" Death said sternly as Summer took a step back

"We can't just kill them!" Summer shouted as Death stared at her blankly

"_YOU_ can't. _I_ can" Death said sternly as he pointed his finger at her

"But you can't just take a life for no good reason" Summer complained

"No reason. I have very much reason to get rid of people like these from our world for the sake of others" Death said sternly as Summer stared at him "If you can't take a life then you'll just be damning others as there is an old saying_ 'The end justifies the means_" Death said as she stared at him as he turned around and began walking away

Summer clenched her fist before taking off towards him "I won't let you kill people, the act is murder no matter how you look at it!" Summer shouted as Death did a 180 as he punched her square in the face. Summer stumbled back as he felt her nose break but didn't have to time react as felt something hitting the back of her neck and the world going black

Death caught her before she fell when he knocked her unconscious "Next time don't try to be the hero for there are no such things as heroes in our world" Death scolded the unconscious woman. Death was about to leave her on the ground but couldn't as his conscious just wouldn't let him drop her right then and there on the desolate floor where a Grimm could get her. Death walked over to a tall tree and climbed up with Summer in one arm as he placed her up high on a branch away from anything getting her.

Death jumped back down as he pulled out his scroll with the data from Summer's scroll and started walking towards where the bandits hideout is

* * *

><p>After flicking his scythe clean of blood from the brutal blood bath the bandits started when they tried to resist Death, he folded his scythes and placed them back on his hips. Death was about to walk away before sensing someone and turned to see who it was. He saw it was Summer up and about as she had her hands clasped against her mouth with a look of fear in her eyes.<p>

"H-Help me" said one of the bandits as he gripped Summer's boot before a round went through the back of his skull and out the front, splattering his blood all over Summer's feet

"I knew I missed one" Death said as Summer began emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground next to the corpse. Death just stood there not knowing what to do or even how to comfort the woman, even if she wanted him to. After several dry heaves Summer stood upright, swaying slightly as she did so

"How could you just kill and not feel anything" Summer said as her voice sounded like she was about to cry

"I used to but that was a long time ago. I learned that life may be precious but not that precious enough" Death said as he turned away from her and began walking

"Do you not feel any guilt at all for killing them. For taking away a member of someone's family and just not feel anything!" Summer exclaimed as she wiped off some of the drool and some vomit from her mouth before staring directly into his eyes

"I used to feel guilt but I learned the hard way that what must be done, must be done" Death said dryly as Summer noticed the hint of sorrow in his eyes as he reminiscence of his past

"Then I guess I have no choice but to be there and become your subconscious by showing you the wrongs you done" Summer said as all her horror in her eyes have been replaced with determination

"You can try but in the end you'll just be wasting time and really a subconscious. What is this some kind of story" Death said dryly as he walked away as Summer glared at him before followed closely behind but not before giving the dead a quick prayer

* * *

><p><em>And ever since then she would follow me around telling me what was the good or not and during that I would counter argue why it was just. From then on she became part of my life as she would always accompany on whatever mission I had to try and teach me there was another way to finish it instead of going the most blunt way possible. After awhile her team started hanging around me, it was pretty weird really that they would start acting like we were the best of friends even if we never even met before but I must admit I did enjoy their company at moments while other times I really wanted to punch Zhao in the face. But still I must admit it was nice to have company<em>

"And that's basically how I met your mother Ruby" Death said with a loud huff before hearing Ruby's soft breathing. Death turned and saw Ruby was holding onto her cloak like a security blanket as she was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face

Death smiled under his mask before gently picking his daughter up in his arms and taking her back into her room. Death entered the room and gently placed Ruby on her bed with a blanket over her. Death gently petted her head with a smile as he reached up to his mask and lifted it up slightly. Death leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before putting his mask back down "Goodnight Ruby" Death said softly as he open the door to leave

"Goodnight papa" Death stopped at the door to look back at Ruby who was sleeping serenely with a smile on her face. Death closed the door as he left the dorm, the smile never leaving his face as he went out to the patio and looked up to the sky, the moon shining down on him as he knew that Summer was watching him with a smile of her own. Death jumped over the ledge and down to the ground as he made his way back to his own room to prepare for his students next assignment as he reminiscence of happy memories that he holds true to himself

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter if not keep it to yourselves. So please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later, have a great day.<strong>


	17. A Death Dream

**How's it going everyone it's good to see you all again. Well this chapter is slightly shorter than what I usually make but it's still very good, that and I needed this chapter to be more plot then fun so there's that too. Well before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

**Also a warning to those who don't like gruesome images, I suggest skipping until the next scene. That's all**

* * *

><p>It was a clear and breezy day in Vale as Ruby was racing towards the park where her team was waiting for her under a lone tree "Hey guys!" Ruby called to her friends as she ran up to them<p>

"Hey Ruby you are in just in time for the picnic" Yang said as Ruby sat down on the towel that was placed on the ground

"Took you long enough you dolt, probably fell asleep didn't you" Weiss said with a huff

"Calm down Weiss" Blake said looking up from her book "Today is a lazy day, nothing wrong with sleeping in" Blake said as Ruby gave her an appreciative smile

"Yes but when you come up with the idea of having a picnic it's best if you actually come on time" Weiss said with a huff as Ruby looked away sheepishly

"Come on, let's just enjoy ourselves today" Yang said happily as they all nodded as they began to have fun as Blake began passing out food from the picnic basket from the side

The group was enjoying themselves as Yang started making puns which Weiss started to get annoyed and told Yang to shut it while Blake just shook at the interaction as she lost herself in a book she brought. Ruby just smiled as everything felt perfect like nothing could go wrong

That was until she felt a chill go down her spine as she let out an audible shudder, which surprised her as she saw her breath was now visible. None of her friends noticed as they were still having fun with each other but Ruby couldn't help but shake the strange feeling that something was watching. She looked around until he met eyes with a strange looking creature that made her breath hitch

The creature didn't have legs but a robe that covered its lower portion that hovered with an eerie black mist flowing from the bottom. Its skin was a purplish black with chains around its waist and its wrist with strange glowing archaic symbols on them. but what disturbed Ruby other from its creepy bat-like wings on its back was its face. The creature had no mouth and had six glowing green eyes that was looking directly at Ruby as if it was trying to look deep into her soul

Ruby watched as the creature raised its hand with its middle finger and thumb pressed together in a snapping motion. The creature's face soon twisted and distorted into what Ruby could guess was a twisted grin as the creature snapped its fingers. The air its hand was rippled as with a dark and yellow substance until it exploded outward covering everything Ruby could see, including herself as she went blind for a second.

When Ruby's vision came back to her the entire area she was in changed but not for the worse. No. Much worse than that.

The entire area was on fire as buildings were being destroyed by balls of black fire. The sky was blood red as screams of people being slaughtered was in the air. Ruby turned to back to her friends to see they were gone and turned back to the creature as it disappeared.

Ruby got up and ran as she witness giant monstrous monsters ripping people to shreds and even eating them. Ruby gagged at this causing the monsters to be alerted to her presence. They loud a blood curdling roar as Ruby tried to pull out her weapons but found Crescent Rose not on her body and had no choice but to run away from the monsters.

Ruby kept running as fast as her semblance allowed her to. Ruby turned the corner and gasped as she found three quarters of Team JNPR on the ground. Pyrrha had and entire chunk of her body missing as if something bit it off as half off her face was crushed into the concrete. Ren had a giant hole in his chest as both his arms were ripped off as well as his jaw leaving his tongue on his bloody neck. Nora had half her face burnt to bone as her legs were crushed to a pulped while her chest was ripped open as her heart was lying in her hand

Ruby stifled her cries when she heard the roar of those creature and kept running as she held back her tears. She kept running until she came to a fork in the road and saw something propped up. Ruby held her gasp as she found the last member of JNPR

Jaune was crucified on a cross as his guts spilled to the floor, the lower half of his body was missing as the upper half was burnt to a crisp. The only reason Ruby was able to it was Jaune was the small strands of blonde hair that remained on his burnt head and his remaining blue eye that hanged out of its socket. Around Jaune's neck was a sign that said

_'Foolish Man Who Tried To Be A Hero'_

Ruby sobbed as she was about to fall to her knees as the roars echoed again causing her straighten herself up and run as tears fell down her cheeks. Ruby kept running until she reached the cliffs of Beacon and turned the way she came from when she heard the roars right behind her. Ruby took a step back as she ran forward and placed her feet against the wall of the cliff and pushed herself up the side of the cliff with all the strength she had all the way to the top. Ruby soon reached the top and pulled herself up as she kept running into Beacon.

But what she saw was horrifying as several students were on the ground killed and was being feasted upon by crows. Ruby gagged and kept moving as she made it to the entrance where the Hunters statue was and saw Team FADE

Franz had his head ripped off and tossed aside while his body was impaled by his own weapon. Elisa had her neck twisted to the point her head was backwards as her spine was ripped out and was hanging her by her legs from the statue. Daniel had his spine snapped in two as his eyes and tongue were clawed out while guts were spewed out on the ground. Adam the last of the team was impaled on the sword of the statue as his neck was ripped open as his head was only connected by a small sliver of flesh. Tied to his wrist was another sign

_'Foolish Animal Who Wants To Right His Wrongs'_

Ruby cried out for her friends before turning away, not being able to stand the scene anymore as she ran towards her father's class. Ruby kept running with tears flowing down her cheeks as she reached her fathers classroom and slammed the door open. She stepped in and choked back a scream as she stared at the three in front of her.

Blake was hanging from the ceiling by her own ribbon as her guts were spewed on the ground while her cat ears were chopped off as blood trickled down her pale face. Weiss had her chest caved in as blood poured from her eyes as her arms were ripped off while her white hair was stained red by the pool of her own blood she was lying in. And finally Yang, Ruby tried to look away but sobbed as she stared at her sister.

Yang's hair was burnt and cut as her tongue was chopped off. Her neck was cut open vertically as it went down her body revealing her insides as her heart had a giant bite taken out of it.

Ruby fell down to her knees as everything she saw finally took its toll as she began crying openly, not caring of the blood that she was kneeling in. Ruby kept on crying as she cried for each of her friends until she felt something draped around her neck. Ruby looked up and saw in the windows on the other side of the room show her reflection and saw what was around her neck. It was a sign like the other she saw the other leaders had

_'Foolish Child Who Wishes to Be Something'_

Ruby eyes widen as she saw the hovering creature from before was behind her. The creature then shot its hand at Ruby, gripping her neck as she began thrashing about in its grip. The creature lifted Ruby up as her feet left the floor as she kept on thrashing about while the creature choked her. The creature let out a dark sinister chuckle

"The day is coming, sooner than you think" The creature said maliciously with a cackle as Ruby's vision was going black. Ruby watched as the creature raised its free hand up as her vision was slowly going black as it lashed its claws at her.

* * *

><p>Ruby let out a scream as fell out of her bed as she looked around and saw she was still in her room. Ruby huddled into the corner rocking back and forth until the door to her room opened "Ruby, what's going on" Yang asked with worry in her voice<p>

"Y-Yang" Ruby said breathlessly

Yang looked at Ruby and rushed towards her worry evident on her face "Ruby what's wrong" Yang asked as she kneeled down in front of her "It's alright, Ruby it's just a nightmare" Yang said pulling Ruby into a hug as the redhead cried onto the blonde's shoulder

"But it felt so real" Ruby cried out softly as Yang calmly patted her head

"It's alright Ruby, I'm here now nothing bad is going to happen" Yang said as she pulled Ruby closer as she cried out softly onto her shoulder

Yang just held onto Ruby as she felt her sister sobs slow down to a stop "Can you stay" Ruby sobbed

Yang already knowing what she meant from several previous times Ruby had nightmares knew she wanted her to stay with her for the night "Alright Ruby, let's go to sleep" Yang said softly as she carried Ruby to her bed and placed her down as she lied down next to her. Yang pulled the blanket over them as she pulled Ruby close "Go to sleep Ruby, I'll be here when you wake" Yang said softly as she humming a soft lullaby that she always sang when Ruby had trouble going to sleep.

Ruby slowly closed her eyes as she fell back asleep in the arms of her sister as they dreamt peacefully for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>The creature let out a wail of pain as Death gripped its wings tighter before giving them a great tug as they were ripped out of its back with black ichor splattering everywhere<p>

"Do you think I wouldn't notice someone like you entering the area" Death said darkly as he stomped on the creature's arm as it broke under his weight. The creature let out another wail when its arm broke as Death brought out one of his scythes and brought it down into the creatures back. The creature let out a wail of pain as Death dragged the scythe out painfully "And do you honestly believe I would let you live for messing with my daughter" Death said seriously as he placed his boot against the creatures head and began grinding against its skull

"Wait, I have something you may want to know. Just let me live" The creature pleaded as it grasped Death's leg and tried to pull his boot of its face

"There's nothing you have that I want" Death said darkly he grinded deeper into the creatures skull

"Wait, in exactly 15 months the plans will begin for the Gates to open" The creature shouted out as Death stopped grinding his boot against its face. He then grabbed the creature by its neck and slammed the creature against the wall

"How exactly are they doing this. **Answer Me!**" Death demanded as he slammed the creature against the wall once more for emphasis

"They're getting the key of life and death to do it" The creature gasped in Death's grip as he grabbed his wrist with his one good arm "We already have the key of Death and we are still looking for the key of life to use when the moon is full and it runs dark as blood" The creature said cryptically as Death tightened his grip on the creature

"Where is the Key of life" Death demanded

"I. Don't. Know" The creature choked out

"Then this is goodbye, abomination" Death said letting go of the creatures neck and grabbed its skull.

"I may die now but. Remember this-" The creature shouted out in pain as Death began squeezing its head tightly "Remember. Who. Holds. The. Leash" The creature said slowly as Death narrowed his eyes darkly at the creature before crushing its skull in its hand as its body went limp.

Death tossed the body to the side and took out a fire dust crystal. Death lit the crystal and tossed it on the creatures body as he watched it burn to ash and scatter in the wind before heading towards his daughter's dorm.

Death climbed up the side of the dorm, entered the dorm room and went to his daughters room. He opened the door to find her hugging Yang tightly as the two slept peacefully "Well, at least you are of some use Xiao Long" Death said as his face scrunched up behind his mask "Ugh, that left a terrible sensation in my mouth" Death said shaking his head as he silently closed the door and left

* * *

><p>Death walked out of Beacon and took an airship out to a distant Island in the northern part of Atlas. Death arrived to his destination and summoned his horse Despair. Death got on Despair and started galloping towards the icy peaks of the northern part of the island. After an hour of riding Death soon saw in the distance a giant dark tower as his crow Dust appeared on his shoulder cawing<p>

"What is it Dust" Death asked as Dust looked into his eyes as Death reeled back by a mental image of an old man sitting in a chair as he tapped his fingers against the arms of the chair. The figure stopped tapping his fingers as he turned and stared directly at him. Death came back out of the image and shook his head from the visions sensation on his mind "Well at least he knows I'm here" Death muttered as he rode forward until he came upon the towers entrance

Death jumped off Despair as he gave the horse a pat on its neck before it disappeared in a flurry of green fire. Death walked towards the entranced and summoned his two aura hands to push the door open with a slam. After several minutes of walking and climbing, as the elevator up to the top was frozen to disrepair, he made it to the top. Death walked into the circular room and stared ahead at the old man who stood up from his seat and disappeared in flurry of black feathers

"What are you doing here Death" The man said as Death looked behind him to see the old man was standing a few feet behind him

"I've come with a question Crowfather" Death asked the old man who simply grunted

"And why would I know of anything you need" Crowfather asked with gruff voice

"Because you are the keeper of secrets, your pets are everywhere and you see from everything they see" Death said motioning to all the crows that were up high on the beams on the ceiling "So stop fooling around. I know you know why I'm here" Death asked seriously as Crowfather scoffed

"I saw from Dust, I have no knowledge where the key of life is nor do I know anyone who could possibly point you in the direction of it" Crowfather answered as Death let out a tsk

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you have no knowledge where it could be" Death said with his arms crossed as the old man narrowed his eyes angrily at Death

"Do you honestly believe I would know where the key is located, its been hidden by the ancestors for millenniums as no one alive or descended from the ancestors know where it is. How they found the key of death is remarkable as I figured it impossible to find" Crowfather stated as Death went into thought of what he heard

". . . Then you better get to work old man" Death said after a moment of silence

"Oh hohoho, sorry Death but I'm not getting involved with this plan. I'm just going to stay here where its safe while the world is being torn to shreds when the End comes" Crowfather said sternly as he disappeared in a flurry of feathers and appeared on his throne once more

"I don't take no for an answer" Death said darkly as he pulled out Harvester

Crowfather scoffed "Put those away Death, I have no reason to fight a battle I would never win, and that goes without saying what is going to happen on the eve of the blood moon" Crowfather stated as Death narrowed his eyes as he put the scythes away

"What exactly is going to happen other than the obvious" Death asked as Crowfather sighed

"The legends of the Gates of creation is a very, how you say it, iffy tale" Crowfather stated as Death raised a brow behind his mask

"What do you mean?" Death asked as Crowfather leaned back in his chair as he crossed his fingers

"There are many speculations to what the Gate does, the most common is it would either give you the power to rule everything, or an army of the damn, or the destruction of life itself. None of these should ever be allowed but with them already having one key and looking for the other one, what could we do" Crowfather said as Death stomped his foot down

"We stand and fight to push back the onslaught and take the keys before its even used" Death said seriously as the Crowfather scoffed

"You and your siblings may be well and able to fight but do you have any idea where they are located other than in Vacuo" Crowfather asked as Death clenched his fist tight in irritation. Crowfather saw the anger boiling under his mask as he let out a sigh "The most I'll do is lead you in the right direction when the time comes and that's it" Crowfather said seriously as Death looked up at him and nodded

"Thank you. . . Old man" Death said tauntingly as Crowfather let out a 'bah'

"Just leave me be already and give this to your daughter to calm herself, as well as make sure this never happens again" Crowfather said tossing a necklace as Death caught in the air "I enchanted it so no one could ever enter her mind unless they have powers greater then my own" Crowfather explained as Death looked at the necklace

The necklace was held by a silver Figaro chain as a piece of red ruby was molded into a shape of a dragon's skull. The skull had silver jaw that was connected to the chain while the rest was made of ruby

"A little to showy don't you think" Death asked as he continued to stare at the ruby skull

"Says the man who carries a bunch of weapons that come out of nowhere" Crowfather retorted

"I actually don't carry them anymore" Death said as he put the necklace in one of his hidden pockets

"Really? And here I thought you enjoyed smashing things with those giant hammers of yours or using those bladed gauntlets or claws" Crowfather asked as Death gave him a mild shrug

"I never had the chance to use them anymore so I put them in storage, though now I probably will have to get them out. . . Might as well make a slight detour on the way back" Death said as he figured he should pick up his weapons on the way back

"Well then be off will ya, and pray not let the door hit on they way out, not like it will make happy or anything" Crowfather mumbled the last part as Death flipped him off as he walked away

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're okay Ruby" Yang asked as she placed on of her hands on Ruby's shoulder<p>

"I'm fine, you don't have to worry" Ruby said with a fake smile that her sister and all her friends noticed. It has been an entire day since Ruby had her nightmare and she didn't sleep well since. She tried going to her father during the day before to ask about the dream but apparently he was gone on a trip somewhere in Atlas and would be back today for their lessons

"You can always rely on us Ruby if need anything, you know that" Pyrrha spoke up as she gave the young girl a smile that she returned weakly

"It's fine, let's just get to class alright" Ruby said waving them off with a cold shoulder as they all frowned sadly at her sullen attitude

When they entered the classroom they found it empty "Seems he's not back yet" Blake said as pulled out her book to read to pass the time

"Great we now got to wait in an empty classroom. . . . Why does this feel like deja vu" Elisa said as she wracked her brain trying to think why while her teammates shook their heads at her

"Let's just wait until he comes back before he gets mad for us leaving" Daniel stated as he sat down on the floor and began to meditate with Ren who was already deep in meditation. The others soon decided to make small talk with each other or get some work done from other classes. Yet during all this they always looked in the corner of their eyes at Ruby who was just staring out the window solemnly

It was about ten minutes in when Death finally arrived. . . By kicking his door down that went flying through the window "You know I would be mad that I broke my own window but fuck it" Death said uncaringly as he walked into the classroom carrying a giant that rattled with the materials inside "Well you're all lucky, today you're NOT doing anything other than one thing" Death said as they all raised a brow

"And that is" Jaune asked carefully

"I just need you to tend to my weapons" Death said as he dropped the giant sack onto the ground as it made a giant thud against it. The impact was so hard that it cracked the floor below and made everyone jump a foot in the air

"Wait weapons? I thought you only had the two" Ruby asked as she immediately came to his side at the prospects of new weapons. The others smiled lightly seeing as Ruby went back to her normal self

"Hello Ruby, how are you doing" Death asked politely as Ruby became crestfallen again

"I'm okay" Ruby said gloomily

"Uh huh" Death uttered dryly "Well to answer your questions I actually have several, it's just that I never got the chance to use them anymore" Death explained as he pulled out a massive hammer which its head looked like a crow "Huh, forgot I even had this one" Death said as he twirled the hammer around his fingers before jumping up in the air and bringing it down with a thundering crash that sent everyone back a few steps "Good ol Van Der Schmash" Death said as he tossed the weapon to the side as Franz caught it with ease as he stared slightly disturbed at the Crow hammer head

Death pulled out another weapon that was a gauntlet with two bone fangs sticking out the front as three skulls decorated the top as if it were its eyes "Achidna's Fangs, I remember getting these" Death said as the others looked curious

"How did you get them?" Ruby asked interested with what else was in that giant bag

"Well truthfully I forged these out of the bones and poisonous fangs of a rare Arcane Grimm Spider who the people that it was terrorizing called it Achidna" Death explained as Elisa had a look of interest when he said poisonous which he saw which was why he tossed it to her as she examined the fangs with a slight glee

He pulled out another gauntlet that was dark green with a ribbed bone-like spike curved outward on the edge "Lich spines, made for fast strikes as tendrils of lighting sear the flesh of its foes" Death explained as he tossed it to Ren who looked at it curiously as the spike cackled lightly with green lightning

Death then pulled _Another_ gauntlet that was black with red tipped fingers and a piercing red gem on the back of its hands that look like a giant eye "Fists of Elhazar or commonly known as the Elhazar's Glare and Might. Supposedly he was a strong warrior who fought an army with these weapons and died when he killed the last of his foes" Death explained as he tossed it to Yang who had a gleam in her eyes that said she wanted to use them

Death then pulled out a scepter with the head having actual faces on four sides as the bottom and top were covered in crystal "The Scepter of the Deposed King, this was wielded by Argul the old king of Atlas who was the most hated king in the history of Remnant" Death stated as everyone looked shocked at the fact Death had such a historical weapon in his possession and his attitude showed he didn't care at all. Death lazily tossed the weapon to the side as Daniel slid to catch the ancient piece of history before it touched the ground

Death then brought out a double sided black and red axe that had a screaming face on the center of it "Rusanov's Axe supposedly this axe is filled with the souls of those who are damned and filled with regret. Bunch of bullshit really" Death said tossing it to Adam who fumbled to catch it until he got a hold of it. Adam stared at the axe but looked away in fear as the sounds of screams echoed in his mind

Death then pulled Another two pairs of gauntlets. The first was made of a pale white bone and the blade on the side was also made of bone that jagged outward in a design of a wing while the fingers were covered in a black metal. The second was of grayish brown as it had a face made of bone with its jaw wide open showing purple energy flowing out of its mouth and eyes while two blades ran along the front of the gauntlet

"The Frostforge Twins, these create spikes of ice that impale enemies with each hit you land" Death informed as he tossed it to Weiss who examined the quality of the gauntlets greatly "And the Gauntlets of Savagery, powered by a rare dust crystal that increases your speed and reflexes but in doing so you lose all sense of you techniques of how to fight as you start stabbing at great speeds wildly. . . Well depending how mentally capable you are at least then you'll be able to control it" Death said with a shrug as he tossed it to Blake who flinched when she caught the gauntlets as she stared at the gauntlets with a frown

He then pulled out another hammer that had the edges made of gold while the center had a sole screaming face with blue mist pouring out of it "Mace Maximus, supposedly this was wielded by a warlord and hid it because of its deadly reputation" Death explained as he tossed it to Nora who caught it with a giant grin on her face as she tested the weight and grinned wider as she swung the mace which caused an outline of blue energy following the swinging arc

Then Death finally pulled out a weapon that wasn't a mace, hammer, or gauntlet but a spear. The spear was pure gold with two silver blades at the end "Sunder. . . I forgot where I got this actually. I think it was for helping some group or something I don't know I think it was something involving giving them mercy" Death said as he scratched his head in thought before shrugging as he tossed it to Pyrrha who caught the spear and spun it around her hands professionally before slamming the bottom of the spear onto the ground. Pyrrha examined the workmanship and smiled as she felt benevolence within this spear and wondered how Death got such a pure weapon as she would never know

Death then pulled out a sword that was of a dark purple with the blade edges a dull silver. The hilt of the sword had a screaming face also as the horns of the face turned into the swords guard handle "Sword of Storms **(I know it's Spear of Storms but I decided to change it a bit)** This belonged to a righteous warrior who defended his land from evil, should have really kept that tomb closed" Death muttered as his students looked at him with distaste for desecrating someones tomb. Death noticed this and frown "Oh blow off, it was an unmarked tomb that was inside a mountain, in a very distant part of remnant, about 500 feet below surface level as it riddled with Grimm of various species. I found this thing fair and square. . . . . That and his skeleton was only a skull as the Grimm were chewing on the rest of the bones" Death added nonchalantly as the others didn't look assured about it. Death tossed it to Jaune who caught it as he felt an energy pulse through his body and made feel like he would fight to very end if it needed to

"Anything else" Ruby asked excited as she didn't listen to anything he said but the weapons

"No that's about all I could fin in that storage area. Should have probably went to the other one but I didn't have time to do so" Death said as Ruby looked crestfallen again "Wait found something" Death said making Ruby smile again "Wait. . What's this doing here?" Death asked as he pulled out a golden circular ring with a handle in the middle

"What is that?" Ruby asked as that didn't look like a weapon. She was surely wrong as Death squeezed the handle with some aura as four blades popped out of the ring in a windmill fashion

"Weird, why is the Crossblade doing here?" Death said mostly to himself as he scratched his head in thought

"Is something wrong with it?" Ruby asked as Death shook his head

"No, it's just this is your uncle War's weapon, that's all" Death explained as he racked his brain to figure out why he has something of his brother and wonders when did he take it from him

"Really" Ruby said slightly in shock because she never got the chance to see any of her families weapons except for her fathers scythe and gun

"Yep, seems he's going to miss this for a while" Death said tossing the giant shuriken to her

"So are we training with these or what" Yang asked as she already put on the gauntlets and began practicing some punches in the air

"No you are just polishing and cleaning these weapons that will soon be used to beat you lot into submission next week" Death stated bluntly as everyone paused in what they were doing and stared at him "That wasn't a joke, I hope you all look forward to next weeks lesson" Death said with a dark chuckle as everyone shivered

"Now I want all these cleaned and polished by the time I come back, come on Ruby" Death said as he walked out the room as Ruby gave her friends a confused look before following his father outside the classroom

"What's going on" Ruby asked when she stepped out into the hallway as she noticed her father had his arms crossed

"Do you honestly expect me to believe your alright Ruby" Death stated bluntly as the fake smile she had wavered a bit

"What are you talking about" Ruby said trying to push the conversation away

Death stared at her blankly before she saw him pull out a necklace with a ruby dragon skull "Here, it's enchanted to make sure that nightmare will never happen" Death said grabbing Ruby's hand and gave it to her

"Wha-What nightmare" Ruby said backing away slightly

"Ruby, stop trying to act brave you're not fooling anyone" Death stated bluntly as the cheerful look Ruby had dissolved into a crestfallen one

"How'd you know" Ruby asked sadly as she looked down at the necklace

"Well for one I killed the bastard who gave you that nightmare"

"Wait What!"

"Then you just acted throughout the day not caring what was going on" Death explained as Ruby frowned "That and you look like crap" Death stated bluntly as Ruby looked up at him infuriated "Hey I just say what I see" Death said holding his hands up at her as Ruby looked away with a huff and pout. Death let out a tired sigh as he bent down to Ruby's level "Ruby, listen to me right now" Death said seriously as Ruby looked at him in the corner of her eyes before turning back to face him "There are things that will scare you but you have to know there will be others that will help you. So stop trying to run away from the problem and just ask for help. You're not by yourself, remember that" Death said softly as Ruby teared up and hugged her father who returned the hug gingerly

"I-It was so scary" Ruby cried out onto his shoulder

"Don't worry Ruby it will never happen, I'll make sure of it" Death said as he softly stroked his daughters head

after a minute of crying Ruby finally stopped as she let go of her father "Thank you" Ruby said softly as she wiped the remaining tears from her face

"Anytime Ruby, now if you ever need to talk come to either me or Fury. . . Preferably Fury because truthfully I'm just drawing straws when it comes to these conversations we have" Death admitted as Ruby looked at him confused

"But you know exactly what to say?" Ruby questioned as Death scoffed

"You can blame Fury for that. Back when we were younger Fury went into a phase where she constantly watched soap operas and forced one of us to watch them with her" Death said as he shuddered a bit as he tried to push back the horrible memories "Reminds me of the time she went goth, now that was weird" Death said as Ruby snorted as she tried to hold back her laughter

"Really, she went goth" Ruby asked in amazement that her aunt would do such a thing

"Yep black clothing, makeup, piercings. Hell she even got a tattoo, I think she got rid of it though?" Death said as he placed his hand under his chin in thought

"I did" Fury said angrily as she pointed her flaming sword/whip at Death

"Ah, hello Fury how are you" Death stated casually as Ruby backed away from the angry woman

"Oh I'm just fine you know when people, DON'T TELL OTHERS EMBARRASSING STORIES OF THE OTHERS PAST!" Fury shouted angrily as her aura flared around her

"Really? People should be more considerate when they tell stories then" Death said with a smile behind his mask. Fury just stared at him with an angry face while she was sure he was grinning under his mask

"I'm going to kill you" Fury said in a dark low voice

"Oh come off it Fury, it's only Ruby that knows. . . Because if anyone would know about it we would kill them!" Death shouted to the doorway to his class where they soon heard scrambling and stuff being knocked over

". . . . I. . Hate you" Fury said slowly as Death chuckled

"I love you too little sis" Death said still chuckling as he stood straight back up "But we should talk about our familial love some other time"

"I will castrate you with a spoon" Fury said clenching her fist tightly enough to make some of her knuckles pop

"Sure you will, just like you said you would do that to Strife if he ever painted your room pink. . . From the last time I talked to him he sounds like a guy or am I hearing things differently?" Death questioned while picking his ears as Fury's mouth twitched before she let out a low grumble

Death chuckled before readdressing Ruby "Remember if you ever need help ask one of us and we'll try our best to help. That's what family is for" Death said with a smile behind his mask as Fury who was still mad at him smiled as well as Ruby slowly smiled as well

"Alright. . I will" Ruby said with a soft smile as Death ruffled her hair and Fury gave her a hug

"Alright go back in and clean Crossblade would ya, and make sure the others are cleaning their respective weapons as well" Death said as he placed the ruby dragon skull necklace around her neck. Ruby nodded as she gave him a quick hug before going back inside the classroom leaving the two adults by themselves

". . . . What do you have to report" Death asked seriously as Fury sighed

"Nothing, Nothing at all" Fury said with a slow shake of her head "Apparently no sightings, no movements, nothing. It's like they disappeared out of nowhere" Fury said as she began to bite her thumb "I don't know how about this, either irked I can't find them or worried I can't find them with all the connections we are using" Fury grumbled as Death nodded and went into thought "I heard you went to the Crowfather, any information we should know about" Fury asked as Death shook his head

"Apparently not even he knows where to find the key with all those crows of his" Death said with annoyance as Fury let out a huff

"So what do we do now" Fury asked

"We just wait, that's all we have to do now but wait as I train these idiots and my daughter to prepare themselves if the inevitable happens" Death stated as Fury nodded as she began walking away

Death let out a sigh "I swear to Oum if I find one of you scratched my weapons you're dead" Death shouted out as he walked back into his classroom

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be seeing you all later after I post up my new story this week. Yes you heard me I'm making another story, can you blame me for having such a wild imagination to make stories out of nowhere *Shrugs*<strong>

**Well anyway thanks for reading please leave a comment, review, PM and I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	18. One Year Announcement

So. . As you can tell from the title this isn't an update or anything for the story but something I just really want to get off my chest.

Today marks the one year anniversary of my first story, of me becoming a fanfiction author.

Today is the day I first made my first story, ** Light In a Darkened Heart**. . ha. haha. I'm actually laughing right now because this is just a strange feeling celebrating my one year of making fanfiction.

Truthfully I never even thought this day would even happen, I always figured that in the beginning that I just try writing for the heck of it. I never thought my desire to try it out would turn into something like this. I created a sequel which you are currently reading from, I created 9 other stories including this one, and on the way I met a user named **Tails Anhidec** who I considered my first friend on this website and my first Beta reader. I also found the enjoyment of helping another with their story who I also consider a friend you may know as **Orokade Hakuchi** with his story** Beacon's Own Stylish Hunter!**

It's. . . . It's really weird when I look back at how I began. In the beginning I only read fanfics because I was bored and never thought of writing one myself. It was when RWBY came out that I became interested in making my own story of my OTP which is and still will always be Tauradonna.

When it happened I was bored, curious, and had nothing better to do. So when I decided to write my story for the heck of it, I grabbed a notebook and began writing it out on paper. When I began writing I felt something I never thought I feel when I was making it, I actually felt pride in making that story.

When I wanted to upload this on Fanfiction, I was nervous as hell. But after several days of my mind nagging me to upload it I finally did upload story. Sure no one read it in the beginning but the few that did read it and encouraged me to make more filled me with pride in my work. And sure my work back then was crap, the grammar was horrible and it had run on sentences as far as the eyes could see but. . . I didn't want to stop writing. I just really enjoyed making it even after writing over a total of 400K words from all my stories

And that was the reason why I kept on writing, because love making these stories, to watch the characters come to life on the screen page. To make something that everyone could enjoy, even those who don't like my work and I'm okay with you lot even if you have nothing good to say to me.

So this is why I wrote this is to say. Thank you.

Thank you all for being supportive in my stories, thank you for writing all those comments in each of my stories, thank you for being a great person in taking the time in your life into reading my stories and thank you my fellow readers from my Uchiha story to take the time to submit your OCs for my story. Thank you

You know the other reason why I had this update is because I had something planned for this day, sadly I couldn't finish it today so I have no choice but to try and upload it tomorrow for you all to enjoy.

Tomorrow when I finish it I will be posting up a completely Revamped version of my first story **Light In a Darkened Heart**, completely remade for all to enjoy once more. All mistakes and run ons that were in the story, gone. The story is still the great story you remembered for all those who followed me from that story to this one who enjoyed it. I hope you all can enjoy this story and for me to see you all again for the oncoming year and the year after and so on.

So, all I have left to say is one thing

Thank you


	19. Death's Judgement 2

**Hello everyone how's it going. I apologize for not updating this story for awhile other than the holiday chapter as I've been busy writing my other stories, one of which I recently added a new story to my collection. **

**My new story is called Poker Night at The Inventory A New Night as the title dictates it's a poker where different characters from different franchises are playing poker. For the the first night I will have the following characters playing against each other. Sarge (Red Vs Blue), Kumagawa Misogi (Medaka Box), Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) and Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist). I hope to see you there**

**Now before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All property is owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Ms. Goodwitch was teaching her class of freshman who she believed was by far the most annoying brats she ever met. Sure there were some that were courteous but there are far few to none of them. The rest were egotistic prats who believe they were the best the generation has to offer and even openly said that to their seniors much to the older students irk. Glynda would have nothing better to do than to smack a few of her students across their faces for being so disrespectful but sadly the laws prohibits a professor from raising a hand against a student. . . . . Except for Death but he's a special case<p>

"Alright students today we'll have a practice round to demonstrate tournament fights and their rules" Glynda began but became irked when she saw her students weren't even paying attention and was talking to one another while only one team was paying attention to her "STUDENTS PAY ATTENTION!" Glynda called out as she was getting really irritated in dealing with these kids since the beginning of the year

"Geez Ms. Goodwitch you don't have to yell" One of her students said dryly as a tick mark appeared on her forehead

"Then pay attention so I don't have to yell at you to get your attention" Glynda demanded behind her gritted teeth

"We don't really care really. We already know what the tournament standards are so why do we need to learn them again" Another student asked as Glynda had to hold her aura down so she wouldn't attack them

"Because" Glynda began with gritted teeth "It is the rules for you all to know them, so even if you do know them you need to have a refresher in the rules. Understood" Glynda said harshly as the students rolled their eyes while the one team that was paying attention nodded in agreement

"Ms. Goodwitch why bother, we are literally the best this generation has to offer. Bring on any opponent and we can defeat them" One of her many students said cockily as the others cheered while the good team she had sighed in embarrassment for being part of their generation

Glynda's brow twitched for a second as a thought came to her as did a sadistic grin "You say you can deal with any opponent you say" Glynda said with an evil chuckle that took her students back in shock at how their teacher was acting "Then how about you fight against Prof. Death" Glynda said happily as a chill went down all her students spines at the name

~Elsewhere~

Death stopped what he was doing and looked around ". . . Probably my imagination" Death muttered to himself before turning to his students who were picking up Death's weapons "Ruby" Death called out to her

"Yes dad?" Ruby answered

"Go see if we can have the training room and be persuasive if whatever Professor is in there says no" Death asked of his daughter who gave him a halfhearted salute before disappearing a flurry of roses that led out of the classroom. As soon as Ruby left Death slowly turned to rest of his students who stopped and noticed his gaze with a nervous smile ". . . Hm. . Odd I would've expected-" Death said but stopped when Strife was thrown through his window "There it is" Death said exasperatedly before walking over to Strife who picked himself up "What the hell are you doing Strife" Death asked dryly

"I have absolutely no idea. The first minute I'm talking to sis about a marching song I heard then the next second she kicked me in the groin before tying me up with her whip then she used it as a slingshot" Strife explained as Death gave him a question look to explain "Well the song might of. . Well. . been technically naughty in a way" Strife said as Death smacked his hand against his mask in exasperation "I mean sure sis would've just slapped me for that, which she did but maybe it was the fact that I said that the only way to lose her virginity is if she-"

"Stop. I don't want to know why you said that but you should know that is far more than enough to get Fury irritated by you if you say something like that to her face" Death said dryly as the door to his room slammed opened as Fury came in with her hair moving frantically in the air with her aura bursting around her

"I'm dead aren't I" Strife muttered to Death

"Do you even need to ask" Death replied dryly

"Good point" Strife said before running and jumped out of Death's room through the non-broken window

"OH COME ON!" Death shouted in frustration at the second broken window "Do people enjoy breaking my damn windows" Death shouted out with his hands in the air

"Probably" Fury muttered while walking past him "Now if you excuse me. I'm going to teach brother for saying stuff about my personal life" Fury said angrily as she went out the already broken window and after her brother

"Well at least _SHE_ went out through a window that was broken" Death complained with a tired sigh with a shake of his head before turning to his students who didn't know what to do "What are you looking at, get going. Move! To the training arena _Now_!" Death shouted at them as they rushed out of his classroom with the weapons. Death stood there before he let out an exasperated sigh "When I took this job I believed it would be an easy pay but damn it I want to kill something right now" Death complained to himself before letting out a huff as he followed his students out of the room

~Elsewhere a couple of minutes ago~

"Hell no Ms. Goodwitch" One of the students shouted in disagreement

"Oh I thought you students who are all high and mighty can take any opponent" Glynda mocked as she far past the point of being a reasonable professor to these students

"I'm pretty sure no one can take that derange bastard in a fight without him brutalizing your corpse" One of the girls stated

"True the man can kill without a worry because no one can touch him. Your point" Glynda asked dryly as she didn't deny the man was derange in a sense

"That man would kill everyone in this Academy if he has the chance. I'm actually questioning why he teaches here" Another student demanded as all complaints were about how horrifying Death is and is completely suicidal to even be near him

"Well two reasons why he hasn't actually done that yet. The first is he's paid not to kill you students, as long as the students are alive he gets paid per student still breathing" Glynda stated as she fixed her glasses when she said that as it became opaque. She hid the grin on her face at the students shocked faces

"And the second" Robin asked calmly as Glynda gave him a smile as he and his team was the only group in the freshman year that she respects

"The second would be his daughter would be upset if he did something like that" Glynda said calmly as the entire room went silent

". . . . . . . . . .HE HAS A DAUGHTER!" The entire class excluding Robin's team yelled out as he and Lucina giggled from their response while Alastor smirked as the trio already met Ruby after they found out she was Death's daughter

"That thing has a daughter!"

"It can reproduce!"

"Oh we're fucked!"

"Oh shit it's a second coming in girl form!"

"The kid must be ugly as hell if its his"

Glynda choked down her laughter at their analogies, especially the last one as Ruby was from being called ugly with how innocent and sweet Ruby is. The remaining members of RAYR were laughing in the corner now as they couldn't breath at what they were hearing

Before Glynda could say anything the door to the training arena opened and Ruby stepped "Ah. Hello Ms. Goodwitch" Ruby said politely as she walked over to her

"Hello Ms. Rose, what are you doing here if I must asked" Glynda asked politely back

"Well dad wanted to know if he can use this class right now" Ruby asked as Glynda stared at the redhead blankly

". . . . Ruby. . You do realize this is your father were talking about right" Glynda asked dryly

"Uh yea. . Why?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head as he big eyes looked up at Glynda innocently. This made most of the boys in the room swoon at how cute she was. Even the ones who hated faunus couldn't help but see the girl as the most cutest thing they saw

Glynda scoffed at the male populace reaction in her class before readdressing Ruby "When has your father ever asked to do something" Glynda asked Ruby as she went silent as the information came to her before she rolled up into a ball of depression

"He just said that to get me out of the room" Ruby mumbled sadly as Glynda leaned down and patted the young girls back supportively

"Who's she" One of the students muttered to the others as Glynda was talking to Ruby

"I think she's a sophomore or something" Another answered

"Well she's pretty cute" Another boy mused with the agreement of the others

"Well you shouldn't because if her father learns you said that then you're dead" Alastor stated as the students stared at him and his chuckling teammates

"And why is that?" one of the girls asked dryly

"Because her father is the one you were just talking about to Ms. Goodwitch" Robin stated with a smile as the group went silent until they found their voices

"What!?"

"She's his daughter?!"

"How can a man like that have her as a kid?!"

Ruby stopped moping as she turned to the group of Freshman who were in a uproar "What's with them?" Ruby asked as Glynda looked away with a chuckle

"Nothing you should worry about Ms. Rose, just those kids having a life changing event happening right before them" Glynda mused as Ruby had no idea what that meant

The doors soon opened with rest of Ruby's team and friends came running in while carrying Death's weapons "Hey Rubes just to let you know your uncle just destroyed two of your dad's windows" Yang said to Ruby while Glynda shook her head

"What's with that man's classroom and having to constantly replace those windows" Glynda asked in wonder as they all shrugged as Death came through the door muttering silent threats to his brother

Death stopped when he noticed Glynda's class is in the training arena "Move" Death demanded of the younger students who shivered in their boots before moving out of the way of Death's path

"You could have told me you needed the class for today you know instead of sending Ms. Rose who believed you wanted to get rid of her" Glynda stated as Death looked down at his daughter who was giving him a puppy dog look

". . . . I thought you already knew that look doesn't work on me" Death said as he flicked Ruby's forehead. Ruby flinched from the flick and gave him a pout as he shook his head "I sent you hear because I felt something was off. I don't know why but for the entire day I just. . . Something is off for some reason" Death said cryptically as he turned to his shoulder as he scanned the faces of each student before his eyes stopped on Lucina's. He stared at her with narrow eyes before turning his head back at Ruby and Glynda "Now how about you take these students out somewhere I won't kill them" Death mused dryly

"Does that mean your students as well because we all know being around you is a death wish when it comes to fighting you" Glynda responded dryly

"Bah, I just play around with these brats and they know that" Death mused as his students looked at him shocked

"What you do is considered playing?!" Yang shouted as Death elbowed her in the face as she reeled back in pain

"Yes, why?" Death asked the glaring blonde who snapped her nose back in place which caused the freshman to flinch at the action

"It's sad really how used to fixing a bone now" Yang said dryly with a huff as Death rolled his eyes before returning his attention to Glynda

"So if you mind taking your brats somewhere else or hell, even place them up in the stands and let them watch I don't care. Just keep them away from me" Death asked dryly as Glynda let out a huff

"Might as well show them how a true hunter must act. STUDENTS!" Glynda shouted out to her students "We're going up to the stands, don't push or shove anyone or you'll be joining Death in the ring" Glynda threatened the students as Death let out a 'Ha' as the students rushed out of the way and up to the stands

As the students settled up on the stands Death's Class stood in the ring facing Death "We'll be having a one v. one against me just like the first lesson I gave you a year ago. Let's see how much you learned from then" Death said cracking his knuckles as they all nodded "Oi, Goodwitch" Death called to Glynda who was watching up at the stands with her class

"Yes what is it?" Glynda asked calmly

"Is there a roulette system for the screen up there to pick out random names to see who goes first" Death asked while pointing to the massive screen on the side as Glynda pulled out her Scroll

"Yes there is, hold on" Glynda said as the giant screen up above turned on as the faces of Death's students. The screen pulled up a roster of Death's students and a light went from one students picture to the next. After a bit it finally slowed down to a stop on

**"Jaune Arc"** A synthetic voice called out from the speaker system

"It's been nice knowing you guys, you were truly great friends" Jaune said in a sad tone as his friends gave him a reassuring pat on the back while Pyrrha encouraged him that he'll do good

"We don't have all day, say your goodbyes already and let's get the beat down done already" Death asked dryly as his students glared at him before he glared back as they back down at his gaze

All his students back off to the edge of the arena while Jaune got to center standing a few feet away from Death. Jaune drew his sword and his shield, Crocea Mors as he stared at Death silently.

Death lifted up Sword of Storms and pointed it at Jaune as it cackled with purple electricity. Jaune let out a yell as he charged at Death with a swing of his sword. Death deflected the swing with his own sword while Jaune tried to bash his shield against Death who stopped it with his free hand and pushed Jaune back. Jaune stomp his foot down on the ground to push himself back as he swung his sword down as Death smack it away with his own sword. Death began to strike at Jaune faster and faster as he Jaune deflected each strike to the best of his capabilities until Death moved his blade back causing Jaune to lurch forward from the unexpected retreat as Death kneed him in the gut. Jaune staggered back before looking up at Death who just pointed his sword at him. Jaune took in a deep breath before letting out a roar of confidence as he charged at Death and began slashing relentlessly as Death parried each strike. The landed one final clash as the two were locked in a stand still as Jaune tried to push Death's sword back. Jaune with one last attempts flared his aura as he pushed Death back and jumped up with a downward slash at Death

Death tightened his grip on his sword as he swung against Jaune's strike as it caused cracks on the ground until Death pushed back and knocked Jaune off his balance. Jaune stumped to a stop as he stare at Death wide eyed as Death started to chuckle which surprised the blonde as Death started laughing loudly that sent chills down everyone's spine "I always considered you the weakest of the group" Death laughed as Jaune looked disheartened when Death said that "Is what I would say last year" Death mused as Jaune looked brightened when he said that "But-" Death said but stopped as he lunged forward and brought his head down against's Jaune's as he staggered back from the strike as Death followed through with a punch straight across his face before he spun around and sweeped Jaune's feet underneath him. Death then grabbed Jaune's foot as he began to slam Jaune into the ground repeatedly before throwing him into the wall on the other side of the arena "-You still lack focus and some determination" Death stated as he slapped his hands together before tossing his Sword of Storms to Ruby who fumbled to catch it "Start the roulette" Death called out as the screen turned on again as it soon landed on the picture of

**"Daniel Nocturne"** The synthetic voice called out

Daniel let out a exasperated groan as he pulled out his bow/dual swords, Talon's shot "Why me" Daniel complained to himself as the others gave him a thumbs up as he made his way to the center of the ring

"Let's see how much you learned" Death said pulling out The Scepter of the Deposed King in both hands

Daniel quickly fired three aura arrows at Death who rolled out of the way before jumping up in the air and bringing down the Scepter with a thundering crash as Daniel barely managed to get out of the way. Death swung the Scepter in a wide angle as Daniel jumped and kicked off the head of the Scepter to send him back with enough distance to aim his bow at Death. Daniel fired several shots while running around Death who dodged or blocked those shots until he raised his Scepter up and slammed it into the ground as ice spikes popped up from the ground causing Daniel to back track away from being impaled. Daniel split his bow into it's dual wielding blades as he charged Death uncharacteristically of him. Daniel slashed at Death with his blades as Death blocked with his Scepter as Daniel thew one of his blades as Death moved out of the way. Death then noticed a pale grey string in the air as he ducked when the sword came back and tried to slash him. Daniel then followed as he held both blades in reverse grip as he condensed his aura around the blades as he jumped up and brought it down on Death

Death dropped the Scepter that was caught with his foot before he grabbed both of Daniel's wrists before he even got the blades near Death's face "You improved greatly I see" Death commented as Daniel struggled against Death's grip "I remember when you always stayed back and feared getting close and personal. But now not only did get close in personal you actually used tips from my aura class to try and take the advantage. And you even used Aura strings, ha I wasn't even planning on teaching you lot that yet" Death complimented as Daniel looked shocked "But still" Death said casually before throwing the Scepter up from his foot against Daniel's chin causing him to reel back in pain "You still have a lot to learn" Death said as he grabbed the scepter mid fall as he swung into Daniel's chest as he went flying into the wall next to Jaune and Pyrrha who the latter came to make sure he was okay "Next" Death called out as the roulette began again as it soon landed on

**"Nora Valkyrie"** The voice called out

"Bring it on" Nora called out with a maniacal grin on her face as she ran up to Death with her hammer/grenade launcher Magnhild

Death pulled out Mace Maximus as he twirled it around his hands before slamming it down onto the ground in a resonating thud with blue flames bursting out from the head "Show me how much you learned" Death said as Nora let out a he~ as she held the hammer up above her head

Nora brought down her hammer as it sent a resonating explosion of pink dust as debris flew everywhere while Death moved away from the blast. Death swung his mace at Nora who pulled the trigger on Magnhild as she blasted out of the way as Death moved back to not get hit from the blast radius. Death pushed against the ground as he took to a running start as he swung the Mace at Nora at incredible speeds as Nora deftly dodged the attacks. Nora then swung her hammer as Death did with his mace as the two heads of the weapons impacted with blue and pink explosions. Nora was sent back flying while Death impaled the ground with his own fingers to slow himself down from the outburst. Death looked up from the smoke rising from the impact area as Nora jumped straight across the room bringing her hammer down on Death who held up his mace to block the attack. Death caught Nora's hammer when his mace locked in place against the staff and head of Magnhild

"It seems this time you learned to actually be tactful when fighting. . Not that much but a little more then you did before when you tried to kill me because I hurt your friend" Death said as Nora glared at Death as he chuckled "Funny how much people change with time, but-" Death said as he leaned back and rolled back against the floor as he performed a sacrifice throw by kicking against Nora's stomach. His foot dragged her back with his body movement as he sent her into the ground behind him face first. Death quickly leaned forward with a squat jump as he turned and kicked Nora directly in the face that sent her head up as he grabbed her face before throwing her against the wall with the others who are unconscious "You still lack discipline and planning. Next" Death called out as the roulette began again as it landed on

**"Adam Taurus"** The voice called out

"Well might as well get it out of the way" Adam said begrudgingly as he kissed Blake before walking up to Death who held Rusanov's Axe in his hands while he pulled out Wilt and Rose

Adam after imaged in front of Death as Death swung his axe only to hit air as Adam immediately appeared behind him. Death back flipped over Adam before he slashed where he was as he brought his axe down onto where Adam was. Adam moved out of the way as the Axe sliced deep into the ground. Adam fired Wilt at Death who blocked it with the blade of the Axe and rushed Adam. Death instead of the usual swing of an axe he instead thrusted the axe forward catching Adam off guard. Adam quickly recovered as he used his blade, Rose to push the Axe out of the way before his sword glowed bright red. Adam sheathed his weapon as his body glowed red until he pulled his sword out of its sheath in a quick motion as he slashed several times as blasts of red aura was sent at Death who simply stood in the way as he put two hands on his axe. Death glowed with purple aura as he swung the axe as the force of the slash dissipated Adam's attack as Adam moved out of the way while firing Wilt at Death. What Death did next truly took Adam off guard as Death threw the massive Axe at Adam. Adam ducked from the spiraling Axe as it crashed into the wall behind him

Adam looked up only to see the palm of Death's hand as he grabbed his face tightly "You were one of my best and still are, take that information to heart" Death said with a smirk as he slammed Adam's head into the ground "But that doesn't mean you still don't have much to learn boy" Death said as he tossed Adam to the wall where the others were getting up from as Adam's body hit the three of them and knocked them back unconscious "Next" Death called out as the Roulette was already spinning as it soon landed on

**"Lie Ren"** The voice called out

Ren calmly pulled out his StormFlower smgs as he walked towards Death who wore the Lich spines gauntlets

Ren pointed his guns at Death who stood calmly at the magenta eye boy. Ren began firing his guns at Death who quickly ducked from the incoming fire as he made his way towards Ren. Ren then used his aura to jump up high as he continued to fire down onto Death who continued moving out of the way. Ren dropped down in roll as he continued firing at Death who neared Ren as he wound his arm back and swung at Ren. Ren leaned back from the strike as he did a handstand as his feet made contact with Death's chin. Death didn't move from the attack as he continued striking as the air cackled with green lighting that followed the strikes of his spikes on the side of his gauntlet. Ren used the blade of StormFlower to block a strike as he used his aura on the other blade as he swung at Death who leaned back from the slash. Ren quickly followed as he jumped up with an aura powered roundhouse kick towards Death's head who instinctively blocked with his gauntlet. Ren didn't stop there as he leaned forward and grabbed Death's arm that he blocked with as he pushed himself over while still holding onto Death. Ren with all his aura and strength threw Death in the air

Death flew in the air as he landed on his feet before he grabbed Ren's hand when he appeared above him with both of the gun blades pointed down at Death "Well isn't this nice, you're actually trying to kill me. Tell me, is it because I killed your dad" Death taunted as Ren stayed stoic "Because if it is then it's quite understandable why you must hate me because I killed the prick without any mercy just like you're doing right now" Death said as Ren continued being stoic ". . . . . . . You're no fun anymore" Death said dryly as he pushed Ren back before he spun around and hit the side of Ren's head with his elbow. Death followed as he grabbed Ren's shoulders as lightning cackled as Ren was electrocuted from Death's Lich spines. After a few moments of screaming in pain Ren passed out with his body having black smoke coming off his body "May the next sacrifice come up" Death said as he lazily tossed Ren to the side as the Roulette spun and landed on

**"Franz Kuma"** The voice called out

"Let's see how much I improve since our last bout" Franz said as he slung his massive Buster sword, Protector's Resolve on his shoulder while Death held Van Der Schmash in both hands with the beak of the head pointed at the ground

Franz folded his weapon into its heavy machine gun form as he began firing heavily at Death. Death ran around while dragging his hammer as the beak of the head was dragging up concrete as it an inch deep in the ground. When Death got near Franz he swung his hammer up as it threw up pieces of the ground up at Franz as he nearly got hit by both concrete and hammer by just and inch. Franz took a few steps back before charging at Death with his gun back in his Buster Sword form. Franz swung his massive sword at Death three times before swinging the blade down with a crash Death easily dodged the strikes before jumping and slamming his hammer down onto the ground. Franz Held his blade in front to shield him from the shockwave as Death followed through the attack with a horizontal swing as Franz blocked the full brunt force as the hammer with his blade as he was pushed back a good few feet. Franz stomped his foot into the ground to get foot as he pushed himself out with a great force as he swung his blade up as Death swung his hammer down as the two weapons met with a thundering clash

Death's hammer pushed Franz's sword down into the ground. Franz tried to pull his sword back up but Death slammed his foot down on his hammer as it embedded Franz sword deeper into the ground "I must admit, you did last longer than before heck you're even stronger than before. True you may have been a little reckless this time around but you managed to do it so you wouldn't be killed. But still" Death said as he used the shaft of the hammer as a leverage as he pulled himself up "You still need a little bit more training" Death said as he dropped kicked Franz in the face causing him to reel back in pain as Death landed as he pushed the ground for a burst of speed as he tackled Franz into the ground. Death used the momentum from the tackle to grab Franz's shoulder when fell back onto the ground as Death flipped over him while pulling Franz up over him as he did so before slamming him right back into ground face first "Next" Death called out as he tossed Franz with the other unconscious students as the roulette landed on

**"Blake Belladonna"** The voice called out

Blake narrowed her eyes as she pulled out Gambol Shroud in it's sheath form while Death wore his Gauntlets of Savagery as it let out a purple mist from the back of his hands

Blake ran forward towards Death as she after-imaged from above as he blocked the strike. Blake after-imaged away as she she pulled the blade out of the sheath as she reappeared in front of Death slashing quickly. Death blocked the flurry of attacks as he smacked the blade and sheath away before clapping his hands together causing a purple wave to send Blake back. Blake regained her footing quickly from the blast as her blade folded up into her pistol as she began firing relentlessly at Death who moved side to side from the shots going at him. Black unfolded her blade as she jumped up from the jab Death sent at her as she kicked his chest to use as leverage as she jumped back away from him before landing in a crouch. Death wasn't fazed by the kick at all when he jumped up high with his fist raised up as he slammed it into the ground causing a purple shockwave that nearly blasted Blake away but didn't as she impaled her blade to stop her from flying away. Death soon appeared in front of Blake as she after-imaged behind her but was shocked when Death knew where she went the instant she reappeared as he grabbed her leg mid-air

"You've gotten quicker with your reaction times and you even knew that the second try using that ribbon trick I would grab it and end the match but you knew better" Death said complementing her before raising his fist "But not better enough" Death stated as he pulled her in as he smashed his gauntlet against her head into the ground. Blake skidded across the ground before rolling around until pushed herself into a crouch as she looked up to only see Death already a foot away from her. Death scraped his gauntlet against the ground as he uppercut Blake sending her back flying as she landed next to the others "Next" Death said already going back to the middle of the arena when the roulette landed on

**"Elisa Hebi"** The voice called

"Well shit, I'm going to die" Elisa said with slumped shoulders and a sigh as she pulled out her spear Emerald Doku while Death wore another pair of gauntlets with two fangs called Achidna's Fangs

Elisa took out from her back pocket several small explosives and threw them at Death who back away from the explosions. Elisa used the smoke from the explosives as she moved around Death as she turned to the side and thrust her spear at his side. Death saw this from watching her shadow and blocked it as he grabbed the spear and pulled her in and tried to slash her but Elisa dropped backwards onto the ground away from his slash. Elisa pulled herself up as she moved back as she slashed the ground as acid dripped onto the ground. Death jumped over the acid as he slashed his gauntlets down as Elisa back flipped away from Death as she split her spear in two as she wielded her dual acidic blades. Elisa flicked her blades at Death as he moved back from the acid that was flicked at him as Elisa lunged at Death. Death sidestepped out of the way as he grabbed her face when she passed by as he threw her back

Elisa stumbled but swung her blades diagonally but was stopped when Death stopped them with one of his gauntlets while the other was at her neck as the two fangs were on both sides of her neck "Still using explosives and acid but at least you learned to use them for your advantage instead of wasting them fruitlessly at your enemy, that's a plus" Death said as he pulled on her neck collar down along with her head as he jumped up and kneed her directly in her face. Elisa stumbled back in pain as she only saw the back end of Death's gauntlet as she was sent flying into the wall next to her team and the others unconscious "Next" Death said pointing his finger in the air as the roulette landed on

**"Weiss Schnee"**

"Alright Weiss, you gotten better during the years. You'll do good" Weiss said psyching herself up as she raised her her rapier, Myrtenaster at Death while he wore his white Frostforge Twins with its winged spikes on the side

Weiss summoned a Glyph underneath Death as he was sent into the air as Weiss jumped up like a rocket from the Glyph she also put underneath her. Death grabbed the rapier by the blade when she tried to run him through and threw her back to the ground. Weiss stumbled with her landing before fixing her stance as she cast up a repulsion aura shield as Death tried to punch her. Weiss to the best of her capabilities held Death back with the shield but he broke through. Weiss quickly stabbed the ground while moving back as stalagmites of ice came out of the ground nearly impaling Death but he with one hand smacked it away as it shattered from contact. Death then scraped the spikes on his gauntlets together before flicking them towards Weiss as shards of ice was sent at her. Weiss' rapier turned red as she swung her weapon as a cloud of flames followed its arch as the ice spikes were melted instantly. Weiss' weapon turned yellow as she thrusted her rapier out as lightning shot at Death who took the full brunt of the lightning but continued moving towards her, undaunted by the lightning cackling around her.

Death grabbed the blade of the rapier and pulled it out of Weiss' grasp before tossing it aside "I must admit, I didn't think you last long Schnee. Heck I didn't believe any of you brats could actually last this long. But" Death said as he grabbed Weiss' hand before smashing her overhead into the ground "But you didn't last long enough" Death said as he began repeatedly smash Weiss into the ground until he felt her go limp in his hands. Death shook his head as he tossed her over his shoulder with the others as didn't call out 'next' as the roulette was already going and landed on

**"Pyrrha Nikos"** The voice called out

"I won't go down easily as I did last time, just so you" Pyrrha announced as she pulled out her Xiphos Blade and shield called Miló and Akoúo

"I always did consider you my best student. . . No offense Ruby" Death mused as he pulled out a golden spear of the name Sunder

"None taken dad" Ruby replied as the two got into their stances and stared each other down

Pyrrha turned her sword into a rifle and began shooting with great marksmanship at Death who moved out of the way from each shot. Pyrrha then turned her gun into a spear and threw it with a blast of aura at Death who nearly was impaled as it missed by an inch. Pyrrha reached her hand out as the spear turned back into its sword form as it had a faint black glow as the sword began spinning like a saw. Death jumped back as the blade went under him and back into Pyrrha's hand as she rushed forward with several slashes of her blade as Death blocked with the staff of the spear. Death swung the spear as Pyrrha jumped over it as she slashed downward as Death moved back from it. When Pyrrha landed she turned her sword back into it's gun form and shot point blank at Death as the round blasted against Death's mask as he was jerked back from the shot. When jerked his head back he was instantly met with Pyrrha's shield as it hit the side of his as Pyrrha swung her sword.

Death grabbed Pyrrha's shield and blocked the sword with Sunder. Death headbutted Pyrrha and wrapped his spear around Pyrrha's arm before pulling it around her back into a hold "I have to admit, you were the only student who truly was able to hit me bu-" Death was cut off when Pyrrha jerked her head back into Death's mask as she kicked his knee as she got free of his hold but not for long as he grabbed her ponytail and slammed her into the ground "See, why can't the rest of you actually act instead of letting me talk. Who does that" Death complained to his students who woke up with a groan of pain. Death shook his head at them as he held his hand out and caught Pyrrha's kick "Try again when you have more experience" Death said he pulled her closer as he punched her directly in the face before grabbing her shoulder and kneed her in the gut. Pyrrha fell down to her knees gasping in pain "You're done, get off the stage" Death said dryly as Pyrrha stumbled of the stage before falling face first on the floor

**"Yang Xiao Long"** The voice called out

"Alright bring it" Yang said cockily as she slammed her fists together as Ember Celica unfolded. She then walked towards to Death who his wore his gauntlets the Fists of Elhazar

The two held their gauntlets in their respective stances. Yang then fired a explosive dust round at Death who rolled out of the way as Yang kept firing at Death. Death then brought down both of his gauntlets down as a wall of cement rose up from he smashed the ground as it blocked Yang's explosive dust rounds. Yang stopped firing cocked both her arms back as the dust shells came out of her gauntlets as Yang quickly reloaded with normal rounds. Yang then rushed forward and jumped over the cover that Death made as she tried to give him a hay maker. Death knocked that attack to side with one of his fists as he punched Yang straight in the gut. Yang kept standing as she reeled back before swinging her fist forward as Death blocked with back of his gauntlet before pushing Yang back. Death then punched Yang directly in the face but she took it as her fiery aura flared and she actually punched Death back directly against his mask. Death didn't move an inch from that punch as he punched her back which she responded with her own punch

The two kept on punching vigorously against each other as Yang's punches burst out from Death's back who didn't even make a notion that he was in pain while with each one of Death's strike caused bruising on Yang's body. They kept on hitting each other harder and harder until the two punched each other directly in the face. The two stayed like that for a moment before Death let out a chuckled "You know, for a second there I actually respected you. Xiao Long" Death said as he pulled his arm back and stood up straight while Yang was still in the pose from when she punched Death "You're dismissed" Death said with a hint of respect in his voice as he tapped her shoulder as Yang toppled down onto the ground unconscious

"Well I guess that just leaves us" Death said as he tossed Yang lightly to the side as he stared at his daughter who gulped before walking up to him.

**"Ruby Nephilim, Rose"** The voice called out when she made it to the center

Ruby blinked when the voice called out an addition to her name "Nephilim?" Ruby asked quizzically

"That's my last name" Death said dully as he could already tell what's going to happen

". . . . . You have a last name!?" Ruby shouted in shock as Death gave her a bland look "I always figured you didn't have one because we always called you Death!" Ruby exclaimed as Death face palmed at his daughter's outburst with a sigh

"I hate using my last name because it brings up. . . memories. . . . Now that I think of it, how the hell does the academy knows my last name" Death asked directing the question to Glynda who replied with a shrug as she had no idea how they know his last name. Death grumbled as he shook his head "Never mind. Let's us begin Ruby" Death said as he held his iconic scythe, Harvester in his hands while Ruby aimed her two pistols at Death

Ruby began firing at Death as he moved out of the way from each aura round as it made small explosions on the wall behind him. Death swung both of his scythes at Ruby who back flipped out of the way as she flicked her hands as her guns and gauntlets combined together to form two pairs of scythes like her fathers. Ruby slashed her scythes at her father as he blocked it with his own scythes. Ruby pushed back away from her father as she ducked when her father threw his scythe in a circular motion around his body. Death grabbed the scythe and slashed forwards as an apparition of his aura appeared as Ruby narrowly was hit by the giant aura scythe.

"Are you trying to kill me!" Ruby shouted hysterically before letting out a high yelp when she rolled to the side when her father impaled both of his scythes into the ground where she was at

"Come now Ruby, if I wanted to kill you I would've done it by the time this match started" Death said confidently as Ruby gulped as she knew he was right that he could do that easily

Ruby let out a huff before she ran straight at her father with both scythes as she decided to try something. Ruby spun around as she threw both of her scythes at her father as they spun like saws. Death blocked Ruby's scythes by crossing his own scythes against it as it made sparks against his weapon. Death pushed them back as Ruby caught them and brought them down with a downward strike. Death moved back from the strike and kicked Ruby in the gut as she was sent back a few feet. Death connected Harvester together and swung the massive scythe at Ruby as she ducked the swing as she connected her scythes together as well. Ruby pointed the end of her scythe at Death as she pulled the trigger on the side of the shaft as it let out a near silent bang as Death stood his ground as he tilted his head to the side as the round when past his head and through the wall behind him. Ruby then started firing rapidly as Death just walked towards Ruby as he tilted his head in a different angle as the rounds past him harmlessly

"That's just not fair" Ruby mumbled as she kept on firing until an idea came to her as she stared down at her scythe before looking back up at her father who was closing the distance in a steady pace. Ruby took a deep breath before looking up determined as she gripped her scythe and threw it around her body in a circular motion. This to take a step back in surprise as he watched her grabbed her scythe midair and swung as a red aura apparition of her scythe appeared, following the course of her own scythe.

Death let out a small chuckle when he saw her use his own technique against him. His eyes softened as he felt himself smile as she progressed so much in learning how to use her new prowess to the best of her capabilities. Death stabbed his scythe into the ground as Ruby's eyes widen when he put his weapon down and was doing nothing to move away. Ruby tried to pull back but she already swung as hard as she can and can't stop it as her blade, as well as her aura scythe, was about to hit her father. What happened next shocked her, he stopped both scythes. . . . With a finger, both his normal hand and an apparition of his aura hand stopping Ruby's aura scythe.

Death had his pointer finger pointed up as the blade of the scythe didn't even pierce his skin as his aura hand did the same. Death calmly flicked the scythe away as his aura hand made the aura scythe dissipate. Death looked at Ruby calmly as he crossed his arms as she just stared at him blankly

". . . . . What" was all Ruby uttered as Death shook his head amused at her confused faced

"Well that was an interesting battle if I say so, though I say you still have lots to learn" Death said calmly

"But you" Ruby tried to find the words to describe how the hell did he stop her scythe with a finger

"But I what" Death asked amused as his daughter sputtered out nonsense until she stopped with a sigh

"Never mind" Ruby said with slumped shoulders

"Alright then, now seeing as I already beat all of you" Death said

"Yea no shit Sherlock" Yang complained as she pulled herself off the ground along with the others who were all groaning in pain

Death ignored that comment and plucked his scythe out of the ground "Well class is over, I'm going go see if I can find out what Fury did to Strife during this time" Death said calmly as he walked away from his students as Ruby helped them get back up. They soon limped out of the room leaving the arena empty except for the stands where Glynda was sipping tea calmly while students were pale from shock and fear.

"And that students" Glynda said drawing in their attention "Is why you should never mess with a man that is literally named Death" Glynda said blandly as her students all gulped "Well I'm sure that next time we have class we won't have to be interrupted or else I may have to call him to help out in demonstrating why you need to be disciplined when fighting" Glynda said as she took satisfaction when her students told her they will behave. Glynda chuckled softly as she left the arena as her students followed her out

* * *

><p>~Couple of hours later into the evening~<p>

Lucina and Robin were walking down a path around Beacon for a stroll

"I'm still amazed how well they fought" Lucina said as the images of Ruby's team and friends fighting was still on her mind

"Agreed, maybe there is a chance after all" Robin said with a glum smile

"Yes but we have to be careful because if then-" Lucina didn't finish that sentence when she looked forward to only see a barrel of a gun in her face. But what surprised her more was the man wielding it

"Now you're going to tell me everything, the first is why is someone not of this time is here" Death demanded harshly as Robin pulled Lucina aside away from Death's gun as he glared at the older man. Death pulled back the hammer of Redemption and pushed it against Robin's head "Talk" Death demanded as Robin's eyes met Lucina's as she let out a sight

"Its. . . . . . A long story" Lucina said with a sad expression

"The Gates have been opened, the world is ending, chaos and destruction run rampant as the human and faunus race is nearly extinct with only a few stragglers left that found a way to send you to past to ensure it never happened. Did I miss anything" Death summarized calmly

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Okay, not a long story if you already know the key points of what is going to happen. . . . How exactly did you" Lucina asked as Death rolled his eyes

"An idiot with time would realize what is going to happen without someone pointing it out. Though I do have to ask, if you're here to try and change the damn fate of the world why the hell are you hanging around a descendant of Grima, a race that causes anything that is pure to taint with corruption the second he steps a foot into the area" Death shouted at her angrily as Robin flinched at his birthright "You know what forget it, just tell me what is going to happen at what point and I'll change it" Death said dryly

"I can't, not yet at least" Lucina said reluctantly as Death let out a sigh as he shook his head at her

"What is with you time travelers and being so touchy about changing the past" Death said as he decided to leave her be for now as he walked away muttering something about damn doctors and a box

"There is one thing I can tell you" Lucina called out as Death stopped to stare at her "Be wary of the tournament and don't trust anyone you know there" Lucina said severely as Death nodded before walking away

"I knew there was a reason why that tournament seemed suspicious and now my suspicion has been confirmed. I need to prepare" Death said as he walked down to the airships out of Beacon as he sent a message to his siblings to be prepared "Whatever is going to happen, I'm going to make sure it doesn't" Death said strongly as he left Beacon to get some things

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter as the next chapter will be the Thanksgiving special I have nearly finished, so I'll see you then.<strong>

**Now if you can please leave a comment, review, or PM I'll see you all later. Have a great day**


	20. Announcement, Flight, Tournament

**Hello everyone guess who's back for an update. I apologize for not updating the main story of this series for so long as I've been busy with things. . . Also I had several writers blocks on this story and when I finally got passed it I was bedridden for a few days. But now I'm up I was able to finish this update for you all to read. So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: All properties are owned by their rightful owners, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Students were currently piling into the amphitheater as Ozpin was preparing to give an announcement to the entire student body<p>

"I wonder what this is about" Yang said as the others nodded in agreement as they have no idea what is going on

"Has your father said anything that might tell us what's going on" Blake asked her leader as Ruby just shrugged

"I don't know, he hasn't said anything that would bring up in this spontaneous assembly. Do you have any idea Weiss, seeing as you know the schedule to the school's important events" Ruby asked the snow haired heiress

"None that I know of, this has just popped out of nowhere really" Weiss admitted as the others hummed in thought

Soon Ozpin took the stage as he walked up to the microphone "Students I'm sure most of you are wondering why I have called you here today" Ozpin said as a murmur of agreement washed over the auditorium "Well it is because a tournament has been opened to participation. Now before any of you think of joining, only the fourth years are allowed to enter the tournament due to danger and difficulty of the tournament" Ozpin stated as a wave of disagreement roared in the auditorium "Now students that is enough or shall I ask of Mr. Death to come in to settle this dispute" Ozpin said with a cheery smile as the entire room went silent as Ozpin mouthed 'I told you that would work' to Glynda who rolled her eyes at him "This action is not questionable nor negotiable as I will repeat, this tournament is extremely dangerous to those unqualified to face these challenges, even then you may not survive the challenge" Ozpin said seriously with a dark undertone as everyone shuffled nervously at the cold tone

"For fourth year students still wishing to test their luck we will be classifying your skill showing whether or not you'll be able to participate" Glynda said walking up to the mike "We will be holding this next week as the tournament will begin in a month, train well and we may see you there if you are qualified. But if you wish to come and watch the tournament you must have the approval of your professor of the day we will be leaving to come along. That is all" Glynda said as the two professors left the stage as everyone in the auditorium filed out quickly

"A tournament, sounds interesting" Adam mused as Blake nudged his ribs

"You heard them, fourth years only and only if they pass whatever test they have for them" Blake said with her arms crossed

"Yeah I know but it still sounds interesting" Adam mumbled

"Yeah but I may not usually be the voice of reason but even if we were allowed to, I wouldn't want to join for some reason" Yang said surprising everyone as they thought she would try to find a way into the tournament

"Really?! That's actually quite mature of you, and here we thought you were a lost cause" Daniel said as Yang bopped him lightly which still made him stumble a bit

"It's like you're a whole better person sis" Ruby said in awe

"Hey!" Yang shouted in offense of what they're saying

"I think it's good that we won't have to fight in the tournament, I don't see myself participating" Jaune said bashfully

"Oh come now Jaune, if you participated in the tournaments I took part in now you probably be placed in first" Pyrrha said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah but that was then and this is now. I still don't see myself really beating any of you in a fair fight" Jaune said scratching the back of his head

"fair fight" Elisa said snickering while elbowing Adam who snickered as well before flinching at his fiance's stern gaze

"It's alright to be ashamed Jaune, it's not like we're better than you or something" Daniel said lying through his teeth as he pushed his glasses up that turned opaque with a small glint before Yang bopped him again

"Oh be nice to the idiot, you're supposed his friend" Yang said with a grin

"Yeah Yeah" Daniel said waving her off

"Be happy Jaune, I'm sure you made your family proud with all you done here in becoming a Hunter" Ruby said encouragingly

"Thank you Ruby" Jaune said feeling a little better as the others smiled

"Now, how about we get something to eat" Yang said with a grin

"Whoo~ Food!" Nora exclaimed happily as she rushed out of the hallway

"Nora!" Ren shouted as he chased after her

"Never a dull moment around here" Blake said playfully

"Yep, hey wait up!" Ruby answered for the others as they spent the day together in good cheer.

* * *

><p>A few days has passed and now they are on their way to their lesson with Death. The trip to the class isn't as fearful now as they were calm as they approached the classroom. Several torturous training sessions with him caused them to get used to being in the same room with him as they know very well that he teaching will come in handy one way or another. . . . Even if it is torturous to endure<p>

Ruby pulled the door open as they all walked in only to find a scene they didn't think they ever see. At Death's desk was the man himself with his head on the table while various piles of papers was scattered around him showing that he fell asleep doing his work.

"Wow, never thought I see this in my lifetime" Yang said in shock as Ruby walked to her father and shook his shoulders before jumping back with fright when he fidgeted in his sleep

Death slowly pulled body up off the desk as he slowly turned his neck as an audible crack was heard as Death let out a breath of relief "Uh, you okay?" Ruby asked warily as Death stopped rubbing his neck to stare at Ruby. His stare caused Ruby to fidget slightly under the undaunted gaze

". . . Yes, just fine" Death said in a soft voice which made Ruby wonder what's wrong but knowing him he wouldn't want to even think of discussing it "Alright, let's start today's lesson" Death said pushing himself of the chair to walk in front of his students along with Ruby "So today I'll be teaching you a technique called Shadow flight then Angelic flight. . . . Stupid names I know" Death said as they were interested in this lesson

"Wait, are you saying we're going to be flying" Yang said trying to control her excitement

"Well hover then flying if you are capable enough to hold Shadow flight long enough. Flying comes with Angelic flight which will be after mastering Shadow flight" Death mused as he noticed the excited gleam in his students eyes except for Nocturne

"Wait, wouldn't that mean all those times you threw us out of an airship would be unnecessary if we knew that technique long ago" Daniel pointed out as everyone stared at him and blinked before slowly moving their heads back at Death with an irritated glare

"Yes, but I rather have you all tough enough to survive a fall like that if you were ever low on aura" Death pointed out as the others grudgingly accepted that fact "So Shadow Flight is the basic form of Angelic flight as you can only hover using this ability or even ride an updraft if you ever find one" Death said as he rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes as a pair of ghostly blackish purple wings formed behind him that spread two arms length from his body "As you can tell by the name, it is literally an aspect of the shadows around you with your aura which explains that dark characterization of the wings" Death said as he moved his hand against the wings as they passed through the dark aura wings harmlessly

"Cool~" Ruby, Nora and Elisa said at the same time while the others hummed in interest

"What about the other one, Angelic Flight" Daniel asked calmly while looking at the wings intently

"Angelic Flight is basically an upgrade to Shadow Flight. Instead of hovering you'll be able to fully control your wings and keep yourself in the air as long as you have a sufficient amount of aura to pull it off" Death said as the black wings disappeared and soon in bright light large dark purple wings took it's place that looked out of place on the man's body as it's angelic nature clashed with his demonic persona "Personally I despised this technique because it makes me look like a pansy. Which is good thing that once adept in controlling your aura through your back-" Death said as his aura flowed around his wings and soon it covered in a mist before he curled his wings and unwound them showing their new shape. The wings weren't angelic anymore, they were more dragon-like with a thin veil of aura between the aura bones of the wings "-You can change the shape of your wings into something more suitable" Death said as he began to flap his wings as it lifted him off the ground

"Awesome!" Ruby squealed in excitement as her father flew around the room before landing back down in front of them

"Now to start we will need to begin the Shadow Flight as that is the most easiest teaching there is for learning how to fly. . . Which by normal standards i.e you, is incredibly difficult" Death mused as they all gave him a blank look "Not my fault you lot suck at most of these techniques" Death muttered to himself as he gestured them to follow him as he made his way out of his classroom. His wings deformed back to it's Shadow Flight form as he just hovered lightly across the halls with his feet barely touching the floor

"Man that's lazy" Yang murmured to her friends before flinching when she noticed Death turned his head slightly as the mask stared back at her with his eyes invisible in the darkness of the mask to her. Yang laughed nervously as she looked away from Death as he stared back ahead.

They soon went up several flights of stairs and out a door as they were now on top of the academy's roof "Now, let's begin the explanation of how you could TRY and do this" Death said with emphasis as he didn't believe any of them would do it on their first try "Now how to explain this" Death muttered to himself as he paced back and forth for a bit before stopping "Think of your aura as an extension of your body on your back. Picture it in your mind of the shape you saw of mind but on your back as you let your aura take form. Make it so that you can imagine your aura passing through your skin into the wings. Be sure to make the bottom tips of the wings have stronger aura to push you upward but not too strong as it would push you up and onto your back. While doing so make sure you have the base of the wings in a middle range of strength to match your size of body so it could support you or else it will collapse on itself" Death explained somewhat rationally

". . . What?" Ruby said dumbfounded as she had trouble trying to follow what her father was saying along with some others

"Just think you have wings and go from that" Death said annoyed as he threw his hands in the air irritated of this lesson even though it just started a few minutes ago

Nearly ten minutes have gone by in an instant as none of the students have made a speck of progress. The most any were able to do was make a single squiggly line slowly bubbling out their back before bursting as the pop nearly sends whatever student at that point flying across the roof with a thud

Death was sitting on the railing with his hand against his chin as he stared at their poor results dryly "Sup brother" Strife said as he sat down on the railing next to him

"Why are you here Strife" Death asked dully

"I was bored, the job I was doing is done, I couldn't find Fury or War anywhere so I decided to see what you were doing" Strife answered nonchalantly as he crossed his legs together as he rocked back and forth seamlessly on the railing

"Teaching. Now why don't you be a kind younger brother and fall off the edge" Death said in a stern tone

"Aw, come now big bro-"

"Don't call me that"

"-I'm sure we could do something together" Strife said as he draped his arm over Death's shoulders

Death stared at Strife's arm as he slowly turned his gaze towards Strife as he peered menacingly into his soul "If you don't want to regrow your arm, I suggest you take it off me" Death said slowly as Strife let out a nervous chuckle as he pulled his arm away from the irritated man

"So what are you teaching the kids" Strife asked nervously while trying to change the tone of the conversation

". . . . . I'm trying to teach them Shadow Flight and once they're proficient enough then I'll teach them Angelic Flight probably in a few weeks. . Who came up with those names again?" Death explained and questioned

"That would be some old guy with a gold eye patch, don't remember his name. Just remembered he died the most ironic way in my opinion" Strife said as Death grunted in agreement "Seems they aren't doing pretty well" Strife pointed out as several of them were sitting on the ground panting slightly from near aura exhaustion

"This is pathetic" Death said shaking his head at his students

"I don't know, this kinda reminds me of when we were kids. Remember when we were learning this technique" Strife said with a chuckle

"Not really, the only thing I remember is pushing you off the balcony and you survived because your fear. . . Well time to reenact that situation with my students" Death said hopping off the railing as he cracked his knuckles

"I see, have fun" Strife said optimistically while waving half heartily to Death "What the hell did I just unleash on those kids" Strife said numbly as he felt sorry for the kids

"Alright students, I found a shortcut to the technique" Death said clasping his hands together

"And what might that be" Jaune asked tiredly as Death smiled behind his mask as everyone balked in fear of the killing intent rolling off his shoulders

"_**Fear**_" Death said in a distorted voice as everyone shivered in fear as a veil of his aura covered his body as his eyes glowed brightly against the dark aura "_**If you lot don't form a near perfect Shadow Flight in the next minute I'm going gouge your eyes out, rip you larynx from your throat as I shove Fire dust into the wound as it slowly burns a hole in your stomach as you all become a puddle of pain and misery**_" Death threatened as everyone quickly stood up as they all had their auras pour out from their backs as it slowly but just took a shape of the wings of Shadow Flight

"Oddly enough I was expecting something worse" Strife commented lazily from the sidelines as he stared at the wings the students made from intense fear. It was poorly made but still usable if it could carry them down safely

"_**Good now, time to test them. I suggest praying they work**_" Death said as several aura grips came out of nowhere as they grabbed each students faces before throwing them off the room

"Now that's what I was expecting" Strife commented when the students were thrown overhead of him as he calmly watched as they went down the side of the academy building

Several of the students flailed around for a bit while the others, Pyrrha, Adam, Blake and Daniel quickly went upright as their wings started slowing their descent. The rest were slowly calming down as they upright themselves in the air as the wings helped slowed their descent as well . . . . Except for Jaune

Jaune was still flailing about as he was nearing the ground "Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune concentrated as hard as he could possibly do in his entire life as he hit the ground. His wings that is.

In the last second a pair of angelic white aura wings sprouted from his back and flapped themselves as they hit the ground and propelled Jaune upward.

"Woohoo! This is amazing!" Jaune shouted in excitement as the others who were hovering down watched in astonishment and awe

"Oh that's bullshit, how does that even happen" Death shouted angrily

"Okay I have to agree with you, that is bullshit how he's able to use Angelic Flight like nothing" Strife said bitterly with his arms crossed "We had to work to get that state and he gets it on the first day. Shadow Flight I understand because it's a simple technique once you get the hang of it, but Angelic Flight. The Fuck" Strife complained as Jaune was basically taunting them with loop the loops like they were nothing

". . . . . I'm shooting him down" Death said pulling Redemption out

"Agreed" Strife said pulling Salvation out along with Revelation **(Honestly I don't remember the names I gave his guns other than Redemption and Mercy)**

"How about a little friendly target practice brother" Death said in a calm deathly glee voice

"Why that would be splendid brother. Now then" Strife said pulling back both of the gun's hammers "I call crotch shots" Strife said extremely serious as he fired the first shot

* * *

><p>After a quick trip to the nurse to deal with the bullet wounds Jaune got hit with he was let go with a clean bill of health. Luckily he only got shot in the leg<p>

"Was that really necessary" Glynda scolded the two men who looked disinterested in the conversation. Glynda pulled the two into her office as she could handle Death being rough when teaching but to attack a student for sport is not something she would ever support

"It wasn't like we shot anything important" Strife grumbled as Glynda's brow twitched as Strife soon levitated up off the ground "Um, could you put me down" Strife asked calmly as Glynda flicked her wrist to the side as Strife was soon thrown out of the room through a window plane

". . . . Well. . At least it wasn't my window that broke" Death mused calmly before another sound of glass shattering was heard in the distance

"Aw fuck! She threw me across the entire academy into bro's classroom" Strife shouted across the academy as Death cursed in a language that Glynda didn't know

"You're paying for that" Death deadpanned with his arms crossed

"I don't care, you can't just shoot a student because you felt like it. It doesn't work like that in the world" Glynda complained as Death stared blankly at her

". . . . Did you know in some places in the world there are actually times of the day I actually give a fuck" Death deadpanned as Glynda's brow twitched again "Really Goodwitch, my own daughter can't stop me from doing what I please no matter how much she begs. What can you do to stop me" Death explained in a calm condescending voice

"Maybe I can't but one day there will be a time where you'll need help and you won't get that help. Remember that" Glynda said sternly

"If I ever ask for help, it would be to help me with suicide for even thinking of asking someone for help" Death deadpanned before he got up from his seat and left the irked woman's office

Death walked out of Beacon as he watched Strife walking over to him with a piece of glass stuck on his forehead "Hey brother, how was the argument" Strife asked cheerfully as if he doesn't have a giant shard of glass in his head

"It was boring and followed the usual of blah blah blah I won't help you when the time arrives" Death said sarcastically as Strife nodded

"Sounds like the usual response we get from the higher ups" Strife agreed as he noticed his brother staring at him "What?"

". . . . It's nothing, just don't look in a mirror for awhile" Death said before walking away

"Are you calling me ugly!?" Strife exclaimed wanting an answer as Death rolled his eyes wondering how long it will take Strife to figure out there is a shard of glass stuck in his head as he began walking off

* * *

><p>It's been a few weeks as the day has arrived for the students to get on board several Dust Ships to take them to the Colosseum to either watch or participate in the tournament<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T GO!?" Ruby shouted in complete shock as today was unluckily her and her friends day to be taught by Death so he has the say so of whether they can go or not. Take a quick guess what he chose to do

"I mean you can't go, did I stutter or something?" Death said mildly tapping his right side of his head

"Why?!" Ruby exclaimed dramatically as Death let out a sigh

". . . . . Because I said so" Death deadpanned as Ruby's jaw dropped as her friends behind took a step forward

"If you're going to tell us we can't go then you have to give us an explanation, not a half ass one" Yang said bitterly

"How is 'I don't want any of you to go' half ass" Death asked dryly as he examined his nails with more curiosity then this conversation

"But why?!" Ruby whined as Death let out a tired groan before rubbing his temples

"I can't explain why so you need to trust me when I say, YOU CAN'T GO!" Death shouted as the three teams cowered slightly from the outburst "There's something happening on that stupid tournament that I don't want any of you a part of. Especially you Ruby" Death said seriously

"Huh, it seems we grew on you if you are worried about us" Yang said in a teasing

"Worried is a far speculation, more like I don't want the work I did on all of you to go for nothing. Especially since if any of you want a suicide wish then I would do it personally and end you then let you die from some mysterious force about to go down" Death said with his arms crossed as the others sweat dropped at his reasoning while Ruby let out a tired sigh

"But we want to go, we'll be extra careful and only do what you say so please let us go" Ruby pleaded with a begging look as stared blankly at the puppy dog eyes

". . . Still not working" Death said before turning around and walking away from a disheartened Ruby as he boarded the last Dust ship off of Beacon

A small gust of wind blew past them as they stared at the departing ship in silence

". . . Well I'm going back to my room" Jaune said giving in to defeat as he began walking away before several of the others grabbed his jacket to stop him "Dammit, we're going to find a way to go aren't we" Jaune said dryly, more as a statement than a simple question

"Bingo Jauney-boy" Yang said determinedly

"Weiss do you think you can charter a Dust ship from your families influence" Blake asked the heiress

"I could try but no promises" Weiss said pulling out her Scroll

"It's amazing how he thinks that we'll just accept this so easily even though he knows what kind of people we are" Adam mused while the others hummed in agreement

"It's either he doesn't suspect we will do anything or he has not thought this out and went ahead with this plan" Ren pointed out

"Just means we can get to the tournament and thrash the competition" Nora said excitedly

"Nora we're not joining" Ren deadpanned as Nora let out a disheartened whine

"But that doesn't mean we will not have to be careful because what he said didn't settle right with me" Pyrrha spoke up as the others mumbled in agreement

"What do you think something is going down in the tournament?" Franz said while staring straight ahead calmly

"I have absolutely no idea but it doesn't sound good" Elisa said as all the faunus in the group ears twitched from a certain sound of something approaching

"Well that's not going to work" Weiss mumbled as she got off her Scroll

"What's wrong" Ruby asked while trying to ignore that sound buzzing in her ears

"It seems all flights have gone down in fear of a bombing. Apparently someone threatened that if one of my family's Dust jets were to come here they would be shot down" Weiss stated as the others stared at her in complete

"Who put up that threat?" Adam asked

"Take a guess" Weiss said with a dry huff

"My dad threatened your family" Ruby said with exasperation sigh even though she should've had more emotion when learning this but sadly these sorts of things were becoming common thing to her when it came to her father

"Shot one of my family's butlers as well to prove his point" Weiss added dryly as Ruby slowly dragged her palm across her face

"Well it looks like we're not going even after we all decided to go" Elisa mused before scrunching up her face "Okay that's getting irritating" Elisa said out loud

"Oh good I wasn't the only one hearing this" Blake said looking for the location of the sound

"Argh, it sounds so close yet far away. It's freaking irritating the hell out of my ears" Daniel looking around cautiously

"What is it?" Yang asked for the humans of the group

"It sounds like music, extremely terrible music but music nonetheless" Adam explained as he realized the music was coming directly above "DODGE!" Adam shouted out of nowhere as he grabbed Blake and ran out of the ran

"Wait wh-" Ruby didn't finish that sentence as the entire world seemed to darkened as she looked up to see something heading straight at them "DODGE!" Ruby shouted as the rest saw what was approaching and moved out of the way

The object spiraling downward as it soon pulled itself up as crashed onto the grounds and skidded across the entire academy as it soon crashed into one of the buildings. The students that remained along with Ruby and her friends stared at the smoking scene in shock as it soon dissipated to reveal a pure black Dust jet with a symbol of the Hellsing organization

The door on the side of jet was slammed opened as a stair case folded out as a man wearing a black suit, red shirt, black tie and an open overcoat that hung off his shoulders. He had round rim, orange tinted glasses and had long sleek black hair

"Who's that?" Jaune asked softly as none of them recognized Alucard at first due to his complete wardrobe change

"Little red I have come for you" Alucard said slowly pointing his finger at Ruby

". . . . Who are you?" Ruby said still not recognizing the man as Alucard seemed to twitch when she said that

"ALUCARD!" A woman's voice shouted out from inside the jet

"Right I forgot about her" Alucard mumbled as a woman with light brown skin came out as he held onto the frame of the doorway to keep herself from falling

"Why the bloody hell did you shoot our pilot and then nose dive the damn thing into this academy!" Integra shouted with intense malice at her subordinate

"Wait. . That's Alucard!" Yang shouted out as the others moved back from shock as they just realized who it was

"Oh come now just because I cleaned up a bit doesn't make a different person" Alucard stated calmly

"No it's when you turn into that female form of yours that turns you into a different person" Integra deadpanned while still being incredibly irritated

". . . . . . What" Everyone said monotonously as Alucard disappeared in the shadows and soon reformed in front of the three teams as his entire body was covered in his shadows still. The shadows soon disappeared and that black suit he wore was now replaced with a white suit and fur hat as well as a more feminine physique took form

"How do you do" Sadly his voice stayed the same

"Oh Oum that voice!" Weiss shouted in shock and fear of the man/woman being so near her

"What? I think I have a melodious voice" Alucard said in an endearing way that made them shiver in disgust. That was until Alucard was pistol whipped by Integra

"Alucard stop that, you're going to make them vomit and I'm sure Walter doesn't want to clean it up at the moment. . . . Walter you still standing!" Integra shouted back to the jet as an old man walked out

"I'm fine sir, nothing that couldn't keep me down" Walter said politely as he walked calmly down to inspect the damage Alucard did to the jet

"Ow~" A feminine voice called out as a blonde stumbled out of the jet and tripped before falling down the staircase "Ow" Seras said dully

"Of for fucks sake police girl show some back bone" Alucard said dryly as he was back in his regular male form, when he did that the others wouldn't know

"You alright Seras" Integra asked calmly to the young blonde

"I'm fine Sir Integra, thank you for asking" Seras replied politely

"Oh she falls down a flight of stairs and your worried for her and yet if I get shot its 'Alucard stop messing around'. Favoritism much" Alucard said with a scoff as Integra's mouth twitched with annoyance as her glasses turned opaque

"You can have your bloody head ripped off like it's nothing so stop complaining!" Integra shouted back at her subordinate

"So does the girl and yet you're doting on her" Alucard complained

"She hasn't reached your level of healing and can still be killed so stop acting like a spoiled brat" Integra shouted back

"Well maybe if you remembered one of my birthdays then I wouldn't complain so much!" Alucard argued back as the students didn't know what to make of this

"When the hell _IS_ your birthday!"

"I don't know!"

"Then why did you bring it up!"

"Because I want to throw a party at the mansion!"

"No!"

"With prostitutes and clowns!"

"No!"

"Scratch that only the prostitutes, clowns gave a funny feeling last time I ate one"

"GOD DAMMIT ALUCARD!"

"SHUT UP AND LET ME HAVE A PARTY!"

"Welcome to my life" Walter said dryly as he walked up to the students who jumped from his presence

"What's going on?" Ruby asked for her friends as she has absolutely no idea what is going on with that conversation

"This is what happens when Alucard has to make his own entertainment" Walter deadpanned "The man can be the most deadliest soldier that can be but he could be so childish sometimes. Always going about how he killed the Nazis and everything" Walter said shaking his head

"What's a Nazi?" Daniel asked curiously

"Apparently they were an organization like the White Fang a long time ago. Apparently Alucard got bored one day and killed them all before they let their plans reach the world. Which was a good thing because that plan would set the first war against all kingdoms" Walter stated gravely

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me that the man who loves blood and gore stopped a war from happening" Weiss said in utter disbelief

"Yes he said it was his greatest mistake because he didn't let a war begin" Walter deadpanned with a stony face as everyone slowly turned to the still bickering duo

"Should someone do something about that?" Blake asked while sweat dropping

"I learned my lesson last time never to get into their arguments. I already have in need of one hearing aide, I don't need another one thank you" Walter said with a hint of bitterness

"Um, Mr. Walter may I ask why are you here" Pyrrha asked politely

"Well Ms. Nikos, Alucard apparently crashed us here to drag Ms. Rose to the tournament as he assumed that her father wouldn't let her attend" Walter explained

"Why would he do that?" Jaune asked curiously

"From I'm guessing with how demented he is he wants to use Ruby for some ulterior motive" Ren deadpanned

"Bingo" Walter said snapping his fingers at the magenta eye man

"Wait what about us!" Yang cried indignantly

"Sorry but we don't have enough room. Unless you want to board in a coffin like Ms. Victoria over there" Walter said gesturing to Seras

"You get use to the feeling of being inside your own coffin after awhile" Seras said calmly as an uneasy feeling washed over the students

". . . . Well have fun with tournament Ruby" Adam said after a bit as he walked away with his team who said there goodbyes to a completely shocked Ruby

"Wait, you're not complaining about going anymore" Ruby cried out in shock "And why should I go with you guys" Ruby demanded of Walter

"This is Alucard we're talking about, he'll chop your legs off if you don't comply" Walter deadpanned

". . . . . . Okay you got a point there, I'll see you guys later" Ruby said already giving in as she returned the goodbyes to team Fade before facing JNPR

"Well I would complain about not getting to do something but" Jaune said scratching the back of his head before ducking from a stray bullet as the argument nearby turned violent "I'm really glad I'm not going to be near them. Enjoy the fights Ruby and if you could bring something back I would like that" Jaune asked as Ruby nodded as the others said something similar, mostly Nora in the aspect of a present as they said goodbye. Ruby then turned to her own team

"Try not to get in trouble Ruby, we don't need that church incident to repeat itself do we?" Blake asked wryly as Ruby let out a nervous chuckle. Blake let out a giggle herself as she pulled Ruby into a hug before letting go as Ruby faced Weiss

"Please don't do something stupid Ruby. You are our leader so at least lead by example and not get caught up in any shady business, please" Weiss asked sincerely

"I won't Weiss, hug" Ruby said as she opened her arms up as Weiss looked reluctant until Yang pushed her into the hug as Ruby wrapped her arms around the heiress tightly. Weiss looked flustered when Ruby hugged her but slowly returned the hug while looking away from her other teammates snickering

Ruby let go of her as she was pulled in another hug by Yang "Be safe little sis. I want to go with you with ever fiber of my being but I can't because of two reasons. One I'm too young to die because of something stupid like that" Yang said gesturing to Integra still yelling while Alucard was playing the worlds smallest violin "And two your father when we would get there is something I don't want to deal with" Yang pointed out dryly as Ruby let out a weak laugh as her sister was right, she was going to chewed out by her father if she crosses paths with him during the tournament "I love you sis, take care" Yang said pulling Ruby into another hug which she returned

"I will Yang" Ruby said softly as they remained that way for a moment before pulling apart

"Alright now that you're done with your goodbyes head on in to the jet that Ms. Victoria finished pulling out of the building" Walter said gesturing to Victoria hauling the Jet with black tendrils as she parked it in the position where it could take off "Alucard is lucky that I know how to pilot a Jet or we would have a problem" Walter said as he walked to the jet with Seras and Ruby following closely behind

Integra finally let out a yell of annoyance as she stomped back to the jet as she couldn't stand Alucard anymore as the man let out a wild cackle as he followed her back to the jet as it soon took off after a few moments

_'I wonder what's going to happen at this tournament'_ Ruby thought aimlessly as she stared out the window of the jet _'I hope father isn't too mad that I disobeyed his orders but what did he expect trying to tell someone not to do something when they always do it'_ Ruby mused_ 'Well I guess I deal with it until then'_ Ruby thought as he leaned back in her seat until the jet began to shake

"Dammit Alucard let go of the controls!" Walter shouted up at the cockpit

"Hell no, I'm going to be flying this plane in style" Alucard said as the jet did a barrel roll

"ALUCARD!" Integra shouted as Alucard laughed maniacally

_'Okay I want to go home now'_ Ruby thought fearfully "I don't want to die!" Ruby screamed while holding onto her seat as Alucard's maniacal laughter echoed throughout the skies

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it may be awhile with my hectic schedule to update this story again. I'll be updating my other Darksiders story next for those who were wondering what was going on with that<strong>

**Now if you please could leave a review, comment, PM I'll talk to you all later. Have a great day**


	21. Tribute for Monty

**To those who haven't heard just yet, I will say with heavy heart that Monty Oum has passed away. ****Rest in Peace Monty, know that you inspired so many people and will continue inspiring others even if you're not here anymore.**

**Your show was the reason why I started making Fanfics because I just loved your work so much that I had to pick up a pencil and write. Since then I still love making stories, using your characters that you brought to life with your ingenuity of wanting to make this amazing show. RWBY won't be the same without you, especially now the voice of Lie Ren is gone for awhile. They may find a replacement but to me, you'll always be that silent huntsmen that we love deeply**

**With that said I just felt I needed to write this as a way to say, so long and not goodbye. We won't say goodbye because technically he's not gone but just on a leave absence as he'll always be with us in our hearts and minds as long as we live.**

**So, enjoy this small tribute for a good man**

* * *

><p>Ren let out a groan as he slowly opened his eyes staring up at his dorm room's ceiling. It was one of those rare nights that Ren couldn't sleep for some reason whether it was from some unfinished assignment that is bugging him or he felt something was wrong.<p>

Ren sat himself up against the bedpost as he looked around the dark room he shared with three others. Jaune and Pyrrha was sleeping peacefully in their beds but Nora was awake which surprised him as she wasn't one to stay awake for no reason. It was then he noticed what she was doing.

She was curled up against herself with her arms around her knees with tears flowing down her cheeks. Ren frowned at that as he got out of bed and made his way over to her. She didn't notice him until she felt him sit down on the edge of her bed as she looked up at him in shock

"What's wrong Nora, why are you crying?" Ren asked sincerely as Nora let out a sob as she reached out and pulled Ren into a hug "Wha?! Nora, what's wrong?!" Ren asked in shock while trying to keep his voice down to a soft hush so he wouldn't wake the others. Nora just sobbed into his shirt as Ren frowned as he slowly wrapped his arms around her as he waited for her to calm down. After a few minutes her sobs turned into hiccups as Ren rubbed her back soothingly "Are you okay?" Ren asked softly as Nora pulled away with tears still flowing down from her eyes as it was puffy and red from her crying

"Y-Yes" Nora said with a sniff as she rubbed some tears out of her eyes

"Why are you crying Nora?" Ren asked sincerely as he didn't like to see his friend cry, even though it was very rare for her to cry he didn't like it one bit.

"I thought you were gone" Nora cried out as she began to cry again

"Why would you think that Nora?" Ren asked softly as he wiped the tears away with his thumb

"I had a dream where you weren't with us anymore" Nora sobbed as Ren blinked before pulling her back into a hug

"It's alright Nora I'm here, I'm not going anywhere and even if I was gone I'll always be with you in your heart" Ren said softly as Nora tightened her hold on him

"How do you know that" Nora sobbed into his chest

"Because even if a person is gone they won't be truly gone if you remember them in your heart and mind. If you do that then you'll always be able to visit them in your dreams and thoughts so no matter what happens, they'll be with you forever" Ren said as he softly ran his hands through her hair soothingly

"You sure" Nora asked softly

"When have I ever lied to you Nora" Ren said with a soft smile as Nora smile as well as she returned the smile as well "Now get some sleep, I'm sure we have a busy day tomorrow" Ren said as he was about to get up from the bed before Nora grabbed his shirt

"Could you. . Could you stay like you did when we were kids" Nora said referencing to whenever she had a nightmare Ren would always sleep in the same bed with her to make sure she had a good night sleep.

Ren blinked before smiling "Of course" Ren said softly as he got into bed and pulled the covers over them

"Hey Ren" Nora whispered softly

"Hm?"

"Boop" Nora said in a soft voice as she tapped his nose as Ren blinked before giving her a soft smile

"Goodnight Nora, I'll see again in the morning" Ren said as they cuddled up closer as they knew it would be okay as long as they have each other in their hearts and minds the bond they share will transcend the threshold of humanity has on them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Monty for everything and even if we feel like giving up, I know I did at a short time after I learned of your death, we'll keep moving forward because that's what you would want us to do. To spread our creativity to others to enjoy this wonderful world you created for us for a long time to come.<strong>

**To his coworkers and friends at Roosterteeth, know that we his fans will continue on his legacy that he has build from nothing and keep it strong and alive for a long time.**

**To his family know that we feel for your loss and give you our sympathy. Know that he was as much your family as he was to ours.**

**Thank you Monty, we'll see you again one day.**


	22. One Year

**How's it going everybody and I would like to say, thank you. It has been exactly ONE year since I made this story and you've all been so supportive. Sure I may not update it regularly as I used to but you are all so patient about it that I just have to say once more, thank you.**

**So I put together a small one year chapter and tomorrow I'll post up the Valentine's Chapter for you to read.**

**I also noticed today is Friday the Thirteenth, they say today is a day about bad luck, but the way I see it. I'm incredibly lucky to have written this story so please enjoy**

* * *

><p>Death was in his classroom reading a book while Ruby was on the other side of his desk doing some last minute homework<p>

"Hm~" Death hummed to himself as he turned the page of the book

"Something the matter dad?" Ruby asked while looking up from her work

"Just thinking is all" Death said before looking at her "Do you know what day it is?" Death asked her as Ruby thought about it before shaking her head "Today is the day I first came to Beacon" Death stated as Ruby looked shocked as she didn't realize that he's been here for an entire year now teaching her and her friends how to fight "Odd isn't it, that we would never be having this conversation if I wasn't bored enough to take this job" Death mused with a soft chuckle as Ruby just stared at him before slowly going back to work

"I'm sure we would've met sooner or later" Ruby said in a soft tone

"And how do you know that" Death asked calmly

"Don't know, just that I think fate put us together one way or another" Ruby mused before hearing a scoff from her father

"Do you actually believe in that bull" Death asked dryly as he put the book down to stare at her dryly "We don't follow fate, we make it. Don't let anyone say that we follow a single path in life, we don't, we follow various paths with various outcomes as we see fit. Don't let anyone decide what you must do, you must do it for yourself because if not, what makes you better than a machine" Death stated with a powerful voice as Ruby blinked in awe at her father. They soon returned to silence as Death coughed in his hand after a moment "I didn't come because I felt I need to, I came because I wanted to do something and if that somehow coincidentally brings me to my family, who am I to complain how that happens" Death said without looking at his daughter

Ruby stared at her father before a soft smile appeared on her face as she got up from her study spot and walked up to him. Death looked at her curiously before she wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you, for being my father" Ruby said softly as Death didn't move for awhile until he slowly wrapped his arms around her body

Ruby let go as her Scroll started to ring. She opened it to read the message "I have to go dad, I forgot I needed to do something with my team" Ruby said giving her father a quick hug before rushing towards the door

"I'm glad to have you as my daughter" Death said as Ruby stopped at the door

"Did you say something?" Ruby asked looking back at him

"Nothing, just don't do something stupid like you did with Strife" Death said as Ruby let out a groan

"You'll never let me live that down will you" Ruby complained tiredly

"You burned down a church" Death deadpanned

"It was an accident!" Ruby shouted in embarrassment

"You were also drunk" Death pointed out

"That was uncle Strife's fault!" Ruby shouted

"Did he force you to drink?" Death said with a slight tilt of his head

"I-uh. . no" Ruby said lowering her head

"Exactly, next time you burn down a church, do it sober. Much more fun" Death said picking his book back up to read as he ignored his daughter's blatant stare

". . . I honestly don't know what to say to that. . . I'll see you later dad" Ruby said before walking out the door

Death looked at the door in the corner of his eye as he let out a sigh. Death placed the book down as he got up from his desk and walked over to the large window. Death looked out into the distance with a reminiscent look "An entire year" Death mused softly before hearing his door open again and looked to see Fury walking in "Is there something you needed sister?" Death asked

"I just wanted to know if you can join me for lunch. What's wrong?" Fury asked noticing the odd look Death had

"Nothing, I was thinking I've been here an entire year and I honestly don't know what to think about that" Death admitted as he went back to staring out the window

"I see, you've been through a lot that entire year. From learning you have a daughter, to dealing with your students, the threats you faced while keeping it a secret from your daughter and to the fact you have to replace your windows two to three times a week. What are you at, 234 windows?" Fury asked inquisitively and as if some godly being was listening to them the window next to them shattered for no apparent reason

"235 actually" Death stated in a dry tone as he didn't even look at the broken window

"I honestly believe someone's telling you that they don't like you" Fury mused humorously as Death just gave her a shrug as he continued to look out into the distance

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if I stayed all those years ago instead of going on those missions. I wonder how different would my life be compared to this one" Death asked softly as Fury gently placed her hand on his shoulder

"It doesn't matter brother, what you have now is very precious. Just go on with your life knowing what you have now, is good enough" Fury said giving him a soft smile as Death stared at her before letting out an amused scoff

"Who would've thought it be you giving me a talk about some emotional crap" Death said with a light chuckle as Fury shook her head with a smile on her face

"Come on, let's go get something to eat" Fury said walking away from Death as he just stared out into the distance once more before smiling softly underneath his mask

"I may not believe in fate but I believe I do believe in guidance and deep down I believed you had a hand in it Summer" Death said in a soft voice before walking away from the window towards his door where Fury was waiting for him. He didn't even notice as a single white rose petal floated down into his room from the shattered window as it landed down onto his table, right on the book's cover that had only one word on it. Summer

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter, tomorrow I'll post up the Valentine's chapter and after that I'll get to work on continuing this story, so until then. Have a great day<strong>


	23. Valentine's Day

**Hello everyone and happy Valentine's Day I hope you all are having a wonderful day with the people you care for**

**So without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Death was sitting on the porch outside of Summer's house in the woods. He decided to visit her but apparently Summer was currently out so he was waiting patiently for her to return as he had nothing better to do at the moment.<p>

Death heard footsteps and looked up to see Summer walking up the road to her home with a small plastic bag filled with groceries in her hands "Oh Death, I didn't expect you to come today" Summer said surprised but with a honest smile on her face

Death shrugged as he got up from the bench "I had nothing better to do and I was in the area" Death said as he watched as Summer walk up to him

"Really, is that all" Summer said with a sly grin causing Death to look at her quizzically

"Yes, that's all. Why are you looking at me like that?" Death asked noticing Summer's disappointed look

"Oh I just thought you came here because it's Valentines day and wanted to make it special, that's all" Summer said disheartened as she walked past him causing Death to look at her confused

"Is that why the town was covered in hearts and flowers. I honestly thought some idiot was spreading a rumor that love can defeat the Grimm" Death mused as Summer stopped to give Death an completely shocked and confused look

". . .You honestly didn't know what day it is?" Summer asked slowly as Death raised a brow but nodded

"Yeah, I know what Valentine's day is, which is about love and all that crap. By the way, Valentine's day initially wasn't about love, honestly the true story is much more brutal which includes the death of Saint Valentine" Death said as he chuckled with amusement "Fun story" Death said as Summer looked mildly disturbed at what Death said

"Okay~, I'm just going to ignore that conversation with a ten foot pole" Summer said with her hands up as she opened the door to her home "You coming" Summer asked as she was holding the door for him. Death grunted as he walked into her home with her closely behind.

Death went into the living room as Summer went into the kitchen with bag she had "You redecorated" Death said out loud as the entire room previously was a dark shade of red with black highlights in certain areas. Now. . It was pink

"Yeah, I got real festive for the holiday, ya know" Summer said with a shrug as she came into the living room carrying a tray

"A little too festive" Death muttered

"What was that?" Summer asked

"Nothing, just wondering when are you getting rid of the pink" Death said truthfully as Summer stared at him dryly

"You could just lie you know" Summer grumbled

"Yes and where will we be if I actually lied about what I thought all the time" Death said nonchalantly while waving her off as a vein on Summer's forehead throbbed a bit

"I don't want to answer that" Summer grumbled dryly as Death shrugged

"Is there a reason why you looked mad when I didn't know it was Valentine's Day?" Death asked leaning in the chair he was in

"I just figured that you decided to skip out on a job to come see me because today is a day dedicated to love" Summer said with a longing sigh

"Not really what this day is about but let's roll with it" Death interjected which earned him a glare before she continued

"I just wanted to think you cared more about me than your job that you would actually take the day off instead of being in between jobs" Summer said with a distraught look

"I do care about you Summer, it's just that I do jobs to keep the bloodlust I have down so I won't hurt anyone. It use to be worse in the past trust me" Death stated with a tired sigh "Honestly, I've been taking fewer jobs now than I use to as I've finally been able to control my desire to fight to the point I won't fidget in a crowd anymore" Death pointed out as Summer gave him a worried look "Don't give me that look Summer, I've learned to control it well enough but I've still have a ways to go before it's fully under control. Honestly I can't just get rid an endless amount of bloodshed I've committed all those years ago and not be affected" Death said as he looked down at his hands that been covered in the blood of so many innocents

Summers hand slowly placed themselves on his hands as Death looked up to see her kneeling in front of him "Don't be like that Death, being able to regret the actions as grave as those shows you are human. . Faunus, you know what I mean" Summer said waving her hand at that analogy "What matters right now is that you're trying and I guess I have to accept there will be times where I won't be able to see you. Even if I miss you dearly at times" Summer said softly as Death reached up as he gently cup her cheek

"I know, I miss you too" Death said softly as he pulled off his mask and leaned in as they shared a kiss

* * *

><p><strong> ~Present~<strong>

"Happy Valentine's Day~!" Ruby cheered happily as she walked into Death's classroom who the occupant was doing some work.

Death looked up at Ruby from his desk with a raised brow behind his mask "Again, why must I correct people that Valentine's day isn't a day about love, why won't people understand that?" Death asked himself while looking up at the ceiling as if it was going to give him an answer

"Um. . Okay?" Ruby said not sure how to respond to that small outburst "Happy Valentine's Day anyways. ." Ruby said slowly as she walked up to him

"Is there something you needed" Death asked calmly as he put his pen down and set his work aside

"I just wanted to say happy Valentine's Day to you and give you some chocolate that I made for everyone" Ruby said with a big smile as she held out a small package of chocolates in her hand

Death blinked and accepted the small gesture "Thank you Ruby" Death said calmly before noticing she had one last chocolate in the bag she was carrying in the shape of a heart "Who's that for" Death asked motioning to the chocolate heart

"O-Oh, this" Ruby stuttered gesturing to the chocolate while having a faint blush on her cheeks "This is for the last person on my list" Ruby said looking away as her blush intensified

Death narrowed his eyes at what Ruby was suggesting she was about to do "So, who is it" Death said in on his desk in a happy tone that by all means didn't feel happy

"U-Uh" Ruby sputtered as she was scared of what her father was going to do "Would you mind repeating that" Ruby asked with a nervous laugh

"Who, are you giving that chocolate to" Death asked sternly as Ruby gulped as she stared at his unnerving gaze

". . . . Weiss" Ruby said softly as Death blinked at what he heard

". . . . Oh okay" Death said calmly as he began putting his work back in front of him

"Wait what?" Ruby said dumbly

"As long as it isn't a guy I approve" Death stated calmly as Ruby gave him a blank stare "You can go now" Death said as he noticed Ruby wasn't moving from her spot as he began to shoo her away. Though he wasn't expecting what she did next

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" Ruby lunged at Death and wrapped her arms around his neck

"Wha! Ruby!" Death said as he nearly fell out of his chair when Ruby suddenly hugged him

"I thought you were going disapprove of it" Ruby said happily as Death realized what she meant and rolled his eyes

"Like I said, as long as it isn't some guy then I approve" Death said patting the top of Ruby's head

"Thank you, I love you dad" Ruby said giving him one more hug before picking up the basket and headed towards the door "Wish me luck" Ruby said with a giant smile as she ran out of the room as Death just shook his head slightly amused

Death went back to his work as he began thinking about the last Valentine's day he celebrated and that was nearly a year before Ruby was born ". . . Wait a minute. ." Death muttered to himself as he began thinking

"Hey brother, you here" Fury called out as she walked into his classroom and saw her brother in a middle of a brainstorm with his arms crossed against his chest

"That's Ruby's birthday and if I take account the time when a person can get pregnant. ." Death was muttering to himself

"You okay Death" Fury asked with a raised brow as she walked over to him

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine I just realized I conceived Ruby on Valentine's Day, ain't that a coincidence" Death nonchalantly as Fury gave him a blank stare

". . . . Okay first, I did_ NOT_ want to know about the days you did that" Fury said shaking her head as if trying to get rid of some mental images as Death just gave her an uncaring shrug "Second, you want to come down to Vale with me, I need someone to drive away the idiots who think I'm some cheap woman" Fury grumbled

"Well who's fault is that with what your wearing all the time, which by the way, I thought I told you to change out of that" Death asked harshly

"I did, then I changed back the next day" Fury said simply as Death let out an irritated groan

". .Alright, let's go. I'm going to get some flowers for Summer's grave anyways" Death said tiredly as he put away his work and got up from his desk

"There's the holiday spirit" Fury said jokingly as Death playfully punched her shoulder

"I'm going because I feel like it, not because of some holiday, which I keep telling people isn't about love" Death stated sternly as Fury just had a grin on her face

"Whatever makes you feel better" Fury said ending the conversation as she walked out the door with Death following behind her.

Death shook his head as he pulled out the chocolate Ruby gave her and decided to try one for the hell of trying it. Death lifted his mask slightly and took a chocolate from the small bag before popping it in his mouth. Death chewed on the chocolate and hummed ". . . A little bittersweet" Death muttered to himself as he walked down the halls as he went on his way to Vale to get some flowers for Summer with Fury. He soon realized that today did feel a little bittersweet if he thought about it with Summer dead but his daughter alive and happy. Maybe that's the reason why people celebrate this day as such, so that you know you have people that care for you even if it is only by little gestures and oddly enough, he's okay with that

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this small chapter and I'll be getting right onto making the actual chapter for you all to enjoy. So until then, have a great day.<strong>


	24. Welcome to the Crucible

**Hello everyone I'm back again for another update**

**Sorry for not updating this sooner but apparently my body decided to say, no you need to stay in bed and feel terrible about yourself. Here have some pinkeye and a inflamed throat as well as a popped eardrum for no apparent reason**

**Ugh, it just feels like I'm getting sicker and sicker at times but that doesn't mean I wont make these updates for you all to enjoy**

**So before we begin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I only own the story**

**Now without further ado, let's begin**

* * *

><p>Ruby was currently sleeping in her seat in the Hellsing Jet as the flight towards the tournament was a quiet one after Integra forced Alucard to go into his coffin. . Not before he did several life threatening aerobatic maneuvers that involved twists, spins, dives, rolls and even a nose drop that nearly hit the surface of the water they were above.<p>

"Um, excuse me" Seras said shaking Ruby's shoulder.

Ruby cracked her eye open slightly to stare at Seras before letting out a tired yawn "Are we there yet?" Ruby asked mid yawn

"Yes but we need to gain altitude to land" Seras explained as Ruby nodded

". . . . Wait, what do you mean 'Gain altitude'?" Ruby asked completely confused

"Look out the window" Seras said pointing out the window next to Ruby

Ruby looked out to the front of the jet as her eyes widen at what she saw "HOW IS THAT ISLAND FLYING!?" Ruby shouted in complete shock as she looked at the giant chunk of land flying several hundred miles above ground without anything holding it in place.

"Yeah, I said the same thing when I saw it but Integra just said not to worry about it and I trust Integra to make the right decisions so we're fine" Seras reassured Ruby with a smile as Ruby smiled back

"So how long until we land?" Ruby asked after a moment

"About ten minutes so get ready" Alucard said popping out of nowhere causing the two girls to jump up with slight freight

"Master I didn't notice you" Seras said nervously as she was hit upside the head "What was that for?!" Seras complained rubbing the sore spot on her head

"You're still lacking in training and stop forcing 'that' part of you away. Once you accept it then I'll consider you worthy of what we are" Alucard said shaking his head as he walked past her and towards the cockpit to probably mess with Walter

". . . What was that about?" Ruby asked sincerely with concern

"It's nothing, just I haven't been a true apprentice because I've been holding back what I am for awhile. I don't want to be considered . . More, you know" Seras said meekly as Ruby blinked and nodded

"I was like that in the beginning, I only wanted to be normal" Ruby said before letting out soft chuckle "That idea flew out the window when dad came around and made me what I am now" Ruby said as her eyes turned red-orange for a split second before turning back to it's silver color "I just learned to accept who I was, and what my dad does . . . Sometimes" Ruby said with an unsure look as he doesn't really supports what her father does at times

"That's very mature of you. Honestly the things I have to do is something I learned is going to be difficult unless I accept them" Seras said as her blue eyes turned red "And that includes drinking blood" Seras said with a sigh as she noticed Ruby was now a few seats down

"What!?" Ruby asked in shock

"That's why I have trouble with accepting who I am, I'm what Alucard is and that means I have to drink blood or eat flesh like him. I'm just not sure I want to do that, I want to still retain some aspects of my humanity, you know" Seras said with a tired sigh as Ruby blinked before walking up to Seras

"It's alright, you don't really need to drink blood, right?. . Right?" Ruby asked with a slight quiver in her voice

"I honestly haven't drank blood once since I became Master's protege, so to speak. How I became like this is something I'm not allowed to speak about though so I can't tell you" Seras told Ruby as the young girl frowned but nodded

"Alright enough of the chit chat we're about to land" Integra said walking up to them from the cockpit as she pulled out a cigar and lit it "Seras we'll be talking about your lack of blood consumption later but first Ms. Rose here will need to be escorted to where her father is" Integra stated as Ruby flinched as she realized her father is going to be having some words with her about coming here "I'm sure you'll be able to take her there, understood" Seras commanded as Seras went to a salute

"Of course Sir" Seras said professionally as Integra nodded

The jet soon landed on the runway of the giant floating island as Ruby soon noticed a giant tower was in the middle of the island that looked both ancient and archaic with a slight gothic nature.

Ruby and Hellsing company got out of the jet as Ruby stopped to stare at the giant tower hovering over them

It was then Ruby noticed someone was behind her and turned to see Alucard looming over her. Ruby jumped back a few feet in freight as Alucard let out a chuckle "Come along Ms. Rose, you'll be needing to see your father" Alucard said as he pulled out his Jackall with a maniacal grin on his face that unnerved Ruby to no end that he wanted her to come just so he could fight her father again

"You're not going with Ms. Rose, Seras is" Integra pointed out as the grin on Alucard's face slowly turned to a stern one as he sent his master a dry look "Come along Alucard" Integra said smoking her cigar as she said that as Walter walked behind her, chuckling as he did. Alucard let out a grumble as he reluctantly followed his master leaving the two girls by themselves

". . . Well. . Let's get going Ruby" Seras said unsure what to say before walking towards the tower as Ruby just blinked at what happened before following her. As they reached the entrance of the desolate looking tower they soon heard many voices coming from inside. The second they entered they were greeted by the sight of a wide variety of people walking around the halls of the tower.

Each person looks like they came from a different kingdom, Ruby even noticed the insignias of several different kingdoms on the walls and on some clothing from passerbys. Ruby kept walking following Seras until she didn't noticed what was in front of her and bumped into someone

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention" Ruby apologized

"No problem" said the white haired blue man. He wore a black-purple and red coat, a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath the coat and dark blue pants. He also wore two rings one on his ring finger and another on his index finger

"Nero what are you doing" Another voice asked causing Ruby to look to the side to see another man with pitch white hair that was sweeped back. He wore a blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket, a high collard shirt underneath, black pants, beige fingerless gloves and beige knee height boots.

"Nothing father, come on I'm sure uncle is already doing something crazy" Nero said calmly as he walked around Ruby

"How Dante and I are related I'll never know" The man said irritably

"Wait, Dante?" Ruby asked as the man stopped to look at Ruby "Does he wear a red jacket, white hair, typically lazy, and in debt" Ruby asked as the man blinked

"I'm guessing you know my idiot brother"

"Yeah, I met him playing poker" Ruby said with a smile as the man slowly face palmed

"Why he spends his time playing that addictive game I'll never know. The name's Vergil, it's a pleasure but we must go. This place is giving me a bad feeling" Vergil said as he muttered last part to himself

Ruby heard what he said but said nothing as the two white haired men left as Ruby scratched her wondering what to make of what happened. Ruby turned to ask Seras if she knew anything about them but only found an empty space next to her. Ruby stared at that space before frantically looking around for the blonde as she was the one leading her to her father

"Oh Oum no, not only did I come here after father said not to but now I'm lost probably going to make him ballistic" Ruby said fearfully as she began running in a random direction she thinks Seras went to

Ruby kept running as didn't even notice someone eyeing her as they moved back into the shadows.

Ruby kept running until she nearly bumped into someone a second time "Sorry, can't talk" Ruby said to the person before she was about to move to the side and go past the woman

"Now why can't we talk, I'm sure we could be best of friends" The woman said grabbing Ruby's arm before she rushed past her

"U-Um" Ruby uttered nervously as she looked at the woman in front of her and couldn't help but think the woman was gorgeous. Long black hair, pale yet milky white skin, piercing yellow eyes, luscious lips and wearing a pitch black dress that revealed a good amount of cleavage

"Yes I know I'm beautiful, I've been called that by many people in my lifetime" The woman said with a mischievous chuckle

"I-I'm sorry but I need to go find someone" Ruby said trying to get out of this conversation

"I'm sure Death wouldn't mind if I take his daughter for a bit" The woman said with a smile as Ruby stopped moving to stare at the woman

". . How did you?" Ruby asked softly as the woman chuckled as she just tapped Ruby's horns

"These are the horns of a dragon, I just put two and two together" The woman said nonchalantly with a smirk which Ruby didn't like one bit "Now come along, I'm sure your father is looking for you and I have some words to give to him" The woman said with a light chuckle that held dark intentions

"I-I'm not sure I should go with you" Ruby said trying to pull her arm out of the woman's grasp

"Well that's a shame. . . I'm not giving you a choice in the matter" The woman said with her hand glowing with yellow aura surrounded by a black hue. Ruby struggled in the iron clad grip as the woman was about to hit her but was stopped when her hand connected with a giant blade that was held by a familiar wielder

"Normally I don't like hitting woman, but I'm sure I could make you an exception" Dante said dryly as he pushed the woman back with all his strength as Ruby dropped down to the ground "Hello Red, it's nice to see my old poker partner again" Dante mused calmly while staring at the woman ahead

"H-Hey Dante, it's good to see you again" Ruby said as she was happy to see her old poker partner getting her out of this situation

"Leave boy this has nothing to do with you" The woman said coldly

"Well see the thing is" Dante said pulling out his gun "I don't care" Dante said firing at the woman who soon vanished from view when she saw a few certain people coming and knew she can't fight them all ". . . Huh? Did she actually leave?" Dante said as he scratched his head with the barrel of his gun "What was that about?" Dante asked turning to Ruby who just shrugged

"RUBY ROSE!"

Ruby nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized who was shouting her name as she hid behind Dante. Death stomped over to them with Seras cowering slightly behind the menacing man

"Oi what's going on" Dante asked calmly before a giant purple aura hand grabbed his face and flicked off to the side exposing Ruby who was cowering slightly in her father's presence

"What the hell do you think you're doing coming here!" Death shouted as Ruby quivered in the immense hate coming off her father's voice

"Hey I don't know what's going on but lay off the girl" Dante said walking up to Death who just lifted Redemption and shot Dante in the head. Seeing as Death didn't hear a thud he turned to see Dante's head was rolled back before slowly pulling itself back in place "I was going to talk things through but, screw that" Dante said pulling out Ebony and Ivory as Death kept Redemption locked on him

"Stop! Both of you Stop!" Ruby shouted as she stepped in between the two as they continued to glare at each other

". . . Ruby how do you know this asshole here" Dante asked after a moment as Death narrowed his eyes at him

"He's my father" Ruby said simply as Dante blinked as he lowered his guns

"Wait you're serious?" Dante asked as Ruby nodded "Huh. . Well I guess I just interrupted a family moment, my bad but you're a shitty father if you were about to let your kid be kidnapped" Dante said putting away his guns as Death slowly lowered Redemption

"Ruby, please explain what he meant by that" Death said slowly as Ruby moved back slightly

"I'm fine dad, Dante saved me from some woman who wanted me so you could talk to her. I don't know anything else" Ruby explained holding up a placating gesture at her father's pissed attitude

Death moved away from Ruby grumbling incoherent things in a language that Ruby couldn't understand as he stared at the spot where the woman was at

"Ruby!?" Fury nearly shouted as she walked up to the trio "What are you doing her?" Fury asked as she knelt down to see if Ruby was alright

"That's what I want to know as well. What are you doing here and not at Beacon" Death demanded as he put Redemption away to give his daughter a stern glare

"U-Um, you could blame Alucard for that" Seras said meekly as Death's brow twitched as he turned to stare at the blonde who was chuckling nervously while inching away from him "I'm sure Integra would want me back now so~, Bye" Seras said quickly before running away from the infuriated man

"I'm going to shoot that vampiric asshole the next time I see him" Death hissed out as he quickly returned his attention back to his daughter "I want to punish you so much for not fighting back but I'll deal with that later" Death said sternly as Ruby gulped in fear "Now because you're here you will not do anything risky, stupid or dangerous no matter how much your morals tell you to do so, understood" Death said sternly

"Yes father" Ruby said nodding vigorously

"Good, I'll think of your punishment when we get back to Beacon" Death said as he began walking away as Ruby turned pale at the thought of him punishing her. Before Ruby could say anything Death started dragging her away by her hood

"I'll talk to you later Dante" Ruby said meekly as Dante just waved before his brother came up to him and started dragging him away while scolding him as Dante struggled in his brother's grip. Ruby giggled at that spectacle before standing up when her father released his grip on her

"Come on" Dante grumbled as Ruby began following him and Fury up a spiral staircase. After going up several floors they finally reached their booth they were to stay at as Ruby found her other other two uncles sitting there

"Hey there Ruby" Strife said after he took a puff from his black and gold kiseru pipe as War just let out a grunt acknowledging her

"Hey uncle Strife, War" Ruby said calmly

"I thought I told you stop smoking that crud" Fury said dryly as Strife waved her off

"It's not tobacco or any type of narcotic, how many times do I have to tell you that" Strife said taking a big intake of the pipe before letting out a stream of sweet smelling smoke onto Fury's face

Fury's brow twitched for a bit "Come here you!" Fury shouted as she lunged at Strife who went down quickly as his pipe went flying and dropped into Ruby's open palm. Ruby stared at the pipe before it was snatched out of her hand by her father

"Don't even think about it" Death stated dryly as Ruby let out a meek laugh as she turned to see Fury slam Strife's head onto the ground several times over "Fury you can kill him later, the tournament is about to start" Death said taking his seat as he emptied out the pipe in the ashtray next to him. Fury let out a huff as she let go of Strife and sat down as Ruby sat in between her and her father. War had to pick Strife up and drop on his seat as he couldn't move at the moment

Ruby leaned against the railing as a beam of light came down from the ceiling as a giant man in gold armor came out of the light as he had golden wings with blue aura feathers

"I am Kargon and I welcome you to, THE CRUCIBLE!" Kargon shouted as the entire towered cheered "To those who wish to challenge I welcome you, to those who wish to watch, get ready to watch the tournament of your lives!" Kargon shouted as the tower cheered again "The tournament is going to be based of how many Grimm you can vanquish in allotted time, depending on how many you kill you will be placed in a ranking where you will face other contestants higher or below you to continue onward until there is only two left to fight for the title of Crucible Champion!" Kargon announced as everyone cheered again "This tournament will lasts five days so enjoy yourselves as all your accommodations will be satisfied as you enjoy the spectacles about to commence" Kargon announced as he began to hover away from the center of the ring

"Wait, we're going to be here for five days?" Ruby asked her father

"Yes it's so that everyone that has come to accept the challenge could get a chance to either fight, or die" Death said darkly as Ruby inched away from him

"Don't worry Ruby" Fury said gently as she put her hand on Ruby's shoulder "I'm sure there won't be _THAT_ many deaths" Fury said trying to calm Ruby down but only made Ruby nauseous as she, after all this time, wasn't used to the sight of someone dying

"Now you're just picking on the poor girl" War grumbled as Fury rolled her eyes as Strife groaned

"What hit me?" Strife muttered before War pointed to Fury "Oh. . No wonder my head hurts so much, only she could give me such a headache" Strife mused as he was hit upside the head once more by Fury

"Quiet you and just watch the tournament for anything" Fury said sternly

"Watch the tournament for what?" Ruby asked curiously as her elders flinched when they realized she was still here

"Nothing at all Ruby just watch the tournament" Death said dismissively

"But"

"No, I'm not getting you involved Ruby" Death said sternly

"But"

"Ruby stay out of this" Fury added sternly

"But I could-"

"Child I think it's best you to not snoop into this" War said calmly as Ruby turned to Strife

"Sorry Ruby but this is something that you won't be able to understand" Strife said tiredly as he shook his head at Ruby who looked dejected

"Ruby listen to me and know we're doing this to keep you safe. Do not think we're doing this because we don't respect your opinion, though most of the time I plainly ignore it" Death said before mumbling the last part as Ruby gave him a dry look "But know I want you safe so as long as I breath you will NOT take part of this, understand" Death said sternly as Ruby frowned

"I'm already involved dad, I was nearly attacked awhile ago and you're trying to put it off as something like its normal, why shouldn't I know" Ruby complained at how unfair they were treating her

"Honestly being attacked on occasion is natural for this family" Strife stated earning a wave of agreement from the others

"But when they do it to get to dad here!" Ruby nearly shouted as she pointed to Death

"There will be people who will go after you to get to Death. I'm actually amazed that it just happened now after all this time the world knew you existed" War stated calmly as the crowd in the tower cheered as the first contestant fought and won the match against the Grimm

"But-" Ruby tried to get another word in only for Strife to stick the kiseru pipe he was using in her mouth

"Not another word Ruby, we want to keep you safe so let us keep you safe" Strife said as he lit the pipe causing Ruby to cough from the smoke going in her throat. The next second Fury grabbed the pipe from her mouth while Death started strangling Strife for making Ruby take her first smoke

"Before I go and kill Strife I have to reluctantly say that he's right. We want to keep you safe as long as we could, why do you think I'm personally teaching you things after our lessons, it's so if something were to ever happen you be just fine without my protection. But Ruby you aren't that strong to protect yourself from our enemies just yet, so until I can say you can handle yourself, just trust us" Death asked softly putting one hand on Ruby's head softly while the other was still strangling Strife who struggled in his iron clad grip

". . . Okay" Ruby said reluctantly as Death nodded

"Good, now if you excuse me I'm going to go break all my brother's bones" Death said coldly as he began dragging Strife out of the room

"It's not a narcotic, it's a damn herb" Strife choked out as he was dragged out of the booth

"I don't care" Death said dryly as he closed the door to the booth behind them

"Honestly, putting a smoking pipe in a young girls mouth, what is that idiot thinking" Fury said dryly before a stream of smoke next to her face as she looked down to see Ruby holding the pipe she took from her and was taking a puff

"Honestly I actually feel relaxed" Ruby stated before the pipe was taken from her again "HEY!"

"I swear to god Ruby I don't care if this thing is supposedly herbal I'm not letting you smoke until you're at least 21" Fury said sternly as Ruby let out a tired huff

"Fine" Ruby said plopping down onto her seat "But I still want to know what's going on though" Ruby said seriously

"One of these days we'll tell but not now" War said dryly as Ruby didn't make a comment as she just huffed and watched the tournament down below. For the rest of the day all Ruby saw and heard was the fights, cheers, screams, and Strife's wail of agony along with the sounds of bones breaking multiple times. When the matches for the day was over they left their booth to instantly step into a puddle of blood and a mangled strife with Death looming literally over him

"Think about what you did" Death said mockingly as he turned to see his family giving him blank stares, excluding Ruby who is trying her best not to look at Strife's mangled body

"Come along, let's get to our rooms. Be sure to join us later Strife" Death said as the only reply was a gurgle of pain and Strife lifting up his broken middle finger

They walked down the stairs where they walked over a small bridge to a large building complex behind the Crucible. They walked in and were soon escorted by the staff that were covered head to toe in armor while on the side they carried lances with a barrel on the end. Ruby looked at their armor wondering why the staff would need such heavy duty protection and weapons. She also wanted to know why most of them were grumbling and sending glances to her family who was promptly ignoring them

"Your rooms" One of the staff said opening the door and handing Death the keys as he and the rest of his family entered wordlessly. The room was quite spacious with several beds along the walls while on the other side of the spacious room was a mini kitchen.

Ruby looked around before noticing War was sitting down on the ground meditating along with Fury

"Um?" Ruby muttered as Death looked over from his spot at the window

"They're meditating, those two along with myself prefer meditating to actual sleep. Strife on the other hand is a complete lost cause for that" Death said waving her off as Ruby raised a brow, unsure what to say about that

"Um, okay? I guess I'll just go to sleep then" Ruby said slowly as she went into the bathroom connected with their rooms and changed into her nightwear and lied down on her bed "Night" Ruby said as no one responded as she let out a huff

Night was peaceful, somewhat when Strife came in grumbling while snapping bones back in place. The snapping caused Ruby to wake up and pull out Crescent Rose that was on her nightstand and shot Strife thinking it was someone sneaking into her room. After Strife finished cussing out in pain and his siblings chuckling at his pain did Ruby realized what she did. She apologized as Strife just patted her head saying it was an accident so he won't hold it against her as he calmly went to his bed and flopped down onto it before falling asleep like nothing happened. Ruby stared at her uncle before scratching her head in confusion as she turned to her father who shrugged and went back to meditating. Ruby stared at her sleeping uncle, meditating uncle, aunt and father before letting out a tired sigh as she went back to bed

* * *

><p>Ruby woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs and looked to see Fury cooking breakfast<p>

"Morning Ruby, the others are out excluding the lazy idiot" Fury said pointing to Strife who had his upper portion of his body off the bed "Would you like breakfast" Fury asked politely

"Yes auntie" Ruby said with a smile as she went to change before coming back to the mini living area where she ate her breakfast "So what are we doing today?" Ruby asked

"We're just going to watch the tournament or if you're bored during the more dull rounds I'll teach you a little technique you can do with your eyes. How's that sound" Fury stated as Ruby smiled

"Sounds like a plan" Ruby agreed as Fury ruffled her hair a bit before they were distracted by a loud snore

"Ugh, I hate having that after-sensation when bones heal themselves" Strife groaned as he pulled himself back on his bed to stare at the two females who were staring at him "What?" Strife said as Fury rolled her eyes

"Morning uncle" Ruby said politely

"Morning Ruby" Strife said getting out of bed as he stood upright. He then leaned backwards as the sound joints popping were heard as he let out a sigh of relief before he walked over to the two and stole a piece of toast from Fury's plate. That earned him a knife in his hand which made Ruby fall out of her chair in shock

"If you want food, make it yourself" Fury said dryly as Strife grumbled as he pulled the knife out and took a bite of Fury's toast

"You know this is the reason why you'll never get a boyfriend" Strife said mid-chew before his head was slammed against the table

"And this is why we never talk that often Strife" Fury said shaking her head at her brother "Honestly, one of these days you have to stop acting like an idiot and just act normal. . . . Well normal comparative to our lifestyles but normal" Fury said as Ruby got back into her seat

"You say that but that's not going to happen. I like how I am, it's just you and the others are a bunch of prudes" Strife said as he tried to take a strip of bacon from Ruby's plate who got a slap on his hand from Ruby who had countless years of eating breakfast with Yang to instinctively stop someone from eating her breakfast

"A bunch of prudes are we, at least none of us try to get underage girls into bad habits" Fury said jerking her thumb at Ruby who was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable in this situation

"How many times must I tell you those damn plants I use in my pipe are goddamn HERBAL NOT NARCOTIC!" Strife shouted at his sister

"Well how about the time _YOU_ got Ruby DRUNK!" Fury shouted back

"One time woman, one time" Strife hissed out as Ruby took a few strips of bacon and started to silently sneak away from the argument

"That's one time too many Strife! What do you think would happen if I wasn't there to take Ruby away before the cops came!" Fury shouted incredibly frustrated

"A lot of dead cops that's what!" Strife shouted back

"Oh like that is any better you damn-"

*Click*

Ruby closed the door to her shared room as she could still hear her relatives arguing inside. Ruby let out a sigh as she began walking away from the room while munching on some bacon. After eating the rest of her bacon she wiped the grease with a napkin she had and tossed it in the garbage before feeling something in her hood. Ruby reached around to find the pipe from before was in her hood as she took it out and examined it closely for the first time

The stem was of a dark red color while the metal ends and mouth were silver. On the metal had a beautiful swirl design on it that seemed elegant yet fierce. Ruby continued to stare at the pipe before noticing that there was something else in her hood. She then pulled out a small cardboard box and she opened it to find strands of sweet smelling herbs. Along with the herbs was a note. The note read

_Ruby, if you are reading this then you have found my little gift before your father found it._

_If this is Death, fuck off_

Ruby stared at the not blankly when she read that bit before she continued reading

_Now Ruby I know it's wrong for you to smoke but these are herbal relaxants not narcotics that I keep telling people_

_These will help you out whenever you have a bad day like when you feel like killing yourself after training with your father or if you get rejected by that heiress you like, Yes I know about that, not my cup of tea but everyone has their preferences_

Ruby let out a sputter of incoherent words as she turned red when she read that

_You can smoke them now but I do implore you to only smoke when you need to feel relaxed or when you become 18 so you can at least have others not worry so much about you being so young to smoke_

_I might not show it at times with the reckless behavior I do. . . And the fact I got you drunk but that's beside the point_

Ruby eye's twitched when people kept on bringing up that small bit of her life

_But even with all my faults I want you to know that I DO care for your well being Ruby, and that means being happy_

_So, try not to do smoke until you're old enough so others don't worry about you. Okay_

Ruby smiled at that, sure the taste was something to grow on, but it had a sweet sensation to it that did relax a bit but she'll put that off until she's old enough or as the note says when she's stressed out.

_With that I leave you to whatever you want_

_Love, your caring uncle Strife_

Ruby smiled at the note as she put the pipe in her pouch on her belt along with the pack of herbs. Ruby was about to put the note away before looking at the back to see something else was written

_P.S. Ruby I implore you, even if you do smoke now, do NOT do it near your father. I honestly don't want to go through what happened yesterday again_

Ruby's let out a weak chuckle when she read that before seeing one more thing was put on the note

_P.P.S Also don't drink, you can smoke but not drink. That is all_

Ruby sweat dropped at that small fact before shaking her head with a sigh as she put the not away and started back towards the Crucible wondering if her father is there. Ruby continued her way there before hearing a caw as she looked up to see Dust coming down and landing on her shoulder

"Hello Dust, I haven't seen you in awhile" Ruby mused petting the crow who crooned to her touch "Now who's a good bird, you are" Ruby said making baby talk as the bird just stared at her when she said ". . . Okay, no baby talk" Ruby said dryly as the crow nodded

Ruby soon arrived at the booth she was at yesterday with Dust as the matches for today were about to begin "I wonder where the others are at" Ruby muttered to herself as she didn't see any of her family anywhere on the way here, even Fury who should've been right behind her unless she was still arguing with Strife "I guess I'll just watch the tournament without them" Ruby mused as she sat down at her seat as the matches were starting to begin

Ruby watched quietly at the spectacle below as she couldn't help but feel something watching her as it got closer to her. Ruby fidgeted in her seat as the presence got closer and closer until

"Salutations Ruby!" Penny exclaimed happily making Ruby nearly jump from her seat

"Penny?!" Ruby shouted in shock at the cybernetic girl "What are you doing here?" Ruby asked

"I was asked by Mr. Ironwood to come watch the matches. I was about to go to my booth before I saw and decided to say hello. . . That's what friends do, right?" Penny asked sincerely

"Of course Penny" Ruby said with a soft smile

"Oh good, you don't mind if I stay with you a bit before I go back to my booth" Penny asked eagerly as Ruby giggled at the mechanical girls eagerness

"Of course Penny, I was going to get bored if I didn't have someone to talk to" Ruby said as Penny sat down next to her as they spent the time talking to each other and about the matches as neither of them noticed two bright red eyes hovering in the shadows above them before they disappeared

* * *

><p>"She is by herself mistress, we could take her now" The red eye being announced as the woman who attacked Ruby the day before hummed to herself<p>

"No, not now, not when they are still wary" The woman said from her spot on the top of the tower as she looked to the side to take a glance of War's and Death's aura signature's scouting the tower

"I still say we could take them down now" A giant man spoke up from the corner of the room. He wore a crown of spikes on the cowl resting on his head and armor from below his chest. He had deathly pale skin a rugged beard and unnerving yellow eyes

"Yes but where will we be if the others aren't here when you decided to attack four worthy individuals as themselves" The woman scolded the man who let out a grumble as he crossed his arms "For now we wait Absalom until then to take our prize" The woman said with a twisted smile

"Of course, Lilith" Absalom said with a bow

"Let's see how my children can face up to the challenge" Lilith said before letting out a twisted laugh that outside the tower the four riders stopped what they were doing and felt a sensation of dread upon them, something was happening and it was happening soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was somewhat a pain to write after being sick and not remembering what I was doing with it but I do hope you all enjoy it.<strong>

**Also if you're wondering why Absalom and Lilith look different to what they actually are in the game, just think of them as if they are not in their true form like what War and Death before they transform into their monstrous true forms**

** I hope you have a great day so please leave a review, comment, or send me a PM and I'll see you later, have a great day**


End file.
